Passages
by Gilmei
Summary: Suite de Sakura DéjàVu et Une autre porte s'ouvre. Erisia débute sa formation à l'Académie des shinigamis. Entre adopter la mentalité d'un combattant, créer de nouvelles amitiés, gérer les sentiments naissant envers un certain capitaine et prendre ses marques dans un nouvel environnement, Erisia a du pain sur la planche. Surtout lorsque le danger rôde dans les parages. Traduction!
1. Chapter 1,Amitiés nouvelles et anciennes

Coucou tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce troisième tome des aventures d'Erisia.

Pour les nouveaux arrivants, je vous conseille de lire fortement dans cet ordre: Sakura Déjà vu puis Une autre porte s'ouvre.

Sinon, vous risquez de ne rien comprendre! ^^

Je ne suis qu'une traductrice et l'auteur de cette histoire est CeredwenFlame.

J'essaye en ce moment de publier tous les jeudis afin que vous ayez des chapitres réguliers. Donc rendez-vous ici tous les jeudi soir!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des conseils, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis et de rencontrer mes lecteurs! ^^

Je crois que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre! Après deux tomes de rencontres, de contemplation et d'aventures, une certaine personne sort un peu de son déni! Hihihi!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bon, on finit par le savoir mais puisqu'il le faut: (en chantonnant) Bleach est à Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFla-a-ame!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 1 - Amitiés nouvelles et anciennes

Erisia arriva aux portes de l'Académie et leva les yeux pour observer le bâtiment imposant qui dominait le paysage. Il était facilement aussi large que l'université où elle étudiait dans le monde des vivants, si ce n'est encore plus grand. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait revêtu son uniforme avant de partir et rejoignit la file des arrivants. Elle se sentait submergée à cet instant présent plus qu'à tout autre. Elle était là maintenant et peinait à le croire.

Elle relut la lettre indiquant où était sa chambre et ses classes. Toutes les informations qu'elle devait savoir. Les ordres du Capitaine Commandant résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle ne devait dire à personne d'où elle venait. On lui avait fourni une histoire qui deviendrait sa vérité pour toute la durée de ses études à l'Académie. Elle détestait devoir mentir mais elle en comprenait le besoin . Elle espérait juste pouvoir faire bonne figure.

Sa première tâche était de trouver sa chambre et s'installer. Parmi toutes les informations reçues, on lui avait également fourni le nom de sa camarade de chambre: Akane Sotami. Elle espérait très fort que toutes deux s'entendraient bien. Cela rendrait les choses bien plus simples. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin pour compliquer davantage sa situation, en fait. Ça lui suffisait déjà bien comme ça, merci.

Elle observa le plan de l'Académie, fourni avec le reste des instructions. Une fois arrivée au bon bâtiment, trouver sa chambre ne fut pas trop difficile. La porte était déjà ouverte et elle remarqua une jeune femme à l'intérieur. "Akane Sotami?" Demanda-t-elle timidement.

"C'est moi, tu dois être Erisia Nakayama, non?" Répondit la fille en souriant.

Akane était plus grande qu'Erisia de seulement quelques centimètres. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en une simple tresse le long de son dos. Elle avait des yeux brun-chocolat et à première vue semblait chaleureuse et aimable. Erisia hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre. Le domestique qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici déposa ses malles puis s'inclina avant de se retirer.

"Un serviteur?"

"Pas à mon service. Ma mère était une couturière de la famille Kuchiki. Lorsqu'elle est morte, Byakuya-sama a été assez bon pour me permettre de demeurer dans leur propriété. Et lorsque mon reiatsu a commencé à se faire remarquer, il a accepté de financer mes études à l'Académie." Expliqua Erisia. Que les mensonges commencent.

"Tu vis chez les Kuchiki?"

"Oui. C'était assez intimidant. J'ai vécu seule dans la petite maison de ma mère après sa mort. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment parti du domaine mais c'était quand même sur leur propriété. J'étais déboussolée à sa mort et j'ai été très surprise lorsque le chef du clan des Kuchiki est venu exprimer ses condoléances. Mais il m'a dit que ma mère était une couturière très respectée. Je suppose que c'est dur d'en trouver des très talentueuses et ma mère a travaillée exclusivement pour eux d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un lui a signalé que j'avais un reiatsu important. Il m'a fait venir au manoir et a demandé à des gens de me tester. Lorsqu'ils ont décrété que ce n'était pas une anomalie causée par le stress, il m'a recommandé de me rendre à l'Académie pour apprendre à le contrôler. Et lorsqu' j'ai accepté, il m'a proposé de me financer. Tout s'est passé très vite, j'en ai encore la tête qui tourne un peu." Raconta Erisia et à son ton, on aurait certainement pu dire qu'elle avait l'air perdu.

"J'imagine, en effet. Est-ce qu'il est aussi effrayant que ce que les gens racontent?" Demanda Akane.

"Oh, il peut être très intimidant. Mais malgré toute sa froideur, il n'était pas obligé de m'aider. Je réalise que pour un homme de sa position, le talent de ma mère était très estimé. Mais il ne me devait rien. Je ne suis pas noble. J'ai une grande dette envers Byakuya-sama à présent. C'est ce que je lui ai dit et il a répondu que si je souhaitais vraiment lui rendre la pareille, je devrais faire de mon mieux à l'Académie et devenir shinigami. Et c'est ce que je vais faire."

"Hé bé. J'imagine que puisque ta mère a travaillé exclusivement pour sa famille et comme tu montrais un niveau suffisant de reiatsu pour le mériter, il a considéré que c'était son devoir de veiller à ce que tu sois entraînée. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une chose importante pour lui."

"Il semble en effet prendre très au sérieux les questions d'honneur et de devoir." Acquiesça Erisia.

"Et puisque c'est ton bienfaiteur, je suis sûre qu'il a fait attention à ce que tu le représente convenablement. Tu n'es peut-être que la fille d'une couturière mais puisqu'il te finance, tout ce que tu fais vas refléter une certaine image de lui."

Erisia cligna des yeux. "Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça. Je suppose que je vais devoir faire très attention à ne pas le décevoir. Je ne voudrais pas donner une mauvaise image."

Akane hocha la tête. Erisia avait l'air d'être une fille pragmatique. Mais elle était quand même un peu impressionnée par ses connections avec le monde des Kuchiki. Les filles bavardèrent tranquillement tout en rangeant leurs affaires. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre, un fait qui les rassurait toutes les deux.

Alors qu'elles s'habituaient à ces nouveaux lieux et à la routine quotidienne des cours et de la vie à l'Académie, la vie continuait son cours tranquille ailleurs aussi. La routine de la division reprenait avec une petite lumière de moins. Cependant, il restait un petit souvenir d'elle. Chaque jour à l'heure du déjeuner, yuriko apparaissait avec un panier casse-croûte familier. La première fois, Byakuya lui avait demandé pourquoi et Yuriko avait simplement répondu: "Erisia-san m'a demandé de m'assurer que votre lieutenant et vous pensiez à manger chaque midi. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un ordre direct de votre part, Monsieur, mais je ne pouvais dénier sa requête en gardant bonne conscience. ". Il avait hoché la tête, assuré la servante qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'elle pouvait continuer à se charger de cela. Même si Yuriko ne restait pas manger avec eux, c'est comme si Erisia n'était pas tout-à-fait partie.

C'était également un autre rappel d'elle. Non pas qu'il cherchât à l'oublier, il ne pensait pas le pouvoir de toute façon. Mais il essayait de placer tous ces souvenirs bien en ordre dans une petite boîte sur une étagère de son esprit afin qu'ils ne le distraient pas. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas rentrer dans la boîte. Il ne montrait pas son inattention passagère mais le changement l'avait affecté. Et sans qu'il le sache, quelqu'un s'en était aperçu.

Quand est-ce que Yoruichi s'en était rendu compte, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais une fois qu'elle flaira la piste, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de découvrir toute la vérité. Elle finit par réussir à avoir une discussion privée avec Byakuya. Elle avait dû utiliser la menace de déballer tout ce qui passait dans sa tête devant Renji et la moitié de la 6ème division pour le convaincre mais là n'était pas le propos.

"Que veux-tu, Yoruichi?" Demanda-t-il sans rien laisser paraître dans sa voix alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les jardins du domaine.

Elle le fixa d'un air complice, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Tu aimes Eri-chan, Bya-bo, non?" Demanda-t-elle avec juste un soupçon de rire dans la voix. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Combien de fois dois-je te demander d'arrêter d'utiliser ce surnom infernal, chat démon?"

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Au moins quelques milliers et peut-être même plus." Il pouvait bien ronchonner à chaque fois mais elle savait que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Si ça avait été le cas, il ne se serait pas abaissé à l'appeler chat démon. Il aurait trouvé une manière plus efficace de se débarrasser d'elle. Elle soupira brièvement. "Réponds à la question, Byakuya."

Il ne la regarda pas. "Je me suis habitué à sa présence et j'appréciais nos conversations." Donna-t-il pour toute réponse.

"Bien sûr. Tu sais, si nous n'étions pas amis depuis plus d'un siècle maintenant, je t'aurais peut-être cru. Heureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Vas-y, raconte." Ordonna-t-elle en s'adossant à un arbre à proximité. Byakuya poussa un grand soupir. Evidemment, Yoruichi pouvait toujours le lire comme un livre ouvert. C'était remarquablement agaçant. Et en même temps, s'il devait réfléchir aux personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme meilleur ami, Yoruichi était la seule. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis des décennies… mais son ancienne fougue n'y était plus. C'était plus une étincelle de nostalgie que de la véritable colère.

"Erisa est une jeune femme charmante. Elle me rappelle par moment Hisana. Et en même temps, je ne pourrais jamais les confondre. Il y a quelque chose chez elle, quelque chose de radicalement différent. Les domestiques l'adulent. Et tu voies par toi-même l'impression qu'elle a laissé chez tous ceux qu'elle a rencontré. Malgré tout cela, elle est à l'Académie maintenant. Et c'est tout ce qui importe." Répondit-il à voix basse.

Yoruichi l'observa un moment, plongée dans ses pensées. Aussi amusant cela serait de tourmenter Byakuya et de s'assurer que le petit garçon était toujours bien caché quelque part, elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment à présent. Elle le connaissait depuis trop longtemps, l'appréciait pour plus que simplement l'amusement à le provoquer. "Bien sûr que c'est important. Mais elle va te manquer, non?"

"La maison paraît bien plus vide sans sa compagnie, oui." Admit-il. Bien que sa voix ne trahisse aucune des émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Pendant quelque instants, une multitude de pensées passèrent par la tête de Yoruichi. "Erisia t'aimes aussi, tu sais. Elle essayait toujours de poser des questions sur toi, le plus innocemment du monde. Toujours a essayé d'en apprendre plus sur ton compte sans que son intention devienne trop flagrante non plus. Elle n'est pas très forte pour dissimuler. Mais elle a vite arrêté d'en poser à moi."

"Encore heureux." Répliqua Byakuya. Le ton était presque sarcastique et d'une façon joueuse et cela fit sourire Yoruichi. Bya-bo était encore là quelque part, enfoui sous des couches de titres et d'attentes, mais bien vivant. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour son ami.

"Elle ne sera pas éternellement à l'Académie, tu sais." Lui rappela Yoruichi.

"C'est un pont à traverser une fois que nous y serons, pas maintenant." Répondit-il. Elle sentait qu'elle touchait une zone dont il ne voulait ni parler ni même regarder en face. Une autre personne aurait pu se faire berner par le masque qu'il affichait constamment, pas elle. Elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière. Elle connaissait le garçon bien avant que le masque soit forgé. Qu'elle ait été le commandant de la division secrète et qu'elle soit naturellement encline à remarquer ce genre de détail aidait aussi pour remarquer ce qui échappait aux autres.

Il fallait être maître es subtilité et de l'implication dans l'implication pour pouvoir lire Byakuya à ce moment précis. Mais elle savait qu'il était troublé. Son coeur était déchiré en ce moment. Déchiré d'un côté par l'amour qu'il avait perdu et de l'autre par celui qui, si on lui laissait une chance, pourrait grandir. Pour l'instant, ce dernier était encore plus fragile qu'une fleur de sakura. Un seul faux mouvement et il se désintègrerait avant d'avoir l'occasion de bourgeonner. Elle avait beau aimer se moquer de Byakuya, elle voulait son bonheur. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être l'inventeur de la fusée pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été heureux depuis un bon bout de temps.

Et il y avait des moments, certes très éphémères, où un regard lancé dans la direction de la jeune femme ou le son de son rire adoucissaient son regard. Comme si le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules se retrouvait un tout petit peu allégé. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tout Seireitei se serait aperçu qu'il s'était complètement entiché d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas la façon d'être de Byakuya. Il était encore en train de décider s'il pouvait s'autoriser à avoir des sentiments, il ne pouvait pas encore se poser des questions par rapport à cette femme en particulier. Il était toujours hanté par la mémoire d'Hisana. Se laisser envisager ne serait-ce que l'idée d'avoir des émotions vis-à-vis d'elle ne serait-il pas irrespectueux envers sa femme décédée? Le pauvre garçon avait besoin de penser beaucoup moins et d'agir beaucoup plus.

"Peut-être as-tu raison, Bya-bo. Mais fais-toi une faveur. N'essaye pas de le cacher à toi-même ou à Erisia. Tu mérites d'être heureux, Byakuya. Et nous savons tous que tu ne l'as pas été depuis longtemps. Je ne t'embêterai pas là-dessus mais ne te renfermes pas lorsqu'elle sortira de l'Académie. D'accord?" Demanda Yoruichi. Si elle n'avait pas eut l'air aussi sincère, ce qui était d'une grande rareté chez elle, Byakuya aurait violemment claqué à son nez un bon nombre de portes mentales.

Il soupira. "J'essaierai."

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas espérer plus pour l'instant. Mais je te le rapellerai, Bya-bo. Et si tu essayes de te voiler la face, je m'en chargerai personnellement. Juste pour te prévenir.

"Evidemment. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait toute ma vie?" Demanda-t-il en se moquant.

"Hé! Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi." Le taquina-t-elle.

"Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé."

"Non. Mais c'est ce le rôle des amis. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, même si je sais que tu ne prendras jamais l'initiative, je t'écouterai et je n'en dirai pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Même le chef du clan Kuchiki a besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier."

"Nous verrons, chat démon." Répondit-il d'un ton presque joueur pour quelqu'un comme lui.

"Prends soin de toi, Bya-bo. Je ne pense pas qu'Eri-chan apprécierait si tu ne le faisais pas."

Ces mots l'interpellèrent et il soupira à nouveau. Mais le chat démon avait raison là-dessus. "J'ai beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir, Yoruichi. Et j'aimerais le faire dans le calme."

"Oui, oui, je te laisse tranquille. Juste, fais attention, d'accord?"

"Oui." Répondit-il à voix basse. Yoruichi hocha la tête et, se transformant en chat noir, le quitta.


	2. Chapter 2, Dissimulation

Coucou tout le monde!

Et voici le second chapitre de ce nouveau tome.

Ma beta reader n'a pas eu le temps de le relire, du coup je m'excuse d'avance pour les coquilles qui pourraient traîner ici et là.

Un gros gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires: Azalea25, Luna78, LISE, Miel et Nikkouyoku! Ca m'a fait très plaisir et me rappelle qu'il faut que je poste un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines! N'hésitez pas à en faire de même que ce soit pour commenter, poser des questions ou donner des conseils! C'est toujours un plaisir d'interagir avec mes lecteurs! ^^

Luna78: Merci à toi! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

LISE: Bienvenue et merci! Je suis très heureuse que la série te plaise!

Miel: C'est super de te retrouver pour un nouveau tome! Tes compliments me font très plaisir et me donnent du courage pour la suite! ^^

Sur ce, gros bisou et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFlame.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 2 - Dissimulation

Son premier cours portait sur les bases du shunpo. C'était surtout de la théorie pour commencer et les techniques suivraient ensuite. Une fois les bases bien enregistrées, ils essaieraient de les appliquer dans la pratique. Erisia essayait de ne pas paraître trop s'ennuyer mais c'était assez difficile. Elle connaissait déjà tout cela. Ho, elle serait bien incapable de tenir le rythme d'un capitaine pressé mais elle ne trébuchait plus sur ses propres pieds et pouvait parcourir des distances raisonnables.

Akane jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa camarade de chambre, remarquant à quel point celle-ci avait du mal à rester concentrée. Erisia et elle venaient de faire connaissance et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle la connaissait vraiment. Mais d'après ses premières impressions, Erisia présageait d'être quelqu'un de très respectueux, en particulier envers ses professeurs. Alors pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi inattentive?

Akane ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer. Akihiro-sensei considéra qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une incapacité à se concentrer. "Nakayama-san, y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous avez la tête ailleurs?" La voix sévère de son professeur surprit Erisia.

Elle baissa les yeux. "Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Monsieur. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être irrespectueuse."

"Alors pourquoi n'écoutez-vous pas?"

"C'est difficile à expliquer, Monsieur."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Cela me gênerait." Répondit-elle simplement. Comment pouvait-elle déclarer qu'elle avait déjà dépassé ce niveau? Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait déjà reçu des leçons. Elle ne voulait pas s'aliéner ses camarades de classe. Elle n'avait pas eu d'amis lorsqu'elle était étudiante dans le monde des vivants et elle voulait changer la donne cette fois-ci.

"Suivez-moi, Nakayama-san." Lui ordonna Akahiro-sensei en sortant de la salle de cours. Erisia s'inclina et obéit. "Maintenant, quelles sont les raisons de votre manque de concentration?"

"J'ai déjà appris les bases du shunpo, Monsieur. On m'a offert l'opportunité de m'entraîner avec des shinigamis dans les différentes compétence. Je suis loin de les maîtriser mais je peux effectuer le shunpo basique. Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart, Monsieur. Mais Byakuya-sama s'est assuré que j'avais déjà quelques connaissances, sans doute afin de pouvoir mieux répondre aux attentes de l'Académie." Expliqua-t-elle précautionneusement.

"Très bien. Une fois les cours achevés et avant le dîner, vous serez testée sur ce que vous avez appris et placée dans le niveau qui conviendra le mieux. De quoi vous sentez-vous capable après cette première formation? Demanda le professeur. Il était un peu sceptique mais il voulait permettre à chacun de ses élèves de réaliser son plein potentiel. Si ce n'était pas juste de la vantardise qu'elle sortait pour pouvoir éviter d'assister au cours, alors elle méritait de pouvoir faire ses preuves.

"Je me débrouille avec le shunpo de base, même si mon stamina et ma vitesse ont besoin de s'améliorer. On m'a également dit que que je montrais du talent pour le kido et la guérison. Mes faiblesses concernent plus les compétences de combat. Je peux tenir une épée et donner un coup mais ça ne va pas plus loin que le talent de ne pas se blesser soi-même, j'en ai peur. On m'a également enseigné un peu de combat à mains nues et mon professeur m'a déclaré que je n'ai pas une âme de combattant. Je ne prends pas plaisir au combat mais je veux apprendre, Monsieur. Je veux être une shinigami, capable de protéger les autres. Et j'ai besoin de développer mes capacités dans tous ces aspects pour atteindre ce but." Expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix et les yeux baissés. Son attitude contrite et respectueuse plût au professeur.

"Je parlerai à mes confrères et les informerai de votre expérience passée. La plupart des étudiants ont des connaissances dans une compétence ou une autre suivant l'environnement dans lequel ils ont grandi. Je suppose que vous vous êtes retenue lors de l'examen d'entrée?" Demanda-t-il.

Les joues d'Erisia virèrent au rose. "En effet, Monsieur. Même si j'ai appris quelques rudiments, je souhaitais pouvoir rester avec les autres étudiants en première année. Je ne voulais pas être traitée différemment à cause du parrainage de Byakuya-sama."

"C'est une pensée honorable, Nakayama-san, mais vous devez cependant assister aux classes qui vous aideront à développer votre potentiel. Cacher vos connaissances non seulement ne vous aide pas et c'est également déprécier tout ce que le capitaine Kuchiki fait pour vous. Vous allez retourner en cours, vous concentrer et nous effectuerons un test plus honnête de vos capacités à la fin de la journée. Est-ce clair, Nakayama-san?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Bien." Et il retourna dans la salle. La leçon reprit là où il l'avait laissé, Erisia cette fois-ci écoutant attentivement et prenant des notes même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Une fois le cours terminé, Akahiro-sensei envoya une note aux autres professeurs d'Erisia afin qu'ils soient avertis.

Akane rattrapat Erisia. "Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé?"

Erisia soupira. "J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été tout-à-fait honnête lorsque j'ai passé l'examen d'entrée. Je voulais être dans les mêmes classes que tous les premières années. Je ne voulais pas être traitée différemment à cause de qui est mon parrain. Mais j'ai reçu quelques leçons avant de venir ici. Et Akahiro-sensei a raison, le cacher ne rend service ni à moi ni à Byakuya-sama." Expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

"Qui t'a appris?" Akane demanda, extrêmement curieuse.

"Cela me dérange de le dire, Akane. Je ne souhaite pas …. Je veux être jugée pour qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable et non par rapport à mes connexions." Expliqua Erisia.

"Etant donné que le capitaine Kuchiki est ton sponsor, je m'imagine qu'il s'est assuré que tu aies les meilleurs enseignants possibles. Quelqu'un de son rang va vouloir astreindre au même standard tous ceux qui lui sont associés." Réfléchit Akane.

Erisia soupira à nouveau. "Peut-être, une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, je pourrai t'en dire plus. Mais il faudra garder cela secret, Akane, s'il te plaît." Implora-t-elle.

"C'est d'accord. Je suis ta coloc, non? Et je voudrais être ton amie, Erisia. Mais ça ne sera possible que si nous nous faisons confiance. Et être amies facilitera de beaucoup notre vie à l'Académie." Assura Akane en riant. Erisia sourit faiblement.

Une fois les cours terminés, Erisia retrouva Akihiro-sensei au point convenu. Elle vit tous les autres enseignants également présents et soupira de plus belle. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire cela. Mais elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé.

"Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de nous révéler quels sont les enseignants que votre sponsor vous a procuré, afin que nous puissions évaluer vos compétences au mieux?" Demanda Akihiro-sensei.

Erisia s'inclina et essaya de rester sereine. Elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas que cela finisse par se savoir; Elle aurait dû s'y attendre cependant. Si une autre personne avait accepté de devenir son sponsor, si sa situation avait été juste un peu différente, elle n'en aurait pas été là. Elle décida de taire le nom de ceux qui l'avaient entraîné dans le monde réel à une exception près.

"Shihoin Yoruichi-sama m'a enseigné les bases du shunpo. Le lieutenant Hinamori était mon professeur de kido. Le 7ème siège Hanataro Yamada s'est chargé du kido de guérison. Le lieutenant Abarai m'a appris des rudiments de zanjutsu et le 5ème siège Yumichika Ayasegawa, le combat à mains nues. Byakuya-sama a également laissé à ma disposition des livres sur les arts shinigami, l'histoire et les théories sur ce qui est enseigné ici à l'Académie." Répondit-elle. Elle combattait sans succès contre le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Ses professeurs eurent besoin de quelques instants pour digérer cette liste plus qu'impressionnante. Ils discutèrent rapidement entre eux sur la meilleure manière de procéder et commencèrent à la tester une fois leurs plans établis. Malgré le talent de ses instructeurs, Erisia n'était pas douée dans toutes les compétences qu'on lui avait enseigné. Elle en avait pleine conscience et elle savait aussi que cacher ses talents ne servirait à rien. Elle se donna donc à fond.

Ses classes de zanjutsu et de combat à mains nues demeurèrent les mêmes. Elle fut placée dans le niveau au-dessus pour le kido de guérison et le shunpo. Quant au kido, la démonstration de l'invocation silencieuse de Sai lui valut d'être placée deux niveaux au-dessus. C'était légèrement intimidant pour elle de se retrouver dans trois des cinq enseignements de base dans un niveau au-dessus. Pour les autres classes, elle resterait heureusement avec ses camarades de promotion, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Elle devrait recevoir son nouvel emploi du temps après le dîner.

Elle s'inclina devant ses professeurs, s'excusa à nouveau pour ses cachotteries et fut libérée à temps pour le dîner. Elle était assez inquiète car ils l'avaient averti qu'ils devraient envoyer un message sur les événements à son sponsor. Elle avait déjà entendu son ton de déception dirigé vers elle une fois auparavant et ne désirait pas renouveler l'expérience. Mais elle savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux d'apprendre sa tentative infructueuse pour rester avec ses camarades. A vrai dire, tous ceux qui en entendraient parler seraient déçus.

Ces gens avaient fait de leur mieux pour l'aider. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas les décevoir. Cette situation était difficile pour elle. Elle était encore préoccupée lorsqu'elle arriva au réfectoire. Elle était un peu en retard à cause du test et essaya d'ignorer de son mieux les regards curieux lancés dans sa direction.

"Que s'est-il passé Eri-chan?" Demanda Akane.

"Je te raconterai plus tard, lorsque nous serons dans la chambre." Promit Erisia en s'asseyant avec son plateau.

"Tout va bien?"

"Je suppose que oui… mais je t'expliquerai tout-à-l'heure."

"D'accord. Bon, que penses-tu de cette première journée?" Demanda Akane

"Nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche." Répondit Erisia en soupirant.

"Tu m'en diras tant. Kami, je vais avoir tellement de problèmes avec le shunpo. Et je ne parle même pas du zanjutsu." Marmonna Akane.

Erisia réfléchit un instant. "Je pourrai peut-être t'aider avec le shunpo. Byakuya-sama s'était arrangé pour m'assurer un entrainement là-dessus. Etant donné qu'il est mon sponsor, il ne voulait sans doute pas que je fasse honte à la famille Kuchiki. Je ne suis pas très douée en zanjutsu mais je pourrai partager le peu de connaissance que j'en ai avec toi. Ça ne pourra pas faire de mal, non?"

"Dans combien de domaines t'a-t-il fait prendre des leçons?"

"A vrai dire? Tout ce que j'étudierai ici. Je me sens très honorée par une telle attention mais cela implique pas mal de pression. Je dois répondre à de très grandes attentes." Répondit Erisia.

"Hou, je ne t'envie pas là-dessus!"

Elles terminèrent leur dîner en silence, échangeant seulement quelques mots ici et là. Akane essaya de lui poser encore quelques questions mais Erisia insista pour attendre et elle finit par abandonner. Erisia avait du mal à prendre pied avec tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle essayait encore de trouver ses repères avec les événements de cette première journée. Elle fut contente de réintégrer sa chambre même si elle ne cessait pas d'être préoccupée par ce qui se passerait les jours suivant.


	3. Chapter 3, Echange

Coucou tout le monde!

Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

Je commence à être un peu à cours de chapitres de réserve et il va falloir que je me remette sérieusement à traduire durant mon temps libre!

En tout cas, un grand merci à Nikkouyoku, Luna 78 et Miel pour leurs commentaires.

Miel a d'ailleurs soulevé une question intéressante: une fois que j'aurai terminé la traduction de cette fanfic, est-ce que j'en reprendrai une autre?

A vrai dire, je suis bien tentée mais je ne sais pas trop laquelle choisir parmi la multitude de possibilité.

Alors je vous propose de donner vos idées. Si une fanfic écrite en anglais vous intéresse, donnez moi le titre et le nom de l'auteur.

Les conditions sont les suivantes: Il faut que ça soit sur ce site, je ne traduirai que des fanfics dont je connais l'univers (donc, pas que Bleach, mais d'autres mangas, livres ou films aussi ... ça donne le choix!) afin d'être sûre de tout comprendre et de rendre justice à l'histoire, et je ne choisirai qu'une fanfic qui a été bien écrite (aussi bien au niveau de la grammaire que de l'histoire) parce que c'est un calvaire que de traduire une histoire pas bien rédigée.

Voili, voilou, lancez vos propositions en commentaire ou en MP et je choisirai parmi elles! ^^

Je songe également à écrire une fanfiction sur Bleach mais je n'en suis pas encore très sûre. Ca me demanderait beaucoup de temps et d'implication et je suis en train de griffonner mes idées sur le papier pour voir si ça peut donner quelque chose de bien... ^^ Gun d'Ange m'a mis l'idée d'écrire une fanfic en tête et je n'arrive plus à ne pas y penser! Jusque là, j'écrivais des histoires bien à moi et non des fanfics et si je me lance là-dedans, cela veut dire que je devrai faire une pause dans l'écriture de mon propre univers... Dur choix, dur choix!

Bon, ça fait pas mal de nouvelles. Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFLame.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 3 - Echange

"Bon, maintenant que nous sommes dans notre chambre, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu étais en retard au dîner?" Demanda Akane. Elle avait attendu qu'elles déposent leurs affaires et se soient préparées pour la nuit avant de poser sa question et elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau.

"Je n'ai pas été honnête lors du test d'entrée. Je voulais être jugée par rapport à mes propres mérites plutôt que mes relations. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour être placée avec tous les autres étudiants de première année. Mais la leçon de shunpo m'a montré que ce serait plus difficile que je ne pensais. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours théorique car la personne qui me l'a enseigné est un maître en la matière et s'est assurée que je possédais bien les bases. Et comme je ne pouvais me concentrer lors du cours de Akihiro-sensei, il m'a demandé des explications et m'a fait passer un nouveau test.

"Et… que va-t-il se passer?"

"Mes cours de zanjutsu et de combat à mains nues ne changent pas. Mais je passe au niveau supérieur pour le kido de guérison et le shunpo et au niveau encore au-dessus pour le kido." Expliqua Erisia.

Akane en fut soufflée. "Qui t'a appris?"

"Réfléchis un peu à qui est mon sponsor, Akane. J'ai eu droit à de très rares opportunités et je ne pouvais pas refuser en gardant une bonne conscience. Byakuya-sama n'avait pas à à aller jusque là. Je suis simplement la fille d'une couturière. Mais comme il l'a fait, je me suis sentie obligée d'accepter et de tout faire pour réussir." Expliqua Erisia.

Akane comprenait sa décision. Un homme tel que le capitaine Kuchiki devait être respecté au plus haut point et s'il avait décidé qu'Erisia devait être entraînée, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. "Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui ont été tes professeurs."

"Shihoin Yoruichi-sama m'a enseigné le shunpo." Commença Erisia.

"La déesse du flash? Tu as eu la déesse du Flash comme professeur? Okay, tu vas m'aider avec le shunpo." S'exclama Akane en riant. Elle était impressionnée et ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. "Qui d'autre?"

"Le lieutenant Hinamori pour le kido."

"Ça explique pourquoi tu te débrouilles si bien alors. J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Elle est puissante et très créative dans l'usage qu'elle en fait."

"Oui, très… créative, en effet." Confirma Erisia.

"Vas-y, continue." L'encouragea Akane.

"Hanataro Yamada m'a appris le kido de guérison. Il est très gentil. Et puis j'offrais de menus services en retour pour Byakuya-sama et le lieutenant Hinamori. J'allais souvent livrer des documents à la quatrième division et le capitaine Unohana était curieuse quant à ma présence. Elle a discuté avec moi, me demandant si j'étais intéressée par la guérison. J'ai répondu que je voulais en avoir des connaissances de base par prudence. Et que si j'avais un peu de talent là-dedans, ce serait prudent de le développer. Elle a sourit et je me suis retrouvée à prendre des leçons avec Hanataro sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé." Raconta-t-elle en riant.

"Elle est comment le cap'taine Unohana. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle pouvait être terrifiante."

"C'est une femme très le devines à première vue. Mais il y a aussi une sorte d'énergie, pas maternelle vraiment, mais bienveillante. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle c'est un médecin. Elle se fiche de savoir si vous êtes un noble ou un rat du Rukongai. Tous ceux qui ont besoin de soins les recevront. C'est juste sa façon d'être. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Hanataro. Il m'a dit que c'était un capitaine impartial et qu'elle ne supportait pas que l'on soit grossier ou inattentif envers un patient. Ils doivent tous avoir l'esprit ouvert et traiter tout le monde avec le même respect quel que soit leur nom et leurs origines."

"Je suppose que c'est logique. En tant que médecin, tu ne peux pas vraiment pensé au statut de quelqu'un. Tu dois juste les soigner. Bon, et sinon, pour le zanjutsu?"

"Le lieutenant Abarai devait s'en charger mais il a préféré me confier à Rikichi. As-tu déjà vu le lieutenant Abarai? Il est trèèèès grand alors que je suis toute petite. Il avait beau retenir sa force pour ne pas me blesser, au premier coup mon épée à voler quelques mètres sur le côté. Il est très fort mais aussi très amusant. C'est assez drôle qu'une telle personne soit devenu le lieutenant de Byakuya-sama. Ils sont aussi différents que la nuit et le jour. Mais en les observant, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver une sorte d'harmonie. Ils ont beaucoup de respect l'un envers l'autre. C'est réjouissant de voir que deux personnes si différentes arrivent à travailler aussi bien ensemble."

"Il vient du Rukongai, comme moi. Je ne suis pas d'Inuzuri mais ils parlent encore de la façon dont il a réussi à grimper les échelons et devenir lieutenant. Ça ne m'étonne pas que le capitaine Kuchiki ait demandé à son propre lieutenant pour ton entraînement. Alors, qui d'autre?"

"Et bien, il ne reste que le combat à mains nues. Le lieutenant Abarai a demandé à son ami, le cinquième siège Ayasegawa Yumichika de me l'enseigner. C'était une expérience très… intéressante?"

"Cinquième siège de quelle division?"

"La 11ème."

"Tu… Ouah… ça s'est passé comment?"

"Ayasegawa-san est atypique. Oh, il est aussi sanguinaire et violent que ses congénères, mais… Et bien, c'est dur à expliquer. Mais c'est une excellent professeur. Il y une forme de beauté et d'art dans ce genre de combat. J'aurai au moins appris ça de lui. Je ne suis pas très douée dans cette branche mais j'ai au moins appris les bases. J'ai dû profondément l'agacer avec mon manque de talent mais il ne l'a jamais montré. Il me faisait des remarques constructives et ne s'est jamais montré grossier. Il abhorre ce genre de langage." Expliqua Erisia. Repenser à l'étrangeté qu'était Yumi la fit rire. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

"As-tu rencontré d'autres personnes?"

"Oh, oui. J'effectuai des livraisons pour les lieutenants qui m'aidaient et j'ai finit par prendre pas mal de repères dans le Gotei. Je me suis perdu quelques fois au départ mais dès que je retrouvai la 4ème division au centre du Gotei, je pouvais rentrer à la 6ème. Par contre, j'espère ne jamais recroiser le capitaine de la 12ème. Il donne la chair de poule. Il est juste… comme quelque chose sortant d'un mauvais cauchemar, que ce soit son apparence ou sa personnalité." Expliqua Erisia.

"Comment l'as-tu croisé?"

"J'ai tourné au mauvais endroit et j'ai atterri juste devant la 12ème division alors que je faisais une livraison pour le lieutenant Hinamori. Il passait les portes juste à ce moment là et j'ai filé immédiatement. Je ne me suis pas arrêtée jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la 6ème." Raconta Erisia.

"Un autre jour, en sortant de la 4ème, je me suis heurtée à un mur. Je me suis rendue compte un peu trop tard qu'il s'agissait en fait du capitaine d'Ayasegawa-san. Même le lieutenant Abarai paraîtrait tout petit à côté. Alors, moi! Mais tant que tu n'aimes pas te battre, il ne t'accordera même pas un deuxième regard. Du coup, je pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre. Son lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru, est intéressante. Elle aime bien passer à la 6ème pour embêter aussi bien le lieutenant que le capitaine. Mais une fois que j'ai partagé quelques bonbons avec elle, elle a commencé à m'apprécier."

"Tu as pu rencontrer tellement de gens. Je suis jalouse."

"Faisons un marché, Akane. Tant que nous restons amies, une fois sorties de l'Académie, et quelle que soit la division dans laquelle nous finirons, je m'engage à te présenter à certains d'entre eux. Ça ne dérangera pas le lieutenant Abarai tant qu'on lui offre à manger. Faire connaissance avec le lieutenant Kusajishi est très facile également. Le lieutenant Hinamori est très gentille. Et tu pourras peut-être même rencontrer mon sponsor. C'est un homme très… austère. Un peu comme un homme d'affaire. Il n'y a pas vraiment de bons moyens pour le décrire. Il semble froid et en même temps, il n'avait aucune obligation de faire attention à moi malgré les années de travail de ma mère pour sa famille. Je ne peux pas en être sûre car je n'ai pas assez interagi avec lui mais je pense sincèrement qu'il y a bien plus chez le capitaine Kuchiki que ce qu'on peut en voir de l'extérieur. Et il mérite le respect qu'il commande."

Akane écouta attentivement. Certains étudiants auraient pu être très jaloux en effet. Mais à entendre Erisia, on voyait tout de suite qu'elle ne se vantait pas. Elle se sentait profondément honorée d'avoir eu une telle opportunité. La situation ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Cette opportunité devait être soigneusement cachée afin de ne pas provoquer l'envie et l'animosité chez d'autres. Depuis leur première rencontre, Erisia avait été très claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas être perçue différemment.

"Marché conclu." Répondit Akane en souriant. Elle commençait à apprécier sa camarade de chambrée. C'était une jeune femme assez étrange dans des circonstances qui l'étaient tout autant. Qu'un homme aussi puissant et influent que son mécène lui prête attention ne devait pas être facile pour Erisia. Elle semblait souffrir une sorte de choc culturel. Elle imaginait que c'était dû à la différence entre la petite maison qu'elle avait pu avoir avec sa mère et la propriété géante que les Kuchiki possédaient.

Une couturière talentueuse était bien payée et Erisia ne devait avoir manqué de rien durant son enfance. Mais elle ne devait certainement pas être habituée au luxe auquel sa mère contribuait avec son travail. Elle devait l'avoir vu sans jamais le vivre. C'est du moins ce que suggérait son attitude très humble.

Akane avait grandi dans l'un des quartiers les plus sécurisés du Rukongai sans que ce soit pour autant le meilleur. Même le 1er district avait sa part de problèmes. Et même si Akane n'avait pas été aussi pauvre que beaucoup, elle avait bien connu le dard de la faim. Elle savait se montrer reconnaissante de ce qu'elle avait. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire d'Erisia mais il lui semblait qu'elle aussi ne considérait rien comme dû. C'est ce qu'elle appréciait chez elle. Et le fait qu'elle ait essayé à tout prix de cacher la chance qu'elle avait eu en disait beaucoup quand à sa nature.

Akane décida qu'elle essayerait de devenir une amie fidèle d'Erisia, quoi qu'il arrive et quel que soit le niveau d'Erisia. La fille avait bien besoin d'une amie. Elles continuèrent de bavarder un peu, Akane divertissant Erisia avec des histoires de son enfance, avant de s'endormir afin d'être en forme pour les leçons du lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4, Alarme

Coucou tout le monde!

Comment allez-vous? Comme chaque Jeudi, voici le nouveau chapitre.

j'espère que vous n'allez pas me lyncher pour ce qui arrive. Je ne suis qu'une traductriiiiiiiice (esquive une brique à gauche et une tomate à droite)

Bon, et si vous avez des idées de fics que vous aimeriez bien que je traduise, n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer en commentaire ou en MP.

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour répondre à Miel:

Hellooooo! Encore merci pour ce super commentaire! ^^ Alors, malheureusement je ne connais pas Kuroko no Basket et j'avoue que les mangas de genre sport ne sont pas ma tasse de thé... Mais n'hésites pas à proposer d'autres suggestions. En plus, je suis toujours à la recherche de nouveaux bouquins à dévorer! Pour ma propre fanfiction, je suis en train de noter toutes mes idées et de faire des recherches ... On verra ce que je pourrai en faire! ^^ Encore un grand merci en tout cas!

Merci également à Nikkouyoku et Azalea25 pour leurs commentaires si gentils! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à Jeudi prochain!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (Hélas, ne le sais-je que trop) et Erisia à CeredwenFlame.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 4 - Alarme

Ça lui avait pris un peu de temps mais elle avait fini par trouver un certain rythme. Ce n'était pas toujours facile et même franchement dur par moment. Mais elle commençait à ne plus se sentir comme une idiote dans les classes les plus difficiles. Elle avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire en zanjutsu et pour le combat à mains nues mais elle commençait à s'améliorer doucement.

La plupart des étudiants dans ses classes "avancées" finissaient par l'accepter. Il y avait encore du ressentiment ici et là mais ça restait vivable. Ceux qui la jalousaient étaient faciles à ignorer. Et elle pouvait s'échapper des situations dangereuses avec un sort de kido bien placé.

La situation s'arrangeait mais ses amis du Gotei lui manquaient et c'était dur qu'il n'y ait que Hanataro et Rikichi dont elle puisse parler sans insérer de mensonges. Oh, elle pouvait mentionner Renji et Byakuya mais elle ne pouvait pas révéler à quel point elle les connaissait bien ni qu'elle les considérait comme des amis. Elle détestait devoir mentir mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Elle venait de terminer ses cours pour la journée et avait fini de dîner. Akane et elle marchaient en direction du dortoir lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière et complètement inattendue. "Eri-chan!" L'appela Yamada Hanataro en se dirigeant rapidement vers elle.

"Taro-kun, que fais-tu là?" Demanda-t-elle, très étonnée.

"Le capitaine Unohana m'a envoyé." Il fit une pause. "Il y a eu un problème."

A ces mots, les yeux d'Erisia s'écarquillèrent. Hanataro essayait de ne pas sortir d'infos qui trahiraient le secret d'Erisia. "Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Le capitaine Kuchiki et le lieutenant Abarai ont été blessé lors d'une bataille contre des Hollows à proximité de la ville de Karakura. Renji va s'en sortir mais le capitaine Kuchiki ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours. Le capitaine Unohana pense que cela pourrait aider si des gens qu'il connaît viennent le visiter et lui parler. Et comme c'est ton sponsor et qu'il se considère comme responsable envers toi, tu pourrais peut-être arriver à le faire réagir." Expliqua Hanataro.

Erisia essayait d'ingérer toutes ces informations. Akane s'approcha un peu plus près et posa une main sur son épaule. "B… Byakuya-sama a été blessé?" Vérifia-t-elle, ayant du mal à intégrer ce concept. Il était bien trop puissant pour être blessé si gravement qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Hanataro se contenta de hocher la tête tout en observant les réactions d'Erisia. "Le Capitaine Unohana a pu soigner ses blessures les plus dangereuses mais il ne se réveille toujours pas. Elle se fait du souci. Ses niveaux de reiatsu sont assez bas et elle ne peut pas l'aider plus tant qu'il demeure inconscient."

"Erisia, va avec Hanataro. Je m'occupe de tes affaires. S'il n'y avait pas eu le capitaine, tu ne serais jamais allée à l'Académie et si les médics pensent que tu peux aider, il faut que tu y ailles." L'encouragea Akane, en espérant sortir Erisia de son état de choc..

Elle hocha la tête d'un air hébété. "Oui, oui, bien sûr. Merci, Akane." Répondit-elle d'une voix distraite en tendant son sac à son amie. Hanataro posa une main sur son épaule et ils partirent tous deux vers le Gotei.

Cela paraissait presque irréel de se rendre à la 4ème division pour une telle raison. Hanataro proposa à Erisia de visiter d'abord Renji, qui était en quelque sorte son grand frère. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, elle remarqua qu'il portait énormément de bandages mais il avait l'air de bien se remettre.

"Eri-chan." Commença Renji d'une voix un peu étranglée. Il savait pourquoi elle était là. Isane avait mentionné qu'ils allaient s'arranger pour autoriser sa venue ici dans l'espoir qu'elle arrive à réveiller Byakuya. Cela l'ennuyait cependant qu'elle ait à voir Byakuya dans un tel état.

"C'est… c'est vraiment grave, Renji?" Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il avait pu visiter son capitaine et il savait à quel point la situation était inquiétante. "Ouais." Répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"On a été envoyé juste à l'extérieur de Karakura. Les radars de la 12ème montraient que ça sentait le roussi. On est arrivé et il y avait un garganta ouvert en grand. Les bâtiments étaient défoncés. Quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver et on a décidé d'aller à sa rencontre plutôt que d'attendre où on était. On s'est retrouvé dans un coin du Hueco Mundo. C'était … un cauchemar. On s'est fait encerclé par une foule. Je me suis fait bien amoché mais on s'est chargé des pires aussi. On essayait de rapatrier notre groupe jusqu'au Garganta pour retourner à Karakura et fermer ensuite l'ouverture. On a perdu la moitié de nos combattants avec la première vague. Il l'avouera jamais, mais maintenir Senbonzakura à un tel niveau de puissance a dû le drainer à mort. Il s'était déjà pris de mauvais coups. Mais on y était presque. Il m'a poussé avec les 11 autres membres qui restaient vers la sortie." Renji s'arrêta.

"Ichigo l'a retrouvé. Il a dû être frappé par une sorte de Cero. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis. Le capitaine Unohana a soigné autant des dommages physiques qu'elle pouvait. Mais il a toujours pas repris connaissance et elle peut pas finir de le soigner quand il est dans le coma. Elle-même est inquiète, ça rassure pas." Expliqua Renji.

"Et pourquoi m'a-t-on demandé de venir?" Questionna Erisia.

"Tu sais qu'il a un sens du devoir très élevé. Il te considère comme sa responsabilité et ça date d'il y a pas longtemps donc c'est encore frais dans sa mémoire. Et puis, même s'il dit rien, il t'apprécie, -être que tu arrivera à toucher sa conscience. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non?"

"Oui, en effet. J'espère juste que ça va marcher."

"Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Ça pourra prendre un peu de temps mais j'arrive pas à m'imaginer que ça marche pas." Répondit Renji en essayant de l'encourager. Aussi affaibli qu'il soit, il percevait bien l'inquiétude qu'elle exsudait.

"Montre moi où il se trouve, Hanataro." Enjoignit Erisia alors qu'elle essayait de se préparer à ce qu'elle était sur le point de voir.


	5. Chapter 5, Visite

Hellooooo!

Hou là, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir poster le chapitre aujourd'hui mais on dirait bien que je vais y arriver!

Je profite d'un instant de répit entre deux dossiers pour le mettre à votre disposition, vite, vite dépêchons-nous! ^^

Un grand grand merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements.

Et n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées de fanfics à traduire lorsque celle-ci sera terminée! Même si on a encore pas mal de chapitres devant nous, je vous rassure!

Luna78 et Miel me demandaient quels étaient mes fandoms, je dirais que mes grands favoris sont celui d'Harry Potter, celui de Bleach et celui de Naruto. Je suis une grande fan de l'univers de Tolkien mais surtout ses livres plutôt que les films. Du coup je peux être très difficile en matière de fanfic pour tout ce qui touche au Seigneur des Anneaux... ^^

Après, comme fandoms un peu moins célébrés, j'apprécie Fruits Basket, Assassination Classroom, le Disque Monde, ...

Et puis j'aime bien les surprises. Alors n'hésitez pas à me proposez autre chose! J'avoue par contre que je ne suis pas très fan des mangas sur les thèmes sport, mecha ou sci-fi, ce sont des sujets qui m'intéressent moins. ^^

Voili voilou!

Sur ce, je cesse le suspens et vous laisse découvrir l'état d'un certain capitaine...

Bise! Gilmei

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 5 - Visite

Hanataro conduisit Eri dans la chambre où Unohana avait installé Byakuya. Il posa une main sur son épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte. "Ça va aller, Eri?" Demanda Hanataro.

"Oui, oui. Merci de t'en inquiéter." Répondit-elle doucement. Une fois seule, elle ouvrit la porte, se faufila à l'intérieur et referma la porte tout doucement sans jeter un seul regard vers le lit. C'était étrange de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il avait l'air de se reposer et elle se sentait comme une intruse.

Il avait l'air différent, plus jeune peut-être sans le kenseikan dans ses cheveux. Et il avait l'air si paisible, à se reposer sans le poids constant de ses responsabilités qui pesait sur ses épaules dès qu'il était éveillé. Ces mêmes responsabilités qui l'avaient amené là. Elle remarqua les bandages et se demanda quel avait été son état avant que le capitaine Unohana ne le soigne. Finalement, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, c'était déjà suffisamment dur comme ça.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit et resta immobile, à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle regarda en direction de la porte close et sa fenêtre d'observation et remarqua que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Alors, elle décida de se mettre à parler. "Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, Byakuya. Mais c'est moi, Erisia. Si vous m'entendez, sachez que beaucoup se font du souci pour vous." Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce et inquiète.

"Le capitaine Unohana dit que vous parlez peut aider. J'espère que c'est vrai."

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule mais si Unohana pensait que s'adresser à lui pouvait l'aider, elle le ferait. Elle décida de raconter son quotidien. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait beaucoup d'autres sujets de conversation. "Mes cours à l'Académie se passent bien. Je sais qu'ils vous ont informé de ma dissimulation durant le test d'entrée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je voulais être jugé pour mes propres mérites et non les personnes que je connaissais. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi et j'en suis vraiment désolée." Elle soupira.

"J'ai toujours des difficultés avec les entraînements au combat. Je fais des efforts et je trouverai bien un moyen pour ne pas lâcher mon épée la prochaine fois que je m'entraînerai avec Renji. Il va falloir que je travaille d'arrache-pied pour y arriver. Je m'entends bien avec ma camarade de chambre et j'ai même réussi à me faire quelques amis en plus." Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire d'autre.

"Après mon second test, j'ai été placée dans le niveau supérieur pour la guérison et le shunpo et le niveau encore au-dessus pour le kido. C'était dur au début. Les autres élèves n'appréciaient pas que je débarque comme ça. Mais la situation s'est améliorée et ceux qui se montrent encore grossiers sont faciles à ignorer." Expliqua-t-elle. Sa tête était baissée alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une autre chose à dire.

"On a encore besoin de vous Byakuya. Et pas seulement moi. Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez dans un pareil état. Mais s'il vous plaît, rétablissez-vous et revenez-nous vite. Je reviendrai chaque soir après mes cours jusqu'à votre réveil." Promit-elle. Puis, elle se leva et replaça la chaise près du mur.

"Reposez-vous bien et rejoignez-nous vite." Dit-elle à nouveau tout doucement avant de partir.

Elle rencontra le capitaine Unohana dans le couloir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Renji pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. "Comment se déroulent vos cours, Erisia-san?" Demanda la femme médecin.

"Bien dans l'ensemble. Je rencontre encore des difficultés avec le combat mais je m'améliore. Je me suis fait quelques amis et ça se passe plutôt bien. Mais vous me manquez tous." Admit-elle.

"Vous nous manquez aussi, Erisia-san. Je pense que nous nous sommes habitués à vos visites et vos conversations. Mais lorsque vous serez diplômée, vous reviendrez ici et ferez partie d'une division. Et puis, vous allez avoir des congés. Rappelez-vous juste de ne pas en faire trop." L'encouragea Unohana avec un sourire.

"J'ai fait une promesse." Commença Erisia.

"Oh?"

"J'ai promis de revenir après mes cours chaque jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Est-ce que je pourrai?"

"Tant que vous venez après avoir dîner, je n'y vois pas d'objection."

"Après le dîner alors."

"Nous serons ravi de vous voir. Vous devriez rentrer, Erisia-san. Une dure journée vous attend demain." Rappela Unohana.

"Bonne nuit, capitaine Unohana."

"Bonne nuit Erisia-san." Répondit la guérisseuse avant de retourner surveiller ses autres patients. Erisia s'arrêta juste pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Renji et retrouva Hanataro.

"Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner, Eri-chan."

"Ton shunpo s'est-il amélioré, Hanataro?"

"Oui, les gens se moquent moins de moi maintenant."

"Personne ne devrait se moquer de toi. Viens, nous allons le tester un peu. Il faut que tu t'entraînes si tu veux progresser. C'est ce que Yoruichi m'a toujours dit."

"Très bien." Accepta Hanataro. Ils se mirent tous deux en route vers l'Académie, leur shunpo plus lent que ce dont Erisia avait l'habitude.

Lorsqu'Erisia rentra dans sa chambre, Akane n'attendit pas pour lui poser des questions.

"Alors, comment vas le capitaine?"

"C'était très bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'être une intruse, il avait l'air très paisible comme s'il se reposait. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le voyais sans son kenseikan ou tekkou. Je suis juste restée assise à côté, à parler de ce que je faisais à l'Académie. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre." Elle soupira.

"Aucun changement?"

"Je n'ai rien vu. Mais peut-être que ça va prendre du temps. Je ne sais pas. J'y retournerai tous les soirs après le dîner jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. C'est grâce à lui que je suis ici alors c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire."

"Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu as l'air épuisée."

"C'est sans doute d'avoir vu un homme aussi puissant inconscient et sans réaction. Penser à ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état me donne les frissons."

"Il ira mieux. J'en suis persuadée. Ave Unohana qui prend soin de lui et toute cette énergie positive des gens qui souhaitent qu'il aille mieux, il n'a pas le choix." Répondit Akana en espérant réconforter son amie et aussi parce qu'elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait.

"Je l'espère." Répondit Erisia en se préparant pour la nuit.

Ses rêves furent étranges. Du sable partout et ce sentiment inconfortable. Un ciel immobile, qui ne bougeait pas, ne changeait pas de teinte. Et le grondement, la manière dont le sol tremblait et était secoué comme si un tremblement de terre se préparait. Mais non. Quelque chose de plus sinistre qu'un séisme. Elle pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son être.

Il y eut un flash et le son d'une épée frappant contre quelque chose de dur comme de la pierre. Le vent se leva et il y eut un cri. Elle pouvait sentir le sang. Le ciel s'illumina d'une grande lueur rouge comme un laser. Et soudain tout fut silencieux. Un silence de mort inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qu'un rêve pareil pouvait bien signifier?


	6. Chapter 6, Cauchemars

Hellooooo!

Pas trop terrorisés après ce qu'il est arrivé à Byakuya?

On va en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui l'as mis dans cet état dans ce chapitre.

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires!

J'en profite pour répondre à Luna78: Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu puisses te changer les idées avec cette histoire et j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour toi avec le bac! Ca se terminait aujourd'hui, non? Savoures bien tes vacances! ^^

Bise à tous et à la prochaine!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFlame!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 6 - Cauchemars

Le sol tremblait et s'agitait alors que la masse grouillante de Hollows fonçait vers eux depuis l'horizon. "En formation!" Ordonna une voix puissante. Les tissus bruissèrent et le sable crissa alors que la troupe se mettait en mouvement pour obéir. Espacés juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas blesser leurs camarades, il formaient un cercle afin qu'aucun ne puisse être surpris par derrière.

C'était bien loin de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer en traversant le y avait toujours quelques Hollows ici et là. On s'attendait toujours à en rencontrer une bonne poignée lorsque qu'on menait une mission dans le Hueco Mundo. Mais là, c'était de la folie pure. Peut-être était-ce une illusion nourrie par la peur et par cet étrange paysage mais l'horizon semblait foisonné de Hollows où que l'on regarde.

"Gardez votre calme." Résonna à nouveau la voix. Il devait être aussi calme et solide qu'un roc. Les autres suivaient son exemple et garderaient leur position tant qu'il leur insufflerait suffisamment de force. Et leur vie dépendait de leur capacité à tenir leur position.

Ils furent sur eux en un instant et frappèrent dur. "Tenez bon!" Cria-t-il.

Ils se battirent. Les Hollows tombaient comme des mouches mais à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux mourrait, trois autres prenaient sa place. Ils devaient bouger. Ils devaient partir d'ici et aller là où ils pourraient recevoir de l'aide.

"Lieutenant, nous avons besoin de renfort." Cria Byakuya.

"Plan C, alors?"

"Plan C, lieutenant." Confirma Byakuya.

"A vos ordres." Et Renji invoqua son bankai. Zabimaru les entoura tous, leur offrant une minute de répit.

"Lorsque nous nous mettrons en mouvement, dirigez-vous immédiatement vers le Garganta. Nous devons passer de l'autre côté et sceller le Garganta avant que les Hollows ne puissent nous suivre. Lieutenant, assurez-vous que tous les survivants parviennent dans le Monde des Vivants. Vous devrez alors appelez des renforts. Vous pouvez utiliser tous les moyens que vous jugerez nécessaire." Ordonna Byakuya.

"Qu'allez-vous faire, Capitaine?" Demanda l'un des plus jeunes membres de la troupe.

"Vous donner suffisamment de temps pour que vous puissiez partir. Je vous suivrai de près et les empêcherai de passer par le Garganta."

"Prêt quand vous l'êtes, Capitaine." L'informa Renji. En hochant la tête, Byakuya prit position et les autres se préparèrent à leur tour. Dès que Zabimaru fonça dans le tas pour leur ouvrir le chemin, Byakuya s'élança en avant, les lames de Senbonzakura tournoyant autour de lui et déchirant les ennemis qui l'entouraient.

Il dirigeait les lames avec sa pensée et ses mains, gardant un oeil sur son équipe pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient pris assez de distance avant de se mettre à les suivre. Juste au moment où il se dirigeait à son tour vers le Garganta, la chose monstrueuse apparut. Bien plus fort qu'un Hollow lambda, peut-être un arrancar bien qu'il ne puisse en être sûr. Et cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que les autres Hollows s'étaient écartés du chemin de la chose. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était assez puissante pour provoquer autant de respect. Il n'avait aucune intention d'être son prochain repas.

Bien qu'il ait manié Senbonzakura à pleine puissance depuis un certain temps, commençant à ressentir les brûlures d'un usage trop important de reiatsu, il repoussa tout cela loin dans son esprit. Il vit le Garganta et une partie de l'équipe en train de franchir le seuil. Byakuya s'autorisa à s'approcher suffisamment pour entendre Renji crier ses ordres. Il se retourna alors pour affronter le monstre une nouvelle fois.

"Bankai."

Malgré toute l'énergie qu'il avait déjà dépensé, c'était son devoir de s'assurer que toute son équipe s'en sorte. Renji était en train de hurler quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre à cause du rugissement de la bête devant lui. Il avait ses ordres et les suivrait, les renforts arriveraient bientôt. Il observa plus attentivement le Hollow devant lui. Il était si grand que les gardiens des portes du Gotei auraient semblé minuscules à côté de lui. Bien qu'immense, il restait néanmoins très rapide et aussi épuisé que Byakuya soit, il devrait faire tout particulièrement attention s'il voulait garder une longueur d'avance.

Il pouvait sentir quelque chose monter en puissance, l'air trembla alors que le reiatsu de la créature déferla soudainement. Il ne s'était pas préparé à quelque chose d'aussi immense. Il le sentit le toucher alors qu'il essayait d'éviter l'énorme faisceau rouge sang du Cero de la bête.

La douleur attaqua violemment chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses et il sentit le contrôle lui échapper. Il avait mal jugé la situation et son erreur allait certainement lui coûter la vie. Il pouvait simplement espérer qu'il avait suffisamment retarder le Hollow et que son équipe allait s'en sortir. Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience alors que le sol s'élevait à sa rencontre. Il était si distrait qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'énergie envahissante et familière qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Ichigo arriva sur le lieu avec un minimum d'informations. Renji lui avait indiqué la direction et allait le suivre dès que son équipe serait hors de danger et les mesures pour fermer le Garganta prises. Mais Renji se ferait damner plutôt que d'abandonner son capitaine. Ce n'était pas la façon dont les choses étaient censées se dérouler. Quoiqu'il arrive, même si un jour, une mission tuait cet homme, Renji s'était juré de ramener Byakuya chez lui. Il l'avait promis à Rukia des années auparavant.

Rukia et Byakuya n'avaient jamais été très proches mais sa soeur l'avait aimé profondément et Rukia l'avait peu à peu considéré comme son frère. La famille signifiait tout pour elle. Renji tiendrait sa promesse. Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser que voir Byakuya étendu sur les sables de Hueco Mundo, shihakusho et haori en pièce avec du sang imbibant le sol tout autour de lui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu. Merci Kami qu'Unohana ait indiqué qu'elle arrivait.

Ils étaient tous en très mauvais état, à vrai dire. Complètement épuisés et certains d'entre eux se faisaient réprimander par Unohana pour avoir utilisé leur reiatsu en dessous de la limite critique. Cependant, le souci principal était le corps brûlé et entaillé du capitaine de la sixième division. Qu'il soit encore vivant relevait du miracle. Même Ichigo qui ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet en voyant quelqu'un d'aussi puissant blessé aussi gravement.

Unohana avait stabilisé son état et le faisait rapatrier à la quatrième division. Elle avait travaillée sans relâche pour soigner ses blessures autant que son faible niveau de reiatsu le lui permettait. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille au bout d'un jour ou deux. Mais lorsque qu'une semaine fût passée et que la seconde fût presque terminée elle aussi, elle se fit de plus en plus soucieuse. Plus inquiétant encore, son niveau de reiatsu ne remontait toujours pas.

Mais son coma n'était pas aussi calme et paisible qu'ils ne le pensaient. Son esprit était hanté par la bataille. Le moquant comme s'il avait perdu et que toute son équipe avait succombé. Chaque échec était amplifié et le poids l'opprimait et l'oppressait de plus en plus.

Il entendait de temps à autres des voix, celles des personnes qui le visitaient. Au départ, il était bien trop faible pour comprendre qu'ils étaient bien là, à proximité. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il essaya de les rejoindre mais son corps ne s'était pas encore suffisamment rétabli pour le lui permettre. C'était frustrant. Il avait l'impression de se débattre dans une boue incroyablement épaisse et collante. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas parler. Il se sentait emprisonné dans son propre corps.

Il avait essayé de combattre son immobilité mais n'avait fait aucun progrès jusque là. Il n'avait senti quelques forces lui revenir que très récemment. Il n'avait même pas assez d'énergie pour appeler mentalement son zanpakuto. Du moins, jusqu'à présent.

" _Senbonzakura?_ " Appela-t-il. Même mentalement, sa voix semblait faible et rauque.

" _Je suis là_." Répondit la voix de l'esprit.

" _Que s'est-il passé?"_ Demanda Byakuya.

" _Tu t'es pris un coup presque direct d'une détonation de Cero extrêmement puissante. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est empêcher que tu meurs sur le coup. Nous avons dû tous deux récupéré pendant un long moment._ " Expliqua l'esprit.

" _Est-ce que quelqu'un a pleuré?_ " Questionna-t-il. Il aurait pu juré avoir entendu des pleurs à peine audible. Et bien qu'il espérait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son imagination, il ne pouvait en être sûr.

" _Erisia._ "

" _Pourquoi?_ "

" _Tu es resté inconscient et inanimé suffisamment longtemps pour que même le capitaine Unohana s'inquiète. Elle a demandé à Erisia de venir pour voir si sa voie ne t'aiderait pas à reprendre conscience. C'est dur de garder conscience du temps mais elle t'a visité de nombreuses fois. Je suppose que plus elle venait sans constater aucun changement, moins elle pouvait cacher son inquiétude._ " Observa l'esprit.

Qu'Erisisa pleure, et pour lui, l'embêtait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Il y avait juste quelque chose à la pensée qu'elle pleure qui l'irritait profondément. Il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir pour l'instant. Son énergie devait être dépensée plus judicieusement. Il aurait tout loisir d'y réfléchir plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait repris pied dans le monde éveillé.

" _Il faut que je me réveille._ "

"J _e vais t'aider. Mais une fois que tu y seras arrivé, tu auras besoin de te reposer. Ton reiatsu est encore très bas et n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de se reconstituer._ " Lui rappela l'esprit. Bien que le fait de devoir rester alité l'agaçe sérieusement, il hocha la tête en direction de l'esprit. Ensemble, Byakuya et Senbonzakura combattirent la faiblesse qui l'avait gardé jusque là silencieux et immobile.


	7. Chapter 7, Eveil

Hellooo!

Hé bé, il semblerait que pas mal d'entre vous entament la période bénie des vacances... Veinards, allez.

Bon, profitez en bien et reposez-vous après les différents examens, concours, bac, brevet et autres!

Merci beaucoup à Nikkouyoku et Luna78 pour leurs commentaiiiiiires! ^^ Luna, je suis heureuse pour toi que les épreuves soient terminées! Profite bien de ces deux mois! ^^

Sur ce, gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 7 - Eveil

Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Chaque soir, après le dîner, elle traversait le Seireitei jusqu'aux bâtiments de la 4ème division. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient avant qu'ils ne lui demandent de venir lui parler. Personne ne le lui avait dit et elle n'avait pas demandé. Elle ne voulait pas réaliser à quel point la situation pouvait être grave.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle venait. Le premier jour, elle avait parlé de son quotidien et gardé ses distances. C'était ce qu'elle continuait de faire même si une part d'elle, peut-être un côté hérité de sa mère, souhaitait l'atteindre par plus que sa voix. Parler ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'effet de toute façon.

Alors, cette fois-ci, elle rapprocha sa chaise du lit et prit timidement sa main.

"J'espère que vous pouvez m'entendre. J'ai du mal à y croire car cela fait plusieurs jours et vous n'avez donné aucun signe de vie. Mais je veux continuer à croire que vous le pouvez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réveillé et nous sommes tous inquiets." Elle fit une pause. "Chaque nouveau jour qui passe sans que vous nous rejoignez me fait craindre le pire de plus en plus. J'espère toujours ne serait-ce qu'un soupir qui montrerait que vous êtes encore là. Que… que vous m'entendez." Elle s'arrêta, baissant la tête, des larmes coulant en silence le long de ses joues et quelques unes d'entre elles tombant sur la main qu'elle tenait précieusement entre les siennes.

Elle serra cette main un peu plus fort, la tête toujours baissée, et l'implora. "S'il vous plaît, réveillez-vous."

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle venait sans aucune réaction de sa part. Elle était rongée par la peur. Elle voulait être forte et lui transmettre cette énergie pour aider à son retour mais elle se sentait désespérément faible et inutile. Les larmes coulèrent sans plus aucune retenue alors que l'anxiété la submergeait.

Elle avait pensé à demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'était exactement passé mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait entendu quelques bribes sur les événements grâce à Renji. Il lui avait raconté comment ils avaient retrouvé Byakuya, sans connaissance sur le sable, kenseikan brisé en miettes, et semblant si près de la mort que même Ichigo qui ne le supportait pas s'était sérieusement inquiété. Elle avait dû contenir sa peur en l'entendant et Renji avait décidé de ne pas en dire plus, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, essayant de stopper ses pleurs et souhaitant de toutes ses forces que Byakuya se réveille maintenant. Elle ne remarqua rien d'autre. Si elle n'avait pas été autant rongée par l'inquiétude et aussi retirée de la réalité, elle aurait peut-être aperçu le mouvement infime derrière ses paupières closes. Un mouvement qui suggérait autre chose qu'un sommeil sans rêve.

La première chose qu'il remarqua alors que la conscience lui revenait peu à peu fut l'engourdissement. Il était agacé par le temps que cela prenait pour se réveiller. C'était un capitaine puissant, le chef du clan Kuchiki mais ces titres n'avaient aucune importance face au temps de récupération nécessaire. Son corps tout entier était courbaturé et rigide. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans le coma mais cela devait faire un bon moment pour que ce soit aussi difficile de reprendre possession de son corps.

C'est après avoir combattu ces sensations qu'il remarqua autre chose. Il y avait une zone de chaleur, ce qui n'était pas forcément étrange si ce n'est le fait qu'elle était focalisée sur sa main gauche. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Ce qui le frustra au plus haut point.

Cela ne lui prit pas moins de sept tentatives échouées avant que ses yeux ne s' ne put s'empêcher de cligner, gêné par la luminosité de la pièce. Ajoutez à cela une vision complètement floue et il était définitivement agacé. Avec aucune indication du temps qui passait, il ne pouvait être certain des minutes qui passèrent avant qu'il ne recouvre sa vision, mais cela aurait dû en prendre moitié moins.

Lorsqu'il commença à distinguer les objets, il comprit pourquoi sa main était si chaude. Erisia la tenait entre ses doigts dé yeux étaiet fermés, sa tête baissée et ses joues couvertes de larmes. Il pouvait sentir son énergie inquiète. Avec un soupçon de force qu'elle essayait de lui transmettre à travers leurs mains. Cela lui laissa une impression bizarre.

Il essaya de parler mais sa bouche était desséchée et aucun son ne sortit. Un nouveau détail sur son état qui l'agaçait profondément Sans savoir quoi faire pour lui signaler qu'il était éveillé, il pressa doucement sa main.

Erisia fut surprise par la pression légère. Un moment, elle pensa l'avoir imaginé. Elle avait souhaité si ardemment son réveil que son imagination devait lui jouer des tours. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et tourna la tête pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours comateux, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Imaginez son choc lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard.

Elle cligna des yeux, encore et encore pensant que son esprit était en train de se jouer cruellement d'elle. Puis il hocha faiblement la tête comme pour dire qu'il était bien éveillé. Une sensation de soulagement la parcourut de haut en bas et avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir, elle le prit doucement dans ses bras. Cela lui prit un battement de coeur ou deux avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait et elle se rassit abruptement sur sa chaise. "Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je… J'étais si soulagée de vous voir enfin éveillé." Dit-elle d'une voix basse essayant de se faire pardonner son faux pas.

Bizarrement, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Durant ces quelques secondes, il avait senti le soulagement qui avait parcouru son reiatsu et cela lui avait prouvé qu'il avait bien repris conscience. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Elle se calma et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux comme pour s'interdire de le toucher maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Sa chaleur lui manquait même s'il ne se permettrait jamais de le dire.

"Comment allez-vous? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?" Demanda-t-elle, sa voix hésitante.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa voix refusa de coopérer. Erisia remarqua l'absence de son et l'air de frustration sur son visage et comprit qu'il avait impérativement besoin de boire, surtout après une si longue période. Elle prit la carafe qu'Isane avait déposé un peu plus tôt et remplit un verre à moitié.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il ne pourrait pas boire, allongé comme il l'était, et soupira. "Je vais essayer de vous aider à vous asseoir pour que vous puissiez boire. Ou préférez-vous que j'aille chercher le capitaine Unohana?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il la fixa du regard, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas nécessaire et elle hocha la tête, presque penaude, avant de saisir son bras et de le placer sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse prendre appui sur elle. Cela lui permettrait de se servir d'elle comme levier et à eux deux, il devrait pouvoir s'asseoir. Dès qu'il y arriva, elle plaça rapidement des oreillers afin de le maintenir en place. Il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour se maintenir assis de lui-même.

Elle lui donna alors le verre et l'aida. Il porta lui-même le verre mais sa main était assez près pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutaient qu'ils étaient observés à cet instant. Unohana était en train de faire sa ronde lorsqu'elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre d'observation, comme à l'accoutumée.

Elle était arrivée au moment où Erisia aidait Byakuya à s'asseoir et continua d'observer alors qu'elle l'aidait à boire. Le fait que Byakuya lui permette de l'aider en quoi que ce soit était un excellent signe. Elle partit rapidement avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'elle était à la porte. Mais elle souriait sur tout le chemin du retour. Son pronostic s'améliorait sur plus d'un point. Cette pensée ravissait la guérisseuse. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était né après tout.

"Merci" Résonna enfin sa voix bien qu'elle reste faible et rauque.

Erisia réussit à sortir un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Elle était toujours inquiète et ce sentiment ne la quitterait pas tant qu'il resterait à la 4ème. Mais elle essayait.

"Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher le capitaine Unohana?" Demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Il voudrait sûrement que le médecin s'assure de son état maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

"Pas pour l'instant. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Personne ne me l'a précisé. Cela fait une semaine que je vous visite quotidiennement. Et je pense qu'il s'est écoulé une certaine période avant que le capitaine Unohana s'inquiète au point de me faire chercher."

Il réfléchit à cette information. Oui, il avait dû en effet falloir un bon bout de temps avant que la guérisseuse s'inquiète à ce point. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. "Je ne me souviens pas de tous les événements. Je me rappelle la bataille et la décharge de Cero mais rien d'autre. "

"Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous vous êtes battu sur une longue durée avant cela. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vos souvenirs soient confus. Vous étiez déjà exténué à ce point. Tout le monde courait vers le Garganta et ils s'en sont tous sorti. Certains avec des blessures graves. Renji est sorti il y a deux jours seulement. Il s'occupait de l'administration depuis son lit car le capitaine Unohana refusait de le lâcher." Expliqua-t-elle en riant un peu vers la fin.

Savoir que les restes de son équipe s'en étaient sorti indemnes lui ôta un grand poid de ses épaules. Aucune vie supplémentaire n'avait été perdue. "Quelle heure est-il?"

"Assez tard pour que je doive retourner bientôt à l'Académie. J'aurais besoin de suffisamment de sommeil pour pouvoir suivre les cours." Répondit-elle un peu gênée.

Il soupira. "Alors, vous devriez rentrer maintenant. Vous n'auriez pas dû rester si tard."

"Je suis désolée, Byakuya. J'étais si inquiète. C'était de plus en plus dur chaque jour alors que vous ne vous réveilliez toujours pas. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps par rapport à l'échelle de temps des shinigamis. Mais, j'aimerais vous compter parmi mes amis. Et lorsqu'un de mes proches est blessé, je m'inquiète. Je… Je voulais juste que vous repreniez conscience." Expliqua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, en rougissant tout du long. Elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Aussi faible qu'il était, il pouvait quand même le percevoir. Mais il ne le releva pas pour l'instant.

"Je suis réveillé maintenant et vous pourrez vous reposer plus tranquillement en sachant que votre … ami… est sauf." L'encouragea-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était belle à cet instant. Elle était toujours jolie s'il s'autorisait à penser de cette manière mais il y avait quelque chose à cet instant précis… Il poussa l'idée loin dans les recoins de son cerveau.

"Avant que vous ne partiez, prévenez le capitaine Unohana que je suis éveillé. Et si possible, laissez également un message à Renji afin qu'il puisse avertir Rukia."

"Je m'en charge. Bonne nuit, Byakuya."

"Merci et bonne nuit, Erisia."


	8. Chapter 8, Déni

Hellooooo!

Et voici le nouveau chapitre dans lequel Byakuya est à nouveau un as de la compartementalisation (pas sûre que ce mot existe vraiment en français, mais bon...) et où Erisia se fait du mouron ... pour rien? On verra çaaaaaa! ^^

Un grand merci pour tous les commentaires, je suis toujours ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles et de savoir ce que vous en pensez et ça m'encourage à continuer la traduction et à poster régulièrement! ^^

Pour répondre à Luna78: De rien et merci à toi! Oui, j'ai pas mal d'idées qui me trottent dans la tête et je songe à écrire une fanfiction dans l'univers de Bleach une fois que j'aurais terminé de traduire celle-ci. Pour l'instant, je couche toutes les idées sur le papier, je me pose des questions et je révise mes connaissances sur le fameux canon... et puis on verra! ^^ Petit teaser, ce serait un Byakuya/OC avec une certaine dimension psychologique parce que les particularités du cerveau humain (ou shinigami) me fascinent, notamment les mécanismes de défense par rapport aux traumas et les grandes questions sur les interactions sociales... Mais bon, ça sera par petites doses parce que les personnages ne veulent pas dévoiler tous leurs soucis et passifs aux lecteurs, non mais quand même, un peu d'intimité! ... Voili voilou... ^^

Pour Saraelys: Coucouuuu! Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur ce tome! Et un grand merci pour ce magnifique commentaire! Je l'ai traduit pour l'auteur et elle était ravie! Elle te dit un grand merci elle aussi car ça l'encourage à écrire la suite de cette fic. Et oui, l'écriture du tome 4 n'est pas terminé. Bon, on a encore de la marge avant d'arriver jusqu'au dernier chapitre publié! Du coup, je l'encourage beaucoup à continuer d'écrire et je vais essayer d'écrire ma propre fic à côté en attendant les nouveaux chapitres de Ceredwen. Ce sera une manière de faire patienter tous les lecteurs français! ^^

Sur ce, bisou à tous et bonne lectuuuuure!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo est à Bleach et Ceredwen à Erisia. Heu, non, zut, je me suis encore trompée de sens. mais bon, vous avez compris, non? ^^

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 8 - Déni

Erisia était retournée à l'Académie mais pas avant d'avoir promis de revenir tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la 4ème. Il aurait voulu refuser mais son expression lui fit reconsidérer la chose. C'était important pour elle et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas entièrement, il ne l'en empêcherait pas pour l'instant.

Elle avait averti le capitaine Unohana et demandé où se trouvait Renji. En apprenant qu'il devait probablement être chez lui à cette heure-ci, elle demanda si Unohana acceptait de lui envoyer un message pour l'informer que Byakuya s'était enfin réveillé et qu'il était chargé d'en informer Rukia. Le médecin accepta bien volontiers et invoqua un papillon des enfers pour transmettre le message.

Unohana s'était assurée qu'Hanataro puisse raccompagner Erisia à l'Académie. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en route, la guérisseuse se dirigea vers la chambre de Byakuya. "Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Pourquoi le lui avez-vous dit?" Questionna Byakuya dans une version très rauque de son ton de capitaine.

Il le prenait de cette façon, alors? Très bien, comme il le voulait. "Après avoir passé plus de deux semaines dans le coma, moi-même je commençais à m'inquiéter, capitaine Kuchiki. Il a été souvent prouvé que la présence et la conversation de son entourage pouvait aider la personne comateuse à se réveiller. Erisia-san a passé beaucoup de temps avec vous récemment et il est curieux de constater que vous vous êtes réveillé au bout d'une semaine à peine de ses visites constantes." Répliqua Unohana. Elle prit place sur la chaise qu'Erisia avait oublié de repositionner près du mur. Ses mains se croisèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'elle observait Byakuya avec tous ses sens en éveil.

En voyant le sourire sur le visage du capitaine Unohana, Byakuya eut l'impression désagréable qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête et que cela n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Du moins, c'est ce que l'esquisse d'un froncement sur sa tête autrement inexpressive laissait paraître. Qu'elle puisse percevoir une expression sur son masque était une preuve du chemin qu'il avait encore à faire pour se rétablir.

"Bien que vous ne vous connaissiez pas depuis longtemps, je crois fermement qu'Erisia tient beaucoup à vous. Il n'y a qu'à regarder le temps qu'elle a passé assise à vos côtés à vous veiller. Elle a même tenté d'utiliser à plusieurs reprises ses propres connaissances de kido pour essayer de vous donner un peu de son énergie et vous encourager à vous réveiller. Oh, elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant, mais peu de choses se déroulent ici sans que je le sache d'une manière ou d'une autre." Commença Unohana. "Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une amitié pour l'instant, je suis sûre que même vous pouvez constater à quel point elle vous estime. Je ne crois pas que ce soit simplement le devoir qui l'ait motivé à veiller ici chaque soir tout en suivant le rythme de ses cours sans que ses résultats en pâtissent. Et bien sûr, le fait qu'elle soit si inquiète qu'elle se mette à en pleurer est une preuve en elle-même." Expliqua Unohana.

Byakuya ingéra tout ce que la guérisseuse assénait. Ses yeux se durcirent même si son visage demeura impassible. Il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation et il considérait que la femme médecin était en train de dépasser les limites en discutant de telles choses. En même temps, Unohana se conduisait selon ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour ses patients sans se soucier des convenances. C'était l'une des choses qui faisaient d'elle un excellent médecin. Il n'appréciait pas cependant d'être de ce côté de la barrière et surtout pour une telle conversation.

Elle remarqua son regard et sa réticence non seulement à en parler mais même à y penser et elle soupira. Il était toujours aussi têtu que dans son enfance. "Bon, au moins nous pouvons enfin reprendre les soins. Votre reiatsu devrait se reconstituer rapidement maintenant que vous êtes réveillé. Je vais demander à Isane de vous apporter quelque chose à manger et vous devrez ensuite vous reposer. Votre corps a besoin de se remettre. Un coma n'est pas reposant, il ressemble plutôt à un état de stase et cela n'aide pas beaucoup le corps." Pensa tout haut la guérisseuse en se mettant au travail. Le reflet vert du kido de guérison l'entoura tout entier de sa clarté. Byakuya s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et évacua les propos du médecin hors de son esprit... pour l'instant.

Erisia rentra dans sa chambre et y retrouva son amie qui l'attendait. "Alors, du nouveau?" Demanda-t-elle. C'était leur routine depuis qu'Erisia veillait le capitaine. Bien qu'elle ait insisté sur le fait qu'Akane n'avait pas besoin de l'attendre, celle-ci considérait que c'était la moindre des choses. Les jeunes femmes étaient devenue amies très rapidement.

"Il s'est réveillé." Répondit doucement Erisia.

"Et bé, c'est super, non?"

"Oui, … ça l'est."

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non, non pas vraiment. Je… C'est juste une situation très étrange. Je me suis sentie presque gênée d'avoir été là lorsqu'il s'est éveillé." Répondit Erisia en soupirant.

"Pourquoi?"

"J'avais l'impression d'être une intruse dans son domaine, je suppose. C'était une chose d'être là lorsqu'il était inconscient, même si c'était bizarre en soi. Mais avec lui éveillé, ses yeux qui me regardaient, c'était… juste très étrange." Expliqua Erisia. Oh, c'était bien plus que cela mais elle ne pouvait parler de telles choses avec Akane. Ses secrets ne dureraient pas si elle révélait une telle chose.

Akane essaya de comprendre. De ce qu'elle savait, Erisia avait longtemps vécu en solitaire. Et il y avait une énorme différence de statut social entre le capitaine de la 6ème division et elle. Elle pouvait peut-être comprendre en effet pourquoi Erisia était gênée par la situation. Il était extrêmement puissant en plus d'être l'employeur de sa mère. Alors ce n'était finalement pas si bizarre pour une fille venant d'un contexte très différent de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Alors qu'il était dans le coma, son reiatsu et son masque disparaissait. Mais éveillé, le capitaine était de nouveau présent avec tout le respect qui lui était dû. Même si Erisia avait été appelée par le chef de la 4ème, elle pouvait avoir l'impression d'avoir dépassé des limites.

Et Akane se doutait qu'Erisia avait peut-être légèrement le béguin pour l'homme en question, ce qui n'était pas si bizarre. La moitié des femmes du Seireitei tombaient probablement en pâmoison devant lui. Mais la proximité d'Erisia par rapport à ce monde tout en ayant une barrière fermement dressée entre les deux devait rendre les choses bien plus difficiles. "Si tu dépassais vraiment une limite, je ne pense pas que le capitaine Unohana t'aurait demandé de venir."

"Je sais, je sais. J'essaye juste de me faire à l'idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si inconfortable par rapport à la situation. J'étais si soulagée de le voir se réveiller que... Je l'ai enlacé. C'était très court, je me suis tout de suite écartée dès que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait. Ce n'est pas comme avec Hanataro ou Yasuo ou même Haru. On ne prend pas dans ses bras quelqu'un comme Byakuya-sama. Surtout quelqu'un comme moi… mais…" Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête.

"Tu étais juste soulagée. Tu as perdu ta mère et il a pris le rôle de protecteur juste avant d'être en danger de mort lui-même." Il n'y a rien de mal à se réjouir qu'il soit hors de danger. Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour un petit moment d'oubli, non?"

"J'espère que non."

"S'il te le reproche, qu'il soit un capitaine respecté ou un noble, rien à faire, c'est un crétin et il ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui."

Erisia fut choquée par les paroles d'Akane et elle ne savait pas comment les prendre. Akane s'en rendit compte et soupira mentalement devant le retard social dont faisait preuve Erisia. "Je veux juste dire que s'il te reproche de t'être fait du souci pour quelqu'un que tu connais et respecte, alors il ne vaut pas le coup."

"J'ai promise de venir le visiter jusqu'à ce que Unohana le relâche."

Ouaip, Erisia ressentait définitivement quelque chose pour le capitaine Kuchiki. Mais quoi exactement? Bon, pour l'instant ce n'était pas ses oignons et elle était pratiquement sûre qu'Erisia ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. Elle allait donc la laisser tranquille. Pour l'instant.

"Allez, viens. On a des tests demain, on devrait vraiment aller dormir." Rappela Akane.

Erisia hocha la tête. "Tu as raison. Merci de m'avoir attendu et d'avoir écouté mes idioties."

"Hé, c'est à ça que servent les amies, non? Et je ne pense pas que c'est idiot. Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, tu n'y aurais probablement pas fait attention. Il a beau avoir un statut élevé et des tas de beaux titres, à la fin, il est juste comme nous." Répondit Akane en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle se blottissait sous le confort de sa couette.

" _Ta camarade a raison. Et je ne pense pas que ton geste l'ait dérangé plus que ça._ " Résonna une voix familière dans sa tête. Elle attendit d'être dans son lit avec toutes les lumières éteintes avant de répondre.

Elle ferma les yeux et put presque sentir les ombres prendre la forme de la panthère. " _Que veux-tu dire?_ " Demanda-t-elle dans l'intimité de son esprit.

" _Si cela le gênait vraiment, il t'aurait ordonné de sortir. Au contraire, il t'a parlé. Il doit t'apprécier à un niveau ou un autre, Erisia. Il a fait beaucoup pour toi. Il peut toujours se cacher derrière son sens du devoir et de l'honneur mais il n'était pas obligé de t'aider. Il l'a quand même fait. Ne te sens pas idiote, tu ne l'es jamais._ " Expliqua Kumori.

" _C'est juste que… il y a un tel écart entre nous deux. C'est un noble. Je suis juste… moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer si familière envers lui._ "

" _Il t'a ouvert sa maison. Tu étais son invitée, pas sa servante, Erisia._ "

Elle ne l'était peut-être pas mais elle ne se considérait pas non plus son égale. Elle souhaitait juste pouvoir mieux le comprendre. Elle avait vu quelques bribes ici et là de ce qu'il y avait derrière son masque, des moments éphémères et rares. Elle savait qu'il était bien plus que ce que l'on en voyait mais elle n'en savait pas assez. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre, quelles étaient les limites. Et son propre coeur ne lui facilitait pas les choses. C'était un terrain obscur et embrumé par ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire tout haut. De toute façon, ce n'était sûrement que des rêves fous.

" _Repose-toi Erisia. Une longue journée t'attend. Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre avant que tu sois prête à franchir la prochaine étape._ " Annonça mystérieusement la panthère avant de s'estomper à nouveau dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Que voulait dire Kumori par là? Se changeant les idées, elle écarta toute pensée trop sérieuse de sa tête. Elle avait besoin de dormir.


	9. Chapter 9, Doutes

Helloooooo tout le monde!

Comment se passent vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont? ^^

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Kumori commence à être un peu plus présent et j'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire! ^^

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires: Nikkouyoku, Luna78 et Saraelys! :)

Pour répondre à Saraelys: Un pavéééééé ! J'adooooooore les pavés! ;D Je suis si heureuse que l'histoire aussi bien que la traduction te plaisent autant! Alors pour le publier, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué. C'est le principe des fanfics, on peut délirer tant qu'on veut sur les univers et personnages avec deux conditions majeures: avoir la permission de l'auteur (dans les règles de ce site, on a les noms des auteurs qui refusent qu'on écrive des fanfics sur leurs oeuvres) et on ne doit en tirer aucun profit puisque ce n'est pas une oeuvre originale. Donc pour le bouquin, ce ne sera malheureusement pas possible... :) Hihi, en tout cas, tu vas avoir un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre, quand Kumori prend la barre, Erisia fait des étincelles! ^^ Un gros gros merci et à la prochaine fooooiiiiiis !

Je voulais vous avertir que je me prendrai des vacances en Août. Du coup je ne publierai pas de chapitres pendant un mois environ. Vous aurez donc le chapitre hebdomadaire jusqu'à la première semaine d'Août inclus et la suite sera en Septembre. La deuxième raison c'est qu'il faut que je refasse des réserves de chapitres car je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire depuis un bout de temps et je ne vais plus du tout en avoir, la principale raison c'est que je n'aurai peu ou prou de connexion wifi... :'(

Gollum: "le wiifiiiiiii, oui, mon précieux, on veut nous le voler! Sales petits voleurs! c'est mon précieux, mon wifiiiiii!"

"Gollum! Ca suffit, on avait dit que tu n'apparaissais plus ici!"

Gollum: "Gentil Smeagol a promis, mais pas moooiiiiiii, mon précieuuuuuuuux"

Bon excusez moi, je vais partir avant de délirer encore plus. Fatigue, quand tu nous tient! ;D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo = Bleach et Erisia = Ceredwen !

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 9 - Doutes

Erisia se réveilla et entama sa routine matinale. Son esprit était encore préoccupé par les évènements de la veille. Mais il y avait des choses plus importantes requérant son attention pour le moment. Les tests de progression avaient lieu pour la plupart de ses cours aujourd'hui. S'ils réussissaient l'examen de Zanjutsu, ils auraient enfin le droit de s'entraîner avec des épées en métal et non en bois. De tous les tests, c'était celui qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle voulait être suffisamment compétente pour pouvoir choisir une véritable épée. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver.

" _Fais-toi confiance et fais-moi confiance. Nous y arriverons ensemble._ " Lui rappela Kumori.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile pour elle qui considérait le zanjutsu comme le pire de ses cours. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et c'était dur d'être aussi confiante dans cette classe que dans les autres. Même le combat à mains nues commençait à lui paraître moins étrange maintenant. Et son esprit était préoccupé par le réveil de Byakuya et le faux-pas qu'elle avait commis, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer et ne plus y penser jusqu'à la fin des examens.

Les premières années en zanjutsu qui réussissaient l'examen recevaient l'autorisation de choisir leur véritable épée. Ils s'entraîneraient encore avec les épées en bois mais c'était une façon de les encourager à progresser. Erisia en était consciente et elle savait également que certains de ses camarades devraient attendre jusqu'au second examen mais elle ne voulait pas en faire partie.

" _Tu peux le faire, Erisia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu manques autant de confiance en toi. Tu t'es entraînée dur avec Akane. Vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème avec ce test._ " L'encouraga Kumori. Ce manque de confiance était l'un des côtés les plus agaçants de sa maîtresse. Il essayait de l'aider sur ce point mais elle avait besoin de plus de personnes pour cela que simplement l'esprit partageant son âme.

Akane l'attendait. "Alors, prête pour les tests?"

"Je crois que oui. Et toi?"

"J'espère que oui! Je me fais du souci pour le shunpo et le zanjutsu." Répondit Akane avec un petit soupir alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire.

"Tout ira bien pour le shunpo. Rappelle-toi seulement ce sur quoi nous avons travaillé." L'encouragea Erisia.

"Tu t'inquiètes toi aussi pour le zanjutsu, non?" Demanda Akane.

"Evidemment. C'est la pire de mes classes. Même le combat à mains nues fait plus de sens pour moi maintenant." Soupira Erisia.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. On s'est entraîné ensemble, non? Tu connais les bases et c'est la seule chose à laquelle ils vont prêter attention."

"Je sais. Je suis juste nerveuse. Je veux vraiment passer ce test."

"Ouais, moi aussi. Je ne veux pas avoir à attendre jusqu'aux prochains examens pour aucune de mes classes."

"Moi non plus. Mais bon je ne me fais pas de souci pour la plupart des matières. Shunpo, guérison et kido se sont tous très bien passé. Et je suis plus confortable avec le combat à mains nues maintenant. J'espère que ça sera suffisant. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir encore besoin d'entraînement avec Rikichi pour arriver à comprendre le zanjutsu." Expliqua Erisia.

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi dure avec toi-même, Eri-chan?" Demanda Akane

Erisia fut prise au dépourvu par la question. Le fait que Kumori et son amie est posé exactement la même n'aidait pas. "Je ne sais pas. C'est juste… Je ne me suis jamais fait de soucis pour quoi que ce soit auparavant. Je suivais simplement les instructions de ma mère. Je faisais des courses et des livraisons pour elle et rien de plus compliqué. Maintenant, il y a tellement plus de choses auxquelles penser. Je me suis adaptée très facilement à certaines d'entre elles. Le reste me donne l'impression que je suis encore une petite fille complètement dépassée par ce qu'il se passe." Expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

"Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es là, et tu as eu des résultats formidables à ton second examen d'entrée. Tu mérites d'être là autant que les autres. Tu t'en rends compte, non?"

"Mon cerveau en a conscience, mais le reste met du temps à ingérer ça. Je veux aussi être un shinigami dont mon sponsor puisse être fier. Je ne veux pas lui faire honte."

"Je comprends tout-à-fait cette inquiétude. Mais du moment que tu fais de ton mieux, même si ça te prend du temps, personne ne peux t'en demander plus. Donne tout ce que tu as sans te retenir et personne ne pourra dire que tu as mal fait."

"Merci Akane."

"Pas de problème. Alors, ça te dit de passer le test de shunpo à ma place?" Proposa-t-elle en riant.

"Ils sauraient immédiatement que ce n'est pas toi et nous aurions toutes les deux de gros problèmes. Et puis, nous y avons passé tout le temps libre que nous avions pour que tu t'y habitues. Tu as fait de beaux progrès et tu va réussir comme un chef, j'en suis persuadée." Répondit Erisia avec le sourire.

"Et toi, tu vas réussir le zanjutsu."

"Très bien, nous allons toutes les deux réussir, un point c'est tout." Annonça Erisia en riant. Elles rejoignirent leurs amis à la table habituelle.

Yasuo et Haru parlaient eux-aussi des examens. Ils se vantaient sur qui serait le meilleur dans quelle matière. C'était une sorte de compétition entre les deux qui amusait beaucoup les deux filles. Dans une bien meilleure humeur qu'à son réveil, Erisia marcha avec eux vers les salles d'examen.

Le shunpo et la guérison passèrent très rapidement. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté avec ces tests là. Le kido lui demandait plus d'effort que ses autres classes mais elle excellait dans ce domaine. Hinamori pouvait être fier d'elle, elle en était sûre. Elle devrait peut-être demander à Hanataro de transmettre un message à Momo pour lui raconter comment les choses s'étaient passées. Elle ne pouvait pas parler directement avec tous ses amis du Seireitei et cela l'ennuyait. Mais elle obéirait aux ordres du Capitaine Commandant. Elle garderait le secret de sa venue ici.

Le combat à mains nues lui avait posé un challenge. Elle avait dû prendre un moment pour reprendre son souffle à la fin mais elle avait réussi. Et maintenant, c'était au tour du test qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle devait combattre contre Haru, ce qui l'inquiétait encore davantage. Parmi eux quatre, Haru était le meilleur en zanjutsu et l'un des premiers de la promo également. Il lui envoya un sourire carnassier alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle. Elle eut soudain la certitude qu'Haru allait finir à la 11ème.

Elle pouvait l'envoyer voler sur plusieurs mètres avec le kido et il ne pouvait pas toujours la rattraper en shunpo. En combat à mains nues, elle commençait à le rejoindre sur un terrain un peu plus égal. Elle ne gagnait pas encore mais elle le faisait travailler plus dur pour gagner maintenant. Mais le zanjutsu était encore un grand mystère pour elle. Elle essaya de se rappeler de toutes les instructions de Renji et Rikichi.

" _Calme toi, vide ton esprit. Haru est talentueux mais tu es plus rapide si tu arrêtes de te poser autant de questions._ " Conseilla Kumori.

Erisia prit une large inspiration et expira professeur donna le signal, Haru et elle se saluèrent et le test débuta.

" _C'est comme le kido, bats toi plus intelligemment et non plus fort, Erisia._ " Déclara Kumori. Elle opina intérieurement et observa Haru. Elle dût bloquer toute une série de coup alors qu'il s'approchait rapidement. Il avait de la force brut mais également de la vitesse.

Bats toi plus intelligemment. D'accord, elle devait abandonner un peu de terrain, prendre position et trouver une faiblesse. Tout le monde en avait, même les plus doués. Une garde relâchée par ici, une ouverture par là, il devait y avoir quelque chose. Elle devait juste tenir le rythme assez longtemps pour la trouver et l'exploiter. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de durer longtemps.

" _Rappelle-toi tout ce que tes professeurs t'ont enseigné. Peu importe si tu es plus douée dans l'un que dans un autre, tous les arts shinigami sont connectés. Les tactiques pour l'un peuvent être appliquées pour tous les autres tant que tu as la volonté nécessaire._ "

" _Kumori, s'il te plaît, tais-toi. Je dois me concentrer._ " Protesta Erisia. Aussi heureuse soit-elle pour la sagesse et l'aide de son zanpakuto, combattre avec Haru demandait toute sa concentration. Elle avait l'impression de passer beaucoup trop de temps à bloquer et esquiver les coups plutôt qu'à montrer les progrès qu'elle avait fait.

Pour l'instant, elle n'arrivait qu'à se défendre. C'était un talent nécessaire mais il était facile de voir que si elle ne reprenait pas pied très vite, Haru allait l'épuiser. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour ce type de combat et il était très fort physiquement. Elle aurait pu le vaincre si seul le reiatsu comptait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait travailler sur bien des points dans lesquels il la dépassait complètement.

Le combat se déroulait donc très bien pour Haru jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses coups traverse sa garde. Le coup aurait fait saigner Erisia si leurs épées n'avaient pas été en bois. Mais elle sentit tout de même la douleur brûlante du coup et une étincelle se réveilla en elle. Sa concentration s'approfondit avec Haru pour cible. Si elle était blessée, elle ne pouvait protéger personne et elle ne voulait pas être continuellement sauvée par d'autres. Elle ne voulait plus être une demoiselle en détresse.

Kumori sentit l'étincelle et le grand chat des ombres sourit avec un orgueil féroce. Il sentit sa concentration et permit à son énergie de se répandre lentement, petit à petit dans sa posture, guidant ses gestes. Erisia se mouvait bientôt avec la grâce féline digne d'une personne née avec l'esprit d'une panthère des ombres comme zanpakuto.

Elle esquivait toujours ses attaques, l'empêchant de l'atteindre. Mais tous ceux qui les observaient attentivement sentirent le changement qui se fit en elle. Haru n'était pas forcément très vigilant pour ce genre de chose. Sa détection de reiatsu n'était pas si mauvaise mais sa rage guerrière aveuglait ses sens. Pourtant, même lui sentit l'acuité nouvelle dans son énergie.

Elle le dévisageait toujours, calculant son prochain mouvement, essayant de prendre le pas sur lui. Elle arrivait mieux à garder le rythme mais elle avait besoin de le vaincre. Concentre-toi sur cette bataille. Ne laisse personne te distraire de ton but. Garde à l'esprit ton environnement sans te laisser aveugler par lui. Conserve ton énergie; Bats-toi plus intelligemment, pas plus fort. Garde ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir combattre à nouveau si besoin est. C'est seulement si tu oublies tout ça que tu seras réellement vaincue. Les paroles pleines de sagesse de ces professeurs résonnaient dans son esprit.

" _Là. L'ouverture dont tu as besoin. Il ne sait pas quel changement s'opère en toi. Il sent juste quelque chose d'étrange et cela le préoccupe. Attaque maintenant._ " L'encouragea Kumori.

Elle bougea, lançant enfin une attaque. Haru fut surpris et sa garde se relâcha. Elle rendit le coup d'avant. Le combat reprit de plus belle. Chacun utilisant tous les avantages à sa disposition. Et même si Erisia n'avait jamais fait autant travailler Haru pour sa victoire, il finit par gagner. Erisia n'avait pas l'endurance nécessaire pour continuer de se battre contre lui, surtout à ce niveau. La tête lui tournait un peu avec toute cette dépense d'énergie.

Elle percuta le sol et sentit la pointe de l'épée d'Haru contre sa gorge. Elle sortit de son espèce de transe et l'épuisement envahit tout son corps. Haru l'aida à se relever. Ils se saluèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

"Tu va bien, Eri?" Demanda Haru.

"Je crois. Je pense que j'en ai un peu trop fait. Je suis exténuée." Répondit-elle avec un sourire confus.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre comme ça. Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais quand tu m'as porté un coup, quelque chose s'est mis en place. Si je ne faisais pas mieux, j'allais perdre, et si je perdais, je ne serais pas capable de protéger qui que ce soit. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là. Protéger les autres. Je veux devenir un shinigami dont Byakuya-sama puisse être fier." Expliqua-t-elle. Elle avait également senti un changement chez Kumori mais n'en dit rien.

"Hé bé, en tout cas, t'a réussi à me surprendre, pour sûr. Tu as ce genre de concentration pour le kido, pas pour le combat. T'es devenu un peu effrayante, Erisia, et je ne suis pas gêné de l'admettre." Déclara Haru en riant.

"Pardon?" Questionna Erisia.

"Bats toi comme ça quand on sortira d'ici et à nous quatre, il ne restera plus un seul Hollow debout."

"Peut-être mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça se passe comme ça, Haru. Cela m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à me relever, en toute franchise." Admit-elle.

"Ça veut juste dire que t'as besoin de plus d'entraînement, Eri. C'est tout. T'es pas habituée à ce genre d'effort. Dès que tu veux t'entraîner, dis le moi. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu une telle bataille. La plupart des autres ne veulent plus se battre avec moi."

"Tu vas finir à la 11ème, j'espère que tu en es conscient." Le taquina Erisia.

"Tu penses que je pourrais y arriver?"

"Tu as certainement l'amour de la bataille qu'il faut. C'est une nécessité là-bas. Le lieutenant de Byakuya-sama m'a raconté à quoi ressemblait sa vie à la 11ème. Mais tu devras devenir encore plus fort. La puissance et la passion pour les combats sont leurs mots d'ordre." Expliqua Erisia.

"T'as pu apprendre plein de choses des gens autour du capitaine Kuchiki, non?" Demanda Haru en l'observant.

"J'ai eu droit à pas mal d'opportunités grâce au rang de Byakuya-sama ainsi que sa position de capitaine du Gotei, en effet. Et maintenant, c'est à moi de faire de mon mieux à l'Académie pour payer la dette contractée envers tous ceux qui m'ont aidé."

"Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec ce noble, Eri." La taquina Haru.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit bizarre qu'Eri-chan veuille être digne de tous ceux qui l'ont aidé." Intervint Akane. Haru, qui semblait beaucoup apprécié Akane, leva les mains en l'air en signe de défaite.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Akane. Juste qu'à l'entendre, elle aurait pu naître noble elle-aussi." Dit-il en riant.


	10. Chapter 10, Nouvelle vision

Hello !

Bon, j'ai pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui alors je vais faire vite.

Vous allez voir, ce chapitre montre bien l'évolution de la mentalité d'Erisia qui commence à prendre confiance en elle, et c'est génial!

Par contre, il n'y pas de Byakuya... :(

Merci beaucoup Luna pour ton commentaire. Profite bien de tes vacances toi aussi!

Et pour Saraelys qui m'enchante avec ses pavés : Merciiiiii! Alors, il y a peu voire prou de chance que je poste dès minuit parce que comme toute marmotte qui se respecte, j'ai besoin de mes 8 heures de sommeil minimum. Généralement, je poste le nouveau chapitre quand j'ai un petit temps de pause dans ma journée de boulot. ^^ Comme mon écran est réglé en luminosité minimum, mes patrons ont du mal à vérifier ce que je fais, huhuhu... ;) Je trouve très juste ce que tu dis vis-à-vis d'Erisia et de Kumori. Elle s'est effacée et réprimée et a besoin de sortir de sa coquille et d'affirmer un peu plus sa personnalité. Après, je ne pense pas que le caractère d'Erisia est naturellement enclin à la colère. Donc, il y a peu de chance de la voir pousser une gueulante parce que ça ne fait vraiment pas partie de sa personnalité. Mais elle pourrait être le genre de personne à menacer avec le sourire et à vous glacer le sang en promettant très sereinement les pires violences, un peu comme avec Unohana. Bon, faudrait vraiment la pousser à bout pour ça parce c'est quelqu'un de fondamentalement bienveillant. Et je pense qu'Erisia, malgré son apparente fragilité, est quelqu'un de très très fort. Je parle ici plus de force de caractère que d'autre chose. Elle plie sous le poids des épreuves mais elle ne casse pas et va son chemin sans jamais en être détournée. Bon, moi aussi j'aime bien une femme qui peut botter le derrière aux embêteurs sans aucun effort mais la force physique, c'est un tout autre chapitre... Voili voilouuuuu! Et je n'ai pratiquement plus de temps donc encore merci! ^^

Et bonne lecture à tous!

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo et Erisia = CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 10 - Nouvelle Vision

Le temps donnait l'impression de fuir à tir d'aile et de ramper comme un mollusque en même temps. C'était merveilleux d'être enfin en vacances. Oh, elles seraient plutôt brèves mais après la longue et épuisante série d'examens qu'ils venaient de passer, ils méritaient amplement un peu de répit. C'était juste un peu bizarre d'être de retour au manoir Kuchiki. Principalement parce qu'elle s'était habituée à la présence constante d'Akane et aux visites impromptues de Haru et Yasuo. Le manoir était calme, presque trop calme. Elle était tout de même heureuse d'être de retour et encore plus de pouvoir retrouver ses amis même si cela n'allait pas durer.

Elle partit faire ses visites et retrouva d'abord Hanataro, Unohana et Hinamori. Elle prit ensuite son déjeuner avec Byakuya et Renji avant de s'entraîner avec Rikichi qui fut impressionné par ses progrès. Elle s'arrêta même un instant à la 11ème pour saluer Yachiru et Yumi. Elle n'était plus aussi effrayée par la 11ème même si elle n'appréciait toujours pas Ikkaku. Et lorsqu'il commença son manège habituel, elle ne sursauta pas. Elle se contenta de faire un pas de côté en attrapant son poignet et l'envoya face la première contre le sol en entravant ses mains juste pour être sûre.

"Quand est-ce que ton cerveau ralenti comprendra que je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais intéressée par tes avances? Si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, j'expérimenterai sur toi tous les sorts de Kido que j'ai pu apprendre." Le menaça-t-elle. Évidemment, se prendre un croche-pied, être ligoté et 'battu' par un petit brin de femme qui utilisait le kido causa de grands éclats de rire chez les membres de sa division.

Elle avait gardé sa visite chez Hitsugaya pour la fin. Elle était impatiente à l'idée de reprendre leur conversation. Matsumoto la salua et lui demanda bien sûr comment se passait la vie à l'Académie et s'il y avait de beaux garçons, ce qui fit rouler les yeux d'Erisia. Elle se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main et se dirigea vers le sofa devant le bureau d'Hitsugaya. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à son amitié mais elle était déterminée. Étonnamment, Matsumoto décida par elle-même d'aller livrer des documents pour son capitaine ce qui provoqua un regard suspicieux de la part dudit capitaine.

Erisia sentait qu'avec toute la pression que Toshiro exerçait sur lui-même, sa focalisation sur son travail et sa solitude, il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler. Personne d'autre n'y faisait attention et s'ils l'avaient remarqué, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine d'y remédier. Elle figurait donc que c'était à elle d'intervenir. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Il était intelligent et elle aimait discuter avec lui, même si son reiatu de glace et la sensation oppressante de Hyourinmaru lui coupait parfois le souffle.

"Comment se déroulent vos classes, Erisia-san?" Demanda-t-il tout en continuant de remplir des formulaires.

"Très bien. J'ai même réussi le test de zanjutsu." Répondit-elle en riant. Tout le monde savait que c'était la classe la plus redoutable pour elle.

"C'est une bonne chose. Vous devriez avoir plus de confiance dans vos capacités. Est-ce que Kumori vous parle régulièrement?"

"Il offre ses conseils lorsqu'il pense que j'en ai besoin. Mais il essaye souvent de rester silencieux afin de ne pas briser ma concentration."

"Vous êtes chanceuse d'avoir un compagnon aussi sage. D'autres ne sont pas aussi fortunés et doivent apprendre bien plus difficilement à collaborer avec leur zanpakuto. Certains devront même travailler très dur ne serait-ce que pour les entendre."

"Je m'en rends compte. Comment se passent les choses ici?"

"Nous sommes toujours en guerre et c'est à chaque fois une bataille pour le moindre morceau d'information et le plus petit bout de terrain que nous réussissons à gagner. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes toujours dans une impasse." Expliqua-t-il avec un soupir.

"Je n'arrive pas à imaginer combien cela doit être dur pour vous tous. Juste d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je me rends bien compte que cela va prendre très longtemps à vaincre un homme qui a comploté et mis en place ses plans durant tout un siècle. J'espère cependant que le Gotei trouvera quelques rayons d'espoir, un peu de lumière dans l'ombre qui leur donnera l'avantage nécessaire pour gagner une bonne fois pour toute."

"Si seulement plus de gens pensaient comme vous, Erisia-san. Surtout maintenant. Après autant de temps, certains commencent à perdre espoir. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous perd confiance, c'est une victoire supplémentaire pour Aizen." Constata-t-il en secouant la tête. "Et en même temps, ce n'est pas dur à comprendre. Nous perdons à chaque fois tout le terrain que nous avons pu gagner. Et nous avons perdu plus de capitaines, lieutenants et officiers que dans aucune autre bataille. C'est difficile de garder espoir avec un tel désavantage."

"Et pourtant, c'est justement maintenant que nous en avons le plus besoin. Même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, il y a toujours un peu de lumière. Il faut parfois plisser les yeux pour le voir, mais si on continue à la chercher, on finira par la trouver." L'encouragea Erisia.

"Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi confiante?"

"Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Mon père était un ivrogne violent. J'ai encore des cicatrices pour le prouver. Mais malgré cette situation, je continuais d'espérer. Ma mère et moi étions très proches et lorsque nous avons été libérées de son joug, nous étions devenues plus fortes. J'ai été tuée par un Hollow et en fin de compte, je ne suis pas tout-à-fait morte. J'ai maintenant l'opportunité d'aider les autres, de les protéger afin que personne d'autre n'ait à vivre ce que j'ai pu connaître. Si ce n'est pas une preuve qu'il peut y avoir de la lumière même dans le noir, alors que vous faut-il?" Demanda Erisia en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il dut prendre un moment pour y réfléchir. Elle avait raison. Malgré les situations catastrophiques qu'ils avaient pu connaître, il ne leur manquait que trois capitaines, les trois qui les avaient trahis. Cela aurait pu être pire. Ils avaient perdu des combattants mais l'Académie leur envoyait un flot continu de nouvelles recrues et ils ne se retrouvaient pas avec des nombres désespérément petits.

Ils n'avaient pas l'avantage mais ils n'étaient pas complètement sans ressource non plus. Il y avait Kurosaki. Aussi grossier et effronté qu'il puisse être, on ne pouvait pas nier le pouvoir qu'il détenait. Ils avaient des alliés. Mais serait-ce assez?. Il y avait un peu de lumière au bout du tunnel mais était-ce suffisant pour inverser le flot?"

Erisa réfléchit à ses mots. "Pour l'instant, non ce n'est pas encore suffisant. C'est trop faible et a besoin d'être renforcé. La flamme doit briller davantage."

"Et que suggérez-vous pour renforcer une chose aussi fragile, Erisia-san?"

"En nous entraidant. En ne tournant pas le dos à nos alliés parce qu'ils sont différents. Pour que la flamme grandisse, nous devons ajouter nos propres lumières, mettre de côté nos différents et les ténèbres qui résident en nous et nourrir la flamme. Alors, et seulement alors pourra-t-elle éclairer davantage. Ne dit-on pas 'diviser pour conquérir', Capitaine Hitsugaya? Si nous ne permettons pas à l'ennemi de nous monter les uns contre les autres, comment pourront-ils nous vaincre?" Demanda-t-elle.

Elle soulevait un point intéressant, aussi idéaliste que cela paraisse. Les forces d'Aizen avaient déjà montré qu'ils pouvaient battre de petits groupes. Mais face à une armée, comment ses combattants se comporteraient-ils? "Nous devrons être très prudents. C'est un homme extrêmement intelligent et dangereux. Je ne doute pas, face aux preuves que nous avons pu rassembler, qu'il ait déjà prévu une stratégie pour contrer tout ce que nous pourrions normalement préparer."

"Alors essayez une chose à laquelle il ne s'attend pas. Il a fait partie du Gotei pendant un long moment, non? Jusque là, le Gotei a réagi comme il l'a toujours fait, ai-je raison? S'il s'est préparé pour tout ce qu'il s'attend à ce que nous fassions, nous avons juste à faire quelque chose auquel il ne s'est pas attendu."

Hitsugaya la regarda avec étonnement. "Comment arrivez-vous à trouver une idée à laquelle personne n'a pensé depuis une centaine d'année?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas là depuis une centaine d'années. J'ai été en dehors de la situation et je ne suis pas encore endoctrinée par la façon de faire du Seireitei. Je suis encore sous bien des angles une simple jeune femme de Karakura, capitaine Hitsugaya.C'est plus facile pour moi car toutes ces affaires shinigamis sont encore très nouvelles pour moi. Je n'ai pas grandi ici, je n'ai pas longuement mariné dans votre histoire et votre guerre. Vous ne connaissez que les façons de faire de ce monde alors que je les découvre à peine."

C'était étonnamment logique. Mais maintenant, ils devaient réfléchir à comment le faire. Ils ne savaient même pas vraiment ce à quoi Aizen pourrait s'attendre. C'était cependant une piste. "Je ne pense pas que vous soyez aussi simple que vous le pensiez, Erisia-san. Vous êtes une jeune femme très intelligente avec un excellent potentiel. Et je crois que vous le réaliserez pleinement lorsqu'on vous en donnera l'opportunité." Répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"J'espère que j'en serai capable. J'aimerais que tous ceux qui m'ont aidé puissent être fiers de moi."

"Je n'ai aucun doute quant à cela." L'assura Hitsugaya avant de se replonger dans ses papiers. Bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais à voix haute, il était déjà fier de la femme en face de lui. Ses paroles et sa vision toute fraîche l'avaient aidé bien plus qu'elle ne pensait à nouer une amitié avec le jeune capitaine. Il avait un tout nouveau respect pour elle. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire avec cette information, cette nouvelle vision des choses, mais on l'appelait un prodige et il trouverait quelque chose bien assez tôt. Cependant, il pouvait déjà dire que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir.


	11. Chapter 11, Menaces

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien!

Maintenant que vous avez du temps, vous allez pouvoir laisser des commentaires et des encouragements, hein, hein ? (Yeux du chat potté)

Hihi, bon, je vous taquine un peu là. En tout cas, un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent régulièrement des commentaires et des encouragements. C'est aussi grâce à eux si cette traduction continue! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach est l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo et Erisia est la création de CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 11 - Menaces

Elle quitta la 10ème division pour se diriger vers la 6ème. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser et flânait tranquillement sans même penser à utiliser le shunpo. Elle profitait de la vue tout autour d'elle tout en essayant de garder un oeil ouvert. Elle voulait s'entraîner à ne pas être aussi facilement distraite et à rester aux aguets. Certaines personnes pouvaient effacer leur reiatsu et chercher les énergies environnantes n'était pas suffisant.

"La ravissante fleur nous fait l'honneur de sa présence une fois encore.." Résonna une voix familière.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna tout en s'inclinant face au capitaine de la 8ème division. "Bonjour, Capitaine Kyoraku." Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Il l'intimidait toujours mais elle arrivait plus facilement à cacher son embarras.

"Une belle femme comme vous ne devrait pas se promener sans escorte. Vers où portiez-vous vos pas?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je suis presque arrivée mais merci de vous en inquiéter. Je retourne simplement à la 6ème division. Je n'ai donc pas besoin d'une escorte. Merci encore de vous être proposé."

"Bêtises, quelle que soit la distance, je serais terriblement négligent de vous laisser sans escorte."

"Que dirait votre lieutenant si elle vous entendait?" Intervint une autre voix. Kyoraku s'immobilisa sur place. "Ayasegawa-san. Je suis certain de ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire. J'offrais simplement à Erisia-san de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa destination."

"Et elle a refusé votre offre. Devrais-je avertir Nanao que vous persévérez dans votre conduite habituelle?" Proposa Yumi avec un ton moqueur. Kyoraku pâlit soudainement. "Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire Ayasegawa-san. Je vais juste reprendre ma route." Assura le puissant capitaine avant de tourner dans une ruelle à proximité.

"Merci Yumi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le capitaine?"

"Oh, c'est un dragueur invétéré. Encore pire que Ikkaku. Mais au moins, il a une approche bien plus élégante." Expliqua Yumichika en gloussant.

"A chaque fois que je le croise, il m'aborde de cette manière. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je devrais réagir. C'est un capitaine du Gotei mais…" Elle poussa un gros soupir et secoua la tête.

Yumi se mit à rire. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Eri-chan. Il fait ça avec toutes les femmes. Mais il n'est pas méchant."

"Alors, que fais-tu par la, Yumi?" Demanda Eri.

"Je te cherchais."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'Ikkaku grince des dents depuis que tu l'a fait atterrir tête la première contre le sol, et devant un bon nombre de membres de la 11ème. Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières pendant un bout de temps. Il est d'une humeur exécrable." Expliqua Yumi en riant.

Erisia prit peur. "A quoi devrais-je faire attention?"

"Il va sûrement te défier pour ce qu'il appelle un vrai combat, un sans kido."

Eri devint toute pâle. "Oh non. Je n'ai aucune chance contre ikkaku sans le kido. Et même avec, je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose. Je viens à peine de terminer ma première année à l'Académie."

Yumi posa une main sur son épaule. "Je te conseille de rester à proximité de gens qui pourraient intervenir à ta place. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme ou bien jusqu'à ce que tu retournes à l'Académie. Il n'osera pas te poursuivre là-bas."

"Mais il ne va pas vraiment essayer de me faire du mal, non?"

"Il faudrait que tu relèves son défi pour ça. Mais si tu le faisais, il te combattrait sérieusement. Ikkaku n'a pas les idées claires en ce moment, Eri-chan. Tu as blessé son orgueil et Ikkaku a toujours détesté perdre." Soupira Yumi.

"Je comptais profiter de ce congé…"

"Rien ne t'en empêche. Juste, refuse ses défis. Il te traitera de trouillarde mais j'espère que tu ne réagiras pas à ses piques."

"Ho, il n'y a aucune chance. De toute façon, ça ne lui demandera aucun effort de vaincre un simple étudiant de l'Académie. Il doit sûrement y avoir des adversaires à sa taille et qui seront bien plus intéressants à affronter."

"J'aime ta façon de penser, Eri-chan. Allez viens, je suis sûr que le capitaine Kuchiki est en train de se demander pourquoi tu traînes autant. Je vais t'accompagner juste au cas où Ikkaku serait encore plus bête que je ne le pense." Déclara Yumi en rigolant.

Eri hocha la tête et reprit son chemin vers la 6ème. Renji était à l'extérieur avec des membres de la division, les aidant à prendre les bonnes postures de combat. "Hey, Yumi, Eri." Les salua-t-il.

"Coucou Renji." Répondit Eri en souriant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Yumi?"

"Oh, je m'assurais juste qu'Ikkaku n'allait pas faire quoique ce soit de stupide."

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda Renji.

"Eri-chan est venu nous visiter Yachiru et moi et ikkaku a essayé de flirter avec elle, comme d'habitude… Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne s'est pas cachée derrière quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'a balancé tête la première et l'a ligoté avec un Sai silencieux avant de le menacer avec tous les sorts de kido qu'elle a appris si jamais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle n'était définitivement pas intéressée." Raconta Yumi en riant. Erisia se mit à rougir.

"Et Ikkaku est furieux qu'un lanceur de kido ait pu prendre le dessus, non?"

"Et devant au moins 50 membres de la 11ème."

"Oh! Du coup, il veut la provoquer en duel, c'est ça?"

"Tu a bien deviné."

"Eh, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème tant qu'elle refuse de relever le défi. Il doit être vraiment furieux pour penser à combattre quelqu'un comme Eri-chan. Elle n'est qu'une élève de l'Académie. Avec du potentiel, mais juste une élève." Soupira Renji.

"Je sais, mais tu connais sa façon de réagir dès qu'il se sent froissé. On a l'habitude, il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour lui sonner les cloches."

"Ouais bah, s'il s'en prend à Eri, il va se retrouver avec pas mal de gens après sa peau." Constata Renji en riant.

"Tu sais, peut-être qu'on devrait le lui dire." Réfléchit Yumi. Renji eut un sourire machiavélique.

"Les garçons, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit ait des ennuis. Et vous recevrez un blâme si vous vous battez, non?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Eri-chan. On ne va pas se battre avec lui. On va lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Lui rappeler qui sont tes amis. C'est tout. Ça devrait le calmer. En plus, Yachiru t'aime bien. Elle dira à Kenpachi de lui botter l'arrière train à chaque recoin de Seireitei s'il essaye quoi que ce soit." Expliqua Renji en riant.

"Pas de bagarre, Renji. Promis? Toi aussi, Yumi. Je voulais juste me détendre pendant ces vacances."

"Je te promets Eri-chan que je ne prendrai jamais part à quelque chose d'aussi affreux." L'assura Yumi en souriant.

Renji regarda Yumi, la tête plumée de la 11ème était bien connu pour exagérer et mentir quand ça l'arrangeait. Mais Eri ne savait pas cela.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me battrai pas non plus, Eri-chan. Le capitaine me décapiterait si j'essayais un truc pareil."

"Très bien, vous feriez mieux de respecter votre promesse ou je trouverai un moyen de vous le faire regretter." Les avertit Erisia. Les deux hommes la regardèrent avant de hocher la tête. Elle avait déjà prouvé sa détermination et ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle arriverait à exécuter sa menace.

Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers les bureaux de la 6ème division.


	12. Chapter 12, Invitations

Coucou tout le monde!

Et oui, c'est mon dernier chapitre avant mes ... VACAAAAAAANCES! Moment béni que j'attends depuis Noël!

Et oui, 6 mois que je travaille sans une pause. Autant vous dire que ça va faire du bien! ^^

Du coup, le prochain chapitre arrivera fin septembre je pense, le temps de me refaire une petite réserve de traductions... ^^

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements jusque là et merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me mettent en follow ou favorite!

A chaque fois que ça arrive, je reçois une petite notification et ça me fait chaud au coeur! ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter du chapiiiiitre! Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFlame

UPDATE: Couou, une des mes revieweuse m'a signalé quelques erreurs de français au début du chapitre qui noyaient le sens. Et en le relisant, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de le reformuler autrement pour faciliter la lecture. Je suis vraiment désolée et j'espère que cette version là sera mieux! ^^

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 12 - Invitations

Byakuya avait détecté les reiatsus des trois personnes à l'extérieur de son bureau. Deux de ces énergies lui étaient bien plus familières que la troisième mais en tant que capitaine, il avait appris à reconnaître les reiatsus des membres les plus doués des divisions, quand bien même ils s'efforçaient de le réprimer. Il avait donc pu identifier son lieutenant ainsi que le 5ème siège de la 11ème qui s'éloignait à présent vers sa propre caserne.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'Erisia était entrée dans le bureau. "Bonjour, Erisia-san." La salua-t-il en gardant les yeux sur sa paperasse. "Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble?" Demanda-t-il.

Erisia s'arrêta, surprise malgré elle de la facilité qu'avait le capitaine à détecter les émotions simplement en lisant le flot d'énergies. Elle était encore en plein apprentissage et était bien loin de pouvoir déchiffrer les humeurs de ceux qui l'entouraient. "Il y a eu une petite altercation qui semble avoir froissé l'orgueil d'une personne très … obtuse. Et maintenant, d'autres veulent s'impliquer dans l'affaire et essayent de raisonner avec lui." Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer aussi diplomatiquement que possible sans pour autant donner de noms.

Byakuya réussit à lire entre les lignes. Bon, il avait eu de sérieux indices en sachant que Renji et Yumichika étaient les personnes souhaitant intervenir. Cela réduisait considérablement le champ des possibles. "Que s'est-il passé avec le troisième siège Madarame Ikkaku?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je passais à la 11ème pour dire bonjour à Yachiru et Yumi et il semble qu'Ikkaku ait été toujours aussi résolu pour envahir mon espace personnel et essayer de … gagner mon affection. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à comment il comptait s'y prendre. D'habitude, je me contente de fuir en utilisant le shunpo et en courant jusqu'ici. Cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de changer de tactique et de profiter de l'effet de surprise pour utiliser son élan contre lui. Je l'ai fait atterrir sur son dos, l'ai attaché avec un Sai silencieux et grondé en l'informant que je ne serai jamais intéressée." Expliqua-t-elle.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil en l'écoutant. "Vous avez fait cela dans l'enceinte de la 11ème? Combien de témoins y avait-t-il?" Demanda-t-il.

"Et bien, Yachiru et Yumi bien entendu. Et environ une cinquantaine d'autres membres de la 11ème. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est le prendre par surprise. Maintenant il veut un vrai duel, sans kido. Un combat équitable selon ses propres mots. Mais cela n'aura rien d'équitable. Si jamais j'acceptais, il me réduirait en miettes en quelques secondes. C'est un guerrier et même si je peux me battre, c'est loin d'être l'un de mes talents. Je suis seulement étudiante à l'Académie et il est le 3ème siège de la division spécialisée dans le combat. Je n'aurai aucune chance. Yumi et Renji m'ont assuré qu'ils essaieraient de lui faire entendre raison mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont réussir." Se plaignit-elle en soupirant.

"Il veut donc vous provoquer en duel pour son soi-disant honneur froissé? Apparemment, l'idiotie générée par la 11ème refait son apparition. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Erisia-san. Ikkaku ne vous attaquera jamais sans que vous releviez d'abord son défi. Et si jamais il vous défiait réellement, toutes les personnes de votre entourage monteraient à votre défense et le réduiraient au silence très rapidement. Une fois qu'il aura réalisé à quel point sa conduite est absurde, il vous laissera en paix."

"Et si jamais il ne le fait pas?"

"Ikkaku ne voudra pas se retrouver face à tous ceux qui voudraient vous défendre, Erisia. Il finira par retrouver un peu de bon sens, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelle est l'autre chose qui vous préoccupe?"

"Renji et Yumi m'ont dit qu'ils allaient lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils comptaient discuter même s'ils m'ont promis de ne pas se battre."

"Si les deux vous ont donné leur parole, ils ne se battront pas, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Ils tiennent leurs promesses."

"Je voulais juste me détendre durant ces vacances." Soupira-t-elle.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous ne le pouvez pas?"

"Cette situation est un vrai bazard, non?"

"Elle arrive à un mauvais moment mais je vous assure que cela ne vous empêchera pas de profiter de vos vacances. Son orgueil a été endommagé et pour qu'il le restaure, vous aurez à accepter n'importe quel défi qu'il pourrait vous lancer. Si vous n'acceptez pas ses défis, il ne pourra rien faire d'autre que ruminer dans son coin."

"J'espère que vous avez raison." Soupira Erisia. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en doute la parole de Byakuya mais Ikkaku était un individu très volatile et il était difficile de prédire ses actions.

"Avez-vous prévu quoi que ce soit durant votre séjour ici?"

"Je pensais aller dîner avec mes amis de l'Académie."

"Où pensiez-vous vous rendre pour cela?" Demanda-t-il.

"Et bien, je pensais leur demander s'ils connaissaient un endroit sympathique et sûr où nous pourrions nous réunir." Expliqua Erisia."

"Pourquoi ne pas les inviter chez vous?" Suggéra Byakuya. Erisia cligna des yeux.

"Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir que j'invite mes amis au manoir Kuchiki?"

"C'est votre lieu de résidence et répond aux deux conditions d'être agréable et sûr. Ils doivent déjà savoir que vous habitez là. Et j'aimerais rencontrer les personnes avec lesquelles vous vous êtes liée d'amitié." Répondit-il simplement tout en continuant de travailler.

Erisia ne savait pas quoi dire en réponse. Elle demeura silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Pourquoi voulait-il rencontrer ses amis? Elle savait que ses amis de l'Académie étaient très curieux à son sujet mais, ça? Elle n'était pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. "Je vais les contacter et leur annoncer qu'ils ont été invité à dîner au manoir Kuchiki. Quel jour vous arrangerait le plus si vous souhaitez les rencontrer?" Demanda-t-elle. Il valait mieux accepter son offre et puis elle ne savait pas trop dans quel autre endroit ils auraient pu se réunir.

"Jeudi serait convenable, il n'y aura rien d'urgent ce jour là."

"Jeudi donc. A quelle heure devraient-ils venir?"

"7 heures. Cela devrait donner assez de temps au personnel pour tout préparer tout en me laissant terminer mon travail et rentrer à l'heure au manoir."

"Jeudi à 7 heures alors. Pourrais-je également inviter Rikichi et Hanataro? Je parle beaucoup d'eux car ce sont les seuls amis que je peux citer à l'Académie sans faire hausser les sourcils et provoquer une litanie de question. Je suis sûre que Akane, Yasuo et Haru sont très curieux à leur sujet. Mais je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas."

"Il n'y a pas de problème, Erisia. Cela aidera d'ailleurs à consolider votre histoire auprès de vos amis de l'Académie. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tous les informer dès à présent?" Suggéra-t-il. "Rikichi doit être en train de s'entraîner à cette heure-ci. Vous devrez le trouver sur les terrains d'entraînement à l'arrière de la division."

Erisia se leva et le salua. "Merci Byakuya." Dit-elle simplement avant de partir. Elle se dirigea vers les terrains d'entraînement et y trouva, comme prédit, Rikichi et une poignée de membres de la 6ème en train de répéter leurs enchaî les regarda un instant, attendant une pause avant d'approcher et de demander à parler avec Rikichi.

"Qu'y a-t-il Eri-chan?"

"Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a permis de vous inviter, toi, Hanataro et mes amis de l'Académie à dîner au manoir, Jeudi à 7 heures. Pourras-tu venir?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr. Je ne serai pas de patrouille ce soir-là. C'est bon pour moi." Affirma-t-il.

"Très bien, je te reverrai à ce moment-là alors. Je dois trouver Hanataro maintenant et transmettre le message à Yasuo, Akane et Haru." Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

"A plus tard, Eri." Répondit Rikichi en souriant avant de retourner au boulot.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la quatrième division. Elle espérait très fort pouvoir trouver Hanataro sans devoir s'aventurer dans les égouts. Elle détestait cet endroit, c'était si silencieux que cela en devenait inquiétant et puis, c'était les égouts. Y-avait-il besoin d'en dire plus? Une inspection sommaire de la cour montra qu'Hanataro n'était pas là, mais cela ne voulait pas autant dire qu'il se trouvait dans les égouts. Elle se dirigea cette fois-ci vers les baraquements.

"Bonjour Erisia-san." Résonna la voix du lieutenant de la 4ème.

"Bonjour Isane-san. Avez-vous vu Hanataro?" Demanda-t-elle.

'Il est au troisième étage, à faire ses rondes. Le capitaine Unohana nous a tous remis à faire des rondes, histoire de s'assurer que nos talents de guérisseur n'allaient pas rouiller." Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

"Merci Isane-san." Répondit Erisia en souriant.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes mais elle finit par le trouver. Il s'occupait de quelques blessures légères. La 4ème division n'avait jamais de vacances. Il y a avait toujours des blessés dont il fallait s'occuper. "Bonjour Hanataro." Le salua-t-elle avec le sourire alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

"Eri-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?"

"Je te cherchais. Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a permis d'organiser un dîner pour mes amis de l'Académie et je souhaitais t'y inclure ainsi que Rikichi. Ce serait Jeudi à 7 heures. Pourras-tu venir?"

"Je risque d'être un peu en retard. Je devrais d'abord retourner aux baraques et me rendre présentable après ma ronde mais ça devrait le faire."

"Parfait, j'en suis très heureuse. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un moyen de contacter mes amis de l'Académie. Ils vivent tous dans différents districts du Rukongai." Expliqua Erisia avec un léger soupir.

"Bien qu'on ne les utilise habituellement pas pour une telle raison, pourquoi n'enverriez-vous pas des Papillons des Enfers à vos amis? Cela irait bien plus vite et vous ne vous mettrez pas en danger à parcourir le Rukongai pour délivrer le message." parvint une voix familière.

"Capitaine Unohana." S'exclama Erisia un peu surprise, ce qui fit sourire le capitaine de la 4ème. "Je ne voudrais pas déranger."

"Sottises, ça ne dérange absolument pas. Vous venez seulement de terminer votre première année à l'Académie et des nouvelles à propos d'une altercation me sont parvenues. Ça ne serait pas responsable de ma part de vous laisser errer dans le Rukongai. Certains districts ne sont pas sûrs pour une personne seule, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un shinigami." L'avertit la guérisseuse.

Erisia eut l'air un peu gêné. "Est-ce que tout le Seireitei est déjà au courant?" Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Erisia-san. Je suis au courant de pratiquement tout ce qu'il se passe au sein de la 11ème division puisque je reçois quotidiennement certains de leurs membres." L'assura Unohana."De toute façon, je ne pense pas que le capitaine Kuchiki aimerait apprendre que vous vous êtes aventurée seule dans le Rukongai sans escorte. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau et j'invoquerai les Papillons pour transmettre votre invitation à vos amis."

"Merci Capitaine Unohana."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, Erisia-san." Répondit la guérisseuse avec un sourire. Elles se rendirent dans le bureau et Hanataro retourna à son travail. Il avait commencé à prendre bien plus confiance en ces capacités et se recroquevillait de moins en moins sur lui-même, ce qui était une excellente chose. Il n'était plus aussi balbutiant ou dans la lune. Unohana appréciait peu de choses autant que de voir les membres de sa division mûrir et développer leur potentiel.

Elle invoqua les Papillons et envoya les messages aux amis d'Erisia. Une chose merveilleuse avec ces Papillons était leur capacité à retrouver la personne à qui le message était adressé où qu'elle soit. "Alors, comment s'est passée votre première année à l'Académie, Erisia-san?" S'enquit Unohana tout en versant le thé pour elles deux.

"Assez bien, il me semble. J'ai enfin réussi à trouver le bon état d'esprit pour le combat à mains nues et le zanjutsu. Je continue les cours avec ma classe dans ces deux sujets. Et je reste avec les classes dans lesquelles j'ai été positionnée pour les autres matières également. Tout s'est donc bien passé."

"C'est une bonne nouvelle, Erisia. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu vous faire des amis là-bas. Vous verrez peut-être un jour que les amitiés formées à l'Académie durent longtemps après que votre formation se termine, quelles que soient les divisions dans lesquelles vous êtes nommé."

"Quelles sont les amitiés que vous avez maintenu depuis votre séjour à l'Académie, Capitaine?" Demanda Erisia.

"Bien que nous n'en ayons pas toujours l'air, surtout avec la fréquence à laquelle je me dois de le réprimander, je suis amie de longue date avec le capitaine Kyoraku ainsi que le capitaine Ukitake. Ce sont mes deux plus vieux amis. Admit Unohana.

"Le capitaine Kyoraku est l'un de vos amis?" Erisia était un peu choquée. "Je suis désolée, il est juste… je veux dire… après vous avoir entendu le gronder… je ne me serais pas imaginée…"

"Je le connais depuis très longtemps, Erisia-san. Je sais qu'il y a bien plus que la façade qu'il montre, ce qui est une autre raison pour laquelle je le fustige autant. Ne laissez pas ses apparences vous tromper. Derrière cette attitude insouciante et aguicheuse se trouve un homme très honorable et très rusé." L'avertit Unohana en riant.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre. Ces manières de séducteur.. Cela me met tellement mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce que l'on me prête attention, et encore moins quand il s'agit de ce genre d'attention." Répondit Erisia en soupirant.

"Il aime flatter et flirter avec les femmes juste pour les faire sourire et qu'elles se sentent appréciées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a commencé mais il a toujours été comme ça d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Il ne se conduirait jamais de manière inappropriée au-delà d'un simple flirt. Contentez-vous de lui sourire et s'il essaye de vous escorter quelque part… si vous rougissez et essayez de fuir, il ne fera que redoubler d'efforts, je le crains."

"J'essaierai de garder vos conseils à l'esprit. Merci pour votre aide, capitaine Unohana, et pour le thé. Je devrais rentrer maintenant que j'ai transmis tous mes messages."

"Passez une bonne journée, Erisia-san." Répondit Unohana avec un sourire tout en regardant la jeune fille la saluer et prendre son congé.


	13. Chapter 13, Introductions

Helloooooooo!

Me revoilà après des vacances bien nécessaires!

Et je ne vous ai pas oublié! Je reprends les posts réguliers et je vais essayer de m'y tenir.

Bon, je n'en ai pas encore beaucoup de traduit en réserve alors il va falloir que je me remue, mais bon... ^^

J'espère que vous avez passé vous aussi d'excellentes vacances et que la rentrée (Collège, Lycée, Faculté, Université, Boulot, ...) s'est bien passée.

Merci beaucoup à Nikkouyoku, Luna78 et une nouvelle arrivante qui a signé Cam pour leurs commentaires! Ils me font toujours autant plaisir et m'aident énormément à me mettre au boulot! ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFlame!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 13 - Introductions

Tous ces événements lui laissaient un sentiment étrange. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de trop y penser car les invitations avaient été envoyées et bientôt, ses amis verraient l'endroit où elle vivait. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse. C'était une chose que d'entendre qu'elle vivait chez le capitaine de la 6ème division mais de le constater dans la réalité en était une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir leur réaction. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'elle vive ici, évidemment. Mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie qu'ils finissent par la traiter différemment juste parce qu'elle vivait dans le manoir Kuchiki. L'idée la terrifiait.

Elle voulait juste être normale et non pas recevoir un régime de faveur à cause des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait être simplement Erisia. Ses amis connaissaient déjà ses "liens" vis-à-vis de Byakuya et ne la jugeaient pas à cause de cela mais est-ce que la situation changerait une fois qu'ils verraient le manoir? Elle espérait de tout coeur que non.

Elle devait rencontrer Haru, Yasuo et Akane à la porte la plus proche de leur quartier du Rukongai. A partir de là, elle les conduirait à la quatrième division pour retrouver Hanataro et Rikichi avant de se diriger vers le manoir. Elle se dirigea donc vers le lieu de rendez-vous, escortée par l'un des gardes du clan. L'adage prudence est mère de sûreté était appliqué à la lettre.

Elle était vêtu d'un ravissant yukata couleur lavande avec une paire de geta assorties au tissu. Elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir revêtu tout l'attirail d'un kimono. Yoruichi s'était de toute façon assurée qu'elle puisse se mouvoir assez facilement dans ce genre de vêtement pour pouvoir utiliser le shunpo. On ne savait jamais lorsqu'on pouvait avoir besoin de s'éclipser rapidement. Et Erisia trouvait cela une précaution tout-à-fait raisonnable. Elle cessa d'y penser en approchant du lieu de rendez-vous. Elle aperçut ses amis en train de l'attendre et sourit. Akane était habillée de façon similaire à la seule différence que son yukata avait une jolie teinte vert sapin. La couleur lui allait à ravir. Yasuo était habillé en noir et Haru avait mis son uniforme de l'Académie. Elle supposait que ça aurait pu être pire. Elle savait bien que, des quatre amis, Haru venait du milieu le moins avantagé. Cela ne changeait en rien son talent au combat.

"Bonjour les amis." Appela-t-elle en agitant la main.

"C'est qui, lui?" Demanda Haru.

"Un des gardes du clan. Byakuya-sama ne pouvait m'accompagner et m'a procuré une escorte. Je vous présente Kuro. Kuro, mes amis Akane, Yasuo et Haru. Nous devrions nous dépêcher car nous devons passer par la 4ème pour retrouver Hanataro et Rikichi avant de nous rendre au manoir."

Le groupe acquiesça et ils se mirent en route vers le centre du Seireitei. Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin le plus direct, Erisia rencontra de-ci, de-là des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Pas trop, heureusement, car elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer toutes ces connections à ses amis. Mais elle échangea quelques saluts en passant.

Au moment où ils prenaient le dernier tournant pour la 4ème, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne au monde qu'Erisia aurait voulu qu'ils rencontrent, du moins pour le moment. Là, sur son perchoir favori, assise sur les épaules de la montagne de capitaine, se trouvait le lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. "Eri-chan!" S'écria de sa voix joyeuse la petite fille tout en sautant en sol.

"Bonjour Yachiru" Répondit-elle en souriant. Puis, levant les yeux vers l'espèce de tour humaine, elle s'inclina. "Bonjour Capitaine Kenpachi." L'homme lui adressa à peine un regard, bien heureusement.

"Qui sont tous ces gens, Eri-chan?" Demanda Yachiru. "Enfin, pas lui, je l'connais. C'est un des gardes de Byakushi. Mais les trois autres?" Elle sautillait sur place en attendant une réponse.

"Ce sont mes amis de l'Académie. Akane, Yasuo et Haru." Présenta-t-elle en pointant chacun d'entre eux tout en disant leur nom.

"Voici Yachiru et le capitaine Kenpachi." Expliqua-t-elle. Trois paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Pfft, t'as fini Yachiru? On a des recrues à tester aux baraques." Grogna le géant.

"Ouuuuh, c'est vrai! Je t'verrai plus tard, Eri-chan." Elle se mit à rire tout en sautant à nouveau sur son perchoir et les deux se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la 11ème.

"C'était vraiment le capitaine et le lieutenant de la 11ème?" Demanda Akane.

"Oui, en lieutenant Yachiru et le capitaine Kenpachi."

"Wow, d'où connais-tu aussi bien Yachiru?"

"Oh, et bien, elle aime creuser des tunnels en dessous de la propriété des Kuchiki et elle appartient à l'association des femmes shinigami qui se rencontrent au manoir grâce à Rukia. Elle est très gentille. Surexcitée mais gentille. J'ai partagé certaines de mes friandises favorites avec elle et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a adopté depuis." Raconta-t-elle en riant. "Quant au capitaine Kenpachi, il ne fera pas attention à vous à moins que vous n'aimiez vous battre. Dans ce cas, il voudra un duel. Les seules personnes que je connaisse qui soient assez folles pour le prendre au mot sont Yumichika et Ikkaku. Enfin, je ne connais pas vraiment Ikkaku, j'ai juste entendu pas mal de choses sur son compte par le biais de Yumi lorsqu'il m'apprenait le combat à mains nues." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Nous devrions essayer de trouver Hanataro et Rikichi maintenant." Annonça-t-elle en entrant dans la 4ème se trouvaient à proximité, à attendre près d'un grand arbre. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils agitèrent leurs mains."Bonjour!" S'exclama-t-elle en répondant à leur salut.

"Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Eri-chan?" Demanda Rikichi.

"Bien, et toi Rikichi?"

"Oh, je ne peux pas me plaindre, Eri."

"Voici mes amis de l'Académie. Yasuo, Akane et Haru. Les amis, je vous présente Rikichi et Hanataro." Une fois présentés, ils se saluèrent tous et prirent le chemin du manoir.

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les vacances peuvent passer aussi rapidement." S'exclama Akane.

"Je te comprends. J'ai l'impression que nous avons été lâchés hier et nous devrons rentrer dans moins d'une semaine" Constata Erisia avec un petit rire.

"C'est loin, Erisia?" Demanda Yasuo.

"Et bien, plutôt. Tu verras. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai fait ce chemin depuis la quatrième. Cela m'a semblé prendre une éternité. Mais maintenant que j'y suis habituée, ça ne semble pas aussi terrible. Mais c'est vrai que nous avons déjà bien marché. Vous êtes pratiquement à l'opposé de la propriété Kuchiki par rapport au Seireitei." Expliqua-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent leur marche et tout comme la première fois qu'elle était venu, au moment où les divisions se trouvaient bien loin derrière eux, le bruit de pas de ses amis cessa. Rikichi et Hanataro continuaient de marcher et le garde était légèrement en avant mais…

"Alors, on va où exactement?" Demanda Haru.

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de rire en se souvenant de sa propre surprise et elle se tourna vers ses amis en faisant un grand geste vers la propriété. Tout comme elle la première fois, avec sa petite valise roulante et Byakuya montrant le chemin. Trois têtes tournèrent de concert et trois mâchoires se décrochèrent en choeur. "Tu plaisantes, hein? Je n'arrive même pas à voir les limites de ce domaine."

"Je vous assure qu'Erisia-san ne se moque pas de vous." Résonna une voix familière, du moins pour Erisia. Elle sourit et s'inclina. "Bonsoir, Byakuya-sama."

"Bonsoir Erisia-san, et ses amis." Répondit-il de façon très formelle.

"Bonsoir Capitaine Kuchiki." Répondirent à l'unisson Rikichi et Hanataro. Par moment, on aurait pu confondre ces deux là comme des jumeaux.

Erisia suivit Byakuya et Kuro jusqu'à la maison, précédant ses amis de quelques pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle procéda aux introductions pour ce qu'elle espérait être la dernière fois. Byakuya inclina à la tête et salua chacun de ses amis de manière polie quoique très formelle. Sa première impression fut de constater la différence entre Erisia et les trois autres étudiants.

Le temps avant l'annonce du dîner fut occupé par des badinages polis, Erisia essayant de garder chacun engager dans la conversation du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Akane ajoutait souvent des éléments de ça et de là, Haru commentant de façon occasionnelle. Mais Yasuo demeura pratiquement silencieux. Il observait, écoutait, réfléchissait et ajoutait une précision seulement lorsqu'il en sentait la nécessité. Il était de nature bien plus réservé, pas qu'il ne puisse tenir la conversation mais il souhaitait plutôt ne contribuer que lorsqu'il détenait une information importante.

Des trois, Yasuo rencontra le plus facilement l'approbation de Byakuya. Si Rukia avait été là, elle aurait préféré Akane. Au moins, la situation très particulière d'Erisia ne semblait pas l'isoler davantage. Malgré les secrets qu'elle se devait de préserver, elle avait tout de même réussi à nouer des amitiés. Un bon nombre de ses connaissances au courant de sa situation s'étaient fait du souci à ce sujet. Ils auraient à présent des preuves qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. En ce moment, un souci en moins était toujours ça de gagner. Avec la guerre qui faisait rage et les traîtres de Seireitei, il n'y avait pas besoin de se rajouter des préoccupations.

« Comment vous débrouillez-vous dans vos classes ? » Demanda Byakuya. Il espérait pouvoir mieux jauger les amis d'Erisia de cette manière. Savoir dans quelles classes ils excellaient lui apporterait plus d'éléments et, étant un Capitaine, il était toujours curieux par rapport aux talents des nouvelles promotions.

Ils réfléchirent tous à la question et Haru prit le premier la parole. « Ça se passe plutôt bien. Je suis pas fan de kido. Eri peut toujours me piétiner sans aucun effort dans cette matière. Pareil pour la guérison. Par contre, pour le combat à mains nues et le zanjutsu, ça j'aime bien. Eri dit que je vais probablement finir à la 11ème. Je sais pas, ça serait bien quand même. » Répondit-il simplement. Byakuya hocha la tête, Erisia semblait avoir bien deviné. Mais ils étaient encore au tout début de leur formation et il pourrait toujours changer d'avis, aussi peu probable que cela puisse être.

« Je suppose que je suis assez semblable à Eri. Le combat n'est pas mon fort. Je passe mes examens mais ça ne va pas plus haut. Je me débrouille bien en kido mais c'est sans comparaison avec Erisia. Je suppose que ma meilleure matière est le kido de guérison. J'aime aider et réparer les gens. » Expliqua Akane. Avec la guerre qui faisait rage, ils auraient besoin de plus de guérisseurs. Ils auraient besoin de toutes les recrues qu'ils pourraient obtenir, qu'ils soient guérisseurs, combattants ou maîtres de kido.

Yasuo répondit évidemment en dernier. « Je m'efforce à maintenir un équilibre entre tous les arts shinigami. C'est très ardu, je l'admets. Mais j'aime me dépasser. J'ai du talent pour le combat et j'ai un niveau acceptable en kido. J'ai appris les bases du kido de guérison et j'essaierai de garder les mêmes exigences pour ce domaine que pour les autres, en fonction du temps que je pourrai y consacrer. Bien que ce soit tout à fait normal de se focaliser sur un aspect plus que les autres, je préfère garder cet équilibre. J'aurai besoin de me concentrer davantage sur certains aspects pour y arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne m'en fais pas pour l'instant et je franchirai l'obstacle quand je le rencontrerai. » Expliqua-t-il soigneusement.

Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du respect pour le jeune homme. Il semblait avoir une tête solide sur les épaules et c'était admirable de sa part de vouloir maintenir cet équilibre plutôt que de se concentrer seulement sur une compétence, ce qui aurait été plus facile. Erisia semblait avoir attiré un drôle de mélange d'individus mais qui gardait une curieuse harmonie. En y réfléchissant un peu, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder les amis qu'elle s'était fait dans le Seireitei avant son entrée à l'Académie.

Un des serviteurs émergea pour leur annoncer que le dîner était servi. Les plateaux furent apportés rapidement et Byakuya invita tout le monde à attaquer le repas, comme tout hôte qui se respecte. Il savoura le silence qui s'établit alors que chacun se mettait à apprécier les différents mets présentés devant eux.


	14. Chapter 14, Franchise

Helloooo tout le monde!

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, j'essaie de reprendre mes bonnes habitudes d'avant les vacances avec un post chaque semaine.

Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai toujours pas terminer de traduire le chapitre de la semaine prochaine alors il va sérieusement falloir que je me bouge. ^^

En attendant, profitez bien et n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires sur ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé, ce qui vous a intrigué, ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, ... ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles!

Un gros gros merci à Saraelys d'ailleurs! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à ton commentaire mais je le ferai dès que j'ai 5 minutes! Promis!

Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine! (J'espère... ) ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo et Erisia = CeredwenFlame

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Franchise

Le dîner se déroulait tranquillement et la conversation reprit entre les amis pendant que Byakuya demeurait silencieux, observant les interactions. Erisia essayait de nouveau d'impliquer tous ses amis et de maintenir un équilibre entre eux. Elle avait l'air bien habituée aux manières de Yasuo et Haru si l'on se fiait à son talent pour les gérer.

« Hé, Eri, ça te dit qu'on se retrouve pour des duels d'entraînements avant la rentrée à l'Académie ? » Demanda Haru. La nature de la question intrigua Byakuya bien qu'il se tînt toujours coi.

« On est en vacances et tu veux t'entraîner ? » Remarqua Yasuo.

« Je ne sais pas Haru. Un entraînement me sera toujours très utile mais est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas profiter de ce répit ? »

« Bah, t'es pas drôle, Eri. C'est marrant de se battre. Et puis, tu es la seule qui arrive à me faire travailler un peu pour gagner. Pas comme Yasuo et Akane. » Il se mit à rire et récolta un regard noir de la part des deux autres.

« Il va falloir que je prévienne Yachiru qu'elle te retrouvera dans les rangs de la 11ème après notre diplôme. Il faudra que je m'assure qu'elle te donne un test plus dur que celui des autres. » Le taquina Eri. « Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à reproduire ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'examen, Haru. C'était juste une fois et tu te souviens à quel point j'étais épuisée après coup. »

« Raison de plus pour s'entraîner au duel. Tu pourras t'y faire peu à peu. » Il se tût un instant. « Est-ce que tu accepteras si je te promets de ne pas être trop méchant ? » Se moqua-t-il en retour.

« Certainement pas. Si tu veux que l'on me teste, alors il faudra que tu te battes de toutes tes forces. » Répondit Erisia d'un ton ferme.

« Alors, tu viendras te battre ou pas ? » Pendant qu'Erisia réfléchissait à sa réponse, Byakuya observait ses réactions. Plus il entendait Haru s'exprimer, plus il était persuadé, tout comme Erisia, que le garçon était fait pour la 11ème. Ce qui le surprit fut l'absence relative de réticence de la part d'Erisia à l'idée de se battre en duel avec son ami. Peut-être que ses expériences avec Renji, Yumi et Yachiru en étaient la raison.

« Nous aurons besoin d'un endroit tranquille. » Réfléchit Erisia.

« Tu pourrais te faire escorter jusqu'au 7ème district du Rukongai. » Suggéra Haru.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous pouvez utiliser le terrain d'entraînement à l'arrière de la 6ème division. Il n'est pas utilisé pour le moment et si un accident se produisait, vous trouverez rapidement de l'aide. Je suis également certain que le lieutenant Abarai voudra évaluer vos progrès, Erisia-san. » Proposa Byakuya. Il n'allait pas laisser Erisia se promener dans le Rukongai. Bien que le 7ème district ne soit pas trop mal famé, ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où une jeune femme seule pouvait s'aventurer. Yasuo, Haru, Akane et même Erisia furent surpris par l'offre.

« Nous ne voudrions pas gêner. » Commença Erisia.

« Ce ne sera pas une gêne. Vous êtes tous des étudiants de l'Académie et des accidents peuvent arriver même avec des vétérans. Je cherche simplement à m'assurer que vous retourniez tous intacts à l'Académie lorsque le nouveau semestre débutera. » Expliqua Byakuya. C'était tout-à-fait sensé mais tout de même impressionnant d'être ainsi invités à la 6ème division.

« Quelle heure vous arrangerait le plus, Byakuya-sama ? » Demanda Eri.

« Après le déjeuner. J'enverrai le lieutenant Abarai accueillir vos amis à la porte du Rukongai et il pourra ensuite superviser votre entraînement. » Répondit Byakuya.

« J'accompagnerai Renji pour vous rencontrer. » Promit Erisia à ses amis.

« Je peux demander au capitaine Unohana la permission de vous rejoindre, en cas de problème. Vous aurez comme ça un guérisseur sous la main. » Suggéra Hanataro. Erisia sourit en l'entendant proposer son aide ainsi alors qu'auparavant, il serait resté silencieux dans son coin.

« Bonne idée, 7ème siège Yamada. » Approuva Byakuya.

« Capitaine, pourrais-je y aller aussi ? J'ai aidé le lieutenant Renji à enseigner à Erisia après tout. Et cela ne me fera pas prendre de retard sur l'entraînement. » Demanda Rikichi.

« Je ne vois pas de raisons contre, Rikichi. Vous aurez la responsabilité de leur expliquer le processus d'entraînement d'une division. De plus, le lieutenant et vous ne vous êtes pas entraînés ensemble depuis un mois ce me semble. Vous pourrez montrer tous les deux quelles sont les attentes de la 6ème à Erisia-san et ses amis. »

« Merci, Capitaine. » Répondit Rikichi avec un grand sourire. Il était fier de sa division et le capitaine ne s'était pas trompé. Renji et lui ne s'étaient pas entraînés depuis un bon moment. A cause de cette mission où Renji avait été blessé, la division avait dû se remettre puis rattraper son retard et la routine habituelle venait à peine de se rétablir.

Rikichi voulait montrer à Erisia et ses amis ce qu'appartenir à la 6ème signifiait. Il aimait sa division même si c'était très dur par moment. Le capitaine Kuchiki était un homme juste et même s'il demandait un haut niveau à sa division, il ne les poussait pas plus haut que le mieux qu'ils pouvaient fournir. Ils avaient une tradition de longue date à honorer et chaque membre depuis le capitaine jusqu'au plus petit d'entre eux devait vivre selon certains principes.

La soirée se conclut et les amis firent leurs adieux. La même escorte que précédemment leur fut fournie afin de les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte séparant le Seireitei et le Rukongai. Erisia les accompagna jusque-là. « Je vous retrouverai ici demain. Et ensuite nous irons à la 6ème. D'accord ? »

« J'ai hâte, Eri-chan. » Répondit Haru en riant. Ils se quittèrent et le garde raccompagna Erisia jusqu'au manoir. Byakuya l'avait attendue. Il était assis à la table désormais débarrassée et lisait quelques rapports, ce qu'il aurait pu faire dans son bureau.

« Tout-à-l'heure, vous avez mentionné un incident durant votre examen de Zanjutsu. Que s'est-il passé, si je puis me permettre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Erisia prit place sur le siège en face de lui. « Comme vous le savez, je m'inquiétais particulièrement pour cet examen. Renji et Rikichi ont travaillé dur pour m'enseigner les bases et c'est l'art shinigami avec lequel j'ai le plus de mal. Ce qui est assez étrange puisque je peux déjà parler avec mon zanpakuto. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que je me suis mise plus de pression. Enfin, pour l'examen, je devais me battre avec Haru. C'est le meilleur de notre classe et je pense que vous avez remarqué sa mentalité digne de la 11ème. »

Byakuya hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. « J'étais encore plus inquiète de devoir me battre contre lui. Nous avons tous combattu les uns contre les autres mais jamais sans nous donner à fond. Et je l'ai assez observé en classe pour voir à quel point il est doué. A un moment, il est passé à travers ma garde et si nous avions utilisé de vraies lames au lieu des sabres d'entraînement, il m'aurait entaillé la peau. Même comme ça, le coup m'a fait mal. Quelque chose a juste réagi en moi. Je ne sais pas quoi, je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suis entrée comme dans une bulle. Ma concentration s'est portée toute entière sur lui et j'ai senti cette énergie. J'ai juste suivi mon instinct et j'ai réussi à le faire reculer et à placer quelques beaux coups. Nous avons bataillé pendant un moment. Mais je suis loin d'atteindre le niveau d'Haru et il a fini par me vaincre. Mais pour la première fois, il a dû batailler pour sa victoire. Par contre, j'étais complètement épuisée à la fin. Tout tournait autour de moi. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Byakuya ressassa l'information qu'elle venait de donner. Il était fréquent qu'un shinigami, et particulièrement un apprenti, trouve cette espèce de zone et d'étincelle. Combien de fois lors de batailles contre des hollows avait-on soudain l'impression que tout s'emboîtait et se succédait en un flot continu jusqu'à ce que la bataille se termine ? Lui-même avait pu expérimenter cela assez de fois pour comprendre ce dont elle parlait malgré sa difficulté à l'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience en tant que shinigami pour saisir pleinement ce qu'il s'était passé mais cela viendrait.

« Vous avez un esprit de guerrier en vous, Erisia. Vous n'avez pas encore tissé de liens assez fort avec lui mais il est en vous. La 11ème ne va pas développer un soudain intérêt pour vous à cause de cela. Cependant, tout shinigami a cet esprit en lui. C'est ce qui nous pousse à devenir ce que nous sommes, des protecteurs du peuple. De nombreuses fois, vous avez précisé que vous souhaitiez être capable de protéger. Ce que vous avez expérimenté durant ce combat, c'est cette connection avec votre plus pur désir de devenir capable de protéger votre entourage. Et pour cela, vous aurez besoin de vous familiariser avec le zanjutsu tout autant qu'avec les autres arts shinigami. Vous aurez besoin de trouver la force et la volonté d'utiliser votre épée pour détruire les hollows afin qu'ils ne nuisent plus à personne. Vous n'avez pas pu expérimenter cela auparavant car vous n'avez pas été élevée au sein de la Soul Society. Vous n'êtes donc pas familière avec cet état d'esprit. Mais votre zanpakuto connaît cet instinct en vous car il en fait partie. Peut-être, si vous arrêtiez de craindre ce que vous pourriez faire, vous pourriez alors découvrir ce que vous allez faire. » Suggéra-t-il.

Elle se sentit un peu honteuse d'admettre qu'elle avait peur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout-à-fait s'en empêcher. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé au beau milieu d'une bataille auparavant. Elle n'avait eu à faire rien de tout cela et elle se sentait par moment complètement dépassée. Elle médita tout ce que Byakuya lui avait dit, l'absorbant, le triant et elle sentit un frisson courir sur son échine alors que Kumori approuvait les dernières paroles. « Je dois admettre que parfois, tout cela me semble encore irréel. Qu'à tout moment, je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rêve étrange et incroyable. J'essaye de suivre le mouvement mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. » Admit-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Ce n'est que votre première année à l'Académie. Bien que vous ayez été placée dans des classes supérieures pour le shunpo, le kido et la guérison, vous êtes encore une élève de première année, Erisia. Vous devez vous permettre de progresser et de vous adapter. Vous avez un potentiel extraordinaire. Tous ceux qui vous ont rencontré et vous ont enseigné l'ont senti en vous. Et nous avons essayé de vous donner les outils dont vous aurez besoin pour le réaliser. Mais c'est à vous de franchir ces portes et d'adopter tout ce que vous êtes. Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur. Mais vous allez avoir besoin de faire un pas et un autre même si vous êtes terrorisée. Un jour, une vie innocente dépendra de ce pas. » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre parler ainsi. Avait-elle un potentiel aussi grand ?

« _Oui, tu l'as. Je crois qu'il parle ainsi parce qu'il sent que tu as besoin d'entendre ces mots. Et peut-être que parce qu'ils viennent de lui, tu vas pouvoir les accepter. Ce n'est pas différent de ce que tous les autres ont essayé de te dire. De ce que j'ai essayé de te dire. Ecoute-le Erisia._ » L'encouragea Kumori.

Byakuya remarqua le regard distant d'Erisia et comprit que son zanpakuto s'adressait à elle. Il sentit à nouveau la présence d'une paire d'yeux posés sur lui depuis les ombres. Erisia n'y avait jamais réfléchi de cette manière. Elle essayait juste d'intégrer tout ce qu'elle pouvait, de rester à niveau avec tout ce qui chamboulait sa vie récemment. C'était un processus d'adaptation constant et parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'elle était à la traîne.

« Merci pour votre vision, Byakuya. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour intégrer tout cela. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'Haru veuille s'entraîner. J'espère seulement que si ce déclic arrive à nouveau, j'arriverai à mieux le comprendre. Je souhaite que tous ceux qui m'aient aidé puissent être fiers de l'avoir fait. » Répondit-elle tout bas.

« N'oubliez pas de croire en vous et en votre zanpakuto, Erisia. Kumori ne vous a jamais induit en erreur pour l'instant et je ne crois pas qu'il le fera jamais. Si vous avez peur, acceptez cette peur mais ne la laissez pas vous immobiliser. Prenez-la et utilisez-la pour nourrir vos actions. Faites-la travailler pour vous et non pas contre vous. Apprenez à la dépasser maintenant, alors que vous êtes en sécurité, afin que si jamais elle advenait sur le champ de bataille, elle ne vous laisse pas vulnérable, vous et vos camarades. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. Encore merci, Byakuya… pour tout. Je devrais probablement aller dormir. Sans les restrictions de l'examen, je suis sûre que Haru voudra se battre aussi longtemps que je pourrai tenir. » Dit-elle en riant. Byakuya hocha la tête et la regarda partir.

« _Tu étais bien plus franc que d'habitude avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui a amené ce changement ?_ » Demanda la voix aérienne de Senbonzakura.

« Elle avait besoin d'entendre ces choses et refusait de les comprendre jusque-là, malgré tout ce que les autres ont pu lui dire. Peut-être qu'elle les acceptera à présent. »

« _Elle semble te tenir en bien plus haute estime que tous les autres. Peut-être as-tu raison. Les observeras-tu demain ?_ »

« Peut-être. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

« _Tu es curieux cependant… de ce qu'elle peut donner au combat. Bien plus maintenant que tu as appris ce qu'il s'est passé à l'examen._ »

« Elle est généralement plus timide mais il y a en elle un désir de protéger les autres qui est aussi féroce que chez Renji. Je suis curieux de voir ce qui va se passer lorsqu'elle se permettra de réaliser tout son potentiel, malgré sa peur. »

« _Elle est encore peu habituée à notre monde. Elle s'y intégrera peu à peu. Plus elle le vivra et plus elle sera confortable avec cette réalité. Kumori est un guide patient. Il continuera de la pousser dans la bonne direction jusqu'à ce qu'elle y marche de son plein gré._ »

Byakuya approuva la vision de son zanpakuto. Ce serait certainement très intéressant à observer. Si jamais il allait les regarder demain, il veillerait cependant à rester suffisamment en arrière afin qu'elle ignore sa présence. Il était habitué à agir de même pour les nouvelles recrues de la 6ème division. Il voulait leur donner le temps d'être mis en confiance au sein de la 6ème avant de les laisser être intimidés par son capitaine. Mais il observait constamment sa division. C'était son devoir aussi bien que son honneur d'agir ainsi.


	15. Chapter 15, Entraînement

Ouf! J'ai terminé la traduction de ce chapitre hier. Ca commence vraiment à être juste! ^^

Il va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles pour celui de la semaine prochaine.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup Saraelys et Nikkouyoku pour vos commentaires! Vous êtes toujours fidèles au rendez-vous et ça m'encourage énormément.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo et Erisia = CeredwenFlame. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice d'une fanfiction fort sympathique. Pas de profits ici!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 15 - L'entraînement

La journée s'annonçait magnifique lorsqu'Erisia regarda par la fenêtre juste après s'être réveillée. Elle avait hâte de passer un peu plus de temps avec ses amis en dehors du cadre de l'Académie. Elle allait également pouvoir présenter Akane à Renji et peut-être retrouver d'autres connaissances. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce qui allait se passer ici après tout. Elle se débarbouilla et s'habilla en vitesse, choisissant un des shihakushos que Rukia lui avait prêté. Son uniforme de l'Académie risquait de s'abîmer et ce serait gênant de se promener dans le Seireitei dans cette tenue. Et puis, ça l'amuserait d'observer la réaction de ses amis.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner et s'arrêta ensuite à la 6ème pour y retrouver Renji qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte du Rukongai. Une fois à proximité, elle demanda à Renji de rester en arrière afin de ne pas être aperçu tout de suite. Elle marcha seule jusqu'au point de rendez-vous et put constater la surprise qui se dessina sur le visage de ses camarades. "Qu'est-c'que tu fais habillée comme ça, Eri?" Se moqua Haru.

"Je ne voulais pas salir mon uniforme. Rukia-sama a été assez gentille pour me prêter une paire de shihakushos pour mes entraînements avant l'Académie." Leur apprit-elle. Ce qui expliquait également pourquoi elle était aussi à l'aise dans un habit qu'ils n'étaient censés revêtir qu'après leur diplôme.

"Oh, Akane. Je t'avais promis de te présenter certains de mes amis du Seireitei." Se rappela Erisia en riant. Elle attrapa sa manche et la tira vers Renji qui attendait, les garçons suivant rapidement derrière elles pour découvrir de qui elle parlait. Imaginez leur tête lorsqu'ils débarquèrent en face du lieutenant de la 6ème division, Abarai Renji.

Ils étaient tous du Rukon, même s'ils ne provenaient pas d'Inuzuri, et Renji était une célébrité pour eux. Il venait d'un pires quartiers du Rukon et était devenu non seulement un shinigami mais en plus un lieutenant. "Les amis, voici le lieutenant de Byakuya-sama, Abarai Renji. Renji-san, voici mes amis; Akane, Haru et Yasuo." Présenta-t-elle en souriant.

"Appelez-moi juste Renji. Pas besoin de titres. Et combien de fois devrais-je te le rappeler, Eri-chan?" Demanda-t-il en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Il appréciait ce rôle de grand frère qu'il s'était conféré. Et c'était assez amusant, surtout quand on constatait à quel point il la dépassait… les dépassait tous en fait. Haru était le plus proche de sa taille avec juste une dizaine de cm manquants. Yasuo en manquait peut-être 20 et Akane avait seulement 5 cm de plus par rapport à Erisia.

Cette dernière se mit à rire. "Désolée Renji. Allez, nous devrions nous mettre en route si nous voulons profiter le plus possible du terrain." Elle les entraîna vers la 6ème division. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, une partie de la division était au milieu d'un entraînement. Le groupe s'arrêta pour les observer. Chaque shinigami était synchronisé avec les autres, chaque pas, chaque coup, chaque mouvement fluide et presque parfait. Une telle perfection était un des buts de la 6ème après tout.

"Ils bougent presque comme s'ils faisaient partie d'un même corps." S'émerveilla Yasuo.

"Ils ont tous l'air si concentrés." Murmura Akane.

"Ouais, le cap'taine veut qu'on soit tous capable de se battre ensemble comme ça. Ça facilite la collaboration en mission. On accorde juste nos pas automatiquement. Ça aide. Vous devriez voir quand il mène l'entraînement. Environ une fois par semaine, il rassemble toute la division et on répète les manoeuvres ensemble. Tu penses que c'est impressionnant ça? Ça l'est encore plus avec lui." Commenta Renji.

"Ça a l'air d'être quelque chose à voir!" Acquiesça Yasuo.

"Ça l'est." Affirma Erisia. Elle avait pu y assister. La splendeur de la 6ème division répétant les manoeuvres avec à sa tête son capitaine et son lieutenant, toutes ces personnes se mouvant en parfaite unisson… Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi la 6ème division était l'une des unités les plus respectées du Seireitei. Bien sûr, c'était également dû aux traditions transmises par le grand-père de Byakuya lorsqu'il était capitaine.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Rikichi. "Vous êtes prêts?" Demanda-t-il. Les amis hochèrent la tête et Renji et Rikichi les amenèrent au terrain d'entraînement prévu.

"Bon, tu as pu déjà t'échauffer, Rikichi?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"C'est Renji, pas monsieur. Franchement, vous continuez tous à m'appeler comme ça alors que je vous permet d'utiliser mon prénom et personne ne m'écoutes." Protesta Renji en riant.

"Est-ce qu'on leur montre comment des membres de la 6ème s'entraînent?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. L'influence de la 11ème ne s'était jamais dissipée, elle avait juste été tempérée par son temps à la 6ème. Rikichi hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du terrain. Erisia et ses amis restèrent au bord pour observer.

Bien que Renji soit de loin le meilleur combattant, Rikichi se débrouillait très bien. Il n'était pas aussi expérimenté que Renji et on pouvait constater chez ce dernier des restes de l'agressivité caractéristique de la 11ème mais leur duel était tout de même impressionnant malgré la différence de niveau. Evidemment, Renji essayait de faire progresser Rikichi et c'était visible. Une fois terminés, ils se saluèrent et revinrent vers leur audience.

"Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda Renji.

"C'est facile de voir le niveau d'implication demandé par la 6ème." Commenta Yasuo.

"La 11ème te manque parfois?" Demanda Haru à Renji.

"Parfois, les combats me manquent. Mais je peux aller tanner Yumi et Ikkaku pour un duel avec moi alors c'est pas grave. Même si mon temps à la 11ème était intéressant, je remplacerais pour rien au monde mon poste de lieutenant à la 6ème. C'est une bonne unité. Faut s'habituer au cap'taine et à tout ce truc de traditions et autres. Mais une fois que tu comprends ce qui le motive, ça devient sensé. Et puis, c'est ce qui rend la 6ème unique." Expliqua Renji.

"Si seulement je pouvais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce niveau!" Soupira Akane.

"Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?" Demanda innocemment Rikichi.

"Je ne suis pas une guerrière. Je peux me débrouiller avec une épée mais je suppose que je serai plus du côté guérison. J'aime guérir les gens. Dieu sait que je répare assez souvent Haru et Yasuo." Dit-elle en riant.

"Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Akane. On a besoin de guérisseurs autant que de combattants. Tant que tu peux te défendre si besoin, tu n'a pas à rougir si tes talents ne vont pas dans la même direction que les autres." Lui conseilla Renji en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

"Oh, je peux me débrouiller. J'ai même envoyer Haru face la première contre terre une fois." Répondit-elle en souriant.

Renji se mit à rire. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne répéteriez pas tous ensemble quelques mouvements. Rikichi et moi allons vous montrer quelques gestes basiques qui vous permettront de vous échauffer. Comme ça, pendant qu'Haru se bat contre Eri on pourra essayer de voir les points sur lesquels vous devez travailler. Ça vous dit?" Demanda Renji.

Tous acquiescèrent et Renji et Rikichi leur montrèrent les manoeuvres les plus basiques et les firent répétés suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils soient bien échauffés. Yasuo et Akane se placèrent d'un côté pour répéter des mouvements de combat basiques afin que Renji puisse se faire une meilleur idée de leur niveau avant de leur offrir quelques conseils. Ils écoutèrent les suggestions et se mirent à les appliquer. Ils avaient déjà observé des combats entre Haru et Eri et n'avaient donc pas peur de rater quoi que ce soit. Ils n'allaient pas rater une opportunité de se faire aider par un lieutenant du Gotei.

Erisia et Haru allèrent de l'autre côté afin d'avoir assez d'espace pour combattre sans risquer de déranger Akane et Yasuo. Ils utilisaient leurs sabres d'entraînement en bois. Ils avaient beau avoir réussi leur examen, ils n'auraient droit à leur vrai sabre que lorsqu'ils entreraient en seconde année. Ce qui était de toute façon une bonne idée car ils ne risquaient donc pas de se blesser les uns les autres accidentellement. Ils se placèrent et se saluèrent avant d'entamer la dangereuse danse.

Erisia était très gracieuse et commençait à utiliser ce potentiel que tous avaient deviné en elle. Elle montrait de plus en plus la nature de son esprit, moins craintive et cherchant à reproduire ce qu'elle avait déjà accompli, ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle savait qu'Haru la pousserait jusqu'au bout sans pour autant chercher à la blesser et cela l'aidait beaucoup. Ils tournèrent en cercle, s'étudiant soigneusement.

Evidemment, Haru fut le premier à attaquer. Il était rapide et brutal et Renji fut un peu surpris devant sa persistance à pourchasser Erisia. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'Erisia garda tout son calme. Elle parait chacun des coups, reculait un peu pour avancer à nouveau et continuait de se battre sans interruption. Haru ne la poussait pas encore trop, s'échauffant et jouant un peu avec elle. Il ne voulait pas devenir trop sérieux tout de suite. Il avait un plan après tout.

Il voulait voir si Erisia arriverait à retrouver cette étincelle qu'elle avait capturé lors de leur test. Il allait la pousser jusqu'au bout pour ça s'il le fallait. Mais il allait le faire en connaissance de cause et de manière très étudiée. Et pendant qu'ils échangeaient leurs coups, Haru cherchait une ouverture, attendant le moment où il pourrait se faufiler à travers sa défense et porter un coup. C'est ce qui l'avait provoqué la dernière fois. Il n'était pas maso mais il fallait bien découvrir s'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance ou d'autre chose, non? Et ils se trouvaient dans un environnement sécurisé et contrôlé tout comme lors du test, alors où était le mal?

Enfin, il l'aperçut et il la pressa à fond. Il n'utilisait pas toutes ses forces mais mettait quand même beaucoup plus de pression qu'auparavant et, comme prévu, sa garde s'effondra et il parvint à la toucher. Juste le bout de l'épée qui heurta sa joue. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de la frapper à cet endroit mais ce qui arrive, arrive et il ne pouvait rien y faire à présent. Une marque rouge se dessina aussitôt provoquée par le bleu naissant et une minuscule ligne de sang.

Elle sentit ce qui se passait, avait deviné ce qu'Haru essayait de provoquer mais elle ne se laissa pas effrayer. Elle voulait savoir autant que lui s'il s'agissait d'un coup de bol ou non. Elle essaya donc de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait, à l'affût de la moindre sensation étrange. Et dès que la douleur explosa dans sa joue, elle ressentit à nouveau cet élan à travers elle.

Kumori n'avait pas d'épée à travers laquelle il pouvait se libérer alors pour l'instant, il alliait son pouvoir à celui de son porteur de cette façon. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir mais Renji aperçut les taches d'ombre qui teintaient ici et là le reiatsu d'Erisia. Sa concentration se renforça à l'aune de celle d'une panthère à l'affût. Haru apparut dans son viseur, il était la proie et il n'allait pas s'en tirer à bon compte avec ce coup qu'il lui avait porté. Kumori guida ses mouvements autant qu'il pouvait, lui prêtant son énergie et sa concentration pour utiliser au mieux les dons qu'elle possédait.

Ses mouvements laissaient encore à désirer mais le spectacle demeurait quand même beau à voir. Une grâce fluide et rapide. Avec du temps et de l'entraînement, elle deviendrait un combattant talentueux. Byakuya observait depuis sa position, caché à leurs yeux, bien que Renji puisse percevoir son reiatsu à proximité. Byakuya remarqua le changement dans l'énergie d'Erisia alors qu'elle atteignait la source d'où provenait son pouvoir et celui de Kumori.

Les yeux d'Haru s'agrandirent sous la surprise alors qu'Erisia changeait soudainement d'attitude. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'anormal mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il savait juste qu'il arrivait à parer une série de coups violents jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur quelque chose. Peut-être même s'était-il soudain emmêler les pieds. Il se retrouva sur le dos avec la pointe du sabre d'Erisia marquant sa joue juste avant qu'elle ne recule et le laisse se relever.

"Vois-tu pourquoi tu n'as pas besoin de craindre ce pouvoir, Erisia?" Demanda Kumori.

"C'est juste un peu étrange."

"Nous nous y habituerons peu à peu. En attendant, concentre toi sur ton adversaire. Observe le et trouve ton ouverture."

"Et si je crée ma propre ouverture?"

Son zanpakuto devint curieux. Il hocha la tête en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Elle échangea des coups avec Haru jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse reculer et en profita aussitôt pour lancer un sai silencieux, l'observant alors que son sabre tombait au sol et qu'il glissait à nouveau. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents comme un chat qui aurait mangé le canari et pointa son épée sur le creux de sa gorge. "Rends-toi." Proclama-t-elle en riant.

"Tricheuse!" S'exclama Haru.

"Je n'ai rien fait de tel puisque tu n'as pas fixé de règles spéciales pour ce combat. Tu n'as jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser le kido et dans un vrai combat, je ne serais pas limitée au zanjutsu."

"Tricheuse quand même!" protesta Haru.

"Est-ce-que tu te rends?" Demanda à nouveau Erisia.

"D'accord, d'accord. Mais je veux un nouveau combat, cette fois-ci sans kido." Grommela-t-il.

"Pas de kido… la prochaine fois, Haru." Promit Erisia en riant. "Mais tu le méritait, ça m'a fait mal quand même."

"De quoi?" Demanda-t-il, étonné. Erisia pointa alors sa joue où un magnifique bleu prenait forme avec un fin tracé de sang. Haru grimaça. "Désolé pour ça, Eri. J'voulais pas te faire mal. Je sais juste que c'est en passant à travers ta garde que tu as craqué la dernière fois."

"Je sais. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne méritais pas de te rendre."

"Tu deviens horrible, Eri." Protesta Haru.

"Deviens seulement? Elle l'est depuis bien plus longtemps que tu n'le crois." S'exclama Renji en riant.

"Oh, tais toi. Ne l'écoute pas Haru. Renji aime juste m'embêter." Protesta Erisia.

Renji arbora un sourire féroce. "Tu le mérites, Erisia. Tu n'es pas aussi innocente que tu voudrais nous l'faire croire. Tu te venges toujours et tu le sais." Se moqua-t-il.

Toujours caché, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher un petit rire devant la scène. Ils donnaient l'impression de se connaître de longue date et il était heureux qu'elle ait trouver des personnes avec lesquelles être si à l'aise. Les liens que l'on forgeait à l'Académie pouvaient durer toute une vie et il s'inquiétait parfois que son origine ne l'empêche de se connecter avec les gens d'ici. Bien sûr, il n'admettrait jamais de telles choses à voix haute mais de toute façon personne ne pouvait le voir en ce moment.

Il décida de rejoindre son bureau afin de s'occuper de toute la paperasse qui l'attendait. Il attendrait le rapport de Renji avant de planifier quoi que ce soit.

"Hey, Akane! Peux-tu réparer la joue d'Eri puisque c'est qu'un bleu?" Demanda Renji.

Akane et Yasuo avaient arrêté leur propre combat lorsqu'Eru avait forcé Haru à se rendre. Elle se dirigea vers Erisia et inspecta sa joue. "Ça? Aucun problème." Affirma-t-elle alors que la lueur verte du kido de guérison prenait vie dans sa main. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, vous n'auriez même pas pu deviner qu'Haru avait réussi à la toucher. "Ça va mieux, Eri?"

"Oui, bien mieux. Merci Akane."

"Okay, qui a faim?" Lança Renji.

"Toujours à réfléchir avec ton estomac." Se moqua Erisia.

"Yuriko va apporter suffisamment pour tous nous nourrir et ne me dis pas que t'as pas faim après cet entraînement."

"Allons manger alors. Mais il ne va pas y avoir assez de place pour nous tous dans le bureau, non?"

"On peut s'installer dehors. Il fait plutôt beau."

"D'accord, faisons la pause maintenant. Jusqu'à quand pouvons-nous rester ici?"

"Jusqu'à ce qu'on en ai terminé avec le boulot. Comme ça, je pourrai m'assurer qu'vous rentrer tous chez vous sains et saufs."

"Parfait. Comme ça j'pourrais avoir un deuxième match avec Erisia." Remarqua Haru avec un sourire malicieux. Les amis éclatèrent de rire et Renji lui tapa l'épaule en commentant qu'il avait une tendance masochiste. Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau pour récupérer leur déjeuner.


	16. Chapter 16, Dis moi tes amis je te dirai

Coucou tout le monde!

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Le chapitre est bien posté un jour en avance! C'est-y point magnifique tout ça?

En fait, je vais être incapable de poster quoi que ce soit à partir de demain matin et ce jusqu'à lundi matin, alors au lieu de vous faire attendre, je préfère vous offrir un jour d'avance. ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera bien posté le jeudi de la semaine prochaine, lui.

On a droit à une discussion intéressante entre Byakuya et Renji dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir ça!

Gros gros merci à Nikkouyokou pour son coucou dans les commentaires. N'hésitez pas à en faire de même! ^^

Par contre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire relire par ma beta reader, il se peut que quelques vilaines coquilles, maladresses et oublis subsistent dans un recoin ou deux. Pardooooon d'avance!

Bisou à tous et bonne fin de semaine!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 16 - Dis moi tes amis, je te dirai qui tu es

Ils furent rejoint dehors par Byakuya. Yuriko avait installé un espace pour le pique-nique et la nourriture était soigneusement disposée. Les amis déjeunèrent et Erisia demanda ensuite s'il était possible de leur faire visiter les environs. C'était peu orthodoxe mais il n'y avait pas de mal à leur permettre de découvrir quelques endroits de l'organisation qu'ils allaient bientôt rejoindre. Il confia à Erisia des documents à livrer. Tant qu'ils ne dérangeaient personne et ne s'attardaient pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème et il demanda à Rikichi de les accompagner juste pour être sûr.

Il avait une autre raison de le leur permettre. Il comptait s'entretenir avec Renji et ce serait bien plus facile d'avoir la conversation voulue alors qu'Erisia et ses amis étaient occupés ailleurs.

"Alors, vous avez regardé pendant combien de temps, Capitaine?" Demanda Renji. Il avait perçu l'aura de Byakuya même s'il ne savait pas d'où il les avait observé.

"J'ai assisté à l'intégralité de son combat contre Haru." Répondit simplement Byakuya. "Il semblerait que les examens d'Uruhara aient été exacts. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

Renji y réfléchit un moment. Elle s'est bien améliorée. C'est génial de la voir beaucoup moins craintive et incertaine. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce pic de pouvoir non plus. Imaginez un peu son niveau lorsqu'elle sera diplômée."

"En effet. Et que pensez-vous de ses amis?"

"Haru finira à coup sûr dans la 11ème mais c'est un bon garçon. C'est bien qu'il n'ai pas peur de pousser ses amis pour qu'ils s'améliorent. Il ne voit pas une p'tite fleur fragile quand il regarde Erisia. On a tous besoin d'amis qui vont nous pousser à faire mieux. Akane est comme une Isane en plus social." Il se mit à rire. "Elle n'a pas l'air timide ou apeurée et c'est une guérisseuse dans l'âme. Elle a juste besoin de prendre un peu plus confiance en elle, comme pour Eri. J'crois qu'elles ont toutes les deux juste besoin de temps pour réaliser leur potentiel. Ça et l'aide de leurs amis, ça va faire des étincelles. Et pour Yasuo… je crois bien qu'il pourrait faire une bonne recrue pour la 6ème. Il a l'air intelligent, motivé, concentré et il essaye d'être bon dans tous les arts shinigami. Il va avoir besoin de conseils par contre s'il veut y arriver."

Byakuya écoutait les théories de son lieutenant. Renji avait un don pour lire les gens autour de lui. Peut-être était-ce son enfance dans Inuzuri qui lui avait donné un oeil pour discerner la vérité derrière l'apparence que se donnaient les gens. Et devenir son lieutenant avait dû éduquer ses perceptions encore plus. Il n'était pas la personne la plus facile à lire après tout et pourtant, Renji arrivait à apprendre quelques petites choses ici et là sur lui.

"Qu'en pensez-vous Capitaine?"

"Je pense que vous vous améliorez en ce qui concerne l'évaluation de nouvelles recrues. Et j'approuve votre opinion. Aussi divers leur groupe soit-il, ils ont réussi à trouver une harmonie. Je craignais qu'Erisia ait du mal à se mêler aux autres étudiant de l'Académie à cause de ses antécédents. N'ayant pas grandi au sein de Soul Society, elle aurait pu se sentir aliénée. Or, les connections que l'on se fait à l'Académie peuvent devenir très précieuses et influencer considérablement le développement personnel. Elle aurait pu avoir du mal à développer son potentiel."

"Renji étudia soigneusement son capitaine. Bien que Byakuya ne considère l'impact de toutes ces choses que comme tout capitaine aurait pu le faire, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. Se pouvait-il que Byakuya soit réellement soucieux au sujet d'Erisia? Est-ce que cela provenait seulement de son sens de la responsabilité ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus? Il devrait attendre avant de se prononcer. Il n'était pas Rangiku après tout. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à observer afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son supérieur. "Vous avez raison sur ce point, Capitaine. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Rukia et les autres. Peut-être bien que je n'serais jamais sorti d'Inuzuri." Remarqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

C'était une pensée troublante. Si Renji ne s'était pas insurgé et n'avait pas échappé Inuzuri, il aurait dû être éliminé. On n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre avec sa nature passionnée. Cependant Byakuya pouvait comprendre jusqu'à un certain point. Les gens auxquels vous arriviez à faire confiance contribuait à vous modeler en la personne que vous deveniez. Le caractère de Renji s'était traduit en un désir de protéger et aider ses amis. Byakuya n'avait jamais eu d'interactions semblables mais il avait une personne en qui il faisait suffisamment confiance bien que cela pourrait surprendre tout le monde s'ils l'apprenaient. Et il ne comptait pas révéler ce secret.

Il avait toujours été très secret sur ce qui concernait sa vie privée. Étant à la fois un noble et un capitaine, cette distance avait été nécessaire selon lui afin de pouvoir maintenir un équilibre entre les deux mondes dans lesquels il devait vivre. Yoruichi Shihoin était la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme une amie proche. Elle le provoquait constamment, lui rappelait l'énergie qui le possédait autrefois et lorsqu'il se trompait, elle ne manquait jamais de lui dire. Elle était brutalement franche avec lui, ne le craignait pas et était remarquablement douée pour garder les secrets. Elle voulait vraiment son bonheur et essayait de l'encourager même lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Les jeux de chat shunpo n'étaient pas si terribles même s'il n'admettrait jamais les apprécier. Cependant c'était l'une des seules choses qui lui permettait de se sentir plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des décennies. Pas depuis qu'il était un jeune rejeton noble et emporté qu'elle grondait et énervait profondément.

Au moins, ce feu ne s'était complètement éteint. Il l'avait tempéré et cela ressemblait plus souvent à un tison dans le noir qu'à une flamme mais c'était toujours là. Il ne s'emporterait plus jamais comme il le faisait dans sa jeunesse, le temps et les épreuves l'avaient trop modéré pour cela. Mais tant qu'il demeurait ce tison, il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper des menaces de Yoruichi. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien ce qu'elle lui avait promis si jamais il devenait un robot sans cerveau et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner mentalement à ce souvenir.

Mis à part Yoruichi, les personnes dont il avait été le plus proche étaient son grand-père, Ginrei, et peut-être le capitaine Ukitake. Il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec la plupart de ses contemporains et c'était inutile de penser aux nobles. Il esquivait soigneusement toute occasion de se mêler à eux, même s'il s'agissait des membres du clan Kuchiki. Les choses étaient ainsi, il ne pouvait les changer et continuait donc de fonctionner comme il le faisait depuis presque un siècle.

Toutes les autres interactions relevaient de son poste. Il parlait de temps à autre avec ses pairs mais ce n'était jamais un geste simplement social. C'était toujours pour le travail. Pour les autres membres du Gotei, il était le capitaine de la 6ème division et non Byakuya Kuchiki. Ses titres le suivaient évidemment partout et cela ne l'avait jamais troublé auparavant. Mais ces derniers temps, il souhaitait parfois être juste ce qu'il restait une fois qu'on enlevait tous ses titres et fonctions. La voix de son lieutenant le sortit de sa réflection.

"J'ai été surpris qu'Haru ait eu assez de volonté pour tenter de frapper Erisia, de la provoquer afin qu'elle retrouve le même état que lors du test. Il se retenait encore et ça se voyait mais il était déterminé à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'elle réagisse." S'étonna Renji.

Byakuya hocha légèrement la tête. "Oui, il semblait être résolu à prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires. Si cela avait duré plus longtemps, je suis certain qu'il y serait allé encore plus fort quoiqu'il aurait évité de la blesser sérieusement. Leur talent est encore assez rustique mais ils le raffineront avec le temps. Bien que je me demande quel sera le résultat si Erisia n'utilise pas le kido au cours de leur prochain combat."

"Même si elle se débrouille bien, Haru a cette mentalité spécifique à la 11ème. A moins qu'elle soit très chanceuse, Haru va finir par l'avoir. Ho, il devra se donner un peu de mal mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle arrive à gagner."

"Vous avez probablement raison. Bien que je pense qu'il s'agira tout de même d'un beau combat." Renji était d'accord. Qu'Erisia gagne ou non, le rematch promettait d'être intéressant.

"Puisqu'on en parle. Dans quelle division pensez-vous qu'Eri va atterrir?" Demanda Renji.

Byakuya s'accorda un temps de réflexion. "Cela dépendra largement du choix d'Erisia, je crois. Avec du temps et les bonnes influences, elle pourrait se retrouver dans différentes divisions. Elle pourrait s'adapter facilement à quelques unes d'entre elles. J'ai cru l'entendre professer un intérêt pour la 10ème division. Mais comme je l'ai dit, cela dépendra de sa motivation." Répondit-il.

Renji absorba cette information. "Elle ne sera peut-être pas prête pour la 10ème dès sa sortie de l'Académie. Ils ont souvent des missions dans le monde réel et avec sa personnalité, j'pense qu'elle aura peut-être besoin de plus de temps pour être plus confiante en elle. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être encouragée et elle ne trouvera pas son assurance du jour au lendemain. Tout ce temps qu'elle a passé toute seule n'a fait que panser les blessures causées par des gens comme son père. C'est toujours pas cicatrisé. Mais une fois qu'elle sera guérie de ça, je suis sûr qu'Hitsugaya sera heureux de l'aide pour la paperasse." Expliqua Renji en riant à la fin.

"Elle accomplit beaucoup de choses malgré son manque de confiance. Mais ses doutes seront son plus grand obstacle. Passer du temps à la 4ème pourrait l'aider, mais bien qu'elle se soit déjà familiarisé avec l'art de guérison, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle désire faire. Elle n'a peut-être pas la soif de sang de la 11ème mais elle possède un profond désir de protéger les autres." Commenta Byakuya.

"Elle aurait besoin d'un endroit où développer aussi bien son assurance que ses capacités, lui donner du temps et de l'espace pour grandir sans la jeter dans la fosse aux lions."

Byakuya hocha la tête. Où pourraient-ils … et soudain cela lui parut évident. "La 13ème. Ils patrouillent Seireitei mais ce n'est pas une division de combattants. Elle pourrait s'entraîner dans les différents domaines sans s'inquiéter pour des missions dans le monde réel ou des confrontations avec des hollows. Le caractère du capitaine Ukitake est plus doux, tout comme celui d'Erisia. Rukia a beaucoup mûri sous sa tutelle et je pense qu'il aiderait Erisia également."

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait le leur suggérer? D'abord au capitaine Ukitake et puis à Erisia ensuite. Qu'en pensez-vous, Capitaine?"

Byakuya hocha la tête. "J'en parlerai demain au capitaine, j'ai un rendez-vous avec lui de toute façon." ils terminèrent leur repas et revinrent dans le bureau afin de travailler jusqu'au retour d'Erisia et de ses amis.

Renji s'installa à sa place et repassa dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le capitaine tout en signant divers formulaires et demandes. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre chez son supérieur. Byakuya prenait son honneur très au sérieux mais quand même, plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que l'honneur qui l'animait en ce qui concernait Erisia. Ce serait très intéressant à observer et c'est ce qu'il comptait bien faire. Il garderait le silence pour l'instant afin que la situation ne lui explose pas la figure comme l'un de ses Shakkaho. Mais il garderait un oeil ouvert…


	17. Chapter 17, Conseils

Hellooo tout le monde!

Bienvenue sur ce qui doit être le plus long chapitre jamais paru pour cette fanfic, on a dépassé les 3000 mots alors que d'habitude, un chapitre en fait environ 2000. J'ai dû le traduire en plusieurs sessions car c'était vraiment long! ^^

Ca mérite bien un petit coucou, non? ^^

Profitez en bien en tout cas et merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'envoient des commentaires et des messages!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne journée!

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama = CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 17 - Conseils

Byakuya avait confié à Erisia des dossiers à remettre à la 4ème, 10ème et 11ème division. Il y avait eu une altercation entre des membres de la 6ème et de la 11ème division et une copie du rapport de Byakuya devait être livrée à Kenpachi. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ce dernier les lisait à ce qu'en avait compris Erisia. Cependant, Byakuya suivait le protocole à la lettre. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux symboles sur les dossiers, elle avait décidé de passer en premier par la 11ème afin de se débarrasser du pire.

"Alors, où allons-nous, Eri?" Demanda Akane.

"A la 11ème, malheureusement. Byakuya-sama m'a donné des rapports pour eux ainsi que pour la 10ème et la 4ème. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de commencer par le plus désagréable." Expliqua Erisia. Elle s'arrêta à la porte de la dite division. Là, dans la cour, des soldats s'entraînaient et Yachiru les encourageait. Yumi et Ikkaku se coulaient la vie douce, s'entraînant sans y mettre du sérieux, aucun des deux ne semblait même transpirer à cause de l'effort. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il arrivait à Yumi de transpirer, quelle chose affreuse!

Erisia se demanda un instant quelle était la personne la plus adéquate pour recevoir le rapport. Yumi était le plus responsable, même si Yachiru était le Lieutenant. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'un des gardes. "Un rapport pour le 5ème siège Ayasegawa." Dit-elle à l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait cela pas mal de fois, pas forcément à la 11ème mais à force d'effectuer des livraisons dans le Seireitei, elle avait fini par apprendre quelle était la façon la plus correcte de s'y prendre. Le garde appela Yumi et bien sûr, Ikkaku le suivit.

"Eri-chan, quelle bonne surprise." S'exclama Yumi. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à la 11ème aujourd'hui?"

"Byakuya-sama m'a demandé si je pouvais livrer ce document. Il est adressé à Kenpachi mais je ne le vois pas dans la cour. Je me suis dit que tu serais la personne la plus fiable pour le lui remettre. Ai-je raison?"

"Bien évidemment. Qui sont tes amis, Eri-chan?" Demanda-t-il en dévisageant les trois nouveaux visages. Il savait que Rikichi faisait partie de la 6ème. Yumi se rappelait tous ceux qu'il rencontrait même si c'était juste en passant.

"Ce sont mes amis de l'Académie. Haru, Yasuo et Akane." Répondit-elle en les montrant tour à tour.

"Les amis, voici Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5ème siège de la 11ème division." Présenta-t-elle alors en ignorant soigneusement Ikkaku.

"Tch, et je compte pour du beurre?" Intervint ce dernier.

"Et voici le troisième siège, madarame Ikkaku." Continua-t-elle d'un ton presque monocorde. Ses amis s'interrogèrent aussitôt.

"Tu me dois un second combat, sans blague." lança Ikkaku depuis le mur contre lequel il se tenait appuyé.

Erisia se plaça en face de lui, penchant sa tête sur le côté, un sourcil haussé. "Tu réalises bien entendu que cela ne te rapporterait absolument rien, non? Je suis seulement une future deuxième année à l'Académie. Je n'aurai même pas le droit à une épée jusqu'à ce que j'y retourne. Ce serait ridicule de penser que tu veuilles te battre contre un pauvre étudiant." Répondit Erisia abruptement et suffisamment fort pour que l'attention d'une certaine petite fille aux cheveux roses se tourne vers eux.

Yachiru débarqua en sautillant et grimpa immédiatement sur le dos d'Ikkaku pour lui mordre la tête. "Qu'est-c'que j'tai dit, crâne d'oeuf, tu vas pas près d'Eri-chan. Me force pas à appeler Ken-chan pour qu'il t'assomme." Le menaça-t-elle, les vagues colériques de reiatsu rose faisant reculer les amis d'Erisia.

"Tch, okay, okay. Mais une fois qu'tu s'ras dans une division, j'veux prendre ma revanche… Eri-Hime." Répondit Ikkaku avec une grimace avant de retourner dans la cour. Yachiru quitta ses épaules et inspecta les nouvelles têtes.

"Alors, qui c'est?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Mes amis de l'Académie. Haru, Yasuo et Akane." Expliqua à nouveau Erisia.

"Y en a qui aiment se battre?" Un éclair malicieux apparut dans ses yeux.

Erisia se mit à rire. "En fait, oui. Mon ami Haru rejoindra probablement la 11ème à sa sortie de l'Académie."

"Vraiment? Oooooh, ça sera une journée marrante. Et j'aurai plein de temps pour la préparer. Faudra qu'on prépare un test vraiment sympa puisque t'es un ami d'Erisia." Réfléchit Yachiru.

"Test? Est-qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour réussir le test?" L'interrogea un Haru curieux.

Yachiru eut un sourire carnassier. "Evite de crever." Elle se mit à rire et partit en sautillant, ayant entendu le tintement caractéristique des grelots d'un certain capitaine.

Yumi riait lui aussi et secoua la tête. "Tu as de la chance, elle aura oublié d'ici à ce que tu sois diplômé. On ne massacre pas vraiment nos nouvelles recrues, ce n'est pas autorisé. On leur fait simplement souhaiter la mort. Et tu feras la connaissance intime des quartiers de la 4ème division. Mais si tu peux supporter un traitement pareil, tu seras le bienvenu ici." Expliqua simplement Yumi en enlevant quelques grains de poussière de l'un de ses ongles.

"Je m'arrangerai." Annonça Haru avec un large sourire, pas effrayé pour un sou par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était sûr que cela consistait déjà en un test.

"Yumi sourit. "Bien, peut-être devrais- je me rappeler de te faire passer un test de plus haut niveau, au cas où mon cher lieutenant oublierait."

"Je prendrai tout ce qu'on m'enverra." Répondit simplement Haru.

Yumi regarda Eri. "Je l'aime bien. Garde-le à l'oeil, Eri-chan. S'il veut arriver à quoi que ce soit dans la 11ème, il a intérêt à être le meilleur possible. Sauf s'il veut rester de façon permanente à la 4ème." Il se mit à rire.

"C'est promis." Affirma Erisia en souriant en retour.

"Tu devrais y aller si tu as d'autres choses à livrer. Si tu as le temps, reviens nous voir avant ton départ à l'Académie, ne serait-ce que pour dire au revoir." Et Yumi rejoignit d'un pas insouciant et élégant la zone d'entraînement.

"C'est un sacré personnage." Commenta Haru.

"Oui, mais il est tout autant un membre de la 11ème que les autres. Et quelque chose de plus. J'en ai appris un peu plus sur lui lorsqu'il m'enseignait le combat à mains nues. Il te taquinait Haru mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout si Yachiru ou lui te préparait un test plus compliqué que pour les autres. Désolée."

"Pff, pas grave. Qu'ils me testent, je leur prouverai d'autant plus que j'ai ma place ici." Répondit Haru en haussant les épaules.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite à la 10ème. "Une livraison pour le capitaine Hitsugaya." Annonça-t-elle au shinigami posté à la porte de la division. L'homme en question hocha la tête et partit informer son capitaine, les faisant entrer une fois qu'il en reçut l'autorisation.

"Bonjour Erisia-san. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" Demanda Hitsugaya sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

"Je vais bien, merci capitaine. J'ai un dossier à vous remettre de la part de Byakuya-sama." Expliqua-t-elle en approchant de son bureau. Il s'arrêta le temps de la regarder, prit le dossier et remarqua la compagnie qui l'entourait.

"Ce sont vos amis de l'Académie?"

"Oui, capitaine. Akane, Yasuo et haru. Voici le capitaine Hitsugaya." Présenta Erisia avec le sourire. "J'ai demandé à Byakuya-sama si je pouvais leur montrer les environs tout en effectuant quelques livraisons et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème."

Hitsugaya hocha la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Gotei aujourd'hui. J'aurai pensé que vous voudriez profiter davantage de vos vacances." Commenta-t-il tout en retournant à son travail.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama nous a donné la permission d'utiliser un des terrains d'entraînement de la 6ème. Le lieutenant Matsumoto est partie déjeuner?"

"Oui, juste avant que vous n'arriviez d'ailleurs. A quoi vous entraîniez-vous?"

"Au zanjutsu. Durant notre dernier examen, Haru et moi devions combattre l'un contre l'autre et j'ai eu une sorte de déclic. Nous essayions de reproduire le phénomène."

"Quel genre de déclic?"

"Je crois que c'était… un état intérieur peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Haru avait réussi à me toucher et cela a déclenché comme une étincelle. Je me suis complètement concentrée sur lui et tout devenait comme plus… réel. C'est difficile à expliquer."

Hitsugaya hocha la tête." On dirait bien que vous avez réussi à toucher momentanément le pouvoir dont votre zanpakuto et vous-même vous nourrissez. Il serait sage d'essayer d'atteindre à nouveau ce pouvoir. Rappelez-vous de garder votre esprit et votre coeur ouverts afin de pouvoir entendre la voix de votre zanpakuto. Ils sont une part de vous même et continueront de l'être pendant une longue période. Si vous arrivez à trouvez un terrain d'entente, cela vous facilitera les choses par la suite." Conseilla-t-il.

Les amis hochèrent la tête. Ils prirent congé et se mirent en route pour leur dernière livraison. "Penses-tu vraiment que cela pouvait être ton zanpakuto, même si nous n'avons pas encore nos épées?" Demanda Akane.

"A vrai dire, l'esprit est déjà une part de nous, l'épée est juste une manière de se manifester pour lui, non? On raconte que le capitaine Hitsugaya pouvait parler avec l'esprit de son zanpakuto bien avant d'entrer à l'Académie. Il est possible à tous de communiquer avec l'esprit de leur zanpakuto. Vous devez juste vous abstraire du bruit extérieur et vous ouvrir à ce qu'il essaye de vous dire. Ça ne marche pas à chaque fois au départ mais vous devez prouver que vous voulez réellement l'écouter, du moins je crois. Beaucoup de choses différentes sont dites sur le sujet, suivant votre expérience personnelle. J'essaye juste de faire sens de toutes les informations que l'on m'a donné." Commenta Erisia avec un petit rire.

" _Ils finiront par savoir tôt ou tard, Erisia._ " Ronronna Kumori.

" _Et bien ce sera plutôt tard que tôt. Je ne suis pas prête à ce qu'ils le sachent_." Rétorqua Erisia. Elle sentit Kumori reculer à nouveau au fond de sa conscience.

"Et bien, je devine que nous devrons essayer alors. Ce serait sympa d'être les premiers de notre promo à pouvoir parler avec l'esprit de notre zanpakuto, non?" Demanda Akane.

"Oui, ça le serait. Mais ces choses se développent à leur propre rythme, alors nous devrons peut-être faire preuve de patience." Commenta Erisia.

"Mais ça vaut le coup." Répliqua Yasuo.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Rikichi suivant toujours à l'arrière. Il se demandait comment Erisia arrivait à garder autant de secrets. Il faisait partie des rares personnes à connaître l'étendue de sa situation mais c'était impressionnant d'observer la facilité avec laquelle elle naviguait entre les mensonges et les non-dits. Il savait que le Capitaine Commandant lui avait expressément ordonné de garder le secret durant sa période à l'Académie mais il n'était pas certain que cela lui facilite la tâche.

"La 4ème division est située au centre, la rendant facilement accessible pour toutes les autres divisions. Cela m'a pris je ne sais combien de temps pour arriver à me repérer mais j'arrivais à me débrouiller grâce à la position de la 4ème. Si je me perds, je vais juste au centre et je retrouve mon chemin à partir de là." Expliqua Erisia en riant.

Ils rencontrèrent Hanataro dans la cour. "Bonjour Erisia et compagnie!" S'écria-t-il en agitant le bras. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? Tout le monde va bien, j'espère?"

"Oui, Hanataro, il n'y a pas de problème. Je dois juste remettre un dossier au capitaine Unohana de la part de Byakuya-sama. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de leur montrer les environs et puis c'est toujours important de savoir où se trouve la 4ème division." Expliqua Erisia en souriant.

"Elle est dans son bureau. Bienvenue à la 4ème." Lança Hanataro avant de retourner à son travail.

Erisia les conduisit devant le bureau du capitaine Unohana et toqua à la porte. "Entrez." Répondit la voix douce mais ferme du capitaine de la 4ème.

Erisia ouvrit la porte. "Bon après-midi, Capitaine Unohana." Salua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

"Bonjour Erisia. Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui?"

"Je dois vous remettre ce dossier de la part de Byakuya-sama et j'en ai profité pour présenter le Seireitei à mes amis." Expliqua Erisia en souriant.

"Bienvenue, asseyez-vous, il y a toute la place qu'il faut." Invita gentiment Unohana. "Bonjour Rikichi. Comment va cette épaule?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Elle s'est complètement remise. Je me suis même entraîné avec Renji ce matin sans qu'elle me fasse mal."

Erisia fit une nouvelle fois les présentations et le capitaine Unohana leur servit à tous du thé. "C'est un plaisir que de faire votre connaissance." Assura-t-elle.

Ils parlèrent un moment et lorsque l'intérêt d'Akane pour l'art de guérison fut révélé, le capitaine Unohana sourit. "Nous sommes toujours très heureux d'accueillir de nouveaux guérisseurs dans nos rang. Je veux juste préciser qu'il est important de maintenir un certain équilibre avec nos autres talents afin de pouvoir se battre si cela devient nécessaire. Le reste s'apprendra avec la pratique et se perfectionnera avec le temps." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Merci beaucoup, capitaine Unohana." Remercia Akane.

"De rien. Je suis persuadée que tout combattant devrait avoir des connaissances de base quant à la guérison. Cela peut donner les minutes suffisantes à un blessé pour durer jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Des minutes qui font la différence entre la vie et la mort. Et je suis ravie d'enseigner à tous ceux qui désirent de devenir des guérisseurs." Assura Unohana.

Ils terminèrent leur thé et la conversation avant de reprendre la route. "Il est temps de retourner à la 6ème" Déclara Erisia en s'étirant. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui et son corps avait un peu trop apprécié la station assise.

"L'heure de la revanche a sonné!" Proclama Haru en riant.

"Toi et ton combat. Je devrais utiliser le kido de toute façon, juste pour te faire taire." Le taquina Erisia.

"Alors, c'était quoi cette histoire avec le 3ème siège de la 11ème?" Demanda Haru. Erisia poussa un gros soupir. Elle avait espéré que personne n'allait rien demandé étant donné qu'ils avaient attendu tout ce temps pour le faire. Espoir apparemment vain.

"Lorsque Byakuya-sama m'a amené au Seireitei afin de m'introduire auprès de mes professeurs, Ikkaku m'a rencontré et, voyant une nouvelle fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, il lui est passé par la tête la curieuse idée de flirter avec moi. Je lui ai demandé je ne sais combien de fois d'arrêter ou alors je me contentais de fuir ou de me cacher mais il n'a jamais percuté. Et la dernière fois, je n'ai pas fui pour une fois et alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, j'ai utilisé son élan contre lui et je l'ai envoyé au sol. Et après, je l'ai ligoté avec un Sai incanté silencieusement… devant une cinquantaine de membres de la 11ème ainsi que Yumichika et… Yachiru, je crois." Expliqua-t-elle.

Ses amis clignèrent des yeux sous le choc. "J'en avais juste assez de cette situation et il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Je n'aurai jamais réussi autrement, c'était de la chance pure et dure. Mais il a l'impression que son honneur est en jeu et il veut se venger. Yumi m'a assuré que Ikkaku ne ferait rien tant que je n'aurais pas relevé son défi. J'espérais qu'il finirait par abandonner mais ça ne semble pas être le cas."

"Tu as… fait… quoi au 3ème siège de la 11ème?" Redemanda Haru, ayant du mal à concevoir l'idée.

Elle soupira à nouveau. "Tu m'as bien entendu la première fois et je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien que de la chance. S'il avait fait un peu plus attention, je n'aurais jamais réussi. Ça n'a rien d'impressionnant que j'ai pris quelqu'un complètement par surprise alors qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas sur leur garde de prime abord. Ça ne relève pas du talent mais de la veine. Maintenant, est-ce vous voulez bien laisser tomber cette histoire, s'il vous plaît?" Les implora Erisia.

"Bien sûr Eri, mais c'est juste quand même… whao!" Haru se mit à rire. Elle secoua la tête désespérée et se remit à marcher, les conduisant vers la 6ème.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bureau. "Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de votre visite?" Demanda Byakuya.

"C'est un endroit intéressant." Répondit simplement Haru.

"Yumi a gentiment donné à Haru quelques éléments à garder en tête si jamais il voulait rejoindre la 11ème et le capitaine Unohana a également prodigué ses conseils à Akane." Raconta Erisia.

"Alors, ce fut une visite profitable. J'ai peut-être un avis pour vous, Yasuo. Mais je dois d'abord vous demander tout d'abord si vous avez vos vues sur une division particulière, étant donné que c'est le cas pour deux de vos amis." Byakuya avait levé les yeux de ses papiers pour observer sérieusement Yasuo.

Ce dernier fut tout étonné, pris par surprise par la question et le poids du regard du capitaine. "Et bien, capitaine, avant de vous rencontrer vous et votre lieutenant, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les différentes divisions. Je voulais savoir ce que j'aurais besoin d'apprendre suivant les divisions qui m'attireraient le plus. L'histoire de la 6ème est tenue en grande estime même si elle n'est pas très détaillée. Elle pratique également un meilleur équilibre entre les différents arts shinigami. Et c'est pourquoi ça m'a plut, de ne pas se concentrer sur un talent seulement mais sur tous. Cela m'a parut un défi intéressant pour lequel je devrais donner beaucoup d'effort et qui se révélerait très valorisant. Depuis que je vous ai rencontré vous et votre lieutenant, ainsi que Rikichi, je suis de plus en plus convaincu que si je travaillais suffisamment pour le mériter, je pourrais trouver ma place ici." Répondit Yasuo aussi respectueusement qu'il le pouvait.

Byakuya écouta le garçon avec attention. Son ton et ses mots lui plaisaient. Il était respectueux et avait réfléchi très sérieusement à la question alors qu'il n'était même pas encore entré en deuxième année. C'était remarquable. "Dans ce cas, je vous suggère d'atteindre cet équilibre dont vous parliez. Travaillez au mieux de vos capacités dans toutes vos matières et si vous y arrivez, une fois que vous serez diplômé, il est probable que vous trouviez en effet votre place au sein de la 6ème." Répondit diplomatiquement Byakuya. En réalité, il avait déjà décidé et était tombé d'accord avec Renji mais il ne voulait pas que le garçon puisse penser qu'il avait déjà la place et qu'il pouvait se détendre. S'il voulait rejoindre la 6ème, il ne devrait pas relâcher ses efforts une seule seconde.

Yasuo resta assis sans parler pendant un bon moment avant de hocher la tête. "Merci, capitaine. Je ferai de mon mieux pour devenir un shinigami dont cette division pourra être fier." Assura-t-il.

"De rien." Répondit Byakuya en se concentrant à nouvau sur son travail.

"Alors, à propos de ce combat, Eri…" Lança Haru.

"Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction, c'est ça?" Remarqua Erisia en riant.

Haru se mit à rire lui aussi. "Non, je n'pense pas."

"D'accord, allons-y alors." Accepta Erisia tout en se levant. Et ils se dirigèrent vers les terrains d'entraînement.


	18. Chapter 18, Colère et chute

Coucou tout le monde!

Vous allez bien? Vous ne succombez pas aux infâmes virus et microbes qui nous assaillent avec l'arrivée progressive de la froidure?

Pour moi, c'est rapé, cuit, fini... je ressemble au renne du père Noël avec son gros nez rouge et je fais fuir les souris et les araignées en toussant. Ce qui est par ailleurs assez pratique mis à part que ça m'empêche aussi de dormir... :'(

C'est donc de quelques clics bien faibles que je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Je pense qu'il va plaire à certains d'entre vous parce qu'Eri fait des étincelles et quelqu'un se bouge un peu juste avant un super cliffhanger... Vous allez me tuez si je ne poste pas le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine... Bon, faut vite que je retourne à la traduction si je veux vivre encore un peu. ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires que ce soit avec le super bouton review ou en MP, c'est comme vous préférez et ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir dans les deux cas!

Merci à tous ceux, anciens fidèles et nouveaux arrivants, qui m'encouragent et me disent ce qu'ils en pensent!

Sur ce, gros bisou plein de microbes et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 18 - Colère et chute

Renji avait observé la discussion soigneusement bien qu'il ne donna pas l'impression d'y avoir prêté attention. Il s'était toutefois concentré sur le reiatsu d'Erisia. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait le même air que d'habitude mail y avait une acuité comme une lame amère dans l'air et cela semblait provenir d'Erisia, ce qui l'interpellait. Il se tourna vers Akane et Yasuo qui n'étaient pas encore sorti de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand vous étiez dehors? Erisia semble troublée." Demanda-t-il.

Akane leva le regard vers lui. "Ikkaku l'a embêté. Il demandait une vraie bagarre sans kido."

Renji soupira et secoua la tête. "Tss, il est encore bloqué là-dessus? J'croyais que Yumi et moi l'avions fait réfléchir." Marmonna Renji.

Yasuo entreprit de faire un rapport. "Et bien, elle a répliquée qu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante et qu'elle n'avait même pas encore de sabre. Mais tout ce qu'il a répondu, c'est qu'il lui redemanderait un duel une fois qu'elle serait sortie de l'Académie. Le lieutenant Yachiru a entendu leur discussion et s'est mis à le menacer de lancer Ken-chan à ses trousses s'il ne laissait pas Erisia tranquille."

Renji ne put que soupirer. "J'pourrais bien essayer de lui faire rentrer du bon sens dans la caboche en le tapant mais ça marchera pas. Garde juste un oeil sur Eri-chan, Akane. Elle essaye de prétendre que tout va bien mais c'est faux et si elle le laisse pas sortir, ça va finir par la blesser."

"Comment le sais-tu?" Demanda Akane.

"Son reiatsu est déformé. Plus acéré et plus amère. C'est pas bon de garder des trucs à l'intérieur."

"Je garderai l'oeil ouvert, Renji. Nous devrions aller par contre ou nous allons manquer la revanche." Déclara Akane. Yasuo et elle se faufilèrent par la porte. Ils étaient très étonné par le niveau d'inquiétude de Renji envers Erisia. Il avait vraiment pris au sérieux ce rôle de grand frère qu'il s'était attribué.

Byakuya regarda son lieutenant une fois que les amis d'Erisia eurent quitté les lieux. Lui aussi avait remarqué la différence dans le reiatsu d'Erisia. Renji s'était nettement amélioré en perception.

"Je n'crois pas avoir vu Eri-chan aussi énervée. Elle doit vraiment haïr Ikkaku." Constata Renji en riant.

"Il semblerait qu'il ait en effet touché un point sensible." Renchérit Byakuya.

"Vous allez observer le combat, Capitaine?"

"Je regarderais cela de la même manière qu'avec mes nouvelles recrues; sans être vu."

"Nous devrions y aller alors, Capitaine." Remarqua Renji.

Le second duel entre Erisia et Haru était peut-être bien encore plus intéressant que le premier. Erisia était légère et rapide et ce qui lui manquait en force brute, elle le compensait par son agilité. Ses mouvements devenaient plus fluides et gracieux. On pouvait remarquer une certaine grâce presque féline qui commençait à percer.

" _Tu te débrouilles bien mieux._ " Commenta Kumori.

" _Ca paraît plus simple, cette fois-ci._ "

" _Le plus tu t'entraines, le plus aisé cela devient jusqu'à ce que ça soit comme une seconde nature pour toi._ "

" _Nous allons affronter Haru pas mal de fois alors, non?_ " Constata Erisia en riant.

" _Peut-être._ " Kumori fit écho à l'humour présent dans la voix d'Erisia avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la pénombre pour observer le combat. Byakuya sentit sa présence, étrange et familière à la fois.

" _La panthère d'ombre regarde elle aussi le combat._ " Confirma Senbonzakura.

Haru remarqua le changement qui se produisait en Eri et décida qu'il pouvait y aller plus fort sans danger. Ce n'est pas qu'il la pensait incapable, il savait qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une bataille à la mort, juste d'un entraînement, et il devait encore apprendre à contrôler ses capacités afin de ne pas blesser accidentellement ses partenaires. Pour l'instant, il pouvait accélérer la cadence.

" _Attention, il ne se retient pas autant qu'avant._ " Avertit Kumori juste avant que le coup arrive. Haru réussit à la frapper à l'épaule. Elle grimaça et le regarda. "Te confier une vraie lame sera une très mauvaise idée." Le moqua-t-elle.

"Ça veut juste dire que tu devras faire plus d'effort pour garder le rythme, Eri-Hime." La taquina-t-il en retour.

En entendant le surnom dont l'avait affublé Ikkaku d'un ton méprisant il y avait une heure à peine, Erisia entra dans un état de calme inquiétant. Haru ne se rendit pas compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Son reiatsu s'amplifia, sa colère l'embrasa et sa concentration se focalisa sur lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Haru dut reculer face à ses attaques.

Renji et Byakuya remarquèrent le changement et l'observèrent attentivement. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une hésitation ou d'un doute. Sa motivation se traduisait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Toute cette colère acérée était maintenant utilisée pour combattre Haru et les résultats étaient impressionnants. Elle puisait dans ses pouvoirs sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle voulait juste qu'Haru broute ses propres mots.

"Eri va devoir remercier Ikkaku." Remarqua Renji en riant.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Akane.

"Pour l'avoir aidé à trouver le bon mental pour le zanjutsu. Je vois plus aucune hésitation. Je suppose que c'est Ikkaku qui l'a appelé comme ça en premier?"

"Oui."

Renji rit à nouveau. "C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de la part de Haru de le répéter, alors. Elle est pas aussi brutale que lui mais elle a du potentiel à en revendre. Ce qui lui manque en esprit sanguinaire, elle peut le rattraper facilement avec sa vitesse et en calculant les mouvements de l'autre. Elle utilise des tactiques de kido et non de guerrier et Haru n'est pas habitué à ça. Les batailles sont pas toujours remportées par la violence. Parfois c'est l'esprit stratège qui va simplement attendre jusqu'à c'que la brute se mette dans une situation compliquée pour prendre alors l'avantage."

Byakuya continuait de suivre attentivement le combat. Il remarqua les zébrures d'ombre dans le tourbillon d'énergie d'Erisia. Elle était en colère et, étant observateur de nature, il pouvait les percevoir facilement. Se battre en colère n'était pas recommandé mais elle apprendrait rapidement son erreur, avec un peu de chance aujourd'hui même et non sur un vrai champ de bataille. C'était néanmoins amusant de la voir s'énerver et se battre avec autant d'ardeur alors qu'elle était d'ordinaire si timide.

C'était gratifiant de la voir peu à peu réaliser son potentiel et de savoir qu'il avait contribué à rendre cela possible d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver complètement mais elle était là, peut-être plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait dû, mais dans une vie qui lui était destinée. Elle se débrouillait bien à l'Académie, se créait des amis, …

Pourquoi alors se sentait-il aussi … étrange? Il y avait quelque chose qui titillait son esprit mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Qu'il y ait un mystère non résolu en lui-même et qui lui échappait le troublait. Il sortit de ses pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur le combat d'Eri. Il la vit juste à temps porter un coup si violent qu'Haru se retrouva à terre. Intéressant.

"Bon sang, Erisia!" Marmonna Haru en se relevant et enlevant la terre de ses vêtements.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haru, tu ne supportes pas de te faire battre par une fille qui fait la moitié de ta taille?" Elle se mit à rire sans vergogne. Et zut, elle avait passé un petit peu trop de temps avec Yachiru.

"J'essaye de m'entraîner avec toi, Erisia, mon but n'est pas de te blesser."

"Dans ce cas, peut-être devrais-tu faire plus attention à ta garde afin que je ne te blesse pas. Et tu méritais celui-là pour le coup à mon épaule." Remarqua-t-elle. Ouaip, elle avait vraiment versée toute sa colère contre Ikkaku dans ce combat avec Haru. Et il l'avait provoqué lui-même.

"Par les neufs enfers, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Eri?"

"Un conseil, ne m'appelle plus jamais Eri-Hime. Je ne veux entendre aucune des idioties que cette andouille au crâne chauve peut débiter. Et si tu ne veux pas te battre pour de vrai, retiens tes coups… et ne me frappe pas."

Haru cligna des yeux. Hou lààà. Ne plus jamais l'énerver pour de bon. Elle devenait effrayante et ça serait pire le plus elle s'améliorerait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à présent mais il se secoua et retourna au combat. Si elle était en colère, tant mieux pour elle. Peut-être que le combat l'aiderait à sortir tout ça de son système et qu'elle pourrait ensuite redevenir la Eri-chan que tout le monde connaissait et appréciait.

Le combat reprit de plus belle, Haru se battant de plus en plus violemment contre Eri. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le changement qui s'était produit en elle, du moins, pas tout de suite. Elle continuait juste de lui rendre coup pour coup, le son du choc de leurs épées en bois devenant de plus en plus fort et rapide. Elle le faisait reculer, il regagnait peu après son avantage. Esquiver une attaque, se baisser, essayer d'accrocher une jambe, rouler hors de la trajectoire pour tenter un nouveau coup…

Le bout de l'épée d'Haru rencontra le sol si près de son oreille qu'elle sentit le mouvement d'air. Elle s'écarta, bougeant rapidement pour gagner une meilleure position pour étudier le combat et son adversaire. Elle aurait voulu utilisé le kido mais elle avait promis et elle respecterait sa propre parole. Mais elle commençait à se fatiguer et voulait terminer la bataille rapidement.

Elle s'approcha et ses coups devinrent plus violents que ce à quoi Haru s'attendait. Les muscles de ses bras s'étaient développés et elle n'était plus aussi frêle et faible que lors de son arrivée à l'Académie. De plus, sa colère ne faisait qu'amplifier les choses. Mais avec la fatigue, ses mouvements devenaient plus maladroits. Elle n'avait pas encore l'endurance nécessaire pour ce genre de combat. Cela viendrait avec le temps.

Elle sentit son énergie s'épuiser et en devint si distraite qu'elle ne vit pas le coup suffisamment à temps pour le contrer. L'épée d'Haru frappa sa tempe … et tout devint noir. Haru fut stupéfait, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal et son épée d'entraînement tomba de ses mains en voyant Erisia s'affaisser par terre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.. mais il n'eut pas besoin d'esquiver un mouvement.

Sans même y réfléchir, au moment même où Erisia lâchait son épée et s'effondrait, Byakuya se dirigea vers elle en shunpo. Il avait cet élan irrésistible de la protéger et ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir à ses actions. Tous les autres étaient trop abasourdis pour réagir. En tant que capitaine de la 6ème, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter. Il la ramassa et se dirigea immédiatement vers la 4ème division.


	19. Chapter 19, Toujours écouter le docteur

Hello tout le monde!

Alors, vous m'en voulez pas trop pour le cliffhanger de la fois dernière? ^^

Votre patience va être récompensée, voici la suite et elle risque de vous plaire! ^^

Un grand merci à Saraelys, Kuchinanao et Jadeisa pour leurs commentaires et messages! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos ressentis et impressions, ça m'intéresse toujours!

D'ailleurs, je compte bientôt contacter l'auteure pour lui transmettre vos messages et encouragements. Si vous voulez rajoutez des commentaires, dites le moi et je les lui traduirai.

Sur ce, gros bisou et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 19 - Toujours écouter le docteur

Unohana se trouvait à l'accueil de la 4ème division lorsque Byakuya se matérialisa soudain au milieu de la salle avec une Erisia inconsciente dans ses bras et un regard étrange. Oh, le masque aristocratique de la neutralité absolue était toujours en place mais il y avait une lueur légèrement hagarde dans ses yeux. Comme au moment de la mort d'Hisana mais à une échelle plus petite, juste suffisamment présente pour qu'elle le remarque même si personne d'autre ne le pouvait.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Byakuya expliqua la situation et Unohana l'invita à la suivre. Il le fit docilement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'un des cabinets. Il déposa précautionneusement Erisia sur le lit de camp. Le soin qu'il prenait en montrait beaucoup plus à la guérisseuse que la lueur dans ses yeux ne l'avait fait. C'était fascinant. Peut-être en toucherait-elle un mot à Ukitake pour entendre son point de vue.

Unohana se mit rapidement au travail et peu de temps après, les paupières d'Erisia se soulevèrent alors qu'elle reprenait conscience. "Que… Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-elle, complètement désorientée et plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière.

"Vous vous battiez avec Haru et vous vous êtes mise en colère. Vous avez mis bien plus … d'énergie dans le combat que d'habitude et avez poussé vos limites sans vous en rendre compte, perdant peu à peu votre concentration. Haru a réussi à vous toucher et il a malheureusement atteint votre tempe." Expliqua Byakuya.

"Ah… c'est vrai." Soupira Erisia.

"Tout va bien, Erisia-san. Vous allez être assez sensible à la lumière pendant un moment et avoir un léger tournis jusqu'à ce que vous vous reposiez. Je vous conseille de ne pas faire d'efforts importants et surtout pas de combats pendant au moins 24 heures. Je préférerais même que vous attendiez de retourner à l'Académie pour cela. Si vous ne vous sentez pas mieux demain, revenez me voir. Il est probable que vous aurez une mignraine." Expliqua Unohana.

Erisia hocha la tête. "Je suis désolée d'avoir causé du souci." Déclara-t-elle à mi-voix.

"Ne vous en faites pas. Ces accidents arrivent fréquemment et il vaut mieux que ce soit dans le contexte sécurisé de l'entraînement qu'à d'autres moments. Qu'avez-vous retenu de cette expérience, Erisia-san?" Demanda Byakuya d'une voix monocorde.

"Pas d'entraînement lorsque je suis trop en colère pour réfléchir correctement, et encore moins avec Haru." Répondit-elle avec un soupir.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis en colère, Erisia-san?" S'enquit Unohana.

"La conduite du 3ème siège de la 11ème… et sa façon de m'appeler Eri-Hime avec son ton méprisant. Haru a sorti ce surnom alors que nous combattions et j'ai vu rouge…" Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se calmer, s'étant à nouveau échauffée en repensant à l'attitude d'Ikkaku.

"Je vois." Unohana ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. "Voudriez-vous nous excuser un moment, Erisia-san?" Demanda la guérisseuse. Erisia hocha la tête et Unohana sortit avec Byakuya.

"Assurez-vous que quelqu'un vérifie son état plusieurs fois durant la nuit, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelles. Elle ne voudra probablement pas se reposer avant plusieurs heures mais il vaut mieux rester prudent."

"Je demanderai à ce que l'on s'en occupe." Répondit simplement Byakuya et la paire rejoignit Erisia.

"Et bien, essayez d'être plus prudente lors de vos prochains entraînements, Erisia-san. Vous pouvez quitter la 4ème dès que vous vous sentirez mieux."

"Merci, capitaine Unohana." Elle s'inclina poliment et la guérisseuse hocha la tête.

Erisia se leva, se sentant un peu flageolante. Après quelques pas hésitants, elle retrouva son équilibre. Byakuya et elle quittèrent le bâtiment et retrouvèrent tous ses amis dans la cour.

"Est-ce que ça va, Eri-chan? Kami, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te frapper. Tu esquivais parfaitement tous mes coups. J'aurais dû ralentir le rythme quand je t'ai vu te fatiguer mais tu m'attaquais toujours alors j'ai pensé que c'était bon. Je suis désolé, Eri." Haru déversait un torrent d'excuse tellement il s'était affolé.

"Tout va bien, Haru. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû arrêter le combat mais j'étais si énervée que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir."

"Vous étiez tous les deux en faute et arrêtons-nous là, d'accord?" Suggéra Akane. Haru et Erisia hochèrent la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la 6ème division.

Il fut bientôt temps pour les amis d'Erisia de rentrer chez eux. Chacun remercia le capitaine Kuchiki pour leur avoir laissé utiliser le terrain d'entraînement avant de partir avec Renji et Erisia jusqu'à la porte menant au Rukongai. Ces deux derniers rentrèrent ensuite à la 6ème en utilisant le shunpo afin de gagner du temps. Erisia était resté silencieuse et songeuse durant tout le trajet du retour. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser parler sa colère mais Haru avait touché un point sensible.

"Ne sois pas aussi dure avec toi-même, Eri. On laisse tous la moutarde nous monter au nez par moment." Assura Renji alors qu'ils arrivaient à la 6ème.

Erisia leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite. "Comment l'as-tu deviné?"

"Ça se sent avec ton reiatsu, Eri."

"C'est juste que… je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Mais Ikkaku me rend furieuse. Combien de fois devrais-je lui dire de me laisser tranquille pour qu'il comprenne enfin? Je ne veux pas recevoir ses attentions. Et maintenant, il veut me défier parce qu'il a l'impression que son honneur a été blessé. Mais c'était juste une affaire de chance et d'effet de surprise. Il s'attendait à ce que je fuis à nouveau en courant. Sinon, je n'y serais jamais arrivée." Elle poussa un gros soupir.

"Tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas dû laisser ta colère parler. Mais tu n'es pas une machine, Eru. tu va rencontrer d'autres raisons de t'énerver. Ça nous arrive à tous. Quant à Ikkaku, il est têtu comme une mule. Il te trouve jolie et je suis sûr que ta réaction de fuite lui a fait paraître ça comme un jeu, et puis il s'est intéressé d'autant plus à toi lorsque tu lui a fait mordre la poussière, malgré l'usage du kido. Il faudra juste t'habituer à sa manière d'être parce que d'aussi loin que je le connaisse, il n'a jamais changé. Si tu n'acceptes pas son défi, il ne te fera rien Eri."

"Il se pourrait bien que j'accepte un jour juste pour qu'il me laisse définitivement tranquille, même si je dois atterrir à la 4ème pour une durée indéterminée après coup. Surtout s'il continue comme ça." Marmonna-t-elle. Renji se mit à rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau où Byakuya finissait une pile de rapport.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Erisia-san?" Demanda-t-il.

"Un peu fatiguée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû utiliser le shunpo. Nous ne sommes pas allés très vite, juste de quoi raccourcir le temps de trajet."

"Le capitaine Unohana vous a demandé de ne pas faire d'efforts." Lui rappela-t-il.

"Je ne pensais pas que quelques pas de shunpo pourraient faire du mal et cela nous aurait pris une éternité si nous étions revenu en marchant."

"Vous devez suivre à la lettre les recommandations du capitaine Unohana."

"Bien, capitaine." Répondit Erisia à mi-voix.

"Nous vous rejoindrons à l'extérieur dans quelque minutes, si vous voulez bien nous excuser un instant, Erisia-san. Je dois discuter de certaines choses avec mon lieutenant."

"Bien entendu, capitaine." Accepta-t-elle juste avant de sortir du bureau.

"Désolé, Capt'aine, je savais pas qu'elle devait éviter les efforts." S'excusa Renji.

"Cela ira. Maintenant que vous savez, assurez-vous qu'elle ne s'épuise pas avant son retour à l'Académie. Nous devrons la surveiller. Son esprit de combattante s'est éveillé et si l'on en croit sa réaction vis-à-vis du 3ème siège Ikkaku, elle aura besoin de faire preuve de tempérance à moins qu'elle ne souhaite retourner à la 4ème. J'ai remarqué l'intervention de la panthère d'ombre. Elle utilise son pouvoir."

"Je crois que j'ai vu des taches d'ombre dans son reiatsu." Commenta Renji. "Vous pensez que la panthère va la laisser utiliser plus d'énergie?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il n'a pas fait grand chose jusque là si ce n'est révéler son nom. Senbonzakura semble avoir confiance en sa sagesse et qu'il ne la poussera pas plus loin qu'elle ne peut aller pour l'instant. Mais elle devrait être observée de toute manière."

Renji hocha la tête. "Les tests d'Uruhara ont été plutôt fiables, non?"

"Il semblerait bien."

"Bon, bah espérons que la panthère va la garder hors de danger. S'il la laisse utiliser trop d'énergie, elle va finir par se blesser. Elle a besoin d'apprendre à se contrôler."

"En effet. Elle apprendra cela à l'Académie mais avec les pics de reiatsu d'aujourd'hui, elle entame un chemin qu'elle n'aurait pas dû emprunter avant la fin de sa formation."

"Et bien, avec un peu de chance, c'est juste sa colère qui a causé ça. Elle n'apprécie pas d'avoir perdu le contrôle comme ça. Je lui ai dit que ça nous arrivait à tous, qu'on n'est pas des machines et que les émotions peuvent parfois prendre la main. Elle a juste besoin d'apprendre à garder le contrôle."

Byakuya hocha la tête. "Nous l'avons fait assez attendre. Allez-vous reposer lieutenant, vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui."

"Merci capitaine." Répondit Renji. Il prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, dans la direction opposée à celle de Byakuya et Erisia.

Celle-ci se tenait assise sous un arbre à attendre. C'était une soirée agréable et elle était fatiguée. Elle savait que le capitaine Unohana lui avait dit de se reposer mais elle ne s'était pas doutée que le shunpo serait si épuisant que cela. Elle se demandait aussi de quoi pouvaient bien parler Renji et Byakuya et s'était dit que cela devait concerner le travail. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait de sortir. Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'entendre, n'étant qu'une étudiante. Cela ne la dérangeait pas.

"Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle parlait également du shunpo." Dit-elle en voyant Byakuya s'approcher d'elle.

"Lorsqu'il s'agit du capitaine Unohana, rien d'épuisant signifie généralement rien qui ne demande beaucoup d'énergie. La marche n'est pas un problème mais la course et le shunpo sont exclus." Expliqua-t-il.

"J'aurais apprécié qu'elle soit plus explicite. Merci de m'avoir amené si rapidement à la 4ème."

"Il s'agit de mon devoir en tant que capitaine de m'assurer que tous les blessés soient rapidement pris en charge." Répondit-il de son ton monocorde.

" _Mais ça ne relève pas de ton devoir de t'en occuper personnellement._ " Le corrigea Senbonzakura. Byakuya ignora le commentaire de son zanpakuto.

Erisia hocha la tête. C'était en effet une question de devoir et d'honneur de s'assurer du bien-être de sa division. "Le chemin jusqu'à la maison va être très long." Commenta-t-elle.

"Mais familier. La soirée est agréable et la marche ne sera pas trop pénible."

Eri hocha la tête et le suivit, marchant à côté de lui pour la simple raison qu'il ralentissait son pas pour s'accorder au sien. Elle était déjà très fatiguée. Elle avait combattu deux fois contre Haru aujourd'hui et avait usé de toute ses forces, elle s'était probablement pris une concussion et avait ensuite utilisé le shunpo alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

"Avez-vous regardé les combats?" Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"Oui. Vous vous débrouillez tous assez bien."

"J'aurai juste préféré être capable de me concentrer sans recevoir un coup pour cela."

"Vous rappelez-vous de la sensation lorsque vous avez eu ce déclic?"

"Je crois bien."

"Concentrez-vous dessus, rappelez-vous la et essayez de la reproduire jusqu'à ce que cela devienne aussi simple que de respirer. Nous devons tous trouver un moyen d'y accéder au départ. Après cela, il faut juste répéter le processus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus besoin de déclencheur."

Erisia hocha la tête. "Ça me semble logique. Je suppose que je devrai voir avec Kumori s'il peut m'aider."

"Il s'est montré un guide avisé jusque là. C'est une bonne chose que vous appreniez à lui faire confiance. Vous découvrirez que votre zanpakuto est un très bon professeur lorsque vous parvenez à l'écouter. Prenez votre temps, tendez l'oreille, apprenez ce qu'il vous faut et vous produirez de beaux résultats."

"Merci pour le conseil Byakuya." répondit-elle à mi-voix. Ils étaient à peine à mi chemin du manoir et elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle aurait dû écouter Unohana. Il marchait si près d'elle qu'il sentit facilement la fluctuation de son énergie. Le fait qu'elle ralentissait davantage était également un bon indice.

"Tout va bien?"

"Juste le tournis. Donnez-moi un instant et j'irai mieux."

Il s'arrêta et réfléchit un moment. "Je pense que vous avez fourni trop d'efforts aujourd'hui, surtout après l'avertissement du capitaine Unohana." Annonça-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

"J'irai mieux dans un instant."

"Nous devons suivre les ordres du capitaine de la 4ème division." Répondit-il en la soulevant. Elle ne put rien dire tellement elle était surprise. "Et cela me semble bien plus logique d'opérer de cette façon. Je peux vous porter en utilisant le shunpo et nous arriverons dans peu de temps au manoir. Là, vous pourrez vous reposez comme la guérisseuse vous l'a recommandé."

" _Moment étrange pour suivre à ce point les recommandations du médecin._ " Commenta Senbonzakura.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants après au manoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la déposa précautionneusement sur ses pieds et elle le remercia. "Vous devriez vous reposer jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt. Je demanderai à Yuriko de venir vous cherchez à ce moment là."

Erisia hocha la tête et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle se lava rapidement et enfila un yukata bleu pâle avant de s'allonger sur son futon. Son esprit était en ébullition après s'être retrouvée dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de penser de cette manière. Mais… c'était particulièrement difficile de s'en empêcher.


	20. Chapter 20, Avertissement

Coucou tout le monde!

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! C'est un peu compliqué pour moi en ce moment car je n'arrive pas à prendre de l'avance et je finis en vitesse les traductions le jour même où je dois les poster.

Pour l'instant, j'arrive à respecter mes jours de publication et je croise les doigts pour que ça continue.

Dans ce chapitre, pas beaucoup d'action mais une conversation bien nécessaire entre Senbonzakura et Byakuya. Le zanpakuto secoue un peu son maître qui en a bien besoin.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, remarques et autres, ça m'encourage vraiment à m'atteler au chapitre prochain! ^^

Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine comme dirait un certain youtuber gamer.

Et surtout, bonne lectuuuuuure! ^^

Disclaimer: (sur l'air de 'Frère Jacque") Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo, possède Bleach, possède Bleach, et CeredwenFlame, et CeredwenFlame, est l'auteur, est l'auteur.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 20 - Avertissement

Byakuya prit congé et se rendit dans son bureau, informant au passage Yuriko d'aller chercher Erisia une fois que le dîner serait prêt. Il ferma la porte et s'assit, fermant les yeux et essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Il fut alors entraîné dans son monde intérieur.

Le samurai était assis dans une position de méditation près de l'étang des carpes koi. Le paysage de son esprit ressemblait à peu près à la propriété des kuchiki bien que des détails changent suivant son état. Byakuya était un peu surpris d'avoir été amené là. Bien qu'il s'entende bien avec son zanpakuto, il n'avait pas avec lui le même genre de lien qu'entre Hitsugaya et Hyourinmaru. Il était rare que Senbonzakura ressente le besoin de le convoquer ici.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda Byakuya.

"Non… et oui." Répondit mystérieusement l'esprit. Byakuya s'approcha et prit lui aussi une posture de méditation face à son zanpakuto.

"Peux-tu m'expliquer?" L'encouragea-t-il.

"Tout est comme il l'est toujours. Cependant, un caillou trouble la surface de l'étang, se posant sur le fond et changeant à jamais le paysage au-delà de la surface de l'eau bien qu'il demeure par la suite immobile."

Il avait l'habitude des propos lyriques et vagues de Senbonzakura. Les énigmes servaient à aiguiser son esprit et Byakuya avait suffisamment d'expérience pour les déchiffrer bien plus rapidement qu'au début. Mais il ne souhaitait pas même penser à ce sujet et encore moins l'aborder. Il soupira.

"Il ne devrait y avoir ni honte, ni culpabilité." Continua l'esprit.

Byakuya leva la tête vers lui, rencontrant le regard qui émergeait du masque cachant son visage. Il y avait une question dans ses yeux bien qu'il ne souhaite pas la poser à haute voix.

"Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. C'est le sentiment traditionnel compris dans les mots d'engagement qui ont été prononcés il y a si longtemps. Lorsque la mort est venue, tu étais libéré de ta promesse." Répondit simplement Senbonzakura. Byakuya avait l'air déconcerté.

"Le moment n'est pas propice ou approprié pour l'instant, cela je le comprends. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu t'écartes aussi violemment de ce que tu ressens." Réfléchit Senbonzakura. "Tu crées une dissonance en toi par de telles actions. Cette dissonance détruit la balance et un jour, l'un des côtés l'emportera et tu ne pourras plus te cacher."

Byakuya médita sur les paroles de son esprit. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas la conclusion, le zanpakuto avait raison. Il y avait toutefois de nombreux paramètres compliquant la situation. Jusqu'à ce que de telles préoccupations puissent être adressées lors d'une occasion plus appropriée, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être immobilisé par ses sentiments. Il n'était toujours pas certain que cela soit convenable, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus difficile à affronter.

"Il y a de nombreux éléments à considérer avant de gérer la situation comme il se doit. POur l'instant, les choses doivent demeurer telles qu'elles sont." Décida Byakuya.

Senbonzakura l'observa attentivement, presque sceptique si l'on en croyait son regard. L'esprit inclina légèrement sa tête tout en la secouant. "Tu ne pourras pas fuir ton coeur et ton âme très longtemps. Tu ne devrais même pas essayer. Tu es en train de te déchirer peu à peu et c'est une honte que tu ressentes le besoin d'agir ainsi."

Byakuya n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Mais une part de lui savait et comprenait que l'esprit n'aurait jamais poussé une telle discussion si cela n'avait pas été nécessaire. Senbonzakura était né de son âme et il le connaissait mieux que lui-même. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était prêt à faire face au sujet amené par le zanpakuto.

"Son propre coeur est troublé. L'ombre en dit beaucoup à ceux qui l'écoutent. Elle considère elle aussi la chose comme inconvenante. Bien que venant d'un autre monde, elle se considère indigne et inférieure. Elle aussi cherche à balayer son coeur sous le tapis pour mieux l'oublier. Ce n'est pas pour elle qu'elle agit ainsi mais pour toit. Mon seul espoir, c'est que lorsque le moment opportun viendra, aucun de vous deux n'oublie son coeur. Nous devons tous conserver notre équilibre et notre entièreté. Personne ne peut s'en passer." Conclut le samurai en se levant.

Il s'inclina et disparut dans les ombres, laissant Byakuya seul avec ses pensées. Senbonzakura s'était habitué à ressentir la douleur perçant le coeur de son maître. Mais l'observer se cacher derrière un masque de mensonges ne lui convenait pas du tout, surtout lorsque c'était pour se mentir à lui-même. Les convenances et le decorum devraient toujours être pris en compte mais pas au prix de l'équilibre qui permettait à une personne d'être elle-même et d'utiliser le meilleur de son potentiel.

Senbonzakura avait assisté aux nombreux changements survenus dans la vie de son maître. Perdre sa mère avait été la première épreuve. La chape de plomb due à l'héritier des Kuchiki n'avait pas aidé les choses. C'est ce qui avait fait apparaître en premier le masque. Maintenant, il se cachait derrière, l'utilisant comme un voile et non comme un outil. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature pour lui. Le masque avait légèrement glissé lorsque Byakuya avait rencontré Hisana. Il avait aimé de tout son coeur la frêle jeune femme. Il le lui avait montré dès qu'ils avaient un moment de paix et d'intimité. De petits gestes, de petites attentions pour prouver qu'il tenait à elle. Et lorsqu'elle était morte, son coeur s'était brisé. Il s'était fermé complètement et était devenu cet être froid et étranger.

Senbonzakura s'était bien sûr attendu à ce que la passion dont faisait preuve son maître lors de son enfance se tempérerait avec le temps. Il n'avait jamais prévu que son feu intérieur gèlerait intégralement. Il pouvait sentir l'agitation continue du coeur de son maître. Que Byakuya continue de tourner une sourde oreille aux cris et lamentations qui en provenaient l'inquiétait profondément. Il était bon et sain de faire son deuil. Cela faisait partie d'une processus psychologique pour retrouver son équilibre et continuer son chemin. Mais Byakuya n'était jamais passé à une autre étape. Il avait simplement tout arrêté.

Tous, même l'esprit, avaient ignoré cette situation pendant très longtemps, préoccupés qu'ils étaient par des problèmes plus urgents. Mais maintenant que ce caillou avait troublé la surface de l'étang, Senbonzakura s'était enfin rendu compte que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il avait essayé de protéger son maître du mieux qu'il pouvait. Parfois, cela pouvait signifier protéger Byakuya de lui-même.

Pour l'instant, le samurai se satisferait d'avoir discuter de ce qui le préoccupait. Il savait que Byakuya serait forcé d'y penser maintenant que le sujet avait été franchement abordé. Cela lui prendrait du temps pour décider de passer à l'acte mais Senbonzakura avait bien l'intention de le relancer de temps à autre sur le sujet, au cas où il reprendrait ses mauvaises habitudes de faire le sourd.

Byakuya était toujours en train de méditer quant à la conversation lorsqu'un toc toc léger mais insistant provînt de sa porte. Yuriko venait le prévenir que le dîner était prêt. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait, il était difficile d'en avoir conscience lorsqu'on se trouvait dans son monde intérieur. Parfois, cela passait en un clin d'oeil, à d'autres moments, cela prenait une éternité. Il sortit de ses pensées et essaya de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Il devait réfléchir à beaucoup de choses mais ça attendrait. " _Je te conseille d'y repenser ce soir, lorsque tu seras seul._ " Lui recommanda Senbonzakura. Byakuya avait l'impression que son zanpakuto n'hésiterait pas à le lui rappeler, plus ou moins diplomatiquement. Il promit à contre coeur qu'il y réfléchirait à nouveau avant de terminer la conversation.

Ayant repris pied avec le réel, Byakuya se glissa hors de son bureau pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Pour une fois, Erisia s'y trouvait avant lui. Yuriko avait dû la prévenir en premier. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivée, plongée dans ses pensées, elle semblait tenir elle aussi une conversation avec son zanpakuto. Il l'étudia un moment depuis l'entrée, ne voulant pas la déranger et profitant de cette rare opportunité de pouvoir l'observer à sa guise.

Mais agir ainsi lui rappela l'avertissement de Senbonzakura et il ne voulait pas y penser à ce moment. Il avait déjà dû mal à confronter ce sujet, il ne pouvait le faire alors qu'elle était à proximité et pourrait déceler quelque chose. Il se dirigea alors vers son siège habituel.

Kumori discutait avec Erisia du trop grand effort fourni aujourd'hui et lui rappelait l'importance de ne pas chercher à en faire plus que ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle accepta son conseil et il se retira juste au moment où Byakuya prenait place. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

"Avez-vous toujours des vertiges?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, je me sens mieux maintenant. Merci." Répondit Erisia.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres durant le dîner. Tenir ce genre de conversation avait demandé pas mal de temps à Byakuya avant qu'il n'y arrive plus ou moins. Leur dîner se déroulait maintenant toujours de cette façon. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Erisia pour prendre un bain, méditer un peu et dormir. Byakuya pour respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à Senbonzakura.


	21. Chapter 21, Songe ou Prophétie?

Helloooooo les amis!

J'ai réussi à terminer la traduction de ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance! Je n'ai donc pas eu à le terminer en quatrième vitesse aujourd'hui, whouhouuuu! ^^

Un très très grand merci à Luna 78 et Kuchinanao pour leurs commentaires! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous appréciez l'histoire aussi bien que la traduction et que vous soyez toujours aussi fidèles au rendez-vous! ^^

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture, bisou et bonne semaine!

Disclaimer: sur l'air de "Il était une bergère" :

1er couplet: Tite Kubo a écrit, une longue histoire qui s'appelle Bleach, Tite Kubo l'a écrit, c'est certain'ment pas moi, moi moi, c'est certain'ment pas moi!

2ème couplet: Une fanfic en a suivi, de Ceredwen, de Ceredwen, une fanfic en a suivi, j'fais que la traduction, tion, tion, j'fais que la traduction!

;P

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 21 - Songe ou Prophétie?

Comme il l'avait promis, Byakuya se mit à réfléchir au sujet abordé par son zanpakuto. Mais il refusait encore de passer à l'action. Jusqu'à ce que la situation évolue, il était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas convenable et personne ne le persuaderait du contraire. Il devait toutefois reconnaître qu'il n'était pas indifférent.

Se nuisait-il vraiment à lui-même en essayant de se distancer de quelque chose d'impossible pour le moment? Etait-il vraiment en train de provoquer le déchirement interne que son zanpakuto lui avait décrit? Il ne s'en rendait pas compte même s'il avait remarqué que quelque chose manquait. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'assumer ses responsabilités. Mais il y avait juste l'ombre de quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air à sa place. Il s'était si longtemps distancé de ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la source exacte de son trouble.

Il décida finalement de remettre cela à plus tard et se résigna à aller dormir. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être fatigué lorsqu'il se rendrait au travail le lendemain. Il avait rendez-vous avec le capitaine Ukitake dans la matinée et en plus du thème de leur réunion, il souhaitait également aborder le sujet des débouchés d'Erisia à sa sortie de l'Académie. Il aurait besoin d'une tête bien claire afin de ne laisser aucun indice au capitaine fin-limier. Il avait déjà son propre zanpakuto contre lui, il n'avait pas besoin que ses aînés se liguent avec Senbonzakura.

Erisia avait trouvé un sommeil perturbé. Elle avait elle-aussi l'esprit préoccupé. Non seulement par les évènements de la journée mais par d'autres choses également. Lorsque Byakuya l'avait soulevée pour la porter jusqu'au manoir, cela l'avait touché bien plus profondément qu'il ne pourrait s'en douter. Il avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait de la solution la plus logique, juste une meilleure façon de suivre les recommandations d'Unohana. Elle savait qu'il ne voyait rien de plus dans ce geste mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti en se trouvant dans ses bras… Kami lui vienne en aide.

Malgré son austérité et sa froideur, ses bras émettaient de la chaleur. Il était facile de percevoir sa force même s'il l'avait transporté avec douceur, comme si elle était fragile. Il avait fait attention à elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lire quoi que ce soit de particulier dans sa conduite. Il suivait les ordres du médecin et c'était tout. Un noble comme lui ne verrait jamais rien de tel en elle, elle ne faisait pas partie de sa caste.

Il était à des kilomètres au-dessus d'elle dans ce monde. Elle devrait employer tous ses efforts pour mettre un peu de distance par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils n'aboutiraient à rien. Et il n'était pas sain de se complaire dans des pensées futiles. Mais elle s'était sentie… confortable dans ses bras, quand on enlevait la bizarrerie de la situation et sa gêne. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre qu'elle aurait été très heureuse de demeurer ainsi si la situation avait été différente. Cette réflexion l'a fit rougir de plus belle.

Kumori et Senbonzakura se tenaient assis côte-à-côte, chacun secouant la tête face à leurs maîtres respectifs. En vivant dans une telle proximité, les esprits avaient tout loisir de faire connaissance et interagir. Il était intéressant d'échanger leurs points de vue quant à leurs possesseurs. Chacun appréciait l'avis extérieur de l'autre. Et c'était également frustrant, sachant ce qu'ils savaient, de ne pouvoir ouvrir les yeux de leurs humains. Toute chose en son temps mais parfois l'attente était une torture.

Son sommeil fut traversé de rêves étranges. Des yeux effilés et des rictus glaçants. Trop de sable et un ciel impassible et monocorde. Rires et hurlements. Sang et feu. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, avec des sueurs froides et la tête qui tourne et essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

" _Erisia?_ " Demanda Kumori, inquiet par rapport aux signaux d'alarme qui émanaient d'elle.

" _Quelque chose, quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose va arriver, très bientôt._ " Marmonna-t-elle, encore à moitié dans une sorte de transe, comme si elle était encore endormie.

" _Que veux-tu dire?_ "

" _Tu ne le sens pas? Tu n'as pas vu le rêve?_ "

" _C'était juste un rêve, Erisia._ "

" _Non, non, c'était comme les rêves que j'ai fait avec le symbole des Kuchiki avant ma rencontre avec Byakuya. Et celui de la bataille dans le désert avant que j'apprenne qu'il se trouvait dans le comas. C'était comme ces rêves, Kumori._ " Affirma-t-elle d'un ton affolé.

" _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie selon toi?_ "

" _Je ne sais pas, cela ressemble à l'endroit du dernier rêve, avec le sable et le ciel. Mais les yeux et le sourire… argent et sang… je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas, Kumori._ "

" _A qui préfères-tu en parler?_ "

" _Qui me croirait?_ "

" _Dit le au capitaine Kuchiki. Il sait que tu as eu un songe au sujet de son emblème avant de le rencontrer._ "

" _Je ne veux pas le réveiller._ "

" _Il l'est déjà. Il se dirige vers nous. Tu as crié avant de te réveiller._ " Lui révéla gentiment Kumori.

Elle s'assit bien droite en entendant cela. Elle était seulement vêtue d'un yukata pour la nuit, bleu pâle. Elle entendit un léger toc-toc à la porte. "Erisia?" Lui parvint la voix fatiguée et inquiète de Byakuya. Même en ce moment,il arrivait à maintenir un certain calme dans son ton.

Elle attrapa rapidement sa robe de chambre et s'emmitoufla dedans. "Je vais bien." Répondit-elle. La porte s'entrouvrit.

"J'ai entendu des cris."

"C'était un… rêve très … étrange." Expliqua-t-elle, le regard baissé, gênée de l'avoir fait s'inquiéter à son sujet.

"Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé." Demanda-t-il en gardant une distance respectueuse.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir compris moi-même. Il m'a donné la même impression que le songe où je voyais votre emblème, bien avant notre rencontre. Est-ce … normal de faire de tels rêves?"

"Bien que ça ne soit pas très fréquent, cela arrive." Répondit-il diplomatiquement.

"J'ai vu un lieu étrange. Couvert de sable à perte de vue et avec un ciel complètement uniforme. Je ne sais pas de quel endroit il pourrait s'agir. Mais c'est la deuxième fois que je le vois. La première était lors du rêve que j'ai fait juste avant que le capitaine Unohana m'appelle à la 4ème. Lorsque vous étiez dans le coma." Admit-elle. Byakuya fut surpris d'apprendre cela.

"C'est Hueco Mundo. Après m'avoir raconté ce rêve, accepterez-vous de me parler du précédent?" Demanda-t-il.

"D'accord." Accepta Erisia.

"Venez, ce sera plus facile de parler avec une tasse de thé en main." Proposa-t-il en quittant l'embrasure de la porte. C'était bien trop étrange de se tenir là, à l'entrée de sa chambre, alors qu'elle était assise sur son futon et était encore endormie quelques minutes auparavant. Ce n'était certainement pas convenable.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour le suivre. Il la mena à la cuisine et se mit à chercher ce qu'il fallait pour préparer le thé. Il devait s'occuper avec tout ce qu'il pouvait, même cette tâche très banale afin d'éviter que son esprit n'emprunte des chemins interdits. "De quoi avez-vous rêvé cette nuit?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il y avait un homme. Il avait les yeux mis-clos et un sourire démesuré. Il y avait du gris, du sang, du feu. Je… je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Quelqu'un était blessé et l'homme riait. Et je ressentais toute cette douleur, cette peur. Ça me rendait malade."

Byakuya y réfléchit un court instant. Gin Ichimaru, ex-capitaine de la 3ème division. Pourquoi verrait-elle Gin, un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler non plus? Qui était blessé? Il essaya de faire fonctionner son cerveau encore endormi tout en déposant une tasse de thé en face d'elle. Elle était blanche comme un linge.

"Savez-vous qui était le blessé?"

"J'essaye de m'en rappeler mais la douleur était telle que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Kumori m'a dit que j'avais crié mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je suis désolée. C'est juste… ça avait l'air si réel."

"Peut-être devrions-nous impliquer Uruhara. C'est un scientifique, il pourra peut-être vous aider à retrouver l'intégralité du souvenir. À moins que vous pensiez que Kumori puisse vous aider."

Erisia y réfléchit un instant. " _Kumori, sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé?_ "

" _J'ai une image claire de ce que tu as vu._ "

"Kumori dit qu'il a une image claire de mon rêve."

"Est-ce ce que vous vous sentez suffisamment d'aplomb pour la revoir, Erisia? Sinon, peut-être que Kumori pourrait la relayer à Senbonzakura. Les esprits de zanpakuto peuvent communiquer entre eux." Expliqua-t-il.

Elle redoutait son rêve et en même temps, elle considérait comme étant son devoir de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait. Ces rêves étranges visitaient son sommeil, pas celui des autres. Elle soupira, se retirant en elle-même pour mieux se préparer à faire face à la douleur. "Je vais essayer."

Byakuya hocha la tête. Il pouvait facilement deviner sa peur rien qu'à la regarder. Les ondes de reiatsu qui émanaient d'elle étaient des signes encore plus évidents. Et pourtant, elle ne reculait pas. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès.

Erisia ferma les yeux. " _Montre moi, Kumori._ " Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix à son esprit. La panthère hocha la tête et le souvenir du rêve envahit sa tête. Cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentait plus la douleur qui l'avait tant affecté la dernière fois. Et elle remarqua le changement du paysage, d'abord le désert de Hueco Mundo puis la ville de Karakura. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte auparavant. Elle essaya de garder son calme pour observer avec toute son attention, prenant de grandes inspirations.

Elle vit du sang sur le sable puis une rue familière. Les bâtiments avaient l'air à moitié détruit et des débris encombraient les rues. Elle vit des touffes de cheveux blond-roux. Elle ne reconnut pas la personne mais sa mémoire lui apporta la vision d'un petit garçon, encore tout jeune à l'époque, avec des cheveux exactement de la même teinte. Elle reprit pied avec la réalité, étourdie par l'expérience.

"Qu'avez-vous vu?" L'interrogea Byakuya.

"La personne a des cheveux blond-roux. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne suis pas sûre." Commenta Erisia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Répondit simplement Byakuya.

"Ichigo?"

"Vous le connaissez?"

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Nos mères étaient amies. Je me souviens d'un moment, je devais avoir 5 ans à l'époque, avec le bébé de Masaki sur les genoux. ELle souriait et prenait des photos. Elle m'a dit que je serai une merveilleuse grande soeur pour Ichigo. C'était… il y a très longtemps." Répondit-elle calmement. "Pourquoi est-ce que la personne aux yeux de serpent en veut à Ichigo?"

"Ichigo nous a rejoint dans notre combat. Il est dans une situation similaire à la votre bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'un gigai lorsqu'il se trouve dans le monde réel. C'est une histoire longue et compliquée. Disons simplement qu'Ichigo a prêté serment pour protéger la ville de Karakura des ennemis de la Soul Society." Expliqua Byakuya de la façon la plus diplomatique possible.

"Masaki serait fière de lui. Mais il devra faire attention. Cet homme… il y avait tellement de dégats… partout. Pas seulement Ichigo mais… les bâtiments aussi dans Karakura." Elle était terrifiée, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

"Savez-vous quand ces événements se dérouleront?"

Erisia put simplement secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. "Je ne sais pas. Cela pourrait arriver à l'instant ou à n'importe quel moment dans le futur. Je n'ai jamais… tout cela est encore très nouveau pour moi. La première fois que j'ai fait un tel rêve, c'était avec votre emblème, une semaine avant de vous rencontrer." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez déjà rêvé d'Hueco Mundo juste avant d'être appelée à la 4ème. Quand est-ce que ce rêve-là a commencé et qu'avez-vous vu?" Byakuya était particulièrement curieux. S'ils arrivaient à déterminer une durée récurrente, peut-être arriveraient-ils à deviner quand est-ce que ce nouveau rêve se réaliserait.

"Ce rêve là a commencé environ une semaine avant que je reçoive le message de la 4ème. Au départ, c'était très vague. Juste du sable et des cris. Puis, de plus en plus de détails sont apparus. Je vous ai vu avec Renji, entourés par d'autres. La dernière fois que je l'ai eu, Renji mentionnait un plan C et vous avez acquiescé. Il a invoqué son bankai qui a entouré tout votre groupe. Vous parliez de créer une sortie pour rejoindre le…garganta, je crois pendant que vous alliez gagner du temps pour eux. Puis vous avez invoqué vous aussi votre bankai pour affronter les ennemis. Après cela, il y a eu une déflagration rouge et tou s'est estompé." Raconta-t-elle.

Byakuya était abasourdi. Elle avait rêvé point par point tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? C'était peut-être bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Lui demanda Erisia. Elle était en train de l'observer, remarquant que, comme lors de son séjour à la 4ème, il ne portait ni kenseikan dans ses cheveux, ni tekkou sur ses mains.

"Vous avez décrit la réalité dans tous ses détails. Vous avez vu la raison de mon comas qui a incité Unohana à vous convoquer à la 4ème." Expliqua-t-il, presque hébété. Ce fut au tour d'Erisia d'être choquée.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je vois ces choses? Comment?" Sa voix tremblait.

"Je l'ignore. C'est une situation sans précédent."

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"

"Pour l'instant, c'est un avertissement. Je vais avertit ma soeur et m'assurer qu'elle prévienne Ichigo. Elle travaille avec lui dans le monde réel. Il faudra nous contenter de cela pour le moment. Je vais également contacter Uruhara et voir s'il est au courant de quoi que ce soit. En attendant, vous devrez vous comporter comme d'habitude. Ne révélez à personne ces rêves, Erisia. Si vous en faites un autre qui paraisse aussi réel que celui-là, dites le moi immédiatement et nous agirons en conséquence. Avec cette guerre, tout avertissement que l'on peut obtenir pourrait faire pencher la balance de notre côté. Et en même temps, il nous faut garder précieusement le secret. Si jamais une telle information tombait dans les mauvaises mains, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous détailler les conséquences possibles." Il était fatigué et cela dépassait ce que son cerveau pouvait accepter d'appréhender en ce moment mais la situation devait être adressée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Erisia hocha la tête. "Si jamais l'autre côté l'apprend, je serais en danger. Même si je ne fais aucun autre rêve, le risque restera… Je garderai le silence. Si seulement je n'avais jamais eu ces rêves!" Elle poussa un gros soupir.

Byakuya pouvait comprendre sa réaction. "Peut-être êtes-vous tout simplement plus sensible à ce type d'énergies. Votre nature calme et posée vous permet d'entendre des messages que nous autres ne percevrons jamais. Quelle que soit la raison, Erisia, c'est un don. La dernière fois, vous ne compreniez pas vos visions mais maintenant, nous en savons plus. D'une certaine manière, vous avez obtenu l'accès à ces choses, ou peut-être ces choses ont obtenu accès à votre esprit. De toute façon, cette fois-ci nous avons pu faire sens de ce que vous avez vu. Nous allons prendre les meilleures décisions possibles en connaissance de cause. Pour l'instant, chassez le de votre esprit. Je vais m'occuper de la suite des événements. Essayez de vous reposer et si jamais vous avez encore ce genre de rêve, même si vous êtes à l'Académie, contactez moi immédiatement." Ordonna-t-il, ayant repris son rôle de capitaine.

Erisia acquiesca. "Je vous contacterai immédiatement, capitaine."

"Bien, maintenant, allez-vous reposer s'il vous plaît." Continua-t-il avec un ton plus doux.

"Merci encore… pour tout, Byakuya." Elle lui offrit un petit sourire fatigué avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

" _Les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes chaque jour, il semblerait._ " Commenta Senbonzakura.

" _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne chose._ " Répondit Byakuya avec un soupir de lassitude.

" _Seul le temps nous le dira._ " Répliqua le samurai.

" _C'est bien ce qui me fait peur._ "


	22. Chapter 22, Arrangements

Coucou tout le monde,

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu mon message sur mon profil, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard d'un jour.

J'avais un projet très important à finaliser aujourd'hui et je travaillais dessus depuis une semaine sans répit.

C'est fini et tout s'est bien passé, ouf!

Je me suis mise à la traduction de ce chapitre dès que je suis rentrée chez moi et je le poste tout frais sorti du four! ^^

Merci beaucoup à Kuchinanao et Nikkouyoku pour leurs commentaires! Ça fait chaud au cœur des revieweurs aussi fidèles!

Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain pour le chapitre suivant!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 22 - Arrangements

Le matin arriva bien trop vite. Même si on lui avait recommandé de se reposer, Erisia n'en profita pas pour s'offrir une grasse matinée. Elle se leva à temps pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec Byakuya. Ce rêve étrange la hantait encore. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'impression qui en ressortait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas revu Ichigo depuis qu'il était bébé mais quelqu'un cherchait à le blesser et cela ne lui convenait pas du tout. Ce qui la dérangeait encore plus était son incapacité à agir pour remédier à la situation, si ce n'est relayer le songe à Byakuya.

Le rêve sans doute prophétique d'Erisia pesait également sur l'esprit de Byakuya. Il avait tout de suite reconnu Gin Ichimaru avec la description fournie par Erisia. Il n'était pas sûr que son ressenti d'une personnalité de serpent soit tout à fait exacte mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas vu quel genre d'homme il pouvait être et se basait sur la seule vision de son rêve.

C'était dans l'ensemble très inquiétant. Même s'il était tenté de considérer cela comme un simple rêve et rien de plus, il n'avait aucune raison de douter d'elle ainsi. Qu'elle puisse décrire avec autant de précision des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ne pouvait être aisément écarté. Il avait déjà envoyé un mot à Rukia pour l'alerter. Bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas la durée entre le songe et la réalisation, ils pouvaient toujours se préparer. Il avait également l'intention d'envoyer un rapport détaillé à Uruhara. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de l'envoyer à Kurotsuchi à la place mais il était hors de question de le laisser s'approcher d'Erisia. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait une très mauvaise idée que de le laisser à moins de plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Aucun des deux ne mentionna le rêve lors de leur repas. C'était un sujet bien trop lourd pour commencer la journée avec. L'esprit d'Erisia était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper en attendant le déjeuner avec Byakuya et Renji. Byakuya quant à lui réfléchissait au rendez-vous qu'il avait avec le capitaine Ukitake et à tout ce dont il devrait s'occuper dans la journée. Celle-ci promettait d'être bien remplie. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure car alors, le jour semblait passer bien plus rapidement.

Ukitake était allongé quand Byakuya arriva. Les deux troisièmes sièges créaient à nouveau une commotion comme à leur habitude. Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à chaque fois comment Ukitake arrivait à les supporter. Il aurait dû être canonisé pour arriver à résister à la folie de ces deux-là.

Ukitake sourit et invita Byakuya à s'asseoir. Les troisièmes sièges apportèrent le thé et certains des biscuits préférés de Byakuya. C'était assez impressionnant de constater l'attention portée par Ukitake aux petits détails vis-à-vis de toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait rencontrer. Des rendez-vous avec lui signifiaient généralement quelques uns des mets préférés de son interlocuteur. Ils discutèrent de certaines préoccupations officielles dont ils avaient à traiter.

Une fois cette partie là achevée, Byakuya s'assit à la table avec son ancien professeur et maintenant collègue et ils entamèrent une discussion plus légère.

"De quoi d'autre voulais-tu parler?" Demanda Ukitake.

"Bien qu'elle ait encore plusieurs années avant d'être graduée de l'Académie, je me demandais si nous pouvions aborder le sujet d'Erisia Nakayama." Répondit Byakuya.

"De quoi as-tu besoin?"

"Je me suis rendu compte qu'en dépit de ses capacités, Erisia manque de confiance en elle. Elle pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps avant de réaliser tout son potentiel. Je pense que, tout comme avec Rukia, elle pourrait grandement bénéficier de vos conseils." Expliqua respectueusement Byakuya. Ukitake médita l'information qu'il venait de recevoir pendant quelques instants.

"Si elle passe tous les tests requis et souhaite se joindre à la 13ème, elle sera bien évidemment la bienvenue ici. Bien que sa situation puisse évoluer d'ici à quelques années."

"Je m'en rends compte. A cause de sa situation particulière, elle n'a pas la culture générale que tout habitant de Soul Society possède. Et bien qu'elle se soit adaptée plus ou moins aux grands changements qu'elle a vécu, elle a toujours du mal, deux ans après son arrivée."

Byakuya soulevait un point intéressant. Erisia ne vivait en effet pas depuis longtemps ici. "Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, si elle souhaite rejoindre une division qui l'aidera à accroître son expérience et qu'elle réussit les tests nécessaires, je l'accueillerai avec joie ici." Assura Ukitake en souriant.

"Merci, Capitaine." Répondit Byakuya en s'inclinant en direction de son aîné.

"En partant sur un autre sujet, Byakuya-san, je me demandais si tu accepterais de parler du sujet de Rukia."

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non, tout va bien. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Tu as mentionné à quel point Rukia avait mûri et gagné en expérience au sein de la 13ème. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Son évolution est clairement visible avec ses missions dans le monde réel et ses interactions avec le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo." Expliqua Ukitake avec un gentil sourire, sa voix remplie d'orgueil en parlant d'un membre de sa division.

"Alors, de quoi souhaitiez-vous parler au sujet de Rukia."

"Lorsqu'elle a rejoint la 13ème division, tu es venu me demander de ne pas lui octroyer un siège. Tu souhaitais la garder en sécurité et j'ai compris tes inquiétudes. Elle était encore toute nouvelle et avait effectivement besoin de temps au vu de sa réaction lorsqu'elle a dû tuer le hollow qui possédait Kaien. Cependant, beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Ses anciennes blessure ont cicatrisé et elle est devenue un shinigami talentueux. Elle perd son temps à un poste aussi bas, Byakuya, et nous ne lui rendons pas service en permettant que la situation perdure."

Byakuya n'appréciait pas beaucoup les paroles d'Ukitake même s'il ne le montra pas. Il avait perdu Hisana, avait défié le clan pour adopter Rukia et ne voulait pas perdre sa soeur. Cependant, il avait vu Rukia se battre, avait constaté le pouvoir qu'elle détenait à présent avec Sode no Shirayuki et il savait pertinemment qu'Ukitake avait raison. Il soupira. "Alors que souhaitez-vous réellement?"

"Permet moi de faire monter en grade Rukia au sein de la 13ème. Voyons à quel point elle peut évoluer. Ce n'est pas juste de notre part à tous les deux de la retenir même si nos raisons égoïstes cherchent à la garder en sécurité." L'encouragea gentiment Ukitake.

Byakuya soupira et hocha la tête malgré lui. "Très bien, Ukitake. Je retire ma demande. Tâchez simplement de garder un oeil sur elle comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Vous avez raison, elle mérite un poste plus élevé." Admit-il.

Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la capitulation de Byakuya. Il savait exactement quel poste il voulait offrir à Rukia mais il n'en parlerait pas pour l'instant. Il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Ukitake n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment tant de gens pouvaient considérer Byakuya comme un homme froid et sans coeur. Byakuya chérissait farouchement tous ceux auxquels il permettait un accès dans sa vie.

Ce qui amenait d'ailleurs quelques questions dans l'esprit d'Ukitake. Si jamais Erisia était sur le point d'être diplômée et manquait encore de confiance en elle, il aurait compris un peu mieux la raison de la requête de Byakuya à son sujet. Tandis que là, il se posait de sérieuses questions quant à la motivation du jeune capitaine. Erisia entamait à peine sa deuxième année. Ceci joint à quelques morceaux d'informations que Kyoraku et Unohana lui avait procuré commençait à diriger vers une conclusion des plus intéressantes.

Mais il savait à quel point ce genre de situation était délicate et s'il ne se trompait pas, il ne devrait rien dire de ses doutes de peur de mettre en danger des sentiments naissants. Il pouvait être patient. Kami seul savait à quel point il avait dû faire preuve de cette vertu avec son meilleur ami. Pour l'instant, tout comme Unohana, il se contenterait d'observer, en espérant que ce qu'il supposait finirait par se réaliser.

"Merci, Byakuya-san." Ukitake le congédia car ils avaient tous deux du travail à abattre. Maintenant, où avait-il bien pu ranger le badge de Kaien...


	23. Chapter 23, Demi-vérités

Hello les amis!

Vous allez être contents! Après le chapitre très court et en retard d'un jour de la dernière fois, voici un long chapitre à l'heure pour me faire pardonner!

En plus, les choses vont pas mal bouger dans les chapitres qui vont suivre et le temps va s'écouler plus rapidement.

Il reste 7 - 8 chapitres avant la fin de ce tome 3 et le tome 4 commence avec la sortie définitive de l'Académie et l'entrée d'Erisia dans sa division. je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous spoiler mais vous pouvez donc constater qu'on va avoir l'équivalent de deux chapitres par an à peu près.

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder le rythme mais je vais avoir des semaines assez compliquées jusqu'à Noël. Je vous préviendrai sur mon profil si jamais je prends du retard.

Et au fait, on a de nouveau battu le record de chapitre le plus long de cette saga! ^^ A quelques centaines de mots près.

Sur ce, bisou et à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me faire signe que vous êtes toujours en vie! ^^

Disclaimer: sur l'air de "A la claire fontaine": Bleach n'est pas ma création, Bleach n'est pas ma création, c'est celle de Tite Kubo, bien malheureusement. Et Erisia Nakayama est à Ceredwe-enFlame!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 23 - Demi-vérités

Le reste des vacances se déroula sans incidents. La veille du retour d'Erisia à l'Académie, elle rendit visite à la 4ème division comme elle l'avait promis à Unohana. Elles devaient s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune séquelle suite au coup qu'elle avait reçu. Elle dit bonjour à Hanataro tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Unohana.

Il avait fait tellement de progrès en seulement un an. Il n'était plus aussi timide et craintif et il se tenait bien droit. Il aurait dû avoir cette confiance en lui depuis un bon moment, après tout, on n'obtenait pas le grade de 7ème siège par sa seule présence. Mais il avait été harassé pendant de longues années et elle espérait que les coupable le laisseraient enfin tranquille.

Unohana la salua d'un sourire et commença rapidement l'examen.

"Tout m'a l'air d'aller, Erisia-san. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités habituelles." Annonça le médecin.

"Merci capitaine." Répondit Erisia en souriant. Elle appréciait beaucoup le capitaine Unohana. Cette énergie maternelle qui se dégageait d'elle avait énormément manqué à Erisia depuis la mort de sa mère et c'était un bonheur que d'en retrouver la sensation, même sous cette forme.

"Êtes-vous heureuse de retrouver l'Académie." Demanda Unohana en invitant Eri à s'asseoir pour une tasse de thé.

"Oui, très. Nous allons pouvoir choisir nos vrais sabres à notre arrivée. Kumori ne semble pas aussi excité que moi car il changera le sabre suivant son envie. Mais c'est une étape importante.

"Je me rappelle de ce moment et je comprends votre enthousiasme. Il y a une sensation d'accomplissement. C'est une étape de passée et bien qu'il y en ait encore beaucoup avant le diplôme, les atteindre les unes après les autres est toujours excitant." Commenta Unohana, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

"Je devrais y aller maintenant. Merci pour tout, Capitaine Unohana."

"C'est toujours un plaisir, Erisia-san. Et s'il vous plaît, si vous sentez la moindre anomalie, n'hésitez pas à m'en avertir. Prenez soin de vous." Encouragea Unohana en raccompagnant Erisia à la porte.

"C'est promis." Accepta Erisia. Elle fit ses adieux au capitaine et retourna à la 6ème.

Avant même qu'elle ait franchi les portes de la 4ème, une voix familière parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se tourna vers sa source et salua d'une inclinaison le capitaine Kyoraku.

"Où vous rendez-vous, Eri-chan?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je rentre à la 6ème." Répondit-elle simplement. Il lui offrit alors comme à son habitude de l'escorter. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa nature exubérante qui l'intimidait profondément mais elle se souvint des sages conseils du capitaine Unohana.

"Très bien, Capitaine." Accepta-elle à contre-coeur. Il essaya de nourrir une conversation légère et elle fit de son mieux pour rester polie mais il était facile de voir qu'elle n'était pas à son aise dans cette situation. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la 6ème et Eri en fut plus que soulagée. Elle était trop timide de nature pour arriver à gérer une personnalité aussi flamboyante, malgré tous ses efforts.

Elle le remercia poliment et fut surprise lorsqu'il attrapa sa main et y déposa un léger baiser.

"Ce fut un plaisir, Eri-chan." Répondit-elle avec un sourire désarmant. Puis il repartit là où il était censé se rendre avant d'apercevoir cette petite fleur timide. Il ne savait pas trop quel jugement émettre sur la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir sa nervosité et le trouble intérieur en elle tout au long de leur marche. Mais alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé auparavant, elle avait cette fois-ci poliment accepté même si on sentait que le coeur n'y était pas.

Il avait fait d'autres observations très intéressantes quant à cette situation. Surtout par rapport à une certaine présence familière dont le reiatsu s'était emballé. Cela suggérait la très forte possibilité d'une certaine territorialité ici. Kyoraku médita toutes ces choses en se rendant à la 13ème.

Byakuya observait les entraînements de sa division lorsqu'il sentit le reiatsu très particulier du capitaine Kyoraku s'approcher. Il était intrigué par la raison de sa venue ici et lorsqu'il se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer, il vit l'homme baiser la main d'Erisia. Il reccomençait ses singeries habituelles apparemment. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement de l'excentrique et encore moins le commentaire que se permit Senbonzakura sur les sentiments qui le traversaient en ce moment.

"Comment cela s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-il de sa voix soigneusement neutre à Erisia.

"Le capitaine Unohana m'a donné le feu vert. Aucune séquelle, heureusement. Si seulement le capitaine Kyoraku ne s'était pas trouvé à la sortie de la 4ème. Le capitaine Unohana m'a assurée qu'il était sans danger et qu'il n'a que de bonnes intentions mais quand il se conduit comme ça… il a une personnalité très exubérante. Je ne suis toujours pas à mon aise avec de telles personnalités. Le capitaine Unohana m'a conseillé d'accepter ses offres d'escorte parce qu'il ne ferait que redoubler d'efforts en cas de refus. Mais il est tellement étrange." Expliqua-t-elle.

Byakuya l'écouta avec attention. Le capitaine Unohana connaissait Kyoraku le mieux mis à part le capitaine Ukitake mais lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le capitaine décontracté. Il respectait son pouvoir et son talent mais sa personnalité ne convenait pas du tout au jeune noble.

" _Et tu n'apprécies pas qu'il ait baisé la main d'Erisia._ " Remarqua Senbonzakura. Cela valut au samurai l'équivalent d'une porte claquée en plein nez, ce qui le fit se retirer en riant dans les profondeurs de la conscience de son maître.

"Le capitaine Unohana le connait depuis très longtemps." Donna pour toute réponse Byakuya. "Je suis heureux que vous soyez complètement rétablie et je suis sûr que que vous devez être soulagée de pouvoir à nouveau utiliser le shunpo."

"Oui, faire tous les trajets en marchant devenait pénible." Admit-elle en riant. Ils se mirent à observer l'entraînement de la 6ème. "Je suis toujours émerveillée par la capacité de votre division à bouger en complète harmonie."

"C'est une question d'honneur et d'orgueil que de continuer à promouvoir les critères et l'excellence de nos prédécesseurs."

Erisia ne put que hocher la tête en réponse. Après un moment, ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Elle passa le temps à dessiner et tenir une conversation amicale avec Renji. La journée de travail fut bientôt officiellement terminée et il fut temps de rejoindre le manoir. Les vacances semblaient s'être terminées en un clin d'oeil. Byakuya et elle se dirigèrent vers le manoir, arrêtant le shunpo à une distance suffisamment grande pour avoir le temps de profiter de la soirée en marchant tranquillement.

"J'ai toujours l'impression qu'au moment même où je reprends mes habitudes, c'est à nouveau le temps de revenir à l'Académie." Constata Erisia avec un petit rire.

"Et cela risque de perdurer jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez votre diplôme."

"Je suis impatiente d'en arriver là. Les amis que je me suis fait au Seireitei me manquent. Je n'échangerai pour rien au monde ceux que je me suis fait à l'Académie mais j'ai hâte d'en avoir fini. Y compris avec tous mes secrets." Répondit-elle en soupirant.

"Cela vous dérange toujours?"

"Bien sûr! Je déteste devoir mentir à mes amis. Et je n'ai jamais aimé mentir de manière générale. Mais il s'agit d'un ordre du Capitaine Commandant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à propos de leur réaction quand ils apprendront enfin la vérité et que je leur mentais depuis le début."

"Ne vous attardez pas là-dessus. S'ils sont vraiment vos amis, ils comprendront. Comme vous l'avez dit, il s'agit d'un ordre direct du Capitaine Commandant. Ils comprendront que vous ne pouviez désobéir à un tel ordre." Assura gentiment Byakuya.

"J'espère que vous avez raison."

Pour être honnête, lui aussi l'espérait. Il n'en était pas certain car il avait passé très peu de temps avec ses amis. Mais même avec le peu qu'il avait observé de leurs interactions et de leur personnalité, il penchait plutôt à croire qu'ils ne briseraient pas leur amitié. Même si elle avait obéi à l'ordre de leur mentir délibérement. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait voulu et ses intentions n'avaient rien de mauvais.

Ils franchirent l'entrée et le dîner fut servi peu de temps après. Leur conversation continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retirent chacun dans sa chambre. Le personnel avait remarqué à quel point leur maître était plus détendu lorsque Erisia se trouvait au manoir. Il était toujours ce noble que l'on devait respecter mais c'est comme si un poids de moins pesait sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle était là. Oh, évidemment ils ne diraient mot, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Le matin suivant, elle prit son dernier petit déjeuner avec Byakuya avant de se diriger vers l'Académie. Cela ne faisait qu'une poignée de jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis mais ils lui avaient tout de même manqué. Haru tournait autour d'elle, inquiet au sujet du coup qu'il lui avait asséné. Elle l'assura qu'elle allait bien et qu'Unohana n'avait décelé aucunes séquelles. C'était assez amusant de le voir s'agiter comme ça.

Elle avait hâte de se remettre au travail. Aujourd'hui était le jour J après tout. Le jour où ils allaient choisir leur sabre. Elle était si agitée qu'elle en avait du mal à se concentrer. Heureusement, elle était d'un naturel discipliné ce qui évitait qu'elle ne devienne complètement distraite.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de sa classe. La salle était remplie de lames de toutes tailles et formes. Les poignées étaient décorées de toutes les couleurs inimaginables. Certains étaient assez banals, basiques. D'autres se remarquaient par leur décoration ou quelque garde étrangement façonnée ou autre détail de ce genre. La plupart des éudiants ne prenaient comme critère que la taille de la lame et peut-être la couleur.

Erisia avait d'autres critères en tête cependant. Peut-être était-ce l'artiste en elle. Elle voulait choisir une lame qui lui corresponde malgré l'affirmation de Kumori qu'il changerait le sabre selon sa préférence. Elle avait déjà du mal pour trouver un sabre de la bonne taille. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très petite, il semblait y avoir moins de choix lorsqu'on considérait la taille qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

Là, dans l'un des tout derniers rangs, Erisia trouva un sabre dont la poignée était entrelacée de fil noir. Ce n'est pas ce qui attira son oeil cependant. Plusieur sabres avaient une poignée similaire. Elle passait à côté lorsqu'un éclat à travers le noir attira son oeil. Elle recula de quelques pas pour l'observer de plus près, la soulevant de son support et la soupesant dans sa main. Le sabre était confortable dans sa main, ce qui était bon signe. Il n'était ni trop long, ni trop lourd. Elle approcha alors la poignée de ses yeux pour trouver ce qui avait accroché son oeil.

La plupart des épées avaient une décoration sur le tsuka, tenu en place par le fil qui recouvrait la poignée. Mais cette décorationé était souvent banale: dragons, symboles de chance, des choses de cet ordre là. De voir un menuki de la forme d'une panthère prête à bondir était peu ordinaire. Erisia n'était pas non plus une experte mais elle voyait le plus souvent des dragons et des phénix. Elle était si ravie qu'elle piqua la curiosité de Kumori et lorsqu'il vit à son tour le détail, il donna son approbation.

Son sabre enfin choisi, elle rejoint son groupe d'amis. Haru s'était décidé le premier suivi d'Akane et enfin Yasuo. Ce dernier avait pris son temps car il voulait une lame qui corresponde à l'image qu'il avait en tête. Il voulait devenir un shinigami dont la 6ème division pouvait être fière. Son sabre était très traditionel mais il lui convenait parfaitement. Celui d'Haru semblait… pouvoir lui être très utile à la 11ème. Akane avait choisi un wakizshi très simple. Elle pouvait se débrouiller avec une épée mais la taille plus modeste de wakizashi lui convenait mieux.

Eri avait un tel sourire que ses amis le remarquèrent et en demandèrent la raison. Elle était de bonne humeur de manière générale mais il y avait quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse, Eri?" Demanda Haru. Toujours souriante, Eri montra la panthère tapie sur le menuki.

"Et alors, pourquoi est-c'que ça t'réjouit autant?" Continua-t-il.

"Kumori est une panthère." Répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Ses amis la dévisagèrent avec d'autant plus de curiosité.

"Qui est Kumori?" L'interrogea Yasuo.

En entendant Yasuo prononcer le nom de son zanpakuto, elle réalisa soudain sa bêtise. "Oh, non." Se lamenta-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Akane.

"Rien." Répondit Erisia gênée. Aucun de ses amis ne la crut et leurs regards étaient éloquants.

"Tu vas nous expliquer qui est Kumori?" Continua Yasuo.

Erisia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux vers le sol. "Je ne peux pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant." Répondit-elle en bredouillant. Son esprit cavalait à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas le secret le plus dangereux mais elle avait réussi à se taire pendant un an et maintenant…

"Ok, après dîner, on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel. Et tu nous expliqueras." Assura Yasuo d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

"D'accord." Accepta Eri en soupirant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, bien qu'Erisia eut du mal à décider de ce qu'elle pouvait révéler sans en dire plus que nécessaire et sans se contredire avec son histoire précédente. Elle détestait mentir et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait caché le fait qu'elle connaissait déjà le nom de son zanpakuto. Ça, et elle avait voulu faciliter son intégration au sein de ses pairs.

A la fin du dîner, Erisia se trouva escortée jusqu'au coin du terrain d'entraînement qu'ils occupaient habituellement à l'Académie. Ils avaient bien l'intention d'entendre son explication. Au moins, elle avait pu concocter une histoire à peu près crédible.

"Ok, Eri-chan, accouche." Commanda Yasuo en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Elle baissa la tête. "Kumori Kurohyou est le nom de mon zanpakuto." Répondit-elle d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un soupir.

Les trois camarades la regardèrent éberlués. "Tu connais déjà le nom de ton zanpakuto?" Demanda Haru, incrédule.

Eri hocha timidement la tête.

"Quand l'as-tu appris?"

"Peu après la mort de ma mère, j'ai commencé à entendre sa voix. Au départ, il semblait très lointain et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Mais lorsque ma peine s'est ammoindrie et que mon monde intérieur a commencé à se calmer, la voix s'est faite plus claire. Mais il ne m'a pas révélé son nom jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mon acceptation à l'Académie." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Tout ce temps, tu savais et tu ne nous l'as pas dit?" Demanda Haru, déçu.

"Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. C'était déjà assez dur de débarquer ici avec le parrainage de Byakuya-sama. Et quand je me suis trouvée en avance par rapport au reste de la classe dans certains domaines, je ne supportais pas l'idée d'avoir un autre motif de différenciation." Expliqua-t-elle tristement.

Yasuo et Akane l'écoutaient attentivement, ils n'avaient pas immédiatement réagi étant moins émotifs que Haru. Celui-ci se sentait un peu trahi et blessé par le manque de confiance d'Eri. Il était encore en train de ruminer ce qu'elle avait expliqué et n'était pas encore sur la même page avec Yasuo et Akane.

Yasuo entoura les épaules d'Erisia de son bras. "C'est bon, Eri. On sait combien d'efforts tu as fait pour prouver que tu méritais ta place. Et pas seulement à cause de ton parrain. On t'en veut pas vraiment. On est juste surpris, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens ici qui ont déjà parler avec leur zanpakuto et encore moins appris son nom. Mais tu peux nous faire confiance, Eri." Assura-t-il d'un ton conciliant.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir laissé échapper cette information. Elle devait faire plus attention. Elle ne pouvait rien révéler d'autres ou sinon, elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction du Capitaine Commandant.

"Alors, comment on peut parler avec nos zanpakutos?" Demanda Haru. Il semblait s'être un peu calmé. Eri réfléchit à la question et sentit le tiraillement habituel à une prise de parole de Kumori.

Ses amis remarquèrent le regard vague qui apparut sur son visage. Elle hocha la tête bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne venait de parler et se demandèrent si Kumori était en train de converser avec elle. "Kumori dit que vous devez être patients et respectueux. Vous devrez peut-être attendre plus longtemps que vous ne le souhaitez mais la patience est très importante. Et puis la méditation qui vous permettra un jour de rejoindre votre monde intérieur par le Jinzen. Même si vous ne le faites que quelques minutes par jour, cela prouvera à vos zanpakuto que vous souhaitez leur parler et apprendre à les connaître. Une fois que vous êtes prêt, ils se montreront à vous. Bien que Kumori précise que ce n'est pas votre désir d'être prêt qui servira à mesurer si vous l'êtes. Ce sera seulement lorsque votre zanpakuto vous jugera prêt." Expliqua Erisia.

Ses amis la regardèrent une nouvelle fois avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

"Waooh…" S'exclama Akane.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Erisia, interloquée.

"C'est juste que tu as déjà de vraies conversations avec le tien et il donne des conseils très judicieux." Expliqua Akane.

"Oh, et bien, il veut vous aider à rencontrer vos esprits de zanpakuto." Répondit Erisia en haussant les épaules.

"Il peut leur parler?" Demanda Haru.

"Il ne me le dira même s'il peut. Vous devez d'abord entamer une conversation avec eux."

"On dirait que tu as hérité d'un guide sage avec ton zanpakuto." Commenta Yasuo.

"On me l'a déjà dit." Erisia se mit à rire. "Je suis juste heureuse qu'il m'apprécie."

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. "Bon, j'imagine qu'on devrait essayer de méditer un peu avant de dormir." Réfléchit Haru en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Akane et Yasuo hochèrent la tête.

"Et bien, j'espère que les conseils de Kumori vous seront utiles. Rappelez-vous que la patience est primordiale et que la méditation vous aide à garder votre esprit suffisamment clair pour avoir une meilleure chance d'entendre leur voix." Rappela Erisia aux garçons alors qu'ils les quittaient.

Une fois que les filles furent rentrées dans leur chambre, Akane dévisagea Eri. "Alors, juste de la méditation?" Demanda-t-elle.

Eri se dirigea vers son futon. "Comme ceci, Kumori m'a donné une image très claire." Expliqua-t-elle en se plaçant dans une position de méditation avec son épée en travers de ses genoux, ses mains reposant légèrement sur la lame. "Détends toi et pense à ton zanpakuto. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque tu l'auras suffisamment apaisé, il ou elle t'adressera la parole. Mais je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps cela prendra. Cela dépend de vous deux. Ce n'est pas tellement différent de ce que les professeurs nous ont expliqué depuis le début." Mais peut-être que les explications d'Eri permettaient à ses amis de placer un peu plus de contexte dans toute l'affaire.

Elle pouvait déjà parler avec son zanpakuto et était une de leurs proches. Pas seulement un professeur assigné pour les instruire. Elle faisait partie de leur groupe, de leur petite famille. E cela donnait à ses paroles bien plus de poids. Bien que dans des chambres différentes, le groupe dans son ensemble médita pendant une demi heure avant de faire leur toilette et de se mettre au lit.


	24. Chapter 24, Travail en équipe

Coucou tout le monde!

Comment allez-vous avec la neige, le vent, le gel?

Dis comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air super mais en vérité, je suis toujours surexcitée quand il y a beaucoup de neige et beaucoup de vent, du coup je suis super contente!

Bon, aujourd'hui c'était de la pluie alors j'apprécierai que la température baisse de quelques degrés! Si certains d'entre vous ont un pouvoir sur la température, donnez-vous en à coeur joie! ^^

J'ai traduit ce chapitre en quatrième vitesse et par petits bouts dès que j'avais un peu de temps entre 5 dossiers. Il est donc possible que certaines tournures paraissent très bizarres ou qu'il y ait des sérieuses fautes d'orthographe dues à une frappe trop rapide. Si c'est le cas, signalez le moi et je nettoierai tout ça dès que j'en trouve le temps.

Et sinon, on approche de Noël! ^^Ma deuxième fête favorite! Du coup, double surexcitation! En plus, je suis de culture alsacienne, alors ça y va niveau déco et gateaux... Et miam donc!

Sur ce, je vous laisse! Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Sur l'air de petit papa noël: Bleach a été créé, paaar Tiiite Kubo, et CeredweeeeeenFlame, a créé Eriiiisia.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 24 - Travail en équipe

Ses amis avaient juré de garder le secret et pour l'instant, ils avaient tenu parole. Elle s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir laissé échapper cette information. Kumori avait essayé de la rassurer mais en vain. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir le Capitaine Commandant. Il lui avait donné un ordre et elle voulait prouver qu'elle était capable de le respecter. Prouver qu'elle deviendrait un bon shinigami. Mais c'était si dur.

Il y avait tant de choses dont elle ne pouvait pas parler. Tant de mensonges qu'elle avait dû raconter et chacun d'entre eux était un mensonge de trop pour elle. Malgré ses principes, elle s'en était bien sortie. Personne ne se doutait que quoi que ce soit ou n'avait essayé de creuser derrière les histoires qu'elle avait pu raconté. Ce fait la soulageait et l'alarmait à la fois. Soulagée car elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de possibles soupçons et inquiète car elle ne devrait pas être aussi douée pour mentir. Elle espérait que cela ne faisait pas d'elle une mauvaise personne.

Elle s'entraînait avec ses amis, leur ayant promis de les aider à entrer en contact en échange de leur silence. Entre ça et ses cours, elle avait de quoi la tenir occupée. Elle trouvait quand même un peu de temps ici et là pour continuer à dessiner et écrire quelques lettres à Hanataro et Rikichi. Ses amis lui manquaient et pas seulement les plus jeunes de la bande. Le thé avec Unohana, les petit-déjeuners et les dîners avec Byakuya, les déjeuners dans le bureau de la 6ème, les conversations avec le capitaine Hitsugaya, les discussions sur la théorie du Kido avec Momo. Tout cela lui manquait. Elle avait hâte de retourner là-bas.

Elle s'appliquait avec d'autant plus d'ardeur dans ses études, pour se rattraper en quelque sorte après sa bévue. Kumori l'assurait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler aussi dur. Elle devait garder un certain équilibre. Elle devait se rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante. Elle n'avait pas à tout connaître immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'il était fier de son désir de bien faire. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal.

Elle faisait de beaux progrès, surtout en kido et se débrouillait toujours aussi bien en shunpo et en guérison. Certains élèves avaient quitté cette classe là pour se concentrer sur le combat. Une fois les cours sur les bases achevés, il était possible de changer son emploi du temps afin de choisir les domaines où l'on voulait se concentrer. Yasuo et Akane étaient toujours en classe de guérison mais Haru était passé à autre chose. Il voulait devenir un membre de la 11ème et devait donc se concentrer sur ses talents de combattant.

Elle avait également progressé en combat à mains nues et zanjutsu. Elle ne serait certainement pas placée dans des classes de niveau supérieur à celles de sa promo mais elle suivait très bien le rythme. Haru avait été placé au niveau au-dessus pour ces deux matières. Akane avait également atteint la classe supérieure en guérison et Yasuo restait au même niveau pour toutes ses classes, ce qui était tout aussi impressionnant. Il arrivait à équilibrer facilement toutes les matières.

Ils donnaient tout leur possible pour atteindre leurs buts. Ils échangeaient leurs impressions lors du dîner et essayaient de s'entraider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Chaque duel d'entraînement était un nouveau progrès pour Haru et Erisia et même pour Yasuo. Et les bleus et bosses qui en résultaient constituaient un excellent entraînement pour Akane. Elle pouvait guérir des blessures superficielles sans même y réfléchir maintenant. L'endurance d'Erisia s'était améliorée, presque doublée à présent par rapport à ses débuts. Yasuo commençait lui aussi à faire travailler Haru plus dur pour remporter la victoire. Tous passaient de bons moments.

Ils formaient une équipe très efficace. Haru avait une force brute redoutable mais également un peu d'agilité et il gagnait en souplesse. Erisia était excellente en Kido et en stratégie. Akane avait du talent pour les premiers secours et Yasuo épaulait les trois autres, allant là où il y avait un manque et s'assurant que le voilier tienne la route. Ils y avaient tous travaillé depuis qu'ils étaient devenu amis l'année dernière.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient de vrais sabres, il était temps d'intensifier l'entraînement. Les classes de zanjutsu étaient bien plus sérieuses et même s'ils n'iraient pas s'entraîner sur des Hollows dans le monde réel avant la troisième année, il était temps de les habituer au combat d'équipe. Même si Haru était en avance en combat physique et Erisia en kido, les exercices en équipe étaient organisés entre élèves d'une même promotion afin qu'ils gardent un niveau similaire. Vous ne pouviez pas vous attendre à ce qu'un élève de 2nde année ait suffisamment d'expérience pour faire face aux mêmes situations que rencontraient les élèves plus avancés.

La 12ème division avait programmé de faux hollows pour ce genre d'exercice. Ils leur ressemblaient par l'apparence et par le comportemen. Le Capitaine Commandant n'aurait jamais permis au capitaine Kurotsuchi de créer des hollows capables de tuer des élèves. A la grande consternation du scientifique. C'était simplement afin de familiariser les étudiants avec des scénarios courants.

Les étudiants avaient été répartis en équipes de 4, en essayant d'avoir dans chaque équipe un étudiant avec du talent pour la guérison, un pour le kido, un pour le combat et un qui pouvait se débrouiller dans les trois domaines. De tous les groupes, celui d'Erisia semblait le mieux réparti, aidé par le fait qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble depuis bientôt un an. Ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les équipes et la plupart d'entre elles devaient apprendre à collaborer.

Certains étudiants devinrent très effrayés lorsque les faux hollows s'approchèrent. Pas Erisia, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une leçon et avait déjà fait face à deux hollows dans le monde réel. Mieux valait ne pas penser à la manière dont s'étaient achevées ces rencontres. Haru n'avait pas vraiment peur non plus. Il arborait un sourire carnassier. Erisia pensait que c'était le sourire habituel à tous les membres de la 11ème. Akane n'était pas rassurée mais la présence de ses amis l'aidait à garder son calme. Yasuo… et bien, si jamais il avait peur, personne n'aurait pu le deviner. Il devenait de plus en plus doué pour afficher un masque impassible.

Le faux hollow qui s'approchait du groupe d'Erisia était assez large. Haru engagea le combat au contact avec Yasuo en support donnant le temps à Erisia et Akane d'établir une stratégie. Akane resterait en arrière afin de pouvoir aider ses amis dès qu'ils auraient besoin de soin. Erisia profita d'une ouverture et créa un filet de kido qui s'emmêla dans les pieds du hollow. Ceci permit à Yasuo de rejoindre à Akane car il avait reçu une blessure suffisamment importante pour justifier sa pause.

" _Reste calme et concentre toi, tu te débrouilles bien_." L'encouragea Kumori. Il était fier d'elle. Après ses aventures dans le monde des vivants, il avait eu peur qu'elle se tétanise à cause de mauvais souvenirs. Mais toute cette volonté de devenir un shinigami afin de protéger les autres était si forte qu'elle surpassait la peur qu'il sentait en elle.

Erisia continuait de lancer un vaste éventail de sort de kido afin d'aider Haru, n'utilisant son épée que lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle devait maintenir la bête occupée avec haru afin que Yasuo puisse se faire soigner et rejoindre le combat. L'entraînement avec Momo portait ses fruits et elle arrivait à créer des mélanges intéressants entre différents sorts de kido. Le faux hollow devint enragé et envoya Haru contre un mur à proximité, le laissant à moitié assommé. Eri dut intercepter le hollow afin de le distraire.

Elle était bien plus rapide qu'Haru et utilisait pleinement cet avantage. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus fluides et elle était plus à son aise qu'avant dans une bataille. Ses progrès étaient particulièrement visibles en ce moment. Elle arrivait à garder le Hollow suffisamment occupé. Bien qu'Haru ait repris ses esprits, il resta un peu en arrière afin d'observer la façon dont Yasuo et Eri naviguaient autour de la bête. C'était impressionnant à regarder.

Yasuo était capable de s'adapter au style de chacun de ses amis. Lorsqu'Haru combattait avec lui, il avait pris le rôle de support, ayant une approche plus stratégique quoique toujours orientée vers le combat physique. Maintenant qu'il se battait avec Erisia, il devenait le plus agressif des deux et laissait à Erisia la partie stratégique et support avec son kido. Haru ne pouvait pas cependant rester à l'écart trop longtemps et rejoignit rapidement le combat.

A la fin de l'entraînement, le groupe d'Erisia avait remporté les meilleurs notes de la journée grâce à leur remarquable travail d'équipe et aux énormes progrès qu'ils avaient réalisés. C'était une très bonne nouvelle mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils devaient maintenir leurs efforts et se surpasser semaine après semaine. Cela rendrait les choses intéressantes au moins.

L'année progressa de cette manière et ils se donnaient à fond pour se surpasser eux-mêmes. Ils le devaient. Leurs camarades les rattrapaient et bien que ce soit une bonne chose pour la Soul Society, ils voulaient demeurer les meilleurs de leur promo. Question de fierté et preuve de tous leurs efforts. Erisia et ses amis s'entraînaient continuellement entre eux, se testant et s'encourageant mutuellement afin d'être aussi à l'aise au sein de l'équipe que seuls. Ils ne pourraient pas toujours compter les uns sur les autres. On ne peut jamais prévoir les évènements après tout.

Akane faisait des progrès en combat. Elle resterait toujours une guérisseuse mais elle arrivait maintenant à se défendre dans un combat. Yasuo s'efforçait toujours de maintenir l'équilibre entre tous les arts shinigami afin de mériter une place au sein de la 6ème. Les talents d'Haru pour le combat étaient tempérés par juste ce qu'il fallait de finesse. Personne ne le prendrait pour quelque chose d'autre qu'un membre de la 11ème mais il apprenait à se contrôler et à devenir plus agile et moins emporté. Ce qui était souvent nécessaire lors d'un combat. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance de le surprendre à faire du kido en dehors de ses cours. Et Erisia? Son endurance continuait de s'améliorer. Elle apprenait à se faire confiance et les choses s'arrangeaient peu à peu. Leur future ne leur avait jamais paru aussi prometteur, du moins s'ils restaient sur cette voie.

A la fin de l'année, ils étaient épuisés et prêts à prendre un repos bien mérité et nécessaire durant ces vacances. Ils ne comptaient pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers et trouveraient des opportunités pour s'entraîner, que ce soit le terrain de la 6ème si Byakuya donnait sa permission ou bien un autre endroit. Mais ils s'autoriseraient un jour ou deux de repos complet avant cela.

Leur retour au Seireitei pour les vacances avait été très attendu. Ils avaient travaillé bien plus que ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Quelques rumeurs sur l'équipe d'Erisia avaient commencé à se propager au-delà des murs de l'Académie. Etant le sponsor d'Erisia, Byakuya avait été tenu informé de ses progrès et occasionnels échecs. Il lisait un des rapports lorsque Renji remarqua un changement dans le reiatsu de son capitaine.

"Cap'taine?"

"Le rapport sur les progrès d'Erisia." Répondit simplement Byakuya.

"Et?" L'encouragea Renji.

"Ils ont commencé les entraînements en groupe. Erisia et ses amis sont les majors de leur promotion." Expliqua Byakuya.

"Ha, ils avaient l'air d'avoir une bonne dynamique de groupe." Commenta Renji.

"En effet. C'est surprenant qu'ils se soient retrouvés ensemble toutefois."

Renji y réfléchit un moment et haussa les épaules. "Vous connaissez d'autres gens qui seraient capables de faire avec la mentalité d'Haru et les talents d'Erisia pour le kido? Ils sont tous les deux dans des classes plus avancées, c'qui doit intimider leurs camarades. Les profs doivent avoir remarqué leur amitié et ont dû penser que c'était plus sûr de les mettre en groupe ensemble."

"En effet." Admit Byakuya. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi de cette manière. D'habitude, les professeurs essayaient de placer dans une même équipe des gens qui ne se connaissaient pas forcément très bien afin qu'ils apprennent à travailler avec des inconnus. C'était en prévision de leur future, lorsqu'ils arriveraient dans une division, tout frais émoulus de l'Académie. Mais le raisonnement de Renji se tenait.

"Au moins, ils se débrouillent bien, non? L'année prochaine, ils commenceront à chasser des hollows dans le monde réel. Ils ont besoin d'améliorer leur confiance en eux maintenant. Ils feront travailler les équipes ensemble après les vacances. Ça les fera collaborer avec des gens qu'ils connaissent pas bien. Erisia aura besoin de croire en elle tout ce qu'elle peut."

Byakuya hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment Erisia pouvait encore douter d'elle à ce point malgré ses nombreux talents. Elle essayait juste de donner le meilleur d'elle-même en niant qu'elle puisse être douée en quoi que ce soit. Tous ceux qui connaissaient sa personnalité ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'en étonner.

C'était probablement enraciné dans les abus qu'elle avait subi étant petite. Elle avait dû se distancer de tout ce qui pourrait la faire se sentir spéciale afin de ne pas autant souffrir lorsque quelque chose de mauvais arriverait. Si elle ne se faisait pas remarquer et se mêlait au paysage, alors personne ne s'en prendrait à elle. Mais il ne pouvait passer plus de temps à méditer sur le sujet. Il avait du travail à ne savoir qu'en faire. Au moins, Erisia et ses amis se débrouillaient bien.

Ils reviendraient ici pour les vacances et se serviraient probablement des terrains d'entraînement de la 6ème avant de retourner à l'Académie affronter de nouveaux défis.


	25. Chapter 25, Introspection

JOYEUX NOEEEEEL !

Bon, je suis un peu en avance mais comme je ne vous verrai pas (aka posterai pas de nouveaux chapitres) d'ici Noël, je le dis maintenant!

Ce chapitre dépote. Vous allez voir ça mais on a nos deux zanpakutos favoris qui sont prêts à étrangler leurs maîtres respectifs et Byakuya qui pat dans un de ces monologues! Rho la la!

Hihi, vous allez voir, je n'en dis pas plus! ^^

Un très grand merci à Kuchinanao et Nikkouyoku pour leurs commentaires pour ces deux derniers chapitres, Saraelys pour son message et Gun d'Ange qui est en train de tout relire et commenter depuis le tout début...*o*

Vous êtes adorables! Je vous souhaite plein de chocolats et petits gâteaux en plus pour Noël avec beaucoup de joie (si vous fêtez cette fête, sinon plein de joie pour la prochaine grande fête que vous célébrerez! ^^)

Sur ce, plein de bisoux et à la semaine prochaiiiiiiine! (Si je me remets à temps des festivités... ^^)

Disclaimer: Sur l'air de mon beau sapin: Tite Kubo, a éécrit, cette histoire qui s'appelle Bleach. Et Erisiaaaa, Nakayamaaaa, fut créééé par Ceredwen, Je ne suis, que l'huuumble, traaaaductriceeeee! (Bon, ça marche pas trop bien vers la fin, mais tant pis... )

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 25 - Introspection

Les vacances passèrent si vite qu'ils eurent à peine le temps d'en profiter. Ils se retrouvèrent de temps en temps sur les terrains d'entraînement de la 6ème pour s'entraîner mais à part ça, chacun se reposa chez soi. Ils essayaient de se préparer pour l'année à venir. Ils devraient travailler encore plus dur et de façon plus stratégique s'ils voulaient réussir leur troisième année.

Erisia pouvait maintenant faire front face à Haru. Même Akane avait progressé en d'autres matières que la guérison et elle était plus à son aise avec son wakizashi. Erisia se concentrait sur les interactions avec son zanpakuto. Puisqu'il lui adressait la parole et qu'elle connaissait son nom, elle voulait établir un lien plus solide entre eux. Ce qui demandait de longues heures de méditation.

Elle se trouvait dans les jardins, assise contre le tronc d'un des cerisiers, le dos reposant contre le bois en posture de méditation. Elle ferma les yeux et contrôla sa respiration, se concentrant sur de longues inspirations et se laissant entraîner à l'intérieur. Son monde intérieur demeurait inchangé, un monde d'ombres. De temps à autre, certaines ombres prenait des formes qui se rapprochaient de ce qu'elle pouvait connaître dans le monde extérieur mais d'autres restaient complètement insensées ou même sans forme du tout. Il n'y avait dans tous les cas que peu voire prou de couleurs.

Mais c'était un lieu de silence et de paix, idéal pour des introspections en profondeur. Kumori émergeait habituellement des ombres, toujours sous la forme d'une panthère. Quoique elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus en lui que ce que l'oeil ou l'esprit pouvaient voir. Bien que sa méditation ne soit pas au niveau du jinzen, elle faisait là aussi de beaux progrès. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant sachant qu'elle avait déjà entendu Kumori alors qu'elle était encore vivante.

" _Tu arrives de mieux en mieux à passer d'un monde à l'autre._ " Remarqua Kumori.

" _Oui, je n'ai plus cette impression de disjonction comme avant, c'est de plus en plus fluide._ "

" _Ta concentration s'améliore et tu fais plus confiance à tes instincts._ "

" _Ce n'était pas aussi facile auparavant. La sensation est semblable à celle lorsqu'on n'est pas tout-à-fait endormi mais pas encore réveillé, lorsqu'on ne rêve pas vraiment même si on a cette impression et avec la sensation de tomber. C'est dur de refuser le réflexe de se préparer à l'impact._ "

" _Cela prendra encore un peu de temps mais bientôt ça deviendra aussi simple que d'exister._ "

" _Kumori, puis-je te poser une question un peu étrange?_ "

" _Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux, Erisia, tu le sais bien._ "

" _Je te vois comme une panthère, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu es. Pourquoi?_ "

" _Demande à Renji pour des explications sur ce sujet. Parfois, la forme que nous prenons ne correspond pas à la vérité de tout ce que nous sommes. Même toi devrait le savoir._ "

" _Verrais-je un jour ton autre forme?_ "

" _Un jour. Mais c'est ainsi que tu m'as connu. C'est plus simple de garder la forme à laquelle tu es habituée. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Erisia. Au moment venu, tu sauras._ " L'assura Kumori.

" _Pourquoi est-ce que Renji est au courant de ton autre forme, en plus de celle de panthère?_ "

" _Zabimaru. Il prend l'apparence d'un babouin avec un serpent pour queue mais ce n'est pas tout ce que Zabimaru est. Certains d'entre nous ont des formes animales et d'autres formes. Tu comprendras plus tard._ "

" _Je m'inquiète pour l'année qui vient._ "

" _Pourquoi?_ "

" _La chasse a de vrais Hollows dans le monde réel. Avant, ils avaient une île qui servait de terrain d'entraînement mais plus maintenant. Une bonne partie de la guerre se déroule à Karakura. Ils veulent nous familiariser avec le terrain. Ils ont également changé la configuration des équipes: un spécialiste du combat, un du kido, un bivalent et un guérisseur. Chaque équipe sera menée par un étudiant de niveau supérieur et nous serons exempts de classes lorsque notre équipe sera assignée là-bas._ " Commença-t-elle à expliquer.

" _Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes dans tout ça, tu le savais depuis un bon moment._ "

" _Notre équipe a obtenu les meilleurs résultats. Ça fait beaucoup de pression, Kumori. Et puis, je me souviens de Karakura. Je connais le terrain… et j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir réagir si un vrai Hollow apparaît avec cette déchirure dans le ciel. Ça ou je ne serai plus capable de garder le secret et tout ça n'aura servi à rien._ "

" _Calme-toi. Oui, vous vous êtes fixés la barre haut. Mais vous n'avez jamais manqué votre objectif et en travaillant ensemble tous les quatre, je ne pense pas que vous échouerez. Vous recevrez tous des cartes de Karakura à étudier. Tu possèdes un esprit habile et avec un oeil qui se concentre sur les détails. Si jamais tu te trouves tétanisée, ce ne sera pas la première fois que ça arrive. Beaucoup d'étudiants prennent peur la première fois qu'ils combattent. C'est pourquoi vous êtes en équipe. Tout ira bien et ton secret sera gardé._ " L'encouragea Kumori.

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle savait que Kumori avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Elle tenait tellement à faire honneur à tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé. " _Je sais, Kumori. J'aimerais juste être capable de me détendre et d'être en paix avec tout ce que je sais au lieu de m'inquiéter autant._ "

" _Alors assieds-toi près de moi et permets-moi de prendre un peu de ce poids loin de tes épaules. Détends toi et sois en paix. Retrouve ton équilibre, Erisia. Tu en auras besoin._ " Répondit Kumori avec un petit rire.

Elle était vêtu d'un shihakusho appartenant auparavant à Rukia. Les yeux clos, elle était assise en position du lotus avec son épée en travers des genoux, méditant à l'ombre d'un des grands cerisiers. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval mais quelques mèches s'étaient échappées pour encadrer son visage.

C'est ainsi que Byakuya la trouva alors qu'il se promenait dans les jardins. Elle avait l'air si tranquille ainsi. C'était une image qu'il aurait voulu capturer si jamais il en avait eu la possibilité. Une scène très traditionnelle pour un shinigami. Il demeura en arrière, ne voulant pas la tirer de sa méditation. Cependant, il ne quitta pas le jardin.

Elle avait grandi d'une certaine manière même si elle conservait toujours la même taille, plus souple et plus musclée après tout cet entraînement. Son corps et son esprit étaient devenus plus forts même si elle gardait son naturel doux derrière une âme trempée comme l'acier. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose de très innocent et presque timide chez elle. Elle conservait toujours un mur, une distance, qu'elle s'en rende compte ou non. Il le remarquait facilement, avec toute son expérience personnelle amassée sur le sujet de la distanciation.

Il se força à penser à autre chose et se dirigea vers un autre arbre, bien plus proche du manoir et donc à une distance respectable d'Erisia, pour méditer à son tour.

" _Elle ressemble de plus en plus à un shinigami._ " Commenta Senbonzakura.

" _Elle commence à réaliser son potentiel, en effet._ "

" _Je n'ai pas oublier notre conversation d'il y a un an, Maître. Et toi?_ "

" _Tu ne me permettrais pas de l'oublier._ " Répondit sèchement Byakuya.

" _Pardonnes moi, Maître, mais quand tes pensées tirent vers une certaine direction, je peux entendre ton coeur hurler et j'aimerais vraiment que tu commences à l'écouter. Ou du moins à reconnaître qu'il existe et qu'il a souffert bien trop longtemps._ "

" _Ce ne serait pas convenable pour l'instant._ "

" _Mais un jour, il n'y aura plus cet obstacle. Si je puis me permettre, aucun autre femme n'a attiré ton attention durant toutes ces années. Aucune n'a jamais réussi à réveiller cette part de toi. Tu serais idiot de prendre tes distances et je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un idiot._ "

Byakuya soupira mentalement. Mais Senbonzakura avait raison sur un point. Qu'est-ce qui avait attiré son attention chez Erisia alors qu'il était demeuré aveugle et sourd jusque là envers ce genre de choses?

" _Elle est particulière, non par sa situation ou son potentiel, mais son esprit. Elle, en tant que personne, est très particulière et même tes sens barricadés et baillonnés l'ont remarqué._ "

" _Que veux-tu que je te dise, Senbonzakura?_ "

" _La vérité serait un bon début. Même si tu ne le dis à personne d'autre, nulle part ailleurs jusqu'à ce que la situation évolue, au moins, ne te caches pas là où tous tes secrets sont en sécurité._ "

Byakuya soupira encore plus profondément. Son zanpakuto commençait à mettre sa patience à dure épreuve. De temps à autre, l'esprit le titillait à nouveau sur ce sujet et cela l'agaçait profondément. Mais le sabre n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise. Que pouvait-il faire alors? Il supposait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à formuler à haute voix à l'esprit ce qu'il savait déjà.

" _Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de telle choses._ "

" _Mais il y a des moments où il le faut, Maître._ "

" _Oui, elle est spéciale. Est-ce ce que tu voulais entendre? Elle n'est pas seulement belle, mais son coeur est peut-être la chose la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler. Elle garde tous les secrets qu'on lui a ordonné de taire et a tout de même trouvé un moyen de former des amitiés. Elle se tient à côté de ses amis et les pousse à donner le meilleur d'eux-même. Elle tient tête à Haru sans aucune crainte, est l'égal de Yasuo dans les combats d'esprit et malgré la différence de leur apparence, on pourrait prendre Akane et elle pour des soeurs. Tous ceux du Seireitei assez fortunés pour faire sa connaissance et converser avec elle apprécient sa compagnie et la comptent parmi leurs amis. Même lorsqu'elle est en vacances, elle essaye d'aider là où elle peut. Même si c'est aussi banal que de livrer un dossier ou de soigner des égratignures à la 4ème. Quelque part à l'intérieur, la petite fille brisée par un père abusif est toujours là. Tu peux le voir avec la distance qu'elle maintient sans cesse entre une part d'elle et les autres. Elle a tellement de potentiel et reste malgré tout humble. Elle ne réalise toujours pas le talent qu'elle possède. Il y a une sorte de force silencieuse en elle que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque je suis sorti du comas…_ " Il s'arrêta et soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

" _Elle a tout le maintien et la grâce que l'on attend d'une noble mais rien de leur façade ou de leurs coups de couteau dans le dos. Si elle donne sa parole, elle la tiendra. Elle est plus honorable que bien des personnes auxquelles j'ai le malheur d'être lié par le sang. Il est facile de voir sa peur mais cela ne l'a jamais fait reculer. Si déterminée à devenir un shinigami, déterminée à rendre fier tous ceux qui l'ont aidé. Alors oui, Senbonzakura, je vois ce qui est en face de moi. Mais ne me pousse plus jamais ainsi. Je ne parlerai plus de cela jusqu'à ce que les cirsconstances deviennent appropriées._ " Affirma-t-il presque violemment, une étincelle reprenant vie.

Senbonzakura était stupéfait que son maître ait cédé et brisé le silence qu'il avait soigneusement maintenu pendant trois ans. Mais en parler n'était pas nécessairement un progrès en soi. Il devrait être heureux que son maître ait enfin reconnu ses sentiments au lieu de les balayer sous le tapis. Seulement,... cela aurait été bien mieux si jamais l'homme se permettait enfin d'agir en conséquence. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela arrive, du moins pas pour trois ans de plus.

" _Je ne t'embêterai plus à ce sujet, Maître. Mais je suis heureux que tu en aies parlé maintenant. Cela ne donne rien de bon que de tout garder renfermer en soi en essayant de le cacher. Lorsque le temps viendra, que tu ne seras plus son sponsor, j'espère que tu feras plus que simplement l'admirer au loin. C'est bon de constater qu'il y a toujours un peu de passion en toi._ " Répondit l'esprit en se retirant, laissant Byakuya seul dans son propre esprit.

Ce dernier continua sa méditation, profitant de la paix et du silence. Ces moments de sérénité étaient parfois essentiels pour continuer à avancer. Il ne laissait pas souvent tomber le titre de capitaine ou de chef de clan mais parfois, c'était bon d'être juste soi-même. Il n'avait eu l'occasion d'un tel moment depuis quelques temps, si bien que, même après le départ de Senbonzakura, il décida de rester dans son monde intérieur. Il en avait sérieusement besoin, surtout après une telle conversation.

Alors que Byakya entrait dans un état de méditation encore plus profond, Erisia sortit de sa propre introspection. Ell fut légèrement surprise de voir Byakuya ici, même si elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi: il méditait généralement là où elle ne pouvait pas le croiser. Et surtout, elle avait rarement l'occasion d'observer l'homme et non le capitaine ou le chef de clan.

Il paraissait beaucoup moins sévère et Erisia eut l'impression d'être une intruse, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait visité à la 4ème alors qu'il se trouvait en plein comas. Elle demeura assise au pied du cerisier, n'osant pas bouger de peur d'interrompre sa méditation. Et cela lui procurait un excellent poste d'observation.

Elle ne devrait pas rester ainsi, elle savait que ce n'était pas bien mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle opportunité lui échapper. Il était saisissant. Elle devait vraiment arrêter avant que son esprit ne prenne des chemins dangereux comme celui-ci. Elle ne devrait pas se dire à quel point il était beau, ni intelligent, ni toutes ces choses qui l'attiraient vers lui, étant donné que ça n'aboutirait à rien.

" _Pourquoi penses-tu que ça n'aboutirait à rien?_ " Demanda Kumori.

" _C'est un capitaine et le chef de l'une des quatre familles de la haute noblesse. Il y a un océan de différences entre nous._ "

" _Un océan que de simples mots et gestes peuvent traverser comme s'il n'existait pas._ "

" _Il m'a parrainé, m'a accueilli sous son toit, et il y a peut-être même une certaine amitié entre nous. Je ne devrais pas me permettre d'espérer quoique ce soit de plus alors qu'il n'y a aucune chance que cela arrive._ "

" _Oh, mais il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre vous. Même s'il peut être difficile de t'en apercevoir en ce moment. Peut-être que les choses deviendront plus claires une fois que tu seras sortie de l'Académie et que tu auras intégré une division._ "

" _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire des choses pareilles?_ "

" _Je vois des choses qui t'échappent. Il interagit avec toi comme avec nul autre. Tu peux prétendre que ce n'est qu'à cause de cette situation improbable mais s'il n'y avait que ça, tu n'aurais pas autant de mal à créer une distance entre vous deux. Tu n'aurais jamais pu voir derrière son masque. Cela prendra du temps, vous avez tous les deux besoin de travailler sur certaines choses avant que quoique ce soit puisse grandir entre vous. Mais j'ai espoir dans le futur, tu seras agréablement surprise._ "

" _Me traite-t-il si différemment que ça? J'ai pu entrevoir son visage sans camouflage mais n'est-ce pas parce que je vis chez lui lorsque je ne suis pas à l'Académie? J'ai des opportunités que tous ceux à l'extérieur non pas._ "

" _Oui. Même le fait qu'il t'ait accueilli chez lui le montre. Il aurait pu facilement préparer un logement pour toi n'importe où. Mais il a ouvert sa propre maison. Il s'est souvenu de ton anniversaire et l'a fêté avec toi, même si c'était arrangé de manière à ne pas trahir ton secret. Vos conversations lui manquent lorsque tu n'es pas là. Je crois qu'il a commencé à considérer ce manoir comme ta maison aussi bien que la sienne. Il me semble même que Zabimaru a mentionné que Byakuya considérait la propriété comme bien moins accueillante lors de tes absences._ "

" _M'accueillir chez lui aurait pu être l'expression de son honneur et son respect du devoir, ainsi que l'anniversaire. Pour garder les apparences. Et pour les conversations, cela peut rester purement amical. Et je ne suis pas aussi distante et impassible que les personnes avec lesquelles il a l'habitude d'interagir. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin._ " Contra Erisia.

" _Tu ne devrais pas être aussi pessimiste, Erisia. Cela va bien plus loin. Mais la vérité finira bien par éclater. Aie un peu confiance et arrête d'essayer d'enterrer ton coeur._ "

Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir le croire mais elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour cela, hormis le fait qu'il s'agissait de son zanpakuto. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Byakuya l'apprécier au-delà du cadre d'une simple amitié construite à partir de leurs interactions dans sa propre maison ces trois dernières années.

Même s'ils étaient au même niveau, émotionnellement parlant, aucun d'entre eux ne le réalisait. Et Kumori et Senbonzakura en finissaient par s'arracher les cheveux… ou fourrure

" _Ces années vont paraître trèèès longues_." Soupira Kumori.

" _On dirait bien_." Renchérit Senbonzakura avant que les esprits ne se replient dans les confins des pensées de leurs maîtres respectifs.


	26. Chapter 26, Combat et rencontre

Coucou tout le monde.

Oui, je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pendant la semaine de Noël et je ne vous en ai pas averti. Pardooooon!

J'étais tellement prise par les fêtes, la famille et le boulot à accomplir chez moi que j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps.

Mais vous allez voir que ce chapitre est bien plus long que la moyenne. Le record précédent était de 3,700 mots environ il me semble et celui-ci s'approche des 4,700! Ca m'a pris pratiquement une journée pour le traduire! Heureusement que c'est calme au bureau en ce moment... tout le monde est encore en vacances... sauf moi... :'(

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2018 remplie de joies et de merveilles!

Et merci beaucoup Nikkouyoku pour ton commentaire!

Gros bisou à tous et à toutes!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 26 - Combat et rencontre

La troisième année à l'Académie promettait d'être intéressante et pleine de défis, encore plus que les deux années précédentes. Erisia n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait surpasser le niveau de toutes les classes obligatoires en seulement un an. Elle savait que le capitaine Hitsugaya était loué comme un prodige et pour de très bonnes raisons. Mais être ici maintenant l'aidait à comprendre quel point.

Ils étaient sur le point de se rendre dans le monde des vivants pour un entraînement avec de vrais hollows. La 12ème division traquait en ce moment même les mouvements de hollows de bas niveau et les équipes qui s'étaient formées 'année dernière se verraient assigner chacun la zone d'entraînement pendant une certaine période de temps afin de localiser et vaincre le hollow. C'était une responsabilité intimidante pour Erisia. Le premier véritable test de leurs capacités en tant que shinigami.

La zone d'entraînement avait changé de celle des années précédentes à cause de l'activité croissante dans la ville ainsi que la probabilité qu'elle allait devenir le champ de bataille des prochains combats. Même s'ils détestaient devoir l'admettre, la ville de Karakura serait un des points névralgiques de la guerre. Ils avaient donc pris des mesures afin que les nouvelles recrues puissent toutes se familiariser avec le terrain en espérant que cela les rendrait plus efficaces une fois lancés dans la bataille. Tout morceau de connaissance ou de talent pouvait aider, au point où ils en étaient.

Comme leur équipe était en tête de promotion, Erisia et ses amis seraient les premiers à partir. On leur avait confié une carte de Karakura avec la zone où ils étaient stationnés entourée. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils ne seraient pas très loin de la clinique. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, bien évidemment, et elle devrait faire passer sa connaissance du terrain pour une simple conséquence de plus de son attention envers chaque détail. Mais au moins, elle savait où ils se trouvaient.

La dynamique des équipes avait elle aussi changer. Leur classe s'était aggrandie afin de permettre d'instaurer ces changements. Il y avait toujours cette répartition d'équipe en quatre membres, un avec d'excellentes notes en combat, un en kido, un qui avait du talent pour les deux et un se concentrant sur l'art de guérison. Mais en plus de cela, chaque équipe était accompagné d'un étudiant de niveau supérieur qui les aiderait si jamais la situation tournait mal.

Tous les shinigamis veillant sur la ville avaient été prévenus. Rukia savait que les entraînements allaient avoir lieu dans la ville et avait reçu l'ordre de laisser tranquille tous les hollows de bas niveau traînant dans les zones désignées. Tous les hollows au niveau d'un menos ou pire seraient bien entendu pris en charge par les shinigamis de Karakura. Ils voulaient que les étudiants s'entraînent, pas qu'ils se fassent massacrer. Rukia en avait à son tour informé Ichigo, Ishida, Chad et Orihime, les mettant au courant de la situation afin qu'ils n'interfèrent pas lors des entraînements.

Le commandant de leur équipe était Ryusukei Endokawa, qui préférait se faire appeler Ryu. Il semblait assez aimable et il se concentrait sur le combat et le kido. Il était talentueux mais n'arrivait pas à maintenir l'équilibre entre ces deux aptitudes avec le même talent que Yasuo. Mais Erisia se promettait de n'en rien dire. Yasuo avait d'excellentes raisons d'exceller dans cet équilibre. Combien pouvaient dire que le capitaine de la 6ème avait suggérer la possibilité de trouver une place au sein de sa division si jamais il parvenait à maintenir cette harmonie? L'une des divisions les plus respectées du Gotei?

Erisia, Akane, Yasuo, Haru et Ryu attendaient, patrouillant dans la zone qu'on leur avait confié. Le boulot d'éboueur, comme Ryu l'appelait, était assez barbant, du moins la partie concernant l'attente. On ne pouvait jamais être sûr de l'endroit où le hollow allait apparaître, même si Karakura semblait avoir une activité plus importante que les autres villes. Cela prit un certain temps, mais finalement, un hollow insectoïde assez large fit son apparition.

"Rappelez-vous, c'est comme l'entraînement sauf que ces hollows là vous tueront." Les avertit Ryu.

Haru l'affronta de face pendant que Erisia et Yasuo se tenaient sur chaun de ses flancs. Akane se tenait en arrière, prête à s'occuper de toute blessure. Ryu observait attentivement, juste au cas où quelqu'un se retrouve en danger ou quelque chose d'inattendu se déroule. C'était bien plus dur que les entraînements de l'année dernière pour sûr. Cette chose était bien plus large que tous les faux hollows qu'ils avaient pu affronter jusque là. Que quelque chose d'aussi imposant puisse être aussi rapide était assez effrayant. La bataille leur demandait bien plus de concentration.

Erisia reçut une estafilade dans le dos et signala Haru et Yasuo avant de se retirer auprès d'Akane pour se faire soigner. Dès qu'elle se retira, Yasuo se concentra plus sur le Kido afin d'aider Haru. C'était l'un des points forts de leur équipe. En vérité, le talent de Yasuo faisait vraiment toute la différence. Bien sûr, Haru était très en avance pour le combat et peu pouvaient dépasser Eri en kido mais Yasuo avait réussi à maîtriser cette fine limite entre les deux et savait instinctivement utiliser ses talents de la meilleure manière possible afin d'aider son équipe. Ryu le remarqua tout de suite et prit des notes mentalement, devant ensuite fournir un rapport aux enseignants lors de leur retour à l'Académie.

Ils étaient si proches de la clinique que Ichigo sentit tout de suite les fluctuations d'énergie signalant une bataille. Il avait promis de ne pas intervenir même si une part de lui réclamait à cor et à cris une bataille. Rukia l'avait averti au sujet des entraînements. Il devenait meilleur également dans la lecture des reiatsu notamment quand il n'était pas plongé au coeur d'une bataille. S'il n'avait pas été prévenu, il serait immédiatement intervenu.

La bataille se déroulait aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Cela leur prit un peu de temps mais ils finirent par vaincre le hollow. Ils avaient fait une pause afin de reprendre leur souffle et se remettre du combat. Akane était en train de soigner la myriade de petites et pas si petites blessures qu'ils avaient récolté. C'est à ce moment qu'Erisia sentit le changement. Son propre talent en détection de reiatsu ne cessait de croître. Elle semblait avoir un don inné pour cela même si cela ne prenait pas les mêmes proportions que son talent pour le kido. Elle le sentit avant de le voir, comme un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel et elle vit la déchirure noire en train de s'agrandir dans le ciel.

"Bougez!" Cria-t-elle, ce qui attira l'attention de son équipe. Elle se dirigeait déjà à toute vitesse vers le lieu d'apparition du hollow. Il était immense et l'énergie qui s'en dégageait était impressionnante.

" C'est un menos de la classe des Gillian. Ne l'attaquez pas. Vous n'avez aucune chance d'y survivre, même moi n'en suis peut-être pas capable." Leur cria Ryu. Trois des quatre amis l'écoutèrent et étaient sur le point de lui obéir. Mais Haru…

"On peut pas le laisser, Monsieur. Le bus scolaire arrive par ici. On doit garder son attention sur nous l'écarter d'ici pour qu'aucun innocent se fasse prendre. On peut au moins l'occuper jusqu'à c'quelqu'un de plus compétent débarque, non?" Remarqua Haru avant de se précipiter vers le Gillian.

"Merde." Marmonna Ryu. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous autour du Hollow, même Ryu et Akane, afin de l'attirer ailleurs. Même si les hollows gillian était cannibales, ils étaient également stupides et personne ne voulait voir un bus scolaire rempli d'élèves du primaire devenir des victimes. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils devaient en effet le garder concentré sur eux et loin des enfants. Ils espéraient seulement que les renforts ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Le téléphone sprirituel de Ruia sonna presque au moment même où le Gillian aparaissait. Elle était sur le point de prévenir Ichigo lorsqu'elle vit deux de lui se tenant devant elle. Kon avait pris place dans le corps d'Ichigo et l'esprit de celui-ci bondit par la fenêtre pour aller poursuivre le pic d'énergie. Elle abandonna son Gigai et le suivit rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls alertés par la présence du menos. Ishida l'avait remarqué également grâce à son formidable talent de détection et il se dirigeait à cet instant même vers le lieu du combat.

"Hado numéro 4, Byakurai." Cria Eri en invoquant la foudre. Cela ne fit qu'énerver le Hollow. Haru et Yasuo étaient déjà blessés, tous les deux saignant suffisament pour qu'Akane se retire du combat et se mette à les soigner. Eri et Ryu étaient en train de donner tout ce qu'ils avaient pour garder le monstre occupé et fournir un peu de temps aux autres membres de l'équipe. Kami soit loué, Yoruichi s'était occupée de l'instruction d'Erisia pour le shunpo. Elle avait bien besoin de cet avantage en rapidité. C'est alors qu'Erisia eut une idée complètement folle.

"Ryu, garde le occupé!" S'écria-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer d'une autre manière. " Je le fais à la Hinamori." Son esprit s'était souvenu d'une chose dont lui avait parlé Hinamori. Et elle allait essayer de produire quelque chose de semblable.

"Quoi?" Cria Ryu, complètement perdu.

"Occupe le juste pendant quelques minutes." Répondit-elle. Ryu marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais redoubla d'efforts afin de garder sur lui l'attention du Hollow.

" _Que vas-tu tenter?_ " Demanda Kumori.

" _Un filet de kido et quelques autres petites choses._ " Expliqua mentalement Erisia tout en se concentrant sur la création dudit filet de kido. Toutes ses conversations avec Momo lui avait appris qu'il y avait bien plus de possibilités avec le kido que simplement ce qu'on leur enseignait à l'Académie. Elle entrelaça soigneusement tous les fils, les fixant à la lame de Kumori afin de pouvoir l'utiliser comme conduit pour ce qu'elle prévoyait ensuite.

"Amène le par ici!" Cria-t-elle; Ryu espérait franchement qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait parce qu'il était trop concentré à éviter de mourir pour faire attention à ses préparatifs. "Quand tu arrives à mon niveau, abrite-toi derrière moi!" Lui indiqua-t-elle alors qu'il se rapprochait.

Le Gillian se retouva bientôt pris dans les rêts de kido. "Hado numéro 11, Tsuzuri Raiden." Invoqua Erisia en acheminant la foudre à travers Kumori puis le filet.

Ichigo débarqua sur les lieux juste à temps pour voir le Gillian s'empêtrer dans le filet et se retrouva immédiatement chargé de foudre. La chose hurla de douleur et de colère et dès que le filet se brisa, il se précipita vers la fille. Ichigo bougea rapidement pour l'intercepter. Rukia arriva à son tour et contempla la situation. Elle n'interviendrait que si cela devenait nécessaire. Elle avait appris à la dure qu'il valait mieux rester hors du chemin d'Ichigo.

Rukia ne remarqua pas vraiment de quels étudiants il s'agissait avant qu'une attaque ne fasse valser Erisia dans sa direction. La jeune fille parvint enfin à compenser son mouvement grâce au shunpo pour se stopper. "Erisia-san?"

"Oh… Bonjour Rukia-san."

"Pourquoi vous battez-vous contre un Gillian alors que vous n'êtes que des étudiants?" Demanda Rukia.

"Un bus scolaire plein d'enfants. Nous devions le distraire jusque qu'à ce que les renforts arrivent."

"Et bien, nous sommes là maintenant." Remarqua Rukia.

"Haru ne quittera pas jusqu'à ce que le Gillian soit vaincu et c'est mon ami. Je me battrai à ses côtés tout le long. Les amis sont là pour s'entraider." Répondit simplement Erisia avec beaucoup de conviction. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le coeur du combat, laissant Rukia surprise mais néanmoins très fière. Erisia devenait un excellent shinigami. L'équipe travaillait bien ensemble même si leur fluidité pouvait être parfois interrompu lorsqu'il fallait esquiver les retombées des attaques d'Ichigo. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un combat de ce niveau et cela se percevait mais ils arrivaient à garder le rythme quand bien même ce n'était que des étudiants de l'Académie.

Ishida arriva à son tour sur les lieux et se joignit immédiatement à la mêlée, ajoutant un autre niveau de difficulté à la situation, du moins pour les étudiants. Il était très précis avec ses flèches, heureusement, mais c'était un combattant de plus à gérer. En évitant un getsuga tenso, Haru s'était retrouvé à porté du hollow. Il fut balayé vers le sol, rendu inconscient par la force du coup et saignant profusément. Il ne serait pas sur pied avant un bon moment.

Rukia brandit un bouclier pour protéger la zone où Akane était en train de soigner Haru. Yasuo tomba peu après, recevant en partie un Cero qui avait été prévu pour Erisia. Il l'avait bousculé hors du chemin et s'en était presque sorti mais reçu suffisamment de dommages pour devoir abandonné le combat. Il était cependant bien en vie. Rukia l'emmena sous le bouclier et Akane se mit aussitôt au travail du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle devait prendre plus de pauses qu'un soigneur confirmé mais faisait du très bon boulot tout de même.

Voir deux de ses amis hors de combat mit Erisia en colère et cela se sentit dans son reiatsu; des morceaux d'ombres tournoyant à l'intérieur. Elle redoubla d'efforts, aidant Ichigo avec son kido et trouvant une sorte d'équilibre même si son partenaire était bien plus expérimenté et talentueux qu'elle. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où une flèche bleue et brillante la manqua de peu pour aller se ficher dans le hollow qu'elle remarqua quoi que ce soit en dehors de la bataille. Elle se fatiguait de plus en plus mais n'arrêta pas ses efforts jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo et Ishida réussissent enfin à vaincre la monstruosité.

Ryu gardait un oeil sur Haru et Yasuo alors qu'ils recevaient les soins d'Akane ce qui permit à Rukia de rejoindre Erisia. Ichigo et Ishida étaient curieux au sujet de cette jeune femme qui avait réussi à les suivre dans un combat qui dépassait ses compétences. "Ce filet de kido était impressionnant." Commenta Ichigo.

"Je l'ai appris du Lieutenant Hinamori. Elle utilise le feu mais j'ai pensé que de l'électricité serait plus judicieux." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Vous avez réussi à continuer le combat tout en évitant les attaques d'Ichigo." Observa à son tour Ishida en l'étudiant du regard. Erisia cligna des yeux en entendant le nom d'Ichigo et leva les yeux vers le grand garçon à la tignère d'une couleur familière.

"Ichigo…" Dit-elle d'un ton étrange.

"Ouais?" L'interrogea-t-il.

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Cela fait bien longtemps, Ichigo."

"Vous le connaissez?" Demanda Ishida.

"C'était il y a bon bout de temps. Nos mères étaient amies. Si jamais son père a gardé les albums photos de Masaki, il devrait y avoir quelques images d'une petite fille de cinq ans environ, assise sur un canapé avec Ichigo tout bébé sur ses genoux. Cette petite fille, c'est moi. Je me souviens que Masaki assurait que je serais une bonne grande soeur pour Ichigo. Mais après sa mort, ma mère ne vous visitait plus aussi souvent et quand elle est à son tour décédée…" Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme, presque triste. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Ryu l'appeler.

"Désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Il est temps de retourner à la Soul Society." Elle s'inclina poliment et rejoignit rapidement ses amis afin de rentrer à l'Académie.

Ichigo resta sur le trottoir, essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Elle connaissait sa mère. Cette fille, elle connaissait sa mère. La phrase tournait en boucle dans son cerveau et il n'avait même pas réfléchi à comment une étudiante de l'Académie des Shinigamis pouvait les connaître lui ou sa mère. Ishida par contre avait eu le temps d'y penser.

"Comment est-ce qu'une étudiante de l'Académie peut se souvenir du monde des vivants? Toutes les âmes sont supposées arrivées sans aucune mémoire à la Soul Society." Commenta-t-il.

"Erisia-san est un cas spécial. Allons au shoten. J'appellerai Chad et Orihime pour qu'ils nous retrouvent là-bas et je vous expliquerai." Promit Rukia en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de ne pas compliquer la situation.

"Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" Demanda Ishida une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis au shoten.

"Parce que c'est en partie là où tout a commencé." Commença Rukia.

"Il y a trois ans maintenant, nous avons reçu des signaux étranges d'énergie dans ce coin. Nii-sama est venu enquêter. Il rencontra Erisia-san en train de fuir un hollow. Peu après, ils ont découvert qu'elle était elle-même l'anomalie. Elle avait un esprit de zanpakuto en train de s'éveiller en elle, on ne sait pas trop comment. Il essayait de cacher son énergie mais sans y arriver complètement. Uruhara a mené quelques tests et elle a reçu quelques rudiments d'instruction. Elle fut tué quelques temps après par un hollow apparu en plein milieu du campus de son université. Elle avait baissé ses boucliers pour avertir Nii-sama et tout autre renfort possible. Nii-sama a emmené Erisia-san et son corps à la boutique. Uruhara lui a préparé un gigai puisque qu'elle ne pouvait plus retourner dans son corps. Ils ont finalisé sa transformation afin qu'elle ne se transforme pas en hollow et ont continué de l'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine son année à l'université." Rukia leur donnait une version assez abrégée de l'histoire.

"On lui a offert l'opportunité d'entrer à l'Académie des shinigamis mais à la condition qu'elle ne pouvait révéler à personne son histoire. Je crois que le Capitaine Commandant finisse comme toi, Ichigo. Tu est plein de talents et très puissant mais tu ne lui obéis pas. En tant que shinigami, Erisia devrait se plier à ses ordres. Le chat que ta soeur Yuzu a adopté était celui d'Erisia. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de subir le Konso parce que les mesures ont été prises suffisamment tôt pour éviter qu'elle ne se transforme en hollow. Elle vit au manoir Kuchiki et Nii-sama finance ses études à l'Académie. Elle est en troisième année maintenant. Elle était là pour l'exercice d'entraînement. Avec la guerre qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, il a été décidé que les nouvelles recrues devraient se familiariser avec les rues de Karakura afin de connaître les lieux et d'éviter des accidents par la suite." Continua Rukia.

Ichigo engrangea toutes ces informations et une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie. Il avait dû se battre pour obtenir le respect des shinigamis et celui-ci lui était souvent accordé à contre-coeur. Et cette fille s'était vu tout offrir sur un plateau d'argent. "Elle vit avec ton frère?" S'étonna-t-il.

"Puisque qu'elle n'est pas arrivée à la Soul Society de façon normale, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Il lui a sauvé la vie la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré puis son âme lorsqu'elle a succombé à l'attaque du Hollow. Je crois que Nii-sama se sent responsable, du moins au début. Maintenant, je crois plutôt qu'il s'est habitué à ce qu'elle se trouve au manoir dès qu'elle n'est pas à l'Académie. Tous ceux qui interagissent avec elle l'apprécient beaucoup. Renji l'a même adoptée comme petite soeur. J'ai pu parler un peu avec elle durant mes permissions. Elle est très introvertie mais respectueuse et intelligente et c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Elle veut devenir shinigami afin de s'assurer que personne d'autre ne subisse ce qui lui est arrivé. Gentille mais avec une volonté de fer."

"C'est quand même étonnant que ton frère ait été aussi accommodant. Il ne donnait pas vraiment cette impression les fois où je l'ai rencontré." Commenta Ishida.

"Il y a bien plus chez Nii-sama que ce que les autres peuvent percevoir chez lui. Tout le monde se heurte à l'image du noble impassible, du capitaine. C'est aussi un être humain derrière toutes ses responsabilités. Après tout, Nii-sama n'était pas obligé d'honorer le voeu de sa défunte femme et de chercher sa soeur pour lui ouvrir sa maison. Mais il l'a fait. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile mais je crois qu'il est devenu plus confortable avec l'idée de s'ouvrir un peu. Il a eu une vie difficile, toutes ces responsabilités et cette pression qu'on lui a infligé depuis très longtemps. Lorsque Ginrei-sama s'est retiré de sa position pour devenir un conseiller, Nii-sama était encore très jeune et je crois qu'il n'était pas prêt à porter ce poids. La façon dont il se comporte a due être influencée par ça même si je n'ai pas de preuves, je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. Je crois aussi qu'il maintient cette distance parce que tous ceux qu'il aimait sont parti. D'abord sa mère, puis Hisana. Il a perdu beaucoup et il n'est pas aussi froid et impassible que vous voulez le croire. Il est juste très introverti." Le défendit Rukia.

"Je le verrais bien s'assurer qu'elle a un endroit où habiter mais lui ouvrir sa propre maison, ça me semble bizarre." Insista Ichigo.

"Je crois que Nii-sama apprécie Erisia. Je ne suis pas sûre à quel point car je ne les ai jamais vraiment vu interagir mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres explications. Il y a juste quelque chose chez elle qui l'interpelle. Le capitaine Ukitake a quelques théories mais il préfère que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit pour l'instant et je suis d'accord avec lui. Il a connu trop de pertes et il essaye de se protéger en gardant tout le monde à distance. Peut-être qu'un jour, Nii-sama pourra être à nouveau heureux." Le ton de Rukia prenait de plus en plus des teintes de romantisme désespéré ce qui rendait tous les garçons de la salle très gênés.

"Penses-tu qu'il trouvera le bonheur avec elle?" Demanda Orihime.

"Peut-être mais seulement si on les laisse prendre leur temps. Si quelqu'un faisait une remarque ou essayait de le pousser, il se renfermerait comme une huître. Il a besoin de former ses propres conclusions. Je crois qu'il essaye de toujours rendre honneur à ma soeur et ça a pu poser quelques obstacles."

"Hisana aurait-elle souhaité qu'il lui reste fidèle même après sa mort?" Orihime était très intéressée.

"Non, je ne pense pas que c'était la façon d'agir de ma soeur. Elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse son deuil, oui mais pas qu'il arrête de vivre sa vie. Elle aurait voulu qu'il trouve à nouveau le bonheur."

"Tu penses que ton frère a arrêté de vivre vraiment?" Curieusement, c'est Chad qui posa cette question.

"Oui, je crois, jusqu'à un certain point. Je ne sais pas comment il était avant la mort de ma soeur mais je me rappelle entendre le personnel faire des commentaires à ce sujet. Il s'est complètement renfermé en lui-même et est devenu bien plus froid depuis sa mort. Certains des serviteurs qui sont là depuis avant même la naissance de Nii-sama disent que c'est comme si une part de lui était morte avec elle." Elle soupira.

"Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Bya-bo, Rukia. Et tu as raison, si quiconque essaye de le pousser, ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais j'ai vu la façon dont son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle parle, des petits détails que personne d'autre ne pourrait voir. Cette part qui est morte avec Hisana se ranime peu à peu, je crois. Pour l'instant, le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est rester à l'écart, même si je déteste devoir admettre ça. Nous devons nous taire et le laisser se réconcilier avec sa douleur et son passé avant qu'il puisse regarder le futur en face." Répondit doucement Yoruichi.

Le groupe resta assis en silence un moment avant que la conversation ne reprenne sur d'autres sujets. Yoruichi se retira et vit Uruhara qui se tenait dans le fond mais restait écouter.

"Tu es surprenamment silencieux ce soir, Kisuke." Observa-t-elle.

"Juste en train de réfléchir. Erisia est spéciale, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Pour bien plus de raisons que sa situation et pour plus que le simple fait qu'elle est put abattre un des murs de Bya-bo sans même essayer."

"Je suis surpris que tu n'essayes pas de t'en mêler."

"Tu me connais mieux que ça, Kisuke. Même si j'ai envie de les pousser l'un vers l'autre, je le connais depuis très longtemps et je sais que cela briserait toutes les chances au lieu de les augmenter. Je ne fais rien quand je sais que je ne réussirai pas."

"C'est vrai. Bien, bien, les choses deviennent intéressantes, non?"

"Pas encore mais bientôt. Je pense que la situation évoluera lorsqu'elle sera diplômée de l'Académie."

"Alors je suppose qu'il ne nous reste qu'à attendre." Constata Kisuke.

Le groupe ayant fini de discuter au sujet de cette étrange jeune femme, la conversaiton reprit sur la guerre et l'entraînement avant qu'ils ne quittent le shoten. Lorsqu'Ichigo retourna chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son père s'il restait de vieilles photos quelques part. Son père fut surpris mais heureux de les déterrer pour lui. Yuzu était enchantée de pouvoir se plonger dans les vieux albums, surtout que sa mère avait l'air très heureuse sur les photos.

Et comme elle l'avait dit, il y avait une image d'une petite fille de 5 ans avec bébé Ichigo sur ses genoux, souriant pour le photographe. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, étant trop jeune à ce moment là. Mais une chose qu'elle avait dite lui restait en mémoire. "Masaki assurait que je serais une bonne grande soeur pour Ichigo." Sa mère avait apprécié la petite fille, l'avait déjà considéré comme faisant partie de la famille.

Il ne savait pas s'il la reverrait souvent. Si jamais leurs chemins allaient à nouveau se croiser. Mais avant qu'ils ne rangent les albums, il promit à sa mère qu'il essayerait de devenir son ami. Il essayerait d'honorer le lien que sa mère espérait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être son frère mais il pouvait être son ami et personne ne pouvait nier à quel point il était protecteur envers sa famille et ses amis.


	27. Chapter 27 Partie 1, Retrouvailles

Coucou tout le monde!

J'ai une semaine hyper charrette avec des horaires inhumains (levée à 5h15 du matin) du coup, exceptionnellement, j'ai coupé ce chapitre assez long en deux parties de taille plus raisonnable.

C'était la seule solution pour que je ne manque pas notre rendez-vous du jeudi.

Je profite d'un moment de transition dans la journée pour poster la suite.

Je suis en vadrouille pour le boulot en ce moment, alors c'est un peu compliqué.

Je ne m'attarde donc pas plus. Bon week-end et bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires! ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo et Erisia = Ceredwen

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 27 - Partie 1 - Retrouvailles et Anniversaires

La troisième année s'était bien déroulée. Le groupe d'Erisia était à nouveau en tête du classement grâce à leur excellente coordination. Bien qu'ils aient reçu des blessures lors de certaines de leurs missions, ce n'était rien que le talent d'Akane ne pouvait gérer. Leur coordination n'avait cessé de s'améliorer tout au long de l'année scolaire. Ils se motivaient mutuellement pour progresser toujours plus, chacun voulant se surpasser.

Même s'il semblait par moment que la formation n'en finirait jamais, les vacances avant la dernière année arrivèrent enfin. Chacun d'entre eux serait diplômé à l'issue de la prochaine année, à moins qu'ils n'échouent dans une de leurs classes. Erisia n'avait pas l'intention de laisser une telle éventualité se produire. Elle avait travaillée bien trop dur pendant bien trop longtemps pour arriver à ce point et elle avait l'intention de garder sa position.

Mais il n'était pas temps pour de telles pensées et cela pourrait attendre leur retour à l'Académie. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux songer à autre chose. C'était les vacances après tout. Elle avait dit au revoir à ses amis en promettant de les retrouver à un moment ou à un autre avant de se tourner vers le serviteur venu la chercher à l'Académie. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituer à cela. Elle avait fini par accepter la gigantesque propriété, la prospérité du monde dans lequel elle évoluait mais l'idée de serviteurs lui titillait encore le cerveau par moment.

Elle rentra au manoir, Yuriko étant la première à l'accueillir à son arrivée. Byakuya était bien évidemment en train de travailler à la 6ème. Ella allait pouvoir reprendre la routine, étant arrivée peu avant le déjeuner et Yuriko ayant préparé le panier repas. Erisia allait pouvoir le livrer elle-même maintenant qu'elle était de retour. Et ses leçons de shunpo, et fréquents tests par Yoruichi, lui permettaient de couper le temps du trajet en deux sans déranger un seul des éléments du panier.

Erisia avait appris énormément de choses et s'exerçait à la moindre opportunité. Elle contenait son reiatsu, le camouflant afin que les garçons ne la sentent pas immédiatement venir. La sentinelle à la porte de la 6ème lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer, l'accueillant silencieusement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'inclina poliment pour le remercier avant de se diriger vers son but. Elle toqua à la porte et eut un petit sourire ironique lorsque la voix complètement impassible de Byakuya lui émit la permission d'entrer.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Renji fut surpris en découvrant qui les visitait. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour un câlin s'il n'avait remarqué le panier probablement plein à rabord de nourriture. Ah, manger! L'odeur lui rappelait à quel point son petit déjeuner était loin.

"Vous avez appris à masquer votre reiatsu." Commenta Byakuya sans même lever les yeux du rapport qu'il était sur le point d'achever.

"Oui. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à m'entraîner à cela en écoutant les encouragements de Kumori. Si je peux le faire moi-même, ce sera bien plus efficace que s'il le cache pour moi. Et bien sûr, si nous combinons nos efforts pour nous cacher, cela marche d'autant plus." Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

"Kumori et vous semblez bien travailler ensemble." Observa-t-il.

"Nous essayons. Nous sommes coincés ensemble de toute façon." Plaisanta-t-elle.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que Yuriko a préparé pour le repas aujourd'hui?" Demanda Renji.

"Je n'ai pas regardé. Je suis arrivée au manoir juste à temps alors qu'elle finissait de tout emballer. Je me suis dit que je pourrai en profiter pour vous l'amener." Répondit-elle en s'approchant de la petite table à café et en commençant à sortir les paquets. Elle répartit tout équitablement et tendit au capitaine et au lieutenant leurs assiettes avant de prendre la sienne et de s'asseoir devant le bureau de Byakuya.

C'était la pitance habituelle. Des onigiri, des beignets vapeur, ce genre de chose. Tous étaient compacts, supportaient le voyage et étaient nourrissants. Il y avait également des bouteilles d'eau. Ils s'assirent et savourèrent le repas tout en conversant plaisamment. Et bien évidemment, une fois la nourriture disparue et la vaisselle rangée dans le panier, lui-même posé au sol, REnji ne pût s'empêcher de prendre Eri dans ses bras façon ours. Il la considérait comme sa petite soeur maintenant et la jeune fille lui avait manqué.

Elle se mit à rire et il la souleva. Ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu qu'il était bien plus fort et grand qu'elle. "Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, Renji." Dit-elle à voix basse en lui rendant son calin, quoique avec moins … d'intensité. Elle n'était pas aussi émotionnelle que Renji après tout. Il la reposa au sol et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en évitant ses efforts pour le pouvait vraiment être horrible par moment, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Un petit papillon voleta à travers la fenêtre du bureau pour planer près de Byakuya. Il sentit sa présence et tendit sa main pour qu'il puisse se poser dessus. Il se concentra pour écouter le message mais ne laissa aucune émotion paraître sur son visage en l'entendant, bien qu'il fût intérieurement surpris. Renji remarqua à son tour le papillon.

"Quelque chose d'urgent?" Demanda-t-il.

"Le Capitaine Commandant souhaite rencontrer Erisia demain. L'entrevue se fera à 1 heure." Répondit-il simplement. Il était curieux de connaître les raisons pour un tel rendez-vous mais il ne pouvait de toute façon rien y faire à présent. Elle se rendrait à l'entrevue et on s'en arrêterait là.

Erisia eut l'air complètement stupéfaite ou peut-être prise au dépourvue? "Pourquoi voudrait-il me voir maintenant?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je l'ignore. Cela a sans doute à voir avec votre dernière année à l'Académie. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple formalité et rien de préoccupant." Assura-t-il.

"Rencontre-t-il tous les étudiants?" Persista Eri.

"Pas habituellement. Mais vos circonstances sont uniques et vous faites partie de quelques classes de niveau supérieur. Vous avez également servi d'assistante à votre instructeur de kido si je me souviens bien."

"En effet."

"'C'est sûrement pour toutes ces raisons. Ecartez tous soucis de votre tête, vous êtes après tout dans une situation inhabituelle." L'encouragea Byakuya.

"Le capitaine a raison, Eri. Tu n'es certainement pas en difficulté. Si c'était le cas, quelqu'un t'aurait cherché directement à l'Académie. Le Capitaine Commandant n'a aucune patience envers les fauteurs de trouble." Répliqua Renji.

Erisia hocha la tête et essaya de chasser l'inquiétude de son esprit bien que cela soit plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'avait rencontré le Capitaine Commandant qu'une seule fois auparavant et bien qu'il n'ait pas semblé en colère contre elle, il y avait quelque chose d'écrasant chez lui. A l'époque, elle ne comprenait pas grand chose au reiatsu et même s'il avait contenu son énorme pression spirituelle, elle l'avait quand même ressenti.

C'était un homme juste mais sévère. Il avait été endurci par d'innombrables combats et bien qu'il ne soit pas paranoïaque, il se méfiait de la situation. Et à juste raison si l'on considérait la trahison de trois capitaines du Gotei en qui il avait eut confiance. C'était juste une personnalité très intimidante pour Erisia.

"Vous rappelez-vous comment vous rendre à la 1ère division, Erisia-san?" Demanda Byakuya.

"Je crois bien, oui."

"Si vous en avez besoin, Renji pourra vous montrer. Je vous aurais bien escorté moi-même mais je serai à une réunion de capitaine qui commencera une heure avant votre propre rendez-vous. A moins que cela ne vous dérange pas d'attendre pendant une heure."

"Je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin d'une escorte mais si quelqu'un pouvait me rafraichir la mémoire ce soir, après le travail, je n'aurai alors pas besoin de déranger qui que ce soit demain."

Une excellente idée. Je vous montrerai tout à l'heure." Répondit Byakuya.

"Que vas-tu faire pour le reste de la journée, Eri?" Demanda Renji.

"Oh, et bien, je pense que je vais rapporter le panier à la maison et je pensais ensuite passer ici et là pour dire bonjour à quelques personnes."

"Est-ce que tu vas passer voir Momo?"

"Oui, j'en avais l'intention, pourquoi?"

"Et bien, son anniversaire était y a pas longtemps. Et j'ai fait quelque chose pour elle mais ça m'a prit plus longtemps à terminer que c'que j'pensais. Faut dire, j'étais en mission à ce moment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer la voir pour le lui donner. Ça t'embêterait pas de le faire pour moi?"

"Pas du tout." Assura Eri en souriant.

Renji sortit de son bureau le présent soigneusement enveloppé et le tendit à Erisia. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que ça pouvait bien être mais elle savait que Renji aimait bien sculpter de petits objets et qu'il était plutôt doué.

"Je m'assurerai que Momo le reçoive bien. Mais j'aurais souhaité connaître sa date d'anniversaire, j'aurais pu lui préparer quelque chose."

"Je suis sûr que Momo ne sera pas déçue. On n'a jamais vraiment parlé de nos anniversaires, non? Tu es bien occupée à l'Académie et tes vacances ne sont jamais très longues."

"C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu. Je devrais connaître les anniversaires de tous mes amis et ce n'est pas le cas. Seulement ceux d'Akane, Haru et Yasuo mais c'est parce que nous les avons fêté à l'Académie."

"Alors, quels anniversaires veux-tu connaître?" Demanda Renji.

"Oh, et bien, le tien, et celui de Byakuya-san bien évidemment. Le capitaine Unohana, Momo, Hanataro, Rikichi, le capitaine Hitsugaya, Yumi, Yachiru et Rukia et c'est tout pour l'instant."

"Le mien, c'est le 31 août. Le capitaine, c'est le 31 janvier. Momo était le 3 juin. Hanataro, c'est le jour avant Rikichi donc le 1er avril. Le pauvre, il a déjà assez de raisons de se faire embêter comme ça. Rikichi, c'est le 2 avril. Le capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est le 20 décembre, le 19 septembre pour Yumi et le 12 février pour Yachiru. Et Rukia c'est le 14 janvier." Répondit du tac-au-tac Renji.

Eri était stupéfaite. "Comment les connais-tu tous?" Demanda-t-elle en riant.

"Je suis un lieutenant. Je connais les anniversaires de tous les capitaines et lieutenant par défaut. Rikichi fait partie de la 6ème, Hanataro est son ami donc je connais aussi le sien et Yumi aime organiser une grande fête pour le sien. Et je connais celui de Momo parce qu'on est amis depuis l'Académie et j'ai grandi avec Rukia." Expliqua-t-il.

"Je vois."

"Et ton anniversaire, c'est quand Eri?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Le 29 mars. Je suis née en plein milieu d'un festival de floraison des cerisiers." Répondit-elle en souriant. Renji le nota dans un coin de son cerveau. Byakuya n'en avait pas besoin, il se souvenait de toutes les informations qu'elle avait dû fournir avant son entrée à l'Académie. Et il avait toujours préparé un petit quelque chose, s'assurant qu'un nouveau carnet de croquis ou quelque chose d'utile pour ses classes parvienne jusqu'à elle chaque année. Quelque chose qui n'attirerait pas l'attention. Rikichi ou Hanataro le livrait généralement de sa part et les deux devaient donc avoir deviné sa date d'anniversaire depuis le temps.

"Et quels sont les anniversaires de vos amis?" Demanda Byakuya. Yasuo ferait partie de la 6ème s'il réussissait ses examens et il était curieux, même si l'information se trouverait de toute façon dans le dossier du jeune homme. Cela semblait cependant plus poli de s'intéresser aux trois et non seulement à celui qui finirait probablement dans sa division.

Erisia sourit. "L'anniversaire d'Akane est le 12 octobre, Haru, le 20 août et Yasuo, le 4 février."

Renji nota également ces informations. Il se demandait ce qui avait poussé Byakuya a demandé mais il était probable que ce n'était dû qu'à la possibilité d'avoir l'un des amis d'Erisia dans sa division. Bien qu'il y ait une multitude de petits détails qui pourraient mener à des conclusions intéressantes, il était à moitié concentré sur ses rapports et son cerveau ne pouvait gérer quoi que ce soit d'autre en ce moment.

Peu de temps après, Erisia prit congé et retourna rapidement au manoir. Elle y déposa le panier, mettant à part le cadeau pour Momo. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle entreprit la réalisation d'une carte pour Momo. Rien de trop chargé, juste quelques fleurs et un _Joyeux anniversaire Momo_. Avec un petit mot et un bon pour une toile représentant ce qu'elle désirait. Une fois la carte achevée, elle embarqua le cadeau de Renji et commença sa tournée, avec Momo comme première destination.

Renji avait sculpté un pêcher en pleine floraison, ce qui expliquait pourquoi cela lui avait pris du temps. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Momo. Elle savait bien que Renji avait été en mission. Elle déposa la sculpture sur son bureau et fut surprise lorsqu'Erisia lui tendit une carte de sa part. Elle fut également surprise en se voyant offrir une peinture de son choix. "Oh, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse, mais dès que j'ai une idée, je te dirai." Promit Momo en souriant.

Erisia la quitta peu après pour aller visiter ses autres amis du Gotei. Ils étaient tous heureux de l'avoir de retour et le temps de voir chacun d'entre eux, la journée de travail était presque écoulée. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la 6ème division juste à temps pour rejoindre Byakuya et Renji alors qu'ils terminaient leurs derniers dossiers. Byakuya la conduisit aux barraques de la 1ère division afin qu'elle mémorise le trajet pour le lendemain et ils prirent ensuite le chemin de la maison.

Après le dîner, Erisia se retira afin de prendre un bain et de se coucher tôt. Elle voulait être bien reposée pour donner la meilleure impression possible lors de l'entrevue avec le Capitaine Commandant. Elle avait préparé l'un de shihakusho que Rukia lui avait fourni il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait d'abord songé à porter l'uniforme de l'Académie mais elle s'était finalement ravisée, pensant qu'il valait mieux attirer le moins d'attention possible sur elle, juste au cas où.


	28. Chapter 27 - 2, Entrevue et invitation

Coucou tout le monde!

Et voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 27! Encore 3 chapitres et on passe au tome 4! Whouhouuu!

Vous vous rendez compte! ça fait depuis l'été 2014 que je traduis cette histoire! On a fait un bon bout de chemin quand même! ^^

Le rythme s'est un peu calmé au boulot ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire car j'étais complètement crevée.

Un gros gros merci à Nikkouyoku pour son commentaire! Franchement, chapeau, tu es hyper fidèle et ça me fait à chaque fois chaud au coeur! ^^

Sur ce, gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: sur l'air de vive le vent: Bleach est à, Bleach est à, Ti-ite Kubo, et Eri, e-est à, Ceredwe-en Flame!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 27 - Partie 2 - Entrevue et invitation

Le lendemain matin, elle s'habilla et essaya de rassembler ses cheveux en une queue de cheval pour les garder en place. Ils atteignaient ses omoplates à présent. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec Byakuya. Il lui demanda si elle avait l'intention de rester au manoir jusqu'à l'heure de son rendez-vous. Mais elle ne pouvait rester à ne rien faire avec un évènement aussi important la menaçant à l'horizon. Elle décida donc de l'accompagner à la 6ème.

Elle trouva de menues choses à faire qui la tinrent occuper une bonne partie de la journée. Elle était nerveuse à propos de toute cette affaire. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher même si Byakuya et Renji essayaient de la rassurer. Le Capitaine Commandant était très intimidant, pour elle. Elle avait surmonté un bon nombre de ses peurs au fil des ans mais elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise à côté d'hommes dotés de fortes personnalités, même si elle avait fait de sérieux progrès. Vint le moment de se diriger vers la 1ère division et c'est ce qu'elle entreprit, mettant ses peurs de côté.

Elle était arrivée plus tôt que prévu et la réunion des capitaines était toujours en cours si bien qu'elle trouva un endroit où s'asseoir à l'extérieur pour attendre. Une fois cette réunion-là achevée, elle fut saluée par les capitaines qui la connaissaient. Le capitaine Ukitake était resté pour discuter de quelque chose avec Yamamoto et sortit en dernier. Erisia s'était levée de son siège et s'approcha de la porte lorsque le capitaine vacilla vers l'avant, se rattrapant tant bien que mal à l'encadrement de la porte, et fut pris d'une quinte de toux très violente.

Erisia réagit instinctivement et se précipita aussitôt pour l'aider à se tenir debout, plaçant une main au centre de sa poitrine et une lueur verte indiquant le kido de guérison jaillissant immédiatement. Elle n'était pas un véritable guérisseur mais elle souhaitait soulager le mal du capitaine et sa volonté dirigea avec suffisamment d'efficacité le kido pour que le capitaine sente la douleur diminuer un peu.

Kyoraku traînait près de la porte, attendant son ami, lorsqu'il entendit la quinte de toux et vit Ukitake sur le point de tomber. Il allait aider Ukitake lorsqu'Erisia le prit de vitesse. Il chercha aussitôt Unohana à la place. Mais la guérisseuse avait déjà entendu la toux et sentit les fluctuations dans le reiatsu d'Ukitake. Elle ordonna à Kyoraku de se rendre à la 4ème pour chercher une équipe munie d'un brancard et des médicaments habituels au cas où Ukitake en aurait besoin.

Une fois le pire de la quinte passé, Erisia changea de position afin que le capitaine puisse suffisamment s'appuyer sur elle de manière à atteindre le banc à proximité. Elle était musclée malgré sa petite taille et elle se débrouilla assez bien. Elle garda une main sur sa poitrine en se concentrant sur le kido de guérison. C'est dans cet état que les trouva Unohana lorsqu'elle apparut avec une petite équipe de la 4ème.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le kido de guérison qu'émettait Erisia pour soulager Ukitake. Bien son ami subisse une attaque, celle-ci ne semblait pas trop sérieuse. "Tu peux t'arrêter maintenant, Erisia. Nous allons prendre la relève. Tu as très bien agi mais je crois que tu as un rendez-vous." Lui rappela Unohana gentiment.

Erisia était entrée dans une sorte d'état second en réagissant instinctivement à l'attaque d'Ukitake. Cela lui prit un moment pour qu'elle comprenne Unohana. Lentement, elle retira son kido et s'écarta du capitaine. L'équipe de secours qui avait suivi Unohana bougea rapidement pour le placer sur le brancard et Erisia se tint sur le côté en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle devait sortir du mode "urgence" pour se préparer à son entrevue.

Une fois calmée, Erisia se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine commandant. Il était assis, es yeux mi-clos mais conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon retard, Monsieur, …" Commença Erisia.

"Je suis au courant de ce qui vient d'arriver." La coupa-t-il avant qu'il n'y ait de multiples inclinaisons, léchage de bottes et autres excuses démesurées profondément agaçantes. Il détestait ce genre de conduite chez tous ses subordonnés. Erisia prit place sur un siège en face de lui.

"Je vous ai appelée ici afin de réitérer l'importance de maintenir votre couverture jusqu'à la fin de vos études. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la dernière ligne droite que vous pouvez vous permettre de relâcher votre attention. Vous êtes bien débrouillée pour l'instant, continuez comme ça."

"Oui, Monsieur."

"On vous a demandé de prendre le poste d'assistante pour votre instructeur de kido, c'est bien cela?"

"En effet, Monsieur."

"Que pensez-vous faire après votre diplôme?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, Monsieur. Je serais honorée de rejoindre toute division qui serait heureuse de me recevoir. Je veux simplement pouvoir protéger les autres afin que ce qui m'est arrivé ne recommence pas pour qui que ce soit d'autre." Répondit-elle avec une calme fermeté.

Il savait qu'elle était intimidée. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Il avait supprimé son reiatsu mais il y avait encore une aura de pouvoir et de commandement qui avait été gagnée au cours de milliers d'années et ne pouvait plus s'effacer. Mais elle restait assise dans un seiza parfait et essayait de projeter un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas entièrement.

Il avait été tenu informé des progrès de la jeune fille à l'Académie. Elle montrait un certain potentiel et serait une bonne recrue. Elle avait prouvé jusque là que l'on pouvait compter sur elle et qu'elle ne faiblissait pas devant les épreuves. Elle n'avait pas trahi son secret, s'était construit un cercle social et se débrouillait bien dans ses classes. Malgré les auspices de son arrivée, elle s'en était bien sortie.

"Maintenez votre standard pour vos études et vous finirez sans aucun doute dans une division. Mais seulement si vous ne paressez pas et gardez votre secret jusqu'à votre fin de formation. Une maladresse vous nuirait énormément." La prévint-il. Il y avait une sorte de compliment là-dedans mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'interpréter.

Il avait voulu simplement lui rappeler l'importance de garder le secret jusqu'au bout. La fille en face de lui avait bien changée depuis sa première entrevue. Elle se tenait plus droite et il était facile de constater qu'elle avait gagné en puissance. Son reiatsu était remarquable pour quelqu'un de si jeune et les rapports montraient qu'elle excellait dans ses études. Cela avait été très risqué de lui permettre d'entrer à l'Académie mais il semblait que le risque allait payer.

"Je ferai de mon mieux pour persévérer, Monsieur."

"Bien. Vous pouvez disposer." Répondit-il simplement. Elle se leva gracieusement, salua et quitta la pièce, le coeur battant à tout rompre après avoir été à proximité d'une présence aussi imposante et terrifiante. Elle rejoignit la 6ème division comme si elle était sur autopilote.

"Tout va bien, Eri?" Demanda Renji.

"Oh, oui. Tout va bien."

"Que s'est-il passé?" Persista-t-il.

"Le capitaine commandant voulait simplement s'assurer que je garderais le silence jusqu'au bout, m'avertissant du gâchis que cela serait si j'échouais maintenant." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien?" Vérifia Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il a beau supprimer son reiatsu, ça reste quelqu'un de très, très intimidant." Constata-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Il t'a peut-être appelé pour te rappeler du besoin de maintenir le secret, Eri. Mais il n'aurait pas gâché son souffle s'il ne pensait pas que tu en vaux la peine. Il t'aurait laissé faire une bêtise et t'aurait renvoyé en un clin d'oeil dans le monde des vivants autrement. C'est une façon pour lui de te dire de continuer le bon boulot, je pense. C'est lui qui a créé l'Académie, tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'avec ta situation très particulière, il a gardé un oeil sur toi et tes progrès. Tu te débrouille très bien et tu feras honneur à tes professeurs une fois à l'extérieur. Tu t'en rends compte, j'espère?"

Erisia rougit sous le coup des compliments de Renji. "Je… je crois. Je… c'est juste que je n'y pense pas vraiment. La dernière fois que je me suis permise d'y réfléchir, j'ai failli avoir une crise de panique. Il y a tant de choses dont je dois me souvenir et garder le secret est à la fois si dur et si facile. Je suis presque au bout et j'ai peur de faire une bêtise après toute ces années. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer, Renji. Je ne peux pas. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour arriver jusque là." Son ton se précipitait et elle semblait en effet au bord d'une crise d'angoisse.

Renji se leva de son bureau et posa une main sur son épaule. "Tu te débrouille très bien, Eri-chan. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Tu vas réussir cette année et ensuite, tu atterriras dans une division si vite que tu n'auras pas le temps de t'en apercevoir." La rassura-t-il. Elle eut un petit hoquet mais hocha la tête et accepta son réconfort. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment et lui fit un petit calin.

"Ceci est arrivé pour vous lorsque vous étiez à votre rendez-vous." Leur parvint la voix de Byakuya, celui-ci levant enfin les yeux de ses rapports. Il avait laissé Renji s'occuper de la petite crise de panique d'Erisia. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle se sente très intimidée par le capitaine commandant mais Renji avait raison. S'il ne l'avait pas jugée digne de ses efforts, le capitaine commandant n'aurait jamais pris la peine de lui rappeler le silence à garder.

Erisia regarda avec curiosité l'enveloppe. Elle s'assit en face du bureau de Byakuya et l'ouvrit avec soin.

"Nakayama-san,

Je serais honoré de votre présence à Ugendo pour dîner afin de vous remercier pour votre aide cet après-midi. Si vous n'aviez pas réagi aussi rapidement, l'attaque aurait été bien plus dangereuse et douloureuse. J'espère que vous serez libre le jeudi qui vient vers 7 heures afin que je puisse vous exprimer ma reconnaissance en personne. Si jamais vous avez déjà quelque chose de prévu ce jour-ci, il vous suffit de m'en avertir et je comprendrai tout-à-fait.

En vous remerciant d'avance,

Cordialement,

Capitaine Jushiro Ukitake."

Elle lut et relut la lettre, très étonnée.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Erisia-san?" Demanda Byakuya en remarquant la surprise dans son reiatsu. Elle lui tendit la lettre et il se mit à la lire, la surprise le gagnant à son tour.

"Que s'est-il passé?" L'interrogea-t-il.

"J'attendais à l'extérieur pour mon entrevue, comme vous l'avez vu en sortant de la réunion pour les capitaines. J'allais entrer au moment où le capitaine Ukitake sortait. Il a eu une attaque et s'est mis à tousser violemment tout en se rattrapant à la porte. J'ai juste réagi instinctivement et l'ai aidé à se tenir debout tout en essayant de soulager la douleur avec du kido. Lorsque sa toux s'est calmé, je l'ai amené à un siège et je ne me rappelle pas vraiment la suite. Tout s'est passé très vite." Expliqua-t-elle.

Byakuya était bien plus inquiet que ce qu'il en laissait paraître. Il respectait énormément le capitaine Ukitake qui était son ancien mentor. Et il considérait cet homme comme un oncle affectueux. Il se sentait bien plus proche de lui que de sa famille par le sang. Et même s'il le cachait bien, il se faisait énormément de souci dès qu'il assistait à l'une des crises d'Ukitake.

"Vous avez très bien géré la situation." Répondit-il simplement. Il devait déjà être loin de la 1ère division lorsque cela s'était passé car il n'en avait absolument pas entendu parler.

"Merci, j'ai juste essayé d'aider comme je le pouvais. Qu'est-ce qu'Ugendo?" Demanda-t-elle.

"La vraie maison du capitaine Ukitake. Il vient d'une famille noble lui aussi." Expliqua Byakuya.

"Mais pourquoi suis-je invitée à dîner là-bas?"

"C'est sa façon de faire. Il n'exprime pas seulement sa gratitude, Erisia. Il la montre. Il te connait ainsi que ta situation étrange. Je suis sûr qu'il est impressionnée qu'une étudiante de l'Académie arrive à réagir aussi rapidement et à avoir les bons réflexes alors que des shinigamis expérimentés à côté de lui sont paralysés dès qu'il subit une attaque."

"Le capitaine a raison, Eri-chan. C'est juste le genre de personne qu'est le capitaine Ukitake. C'est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que tu puisses rencontrer. Il est peut-être noble mais il est amical et aimable. Il aime interagir avec les gens." Ajouta Renji. "C'est le capitaine de Rukia, tu sais. Elle a toujours été heureuse de faire partie de sa division et encore plus depuis qu'elle est son lieutenant. C'est beaucoup de boulot pour elle par moment, entre les missions dans le monde des vivants et les responsabilités liées à son poste mais elle est heureuse de faire cela. Le capitaine Ukitake est celui qui a nommé Ichigo un shinigami remplaçant. Et même si la 13ème ne va pas souvent dans le monde des vivants, il laisse quand même Rukia y aller pour continuer le boulot qu'elle accomplit avec Ichigo." Expliqua Renji.

Tout cela formait un tableau très flatteur et que REnji et Byakuya parlent tous les deux en termes si élogieux était réconfortant. "Où se trouve Ugendo?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je vous y escorterai jeudi." Proposa Byakuya.

"Je suppose que je ferais mieux de confirmer ma présence alors." Répondit-elle doucement. Et elle rédigea un petit message exprimant sa gratitude et l'honneur qu'elle ressentait envers une telle invitation et assurant qu'elle serait bien là à 7h. Byakuya envoya Rikichi le remettre à la 13ème de sa part.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Erisia. Le capitaine Ukitake ne fera rien pour vous contrarier. Il eut simplement montrer sa reconnaissacne. Bien qu'il soit l'un des plus anciens capitaines, il est également très doué pour supprimer son reiatsu et sa nature amicale vous mettra vite à l'aise."

"J'essaierai de ne pas me faire de soucis. C'est seulement parfois un peu difficile. J'ai eu la bonne fortune de rencontrer beaucoup de gens importants et c'est un de plus à ajouter sur la liste."

"Toutes ces personnes que vous avez rencontré vous ont toutes appréciées pour qui vous êtes, Erisia-san. Ils sont vos amis non parce qu'ils sont puissants ou parce que vous faites partie de leur entourage pas parce que vous avez mérité leur amitié en étant simplement vous-même. Ne pensez pas à leurs titres ou leurs positions. Ce sont toutes des personnes et ce sont ces personnes derrière les titres qui vous ont apprécié et ont cherché votre amitié." Lui assura Byakuya.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. "Merci, Byakuya-san." Ses paroles l'avaient calmée. Elle était parfois un peu submergée par tous les titres et le pouvoir de ceux qu'elle rencontrait et perdait parfois de vue que c'étaient simplement des personnes tout comme elle. Elle avait eu besoin de ce rappel et lui en était reconnaissante. Il était plus facile de se détendre maintenant malgré un petit fond d'inquiétude qui restait. Jeudi serait une journée intéressante.


	29. Chapter 28, Dîner à Ugendo

Hello tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Voici le chapitre 28. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin du tome 3! On progresse!

D'ailleurs, on bat un nouveau raccord avec un chapitre de près de 6000 mots. Ouf, il m'aura prit du temps à traduire. ça équivaut à 12 pages word!

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires! ^^ ça me motive vraiment!

Bisou et à la prochaine fois.

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo et Erisia = CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 28 - Dîner à Ugendo

Ce jeudi-là, Erisia passa la majorité de sa journée comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'elle était en vacances. Elle visita certains de ses amis du Seireitei, déjeuna avec Byakuya et Renji et les choses se déroulèrent comme d'habitude. Cependant, lorsque l'heure commença à tourner, Erisia retourna au manoir afin de se rendre plus présentable. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le capitaine Ukitake mais, ayant appris qu'il était noble et sachant qu'il était capitaine, elle pensait que même si un shihakusho serait acceptable, ce ne serait pas suffisant.

Elle prit un bain et Yuriko l'aida à enfiler l'un de ses kimonos. Il y en avait un qu'elle avait été tentée de sortir mais elle avait une occasion très spéciale en tête pour lui et se résigna à attendre encore avant de le porter, même si un tel évènement ne se produirait peut-être jamais. Elle sortit donc l'autre kimono qu'elle n'avait porté qu'en une seule occasion auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à l'entrevue avec le lieutenant Sasakibe avant qu'on ne lui permettre d'entrer à l'Académie.

Le tissu était de la de soie noire avec de fines broderies d'ardent dansant sur les bords et, de-ci de-là, des petits points d'argent qui donnaient l'impression qu'Erisia était vêtue d'un morceau de ciel nocturne. Elle coiffa ses cheveux et en retint une partie d'entre eux à l'aide du magnifique peigne que Rukia lui avait offert au Noël dernier. Elle avait pensé à utiliser le kanzashi offert par Yoruichi mais le peigne semblait mieux correspondre à l'occasion.

Elle appliqua un très léger maquillage afin de compléter l'image créée par le kimono. Cela aurait laissé une impression de non achevé autrement. Et elle enfila en dernier des geta ornés de soie noire avant de se diriger vers la sixième division, sachant que Byakuya avait été retardé par des rapports de dernière minute.

Ses longs cheveux étaient d'ordinaire arrangés en une tresse ou une simple queue de cheval. Alors avoir pour une fois les cheveux lâchés de cette manière lui donnait un air très différent. Et puis, ce style allait bien mieux avec le kimono. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Renji soit encore dans le bureau. "Whao, Eri-chan." Fut tout ce que son grand frère de coeur arriva à dire lorsqu'elle entra. Ses joues rosirent aussitôt.

"Je pensais que ce serait plus convenable de m'habiller de manière un peu plus formelle. Est-ce que je me suis trompée?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Le capitaine Ukitake appréciera votre attention aux détails, Erisia-san." Répondit diplomatiquement Byakuya. Elle aurait pu y aller en shihakusho et Ukitake n'aurait pas fait une seule réflexion à ce sujet mais qu'elle ait prit le soin de se vêtir d'un kimono l'impressionnerait certainement. Il se souvenait du kimono mais pas du fait qu'elle était aussi saisissante avec. Peut-être était-ce dû à la longueur de ses cheveux et de la façon dont ils contrastaient avec le tissu.

" _Ou peut-être, tu te permets de reconnaître plus ouvertement ce que tu ressens._ " Remarqua Senbonzakura.

Il ne mordrait pas à l'appât tendu par son zanpakuto. Mais elle était vraiment charmante dans ce kimono. Elle avait un air presque éthéré. Il se força à quitter cette direction de pensées avant que cela n'aille trop loin. "Nous devrions nous mettre en route. La distance jusqu'à Ugendo n'est pas négligeable." Annonça Byakuya en se levant de son siège.

Ils avaient terminé leur travail peu de temps avant son arrivée et bien que Renji ait reçu la permission de se retirer, il était resté un peu plus longtemps, probablement pour encourager Erisia étant donné qu'elle avait eu l'air assez nerveuse plus tôt dans la journée. Erisia hocha la tête à l'annonce de Byakuya et Renji la stoppa avant qu'elle ne sorte. "Tu es très jolie Eri-chan. Amuse toi bien, d'accord?" Lui dit-il en souriant avant de partir pour rentrer chez lui.

La marche était agréable, la température étant chaude sans devenir insupportable. Ils passèrent par de nombreux endroits qu'Erisia connaissait bien et elle pouvait donc mémoriser le chemin. Ils rencontrèrent même Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"Oh, Eri-chan. Ton kimono est magnifique." Commenta-t-il.

"Merci."

"C'est en quel honneur?" L'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

"J'ai été invitée à Ugendo pour le dîner."

"Hé bé, c'est quelque chose!"

"Elle a été d'une grande aide au capitaine Ukitake lors d'une de ses attaques." Expliqua Byakuya.

"Je suis fier de toi Eri-chan. Tu deviens un excellent shinigami." La complimenta-t-elle. Ce qui la fit rougir aussitôt. Elle baissa le regard, une mèche de cheveux tombant en face de son visage alors qu'elle évitait ses yeux.

Yumi se plaça rapidement devant elle et lui releva la tête. "Tu n'as pas à rougir comme ça, Eri-chan. Tu es une très belle jeune femme avec un esprit aussi magnifique que ton visage. Va, amuse-toi et essaye de ne pas rougir ou te cacher autant. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison d'agir ainsi. Tout ce que tu as accompli, tu l'as vraiment mérité. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier." L'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'il remettait en place la mèche rebelle. Il reprit bientôt son propre chemin et Byakuya et Eri se remirent à marcher.

"Il a raison, Erisia. Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher. Vous avez travaillé dur et avez mérité les amis et le pouvoir que vous avez gagné." Commenta Byakuya.

" _Tu as oublié de dire qu'elle était ravissante._ " Remarqua Senbonzakura. Byakuya se contenta d'ignorer, une fois de plus, son zanpakuto.

"Je ne suis pas encore habituée aux compliments et à une telle attention. Ça a toujours été quelque chose d'inhabituel pour moi auparavant." Expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il était parfois facile d'oublier les abus qu'elle avait enduré dans son enfance et qui l'avait poussé à devenir un 'pot de fleur'.

Ils parvinrent enfin aux portes d'Ugendo. "Je vais prendre congé à présent. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre l'allée jusqu'à la maison principale."

"Vous ne venez pas avec moi?"

"Non, Erisia. C'est une invitation en votre honneur pour vous remercier de votre aide. Je connais bien le capitaine Ukitake et s'il me voit à sa porte, il m'invitera à dîner avec vous deux. Je préférerais que vous profitiez de l'invitation telle qu'elle avait été prévue à son origine. Ma conscience ne me permettrait pas une telle intrusion. Vous l'avez mérité et c'est à vous d'en profiter." Expliqua-t-il.

Une part d'elle voulait l'inviter à se joindre à eux mais ce n'était pas à elle de proposer une telle chose. Elle ne put que hocher la tête et accepter son raisonnement. "Lorsque vous serez prête à partir, demandez à Ukitake de m'envoyer un papillon des enfers et je reviendrais pour vous escorter jusqu'à la maison." Répondit-il simplement avant de s'incliner légèrement et de partir.

Erisia passa les portes et se dirigea vers la maison principale. De ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, Ugendo était ravissant. Les jardins, le large étang de carpes Koi… C'était assez semblable au manoir Kuchiki mais bien plus amicale. Bien qu'elle soit tout-à-fait confortable au manoir à présent, il y avait une atmosphère austère là-bas qui manquait à Ugendo.

Ukitake savait qu'Erisia arriverait à 7h. Il l'attendait donc dehors tout en élaguant quelques uns des rosiers. Il avait toujours aimé ces fleurs. Les serviteurs auraient pu s'en charger eux-même mais il se sentait en forme et il voulait pouvoir accueillir Erisia dès son arrivée. Il avait remarqué à quel point elle se protégeait et son écrasante timidité. Il espérait qu'en l'accueillant directement, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise.

Il avait senti le reiatsu de Byakuya et s'était demandé un moment pourquoi il s'éloignait de celui d'Erisia au lieu de remonter l'allée avec elle. Mais connaissant Byakuya, il pouvait deviner que le jeune noble ne voulait pas jouer l'intru lors d'un moment organisé pour Erisia. C'était attentionné de sa part et il était heureux de constater que Byakuya pouvait toujours avoir ce genre d'attention malgré son enfermement vis-à-vis du monde extérieur. Avec un peu de chance, si ses amis n'avaient pas imaginé des choses, l'enfermement de Byakuya ne s'éterniserait pas indéfinitivement.

Il se tourna vers Erisia lorsqu'il sentit son reiatsu approcher. "Bonsoir Nakayama-san. J'espère que vous avez trouvé facilement?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix amicale et chaleureuse.

"Oui, Byakuya m'a escorté jusqu'aux portes de la propriété. S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Erisia." Répondit-elle doucement. Sa nature chaleureuse l'aidait beaucoup à se détendre après toute l'anxiété qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

"Je me disais bien que j'avais senti son reiatsu. Venez, entrez donc Erisia-san." L'invita-t-il tout en lui ouvrant la porte. Il remarqua son kimono et cela le fit sourire. Cela en disait beaucoup sur la personnalité de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il était au courant de sa situation et qu'une femme moderne puisse encore détenir un certain sens des traditions et du respect de l'ancien monde était bizarrement assez rafraichissant.

"C'est un ravissant kimono." Commenta-t-il tout en la guidant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

"Merci, Monsieur. Je pensais que ce serait plus approprié." Expliqua-t-elle.

"J'apprécie beaucoup l'attention, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je vous ai invité ici pour vous remercier et, s'il vous plaît, il n'y a pas besoin d'autant de formalité, vous êtes mon invitée." Dit-il en souriant tout en attendant qu'elle s'assoit avant d'en faire de même.

"Merci, Ukitake-san." Se reprit-elle avec le sourire en testant une appellation un peu moins formelle, ce qui fit sourire à nouveau Jushiro.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, Erisia-san. Je sais que cela doit être compliqué pour vous à cause de mon rang de capitaine. Cependant, je ne vous ai pas invité ici en tant que capitaine mais pour vous remercier pour l'autre jour. Peu de gens interviennent dans ces cas-là pour m'aider, mis à part le capitaine Unohana et certains des membres de sa division qui sont habitué à ma maladie. Beaucoup se retrouvent paralysés, incertains sur la conduite à tenir. Votre instinct est remarquable. Même si vous pensez que ce n'est pas grand chose, je vous assure que vous avez été d'une grande aide." Commença-t-il à expliquer.

"Lorsque la toux commence de cette manière, cela promet toujours une attaque épuisante et très douloureuse. Elles ne sont heureusement pas toutes comme celle-là et je peux me remettre rapidement de certaines d'entre elles, et sans aide. Cette attaque là est arrivée sans prévenir et très violemment. Malgré votre statut d'étudiante, vous avez réagi instinctivement en m'offrant votre support et en envoyant du kido de guérison à la zone affectée. Même si vous n'êtes pas une guérisseuse comme Unohana, votre entraînement à permit à votre kido d'effacer une bonne partie de la douleur que je ressentais. Ce qui m'a permis de reprendre mon souffle, vous avez pu en retour me faire asseoir et le capitaine Unohana est arrivée peu après. Vous avez réussi à me faire gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de secours puisse me soigner. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez comprendre à quel point je suis reconnaissant pour votre aide." Expliqua Ukitake calmement et avec franchise.

Erisia resta immobile un moment, comprenant un peu mieux à quel point elle l'avait aidé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être d'un tel secours. Elle avait voulu faire de son mieux mais n'était pas sûr que cela l'aiderait en quoi que ce soit. D'entendre que son action avait été plus que précieuse pour lui la surprenait. Alors que Ukitake observait les émotions en train de danser dans son reiatsu, il commença enfin à comprendre pourquoi Byakuya l'avait approché afin de lui demander d'accueillir Erisia au sein de la 13ème division.

Elle avait du talent, quelque chose qu'il avait pu expérimenté personnellement mais elle semblait incapable de le reconnaître. Il n'était pas certain de la raison de son manque de confiance en elle mais cela lui donnait envie de l'aider. Il commença à rédiger mentalement une invitation dans la 13ème division pour elle. Il serait bientôt temps.

"Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…" Répondit-elle finalement.

"Peu de personnes s'en rendent compte. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire comprendre ce dont j'ai besoin lorsqu'une attaque me prend. Mais vous avez m'avez aidé et je vous en suis très reconnaissant."

"Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous apporter un secours, Ukitake-san. Lorsque je vous ai vu tomber en avant, tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il fallait que je réagisse de la meilleure façon possible. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais si mes pauvres capacités pouvaient vous aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il fallait que j'essaye. Le capitaine Unohana m'a dit que même quelqu'un avec une connaissance très basique du kido de guérison pouvait faire la différence entre la vie ou la mort sur le champ de bataille. Même si je ne deviendrai jamais un guérisseur comme elle, j'essaye de conserver tout ce que j'ai appris et je suis simplement heureuse lorsque je peux aider."

Il sourit. "Je ne qualifierais pas vos talents de pauvres, Erisia-san. Vous avez bien plus de capacités que vous ne le réalisez. Votre kido n'était pas aussi concentré et efficace que celui du capitaine Unohana mais vous avez accompli votre objectif."

Elle baissa la tête et rougit sous le coup du compliment. Elle avait toujours du mal à s'y faire. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans le monde réel ignorée ou en essayant très dur de rester invisible. Sa mère l'avait toujours encouragé et complimenté mais elle était sa mère. Son père avait été très violent et il était plus sûr de passer inaperçu plutôt que d'essayer d'attirer son attention. Cette habitude s'était enracinée dans sa manière de vivre. Elle avait eu de bons résultats à l'école, tout en restant soigneusement dans le décor. Elle avait toujours essayé d'éviter l'attention des autres et ne supportait plus maintenant quand leurs regards se posaient sur elle. Cette réalité ne changerait qu'avec le temps et la répétition. "Merci, Ukitake-san." Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été à proximité de quelqu'un d'aussi innocent malgré son expérience du monde. Il ne la connaissait pas assez bien pour s'enquérir de ce qui la rendait aussi timide mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, ça ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'elle avait besoin de conseils et d'un peu de temps pour embrasser son potentiel. Le dîner fut servi et Erisia s'étonna de trouver certains de ses plats favoris au menu. Ukitake s'était poliment renseigné sur ses goûts au seul homme qui serait capable de le renseigner.

"Servez-vous, je vous prie." L'invita-t-il avec le sourire.

Erisia hocha la tête et commença à sélectionner certains mets. "C'est délicieux." Affirma-t-elle après avoir gouté quelques bouchées.

"Je suis heureux que cela vous plaise. Alors, Erisia-san, comment se passent les cours à l'Académie pour vous?"

"Oh, plutôt bien. Mes amis et moi sommes en tête de classement pour les exercices en équipe. Mon professeur de kido m'a même demandé d'être son assistante pour l'année prochaine. J'ai reçu de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières que j'étudie." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Excellent. Comment vos amis et vous avez réussi à prendre la tête?"

"Je suppose que c'est parce que nous travaillons très bien ensemble. Même avant d'être placé dans la même équipe, nous nous entraînions ensemble, nous testant et nous encourageant mutuellement. Lorsque notre équipe a été formé, la moitié du travail était déjà accomplie." Dit-elle en riant un peu.

"C'est une chance que vos amis et vous ayez pu travailler ensemble. Vous avez dû l'entendre auparavant mais l'on dit que les amitiés forgées à l'Académie durent très longtemps."

"Oui, il me semble que le capitaine Unohana m'avait dit une chose similaire. Elle a mentionné que le capitaine Kyoraku et vous-même étiez ses amis à l'Académie."

"Ah, en effet. C'est l'une de nos plus vieilles amies." Confirma Ukitake avec le sourire.

"Je ne sais pas toujours de comment me comporter avec le capitaine Kyoraku." Admit Erisia.

"Et pourquoi donc, Erisia-san?" S'enquit Ukitake.

"Les quelques fois où je l'ai rencontré… ses manières… je ne sais juste pas comment réagir. Je ne suis pas habituée à une telle… attention. Le capitaine Unohana m'a assuré qu'il essayait simplement de me faire sourire et d'accepter qu'il m'escorte lorsqu'il me le propose mais il a une personnalité très...extravagante. Et je n'ai jamais pu être confortable avec de telles personnes." Expliqua Erisia.

Ukitake enregistra l'information. Il était bien au fait de la nature charmeuse de Shunsui et de son manque de sérieux. En vérité, Shunsui cherchait simplement à donner le sourire aux femmes qu'il rencontrait et les faire se sentir spéciale. Il devrait expliquer à son ami que cela gênait énormément Erisia et qu'il devrait diminuer un peu les effets. "Il n'a que de bonnes intentions, Erisia-san. Il veut simplement vous faire sourire. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi de telles personnalités vous dérangent?" Il avait deviné qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de reiatsu puissant ou de forts caractères mais plutôt des personnes très extraverties et originales, car elle était à l'aise avec Byakuya et Renji, deux shinigamis très puissants. Renji avait dû remarquer sa gêne et s'était adapté. Shunsui n'avait pas dû comprendre qu'elle était réellement inconfortable mais la jugeait peut-être timide comme Nanao.

"Je n'ai pas un passé très plaisant en ce qui concerne les hommes. Ça a … commencé avec mon père. C'était … un homme qui a instillé en moi le besoin de passer inaperçue. Même lorsqu'il est mort, je demeurais cachée dans le décor. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me prête attention. Cela signifiait pour moi des expériences très négatives." Expliqua-t-elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Ukitake fur surpris de sa franchise.

"Vous avez été maltraitée." Vérifia-t-il précautionneusement.

"Mon père n'était pas un joyeux ivrogne." Donna-t-elle pour toute réponse. Ukitake voyait rouge en entendant qu'un homme pouvait se conduire d'une telle manière, surtout vis-à-vis de quelqu'un dont il devait être le protecteur. Il devait impérativement avertir Kyoraku et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait être plus prudent lors des ses rencontres avec la jeune femme.

"Je suis profondément désolé que vous ayez dû enduré de telles choses. C'est une preuve supplémentaire de votre force de caractère. Vous avez dépassé ce malheureux départ et êtes devenu une excellente personne, de ce que j'ai pu observé personnelement. Vous cherchez à aider les autres, vous n'hésitez pas à pousser vos amis à se surpasser et quelque soit la personne, vous essayez toujours d'être devriez être fière de la femme que vous êtes devenue." Commenta Ukitake. Elle rougit à nouveau et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle bénéficierait sûrement de quelques conseils amicaux.

Apprendre ce qu'elle avait enduré étant jeune expliquait son incapacité à voir les talents qu'elle possédait. Elle s'était rendue volontairement aveugle car elle avait appris que chercher à attirer l'attention se terminait généralement de façon non plaisante. Cette réaction avait été endoctrinée en elle pendant si longtemps que quelques années ne suffiraient pas à la faire disparaître. Cela prendrait des réactions positives continuelles jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à réaliser tout ce qu'il y avait de bien en elle par ses propres yeux.

"Avez-vous déjà réfléchi aux divisions dans lesquelles vous voudriez travailler?" S'enquit-il.

"Un peu. Je n'ai pas rencontré tous les capitaines mais j'ai essayé de me renseigner sur les possibilités dans chacune des divisions. Je ne sais pas ce que recherche la première division mais je pense que quelqu'un avec plus de talents et d'expérience leur conviendrait mieux. Je ne suis pas faite pour la division d'espionnage même si mon zanpakuto est une panthère d'ombre, je ne prends aucun plaisir aux secrets et aux mensonges. Je n'ai pas vraiment interagi avec le lieutenant Kira, alors je ne sais pas grand chose sur la 3ème division. Bien que je respecte le capitaine Unohana et que je cherche à garder un certain niveau de compétence dans le kido de guérison, je ne désire pas devenir une guérisseuse. Je suis amie avec le lieutenant Hinamori et je pourrai sans doute me plaire dans sa division mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de travailler quotidiennement avec Byakuya-san et Renji. Etant donné que Renji m'a adopté comme petite soeur, ça pourrait compliquer la situation, je pense." Erisia eut un petit rire.

Ukitake se doutait que ce n'était pas le seul élément pouvant potentiellement compliquer la situation si jamais elle travaillait à la 6ème division mais il garda le silence et l'encouragea à continuer. "Je ne connais pas vraiment la 7ème division, alors je ne pourrai pas me prononcer à son sujet. Quand à la 8ème, je suis sûre que le capitaine Kyoraku n'a que de bonnes intentions mais je ne serais pas capable d'interagir avec lui quotidiennement. Surtout que j'ai appris qu'il aime boire. Je suis certaine qu'il ne ressemble en rien à mon père mais je ne supporte pas l'alcool et ceux qui s'enivrent et il vaudrait mieux que je n'aille pas là-bas. Je ne sais rien sur la 9ème division, sinon qu'ils sont en charge du journal. Je suis une artiste mais pas une écrivaine. Cela ne me dérangerait pas de contribuer au journal mais je ne peux pas dire si jamais je m'intégrerais bien à la division." Elle fit une nouvelle pause.

"Et quels arts pratiquez-vous, Erisia-san?" L'interrogea Ukitake.

"Je pains surtout. Enfin, dessin ou peinture. J'ai commencé toute petite. J'ai créé quelques tableaux pour certains de mes amis. Momo a mis le sien derrière son bureau, tout comme le capitaine Hitsugaya et le capitaine Unohana." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Vous êtes la créatrice de ces magnifiques toiles? Vous avez beaucoup de talent."

Elle rougit. "Merci Monsieur. J'essaye toujours de faire de mon mieux, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de cadeaux."

"Votre attention envers chaque détail transparaît dans vos travaux. Je sais de source sûre que le capitaine Unohana apprécie énormément la toile que vous lui avez offerte."

"Je voulais la remercier d'avoir permis à Hanataro de m'enseigner le kido de guérison. Et à chaque fois que je viens livrer quelque chose, elle m'accueille avec une tasse de thé et une discussion. Cela me rappelle certains moments avec ma mère." Admit-elle. "Elle a la même nature maternelle. Quelque chose qui m'a manqué depuis sa mort."

C'était rafraîchissant d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert et honnête sur leurs pensées et leurs sentiments. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas vraiment, elle parlait en toute franchise et ne cachait pas les informations que d'autres préféreraient taire. Il commençait à réellement apprécié la jeune femme, au-delà de sa reconnaissance pour son aide lors de son attaque.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécie tout autant votre compagnie. Être guérisseur peut être un travail ingrat bien souvent. Je crois qu'elle profite probablement de ces occasions d'être tout simplement une femme même si cela ne dure que le moment d'une tasse de thé et d'une conversation. C'est un répit durant ses journées surchargées."

"Alors je suis encore plus heureuse de pouvoir partager ces moments avec elle." Répondit Erisia en souriant. Elle commençait à bien aimer le capitaine Ukitake et se détendait peu à peu en sa présence.

"Que pensez-vous des autres divisions?" Demanda Ukitake, retournant à leur sujet de conversation initial.

"Ah, oui. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir en parler avec le capitaine Hitsugaya et je pense que cela me plairait bien de travailler dans sa division. Mais je sais qu'ils ont la responsabilité des missions dans le monde réelle et je ne pense pas être prête à aider comme il faut pour ce genre de chose, étant donné la situation. Je me débrouille bien dans mes classes, mais je pense avoir besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour m'habituer à tout cela. La plupart des étudiants à l'Académie ont connu ce monde toute leur vie. Je n'y ai vécu que quelques années et je rencontre encore quelques difficultés par moment pour m'adapter même si je n'en laisse rien paraître." Admit-elle. Une raison de plus pour l'inviter à la 13ème.

"Je ne suis certainement pas faite pour la 11ème. Même si je souhaite devenir une bonne combattante afin de pouvoir protéger les autres, je n'ai pas cet esprit guerrier, même si je me suis liée d'amitié avec le lieutenant Kusajishi et le 5ème siège Ayasegawa. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec la 12ème. Ce capitaine est dérangeant. Veuillez me pardonner de ma franchise…"

"Il n'y a pas à vous excuser Erisia-san. Je comprends tout-à-fait votre ressenti. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi est un homme très difficile à comprendre." Répondit-il diplomatiquement. Il n'était pas non plus un de ses fans.

"Je ne connais pas bien votre division non plus, Monsieur. Je sais que la soeur de Byakuya-san, Rukia, en fait partie. Mais je crains de ne pas en savoir beaucoup plus et je ne peux pas dire si jamais je m'adapterais bien là-bas."

"J'apprécie votre honnêteté, Erisia-san. La 13ème a pour rôle principal de patrouiller dans le Seireitei, bien que Rukia-san fasse de nombreux aller-retours dans le monde des vivants afin de continuer son travail avec le shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki. Alors que les autres divisions sont plus concentrées sur la protection du monde au-delà du nôtre, nous nous chargeons de garder la maison." Expliqua-t-il. Même si ce n'était pas toute l'étendue de leurs responsabilités, c'était suffisant pour savoir de manière générale ce dont ils s'occupaient.

"Rukia-san a toujours parlé en termes élogieux de sa division et de son capitaine lorsque cela venait dans la conversation." Réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Elle médita un instant l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir et bien qu'elle ne s'autorisa pas un commentaire, elle n'aurait pas considéré cela convenable, une part d'elle espérait avoir la bonne fortune de commencer son chemin de shinigami dans la 13ème division. Il semblait qu'elle apprendrait ici tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin pour devenir digne de joindre la 10ème.

Ukitake était très perspicace et bien qu'elle ne dise rien, il devina la direction que prenait ses pensées. Toutefois, il préféra changer de sujet. "Et comment vous êtes vous fait à la vie dans la propriété des Kuchiki quand vous n'êtes pas à l'Académie?" La questionna-t-il.

"C'était très difficile au départ. Me retrouver à la Soul Society a été un véritable choc culturel pour moi. Je ne me suis toujours pas habituée à l'idée de serviteurs mais j'aime vivre là-bas. Partager des repas et des conversations avec Byakuya-san est toujours un moment appréciable. Et c'est un endroit magnifique. Chaque soir ou presque, on peut me trouver dans les jardins, au milieu des cerisiers du japon en train de dessiner ou de méditer."

"Où viviez-vous dans le monde des vivants?"

"Je possédais un appartement près de mon université. J'en ai confié une clé à Uruhara-san afin que les shinigamis devant rester une certaine période là-bas puissent en profiter au besoin."

"C'est très généreux."

"Je ne l'utilise pas et ce serait du gâchis que de l'abandonner ainsi alors que d'autres peuvent l'utiliser."

"En effet, Erisia-san." Répondit-il avec un sourire. Il pouvait imaginer à quel point elle avait dû être déroutée par la transition entre son petit appartement moderne et la gigantesque propriété des Kuchiki. Mais cela le rassurait qu'elle considère l'endroit comme sa maison à présent et qu'elle apprécie les moments avec Byakuya. Il avait aperçu la très légère rougeur sur ses joues lorsqu'elle avait mentionné l'austère capitaine de la 6ème. Ce qui lui faisait soupçonné que la jeune femme pouvait bien avoir un béguin.

Il souhaitait par moment que Byakuya puisse retourner à sa nature plus jeune et emportée. Il savait pourquoi le garçon passionné avait été laissé en arrière mais qu'il ait pu devenir si froid et sévère l'inquiétait, surtout pour lui qui l'avait vu grandir. L'homme qu'il était devenu était à l'opposé du jeune garçon du passé au point où il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas deux entités séparées. Mais il savait aussi quelles blessures profondes la vie avait infigé au jeune homme. C'était parfois douloureux de l'observer se renfermer ainsi en lui-même. Et rassurant de constater qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui même s'il ne le réalisait pas.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation tout au long du dîner. Erisian appréciait de plus en plus Ukitake. Sa nature chaleureuse et amicale la calmait et facilitait énormément le contact. Lui aussi respectait de plus en plus la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle avait beaucoup souffert mais cela ne l'avait pas brisée pour autant. Elle avait encore besoin de temps pour guérir ses blessures mais une fois qu'elle pourrait se permettre d'être elle-même, ce serait magnifique.

"Byakuya-san aimerait que vous lui envoyez un papillon des enfers avant mon départ afin qu'il puisse m'escorter jusqu'à la maison." Annonça Erisia après s'être rappelée des instructions qu'elle avait reçu.

Tiens donc, mais c'était très intéressant cela. Erisia ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte mais c'était remarquable que le capitaine veuille en être informé personnellement afin de l'escorter lui-même. Cela aurait été très simple d'envoyer un des gardes du clan pour la raccompagner ou de permettre à l'un des gardes d'Ukitake de s'en charger. Mais il voulait s'en occuper lui-même? Un signe évident pour la bonne personne.

"J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment." S'assura Ukitake avec un sourire tout en invoquant un papillon des enfers pour transmettre le message.

"Tout-à-fait. Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre conversation, Ukitake-san."

"Moi de même. Venez, rendons-nous au jardin en attendant l'arrivée de votre escorte." Proposa-t-il tout en se levant et en lui offrant une main pour l'aider. Elle sourit et accepta au lieu de devenir embarassée, ce qui le ravit. Elle avait été de plus en plus à l'aise tout au long du dîner. Elle le suivit à l'extérieur où ils s'assirent sur un banc et reprirent leur conversation, tout en dégustant un bon thé.

Lorsque Byakuya arriva, Ukitake était en train de montrer à Erisia, la section de son jardin réservée aux roses. Il en avait même cueilli quelques fleurs d'une variété mauve pâle afin de les lui offrir, après avoir soigneusement enlever toutes les épines. "Merci, Ukitake-san." Le remercia-t-elle en inspirant leur doux parfum.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, avez-vous passé une bonne soirée?"

"En effet, Monsieur." Répondit-il en le saluant.

"Peut-être pourrez-vous vous joindre à nous lors d'un prochain dîner." Suggéra Ukitake.

"Si tel est votre souhait, je ne refuserai pas votre invitation."

"Parfait. Rentrez bien." Ukitake rentra à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de se reposer afin d'éviter une autre attaque.

"Le dîner s'est bien passé?" Demanda Byakuya.

"Oui, c'était très plaisant. Le capitaine Ukitake est un homme très aimable. J'ai eu une conversation agréable avec lui." Répondit-elle en souriant. A la lumière de la lune naissante dans le jardin d'Ugendo, Erisia était particulièrement ravissante, surtout avec son sourire. Byakuya fit la chose courtoise et lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta et ils entamèrent le chemin du retour.

Erisia était étonnée qu'il lui ait offert son bras mais elle n'allait pas manquer une telle occasion. C'était très agréable de marcher ainsi même si son geste était probablement dû à la manière dont elle était vêtue et que c'était la chose convenable à faire. "Le capitaine Ukitake a-t-il apprécié le kimono?"

"Oui."

"Il est très joli." Répondit diplomatiquement Byakuya.

" _Tu veux dire qu'elle est très jolie avec ce kimono._ " Le corrigea Senbonzakura.

"Merci." Répondit-elle doucement.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison en silence après cela et se séparèrent une fois arrivés. Il s'arrêta cependant pour la regarder alors qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre. Une part de lui aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le bon moment et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne puissent être prononcés.


	30. Chapter 29, Dernière année à l'Académie

Hello tout le monde!

Comment allez-vous? Pas trop crevés? Ce sont les mois les plus durs, dépendant de là où on habite. On a plus de soleil depuis un bout de temps, le froid, la pluie, le manque de vitamine D et C... les virus qui défilent.

Mais nous vaincrons! Parce que THIS IS ... not Sparta... mais bon...

Hum, comme vous le voyez, j'ai le cerveau un peu affecté en ce moment mais ça va le faire!

Une palme spéciale pour Nikkouyoku, tu es une revieweuse en or! Et également pour Eclipse, qui s'était éclipsé pendant un moment (hum, le jeu de mot était facile) sans doute à cause de mes longs hiatus et qui revient avec un très gentil commentaire! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre par MP mais je le ferai d'ici ce week-end, promis! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture pour cet avant dernier chapitre du tome 3! Le tome 4 approoooooche... ^^

Gros bisou et bon courage.

Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 29 - Dernière année à l'Académie

C'était intéressant et également impressionnant que Takashi-sensei lui ai demandé de l'assister. Bien qu'il lui ai toujours demandé son aide pour des démonstrations depuis la 3ème année, prendre le titre d'assistante était tout autre chose. Il savait qu'elle avait travaillé sur certaines théories du kido avec le lieutenant Hinamori et était également au courant de sa capacité à lancer des Sai silencieux. Il voulait qu'elle essaye d'enseigner à ses camarades les principes et les entraînements qu'Hinamori et elle avaient pratiqué. Ils étaient maintenant en cours de kido avancé après tout. Et c'est donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant toute la classe, la gorge serrée.

"Comment es-tu arrivée à lancer un Sai silencieux?" Lui demanda l'un de ses camarades.

"En essayant jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Si tu connais le sort et que tu te concentres, ce n'est pas si difficile. La partie la plus dure est de se défaire de l'idée que tu as besoin de dire quelque chose. Nous savons qu'en utilisant l'incantation complète, nous pouvons accéder à toute la puissance du sort. Lorsqu'on invoque seulement le nom et le chiffre, nous obtenons le même résultat mais avec moins d'effets. Ce n'est pas aberrant de penser qu'en ayant assez de contrôle et de volonté, on pourrait produire le même résultat sans rien dire. Ça ne demande pas seulement une maîtrise du Kido mais également une maîtrise de soi-même." Expliqua Erisia.

"Alors, à quel point est-ce plus faible?"

"Cela dépend de l'invocateur et de son expérience. Le plus lontemps tu travailles et le plus puissant tu deviens. Le kido est une question de contrôle et de finesse. Ce n'est pas aussi puissant, oui. Cependant, le lieutenant Hinamori et moi pensons qu'avec assez de concentration et d'entraînement, tous les sorts pourraient être lancés silencieusement. Nous sommes le seul obstacle en travers de notre propre chemin. L'avantage, évidemment, c'est que votre adversaire ne sera pas capable de deviner ce que vous êtes sur le point de faire. Ce qui eut dire qu'ils seront moins à même de contrer ou esquiver votre sort." Répondit Erisia.

"Comment es-tu arrivée à travailler avec le lieutenant Hinamori?"

"J'ai eu la chance d'une telle opportunité grâce à mon parrain. Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser. Le lieutenant Hinamori et moi discutons maintenant sur la théorie du kido dès que nous en avons l'opportunité. Elle a une capacité remarquable à penser au-delà du cadre fixé et son talent à utiliser le kido de façon originale est sans précédent." Expliqua Erisia aussi vaguement que possible sans les laisser deviner qu'elle essayait de cacher quelque chose. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à répondre à d'autres questions de ce genre. Ça commençait à frôler des territoires dangereux qu'il valait mieux éviter.

Heureusement, cette réponse sembla leur suffir et elle ne pût qu'espérer que cela durerait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer maintenant. Elle était si près du but et elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences si jamais elle laissait échapper quelque chose. Le restant du cours, elle fit la démonstration du Sai sur chaque étudiant afin qu'ils comprennent ce que cela faisait d'être lié sans invocation. La plupart d'entre eux furent surpris de ne découvrir que peu de différence entre l'incantation silencieuse et celle à haute voix. Une fois la classe achevée, Takashi-sensei la retint pour discuter.

"Vous vous débrouillez très bien, Nakayama-san."

"Merci, Monsieur."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à faire la démonstration sur chacun d'entre eux?"

"Et bien, ce n'est pas la même chose. On comprend plus facilement lorsqu'on l'expérimente nous-même. Lorsque Baykuya-sama a demandé à certains de ses collègues de m'enseigner les bases, ce genre de démonstration m'a toujours aidé. Ce n'est pas toujours agréable, bien sur, mais Sai n'est pas dangereux. On montre d'abord pour qu'ils voient et on le lance ensuite sur eux pour qu'ils comprennent les sensations, tant que ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux. Lorsqu'on s'entraîne au combat, on reçoit souvent des coups. Ce n'est pas agréable mais cela aide à comprendre ce qu'on inflige aux autres." Expliqua-t-elle. Sans compter que Yumi n'hésitait pas à se battre à la déloyale. Mais elle n'allait pas le dire.

Son explication était logique. "Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée, Nakayama-san. Vous ne devriez pas vous faire de soucis." Assura-t-il en souriant. Il avait deviné sa nervosité.

"J'essaierai de m'en rappeler, Monsieur. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile."

"Quels autres sorts avez-vous songé à invoquer silencieusement?" L'interrogea-t-il. Il avait envoyer un mot au professeur de son prochain cours pour l'excuser du retard qu'elle aurait. Ils devaient faire le debrief sur ce premier cours.

Erisia y réfléchit. "Et bien, Sai est un sort défensif. Je devrais peut-être essayer un sort offensif la prochaine fois. "

"Et avez-vous déjà une idée duquel précisément?"

"Je pense à Byakurai, peut-ê est assez simple et au même niveau que Sai mais Byakurai a plus d'effet. Ce qui le rendrait plus utile stratégiquement." Réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Bien qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour lancer Sho silencieusement mais là n'était pas la question.

"Un choix intéressant. Je comprends votre raisonnement. Sho repousse simplement au loin l'adversaire et même si cela peut se prouver utile, un sort infligeant des dégâts sera plus efficace en combat. J'attends avec impatience de voir le résultat, Nakayama-san. Maintenant, vous devriez vous rendre à votre prochain cours. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre retard, j'en ai déjà informé votre professeur."

"Merci, Takashi-sensei." Répondit-elle en le saluant avant de partir.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme à l'accoutumée. Et aussi étrange que cela ait été d'aider à enseigner lors du cours de kido, Erisia avait plutôt apprécié l'expérience, sa nervosité mise à part. C'était dur pour elle. Elle avait fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour en arriver là, bien évidemment, mais mener la classe ainsi montrait juste davantage la différence entre ses pairs et elle. Elle n'était pas entièrement confortable avec le fait d'être ainsi distinguée. Même si elle avait fait de gros progrès, les habitus du passé instillaient encore le doute en elle. Dépasser du rang avait toujours provoqué des souffrances lorsqu'elle était enfant et maintenant qu'elle était adulte, cette peur restait profondément enracinée en elle. Elle s'améliorait mais avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'être complètement à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

Au fur et à mesure de l'année, Eri prit de plus en plus d'aisance dans son rôle d'enseignante lors des cours de kido avancé. Elle avait réussi à maîtriser l'invocation silencieuse de Sho et Byakurai en plus de Sai et Hainawa. Elle s'était limité à des sorts de niveau inférieur bien que sa maîtrise d'invocations de sorts supérieurs avec les incantations complètes ou partielles était déjà très impressionnante, même pour une étudiante de la classe avancée. Elle était déjà capable de lancer Danku de la voie du Bakudo avec une excellente précision et également Raikoho de la voie du Hado. Bien sûr, c'était pour toutes ces raisons que son professeur lui avait proposé de prendre ce rôle d'assistante.

Haru et Yasuo avaient été tous les deux sélectionnés pour mener des équipes dans le monde des vivants pour l'entraînement contre les hollows et Akane aidait les équipes de guérisseurs. Ses amis se débrouillaient très bien chacun de leur côté et leur synchronisation était de plus en plus fluide. On leur avait demandé de faire une démonstration en face de leurs camarades. Même les autres équipes qui avaient formé des liens d'amitié n'arrivaient pas à atteindre ce niveau d'homogénéité que les quatre amis avaient atteint.

"Comment arrivez-vous à travailler aussi bien ensemble?" Leur demanda un jour un étudiant.

"Nous sommes devenus amis avant même de former une équipe. Nous nous sommes toujours entraînés ensemble. Cela a permis de bâtir une véritable atmosphère de confiance. Je sais qu'ils surveillent mon dos et je leur confie ma vie sans hésitation ni questions. Et c'est réciproque. Lorsqu'on arrive à un tel niveau de confiance, tout le reste suit assez facilement. On a toujours besoin de s'entraîner mais la partie plus difficile est de bâtir la confiance" Lui expliqua Erisia.

"C'est aussi ne pas avoir peur de pousser tes amis. Tu n'trouveras jamais tes limites si tu les testes pas. Tu apprends à reconnaître les signes lorsqu'ils atteignent leurs limites et tu sais jusqu'où tu peux les pousser. Ouais, on s'est souvent blessé mais rien qui dure et les guérisseurs n'avaient pas de problème à nous réparer. Tu dois leur faire confiance pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils en ont eu assez et quand est-ce qu'ils peuvent aller encore un peu plus loin. Comme ça, vous progressez tous ensemble." Renchérit Haru.

"Parfois, il faut trouver un équilibre. Que ce soit en toi-même ou avec les gens auxquels tu te confie. J'observe mes amis quand ils se battent. J'essaye d'apprendre leurs forces et leurs faiblesses et je comble les manques afin que leurs faiblesses n'aient plus d'importance. C'est un chemin difficile et pas pour tout le monde mais qui a beaucoup de mérite." Ajouta Yasuo.

"Et parfois, il faut savoir rester à l'écart et les laisser se conduire comme des idiots avant de les réparer une fois qu'ils ont terminé." Répliqua Akane en se moquant, ce qui provoqua le rire chez tous.

"En fait, c'est parce que nous sommes très bons amis que nous avons appris à travailler d'une autre manière. Nous ne sommes pas juste une équipe mais une petite famille. Et aussi drôle qu'Akane ait pu être, c'est la stricte vérité. Parfois, la seule manière d'apprendre est de se blesser afin de ne plus jamais répéter l'erreur. Ou de reprendre les bases et travailler progressivement à partir de là afin que ça ne fasse plus mal. Nous devons nous rappeler que, malgré nos différences, nous travaillons vers un même but. Nous voulons tous devenir les meilleurs shinigamis que nous puissions être. Quelle que soit la division dans laquelle nous atterrirons, nous allons tous être des shinigamis. Nous allons tous faire partie d'une équipe un peu plus grande. Bien sûr, nous sommes très différents et ne sommes pas toujours du même avis. Mais ce qui est bien plus important, c'est que quand il s'agit de protéger les autres, notre monde et le monde des vivants, nous pouvons laisser tout cela de côté et nous concentrer sur notre point commun. Protéger. Même si tu n'aimes pas la personne avec laquelle tu dois travailler, tu dois lui faire confiance. Parce que si vous commencez à vous battre entre vous, vous faites la moitié du boulot de l'ennemi pour lui." Expliqua Erisia.

"Tu dis ça mais tu as toujours travaillé avec tes amis depuis que tu es à l'Académie." Protesta quelqu'un.

"C'est vrai. Mais je veux croire que je serai capable de trouver un certain équilibre dans mon équipe quels que soient mes partenaires et que nous pourrons travailler vers un but commun. Ça pourra être compliqué, bien plus compliqué qu'avec mes amis. Mais je suis sûre que ça en vaudra toujours la peine." Répliqua Erisia.

Le reste de cette période d'entraînement consista en une démonstration de leur travail d'équipe. Il était intéressant de constater à quel point Yasuo modifiait ses stratégies dépendant des personnes auprès de qui il combattait. Bien qu'Akane soit une guérisseuse, elle montrait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de prendre la relève et protéger ses amis lorsque ceux-ci étaient en danger ou hors de combat. Ils devaient parfois travailler plus dur pour compenser suivant la situation mais cela ne les décourageait jamais. Ils faisaient simplement de leur mieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent. C'était un beau message à transmettre à leurs camarades.

Au fil de l'an, ils eurent de moins en moins de temps pour eux. Les examens de fin d'année arrivaient à grand pas et si l'on était pas capable de réussir au moins l'un d'entre eux, il fallait redoubler l'année. Un bon nombre d'étudiants de chaque classe devaient redoubler une matière avant qu'on leur permette de passer les examens de placement. Et après cela, il y avait les différents tests que les divisions qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre leur feraient passer.

Certains étudiants avec d'excellents résultats pouvaient recevoir une invitation dans une division. Et même si tous les étudiants n'avaient pas cette chance, ce n'était pas si rare. Par contre, il était moins fréquent qu'un étudiant reçoive une invitation de la part de plusieurs divisions. Et Erisia et ses amis en recevèrent toutes plusieurs mis à part l'un d'entre eux.

Erisia reçut des invitations de la 5ème, 8ème et 13ème division. Akane fut invitée à recevoir la 4ème, 8ème et 13ème également. Yasuo, lui, était plébiscité par la 3ème, 6ème et 10ème. Quant à Haru, il reçut seulement une invitation de la 11ème. Erisia passa le test de la 13ème division et put rejoindre les rangs du capitaine Ukitake. Akane, elle, fut admise à la 4ème après avoir réussi leur test. Bien que cela n'ai pas été facile, Yasuo réussit le test de la 6ème et fut admis chez eux.

L'invitation d'Haru était assez intéressante. "Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse de mon lieutenant, Kotsunami-san. Si tu souhaites rejoindre la 11ème, tu es le bienvenu. Mais ton test sera différent de celui des nouvelles recrues. Si tu penses en être capable, alors retrouve moi dans l'arène. Si tu arrives à me toucher une seule fois, tu auras plus que mérité ta place. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont tu es capable. 5ème siège Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Haru avait relevé les yeux de sa lettre, le regard effaré. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter lorsqu'on devait faire face au 5ème siège. Et il était surpris que Yumi se souvienne des paroles de Yachiru, promettant que les amis d'Erisia subiraient un test spécial. Il pensait qu'ils auraient sûrement oublié depuis tout ce temps. Hélas pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il ne regrettait pas ses paroles et il prendrait tout ce qu'on lui jetterait à la figure pour montrer qu'il méritait de faire partie de la 11ème.

Haru se rendit à la zone de test de la 11ème au sein de l'Académie. Ses amis l'accompagnèrent. Il trouva Yumichika qui attendait à proximité, en train d'observer les autres combats. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et le salua. "J'accepte votre invitation et votre défi, 5ème siège Ayasegawa." Annonça simplement Haru.

Yumi eut un large sourire. "Magnifique. Suis moi." Ordonna-t-il en descendant de son perchoir pour se placer sur l'une des zones non utilisées.

Le combat fut brutal. Yumi ne libéra même pas son shikai mais il prouva sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il faisait bien partie de la 11ème. Haru eut besoin des soins de la 4ème division à la fin. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait réussi à toucher Yumichika et le shinigami avait craqué. Haru avait eu la chance, ou plutôt l'incroyable malheur, de laisser une estafilade sur le visage de Yumichika. C'était si léger qu'un peu de kido de guérison aurait réparé cela sans laisser aucune trace mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Yumi. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est que son visage avait été défiguré à ce moment là. Alors qu'Haru gisait sur le sol, en train de saigner par de nombreuses blessures que l'équipe médicale tentait de soigner, Yumi s'approcha de lui avec le sourire, maintenant que son visage avait retrouvé sa perfection. "Bienvenue à la 11ème." Dit-il simplement avant de retourner observer les autres tests.


	31. Chapter 30, Bienvenue à la maison

Helloooo tout le monde!

ça y est! c'est le dernier chapitre du tome 3! Je suis toute zémue!

Le tome 4 démarrera dès la semaine prochaine et vous pourrez le trouver via mon profil. Son titre: Ombres et Sakura.

Oh la la, j'y suis depuis juillet 2014 sur cette histoire! Vous vous rendez compte? ça représente un sacré périple!

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont mis en follower ou en favorite et qui m'ont laissé de supers commentaires tout du long! Gros bisou et plein de merci!

Je crois que vous allez bien apprécier ce chapitre en plus, après tout, Erisia sort (enfin) de l'Académie! ^^

Allez, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture. A la prochaine fois pour un nouveau tome!

Disclaimer: (sur l'air de 'ce n'est qu'un au revoir') Bleach est à Ti-ite Kubo, et Erisia Nakaaaaa, yama est à Cere-edwen, oui Ceredwe-en Flame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 30 - Bienvenue à la maison

Après les derniers tests de placement, il y avait encore deux semaines avant que les élèves diplômés ne quittent l'Académie. Cela donnait aux division assez de temps pour effectuer les préparatifs nécessaires, envoyer les paperasses administratives et tout ce genre de détails qu'impliquait l'obtention du diplôme. Cela laissait également le temps aux étudiants d'emballer leurs affaires et de faire leurs propres préparatifs pour cette nouvelle partie de leur vie.

Erisia et ses amis étaient très occupés. Entre les valises à préparer et le remplissage des formulaires tout en essayant de s'entraîner de-ci, de-là, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour grand chose d'autre. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'ils seraient aussi occupés alors que les cours venaient de s'achever? Mais ils avaient encore le temps de discuter entre eux lors des repas.

Ils étaient tous nerveux et excités à l'idée de rejoindre le Gotei. Penser qu'ils allaient enfin devenir des shinigamis à part entière et faire partie d'une division… c'était assez écrasant. Et en même temps, ils étaient impatients. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour en arriver là et chacun d'entre eux l'avait bien mérité. Il est vrai que certains de leurs camarades ne quitteraient pas l'Académie avec eux mais la majorité de leur classe avait réussi. Ils débarquaient en pleine guerre et on avait d'autant plus besoin d'eux.

Une fois qu'Akane et Erisia eurent fini de tout emballer, les garçons les aidèrent à descendre leurs affaires à l'endroit désigné de la cour.

"Vous arrivez à réaliser? On a terminé." S'émerveilla Akane.

"Je sais. On a de la chance d'avoir tout réussi et de ne pas avoir besoin de redoubler une classe." Commenta Yasuo.

"Haru aurait dû s'il avait été obligé de garder les cours de guérison." Se moqua gentiment Erisia.

"Hé, je suis supposé causer des dégâts, pas les réparer." Protesta-t-il en riant.

C'était dur de réaliser qu'ils ne retourneraient plus ici, après tout le temps passé dans ces lieux. Erisia était assise sur la plus grande de ses deux malles alors qu'ils patientaient. La journée était agréable et ses amis et elles bavardèrent tranquillement en attendant. La plupart des division avaient arrangé des équipes pour récupérer les nouveaux membres et leurs affaires et les conduire jusqu'aux barraques, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux ne connaissaient pas encore le Seireitei.

La plupart des véhicules étaient banals et réservés aux bagages. Après tout, les étudiants pouvaient suivre sans problème avec le shunpo. Cependant, certains d'entre eux avaient le privilège d'une carriole pour eux et non juste pour leurs bagages. Tel fut le cas d'Erisia qui vit bientôt arriver une voiture avec le symbole des Kuchiki. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'un ou deux serviteurs viennent l'aider alors imaginez sa surprise lorsque Byakuya lui-même sortit du véhicule.

Elle se leva de sa malle et le salua respectueusement. "Bonjour, Byakuya-sama."

"Bonjour Erisia-san. J'ai décidé de venir en personne vous accueillir, vous et vos amis, au Gotei. Vous avez tous les quatre travaillé dur, comme le prouvent vos sessions d'entraînement à la 6ème." Expliqua-t-il de sa voix monocorde. Il pointa ensuite chacun vers les véhicules qui les emmèneraient à leurs divisions respectives. Bien entendu, la 11ème avait juste envoyé de quoi récupérer les bagages, leurs recrues étant supposé suivre derrière par leurs propres moyens.

Les amis firent leurs adieux et chacun rejoint sa place. Erisia et Byakuya se retrouvèrent seuls dans la voiture, ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue. "Félicitations, Erisia." Annonça-t-il d'un ton bien moins neutre mais toujours difficile à lire.

"Merci."

"Vous avez semblé surprise lorsque vous m'avez vu." Commenta-t-il.

"Je m'attendais à des serviteurs ou à des gardes, comme d'habitude. Je sais que vous êtes très occupé." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Je pensais qu'il fallait marquer l'occasion de votre sortie de l'Académie, alors que vous devenez enfin le shinigami que vous vouliez être."

"Merci beaucoup, Byakuya."

"C'est un honneur et un plaisir, Erisia." Répondit-il avec un très léger sourire. Erisia sentit ses joues commencer à rougir. Dire que Byakuya souriait peu était un euphémisme et le voir ainsi la fit rougir. Elle baissa légèrement la tête adin que ses cheveux, coiffés en tresse aujourd'hui, puissent cacher un peu son visage.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, Byakuya tendit la main et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle fut complètement prise par surprise par ce geste inhabituel. Lentement, il retira sa main. "Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela." sa voix reprit le ton neutre qui lui était le plus usuel.

"Ce n'est pas grave, mais pourquoi?" Demanda Erisia.

"Vous ne devriez pas vous cacher, Erisia. Vous n'avez aucune raison pour cela." Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Un silence un peu gênant s'établit entre eux.

" _Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu as dans l'esprit._ " L'encouragea Senbonzakura.

" _Ce n'est pas le moment. Elle vient à peine de sortir de l'Académie._ "

" _Et est-ce que ce sera un jour le moment?_ " Protesta Senbonzakura.

" _Un jour._ " Répondit de façon péremptoire Byakuya avant de se concentrer sur Erisia et non sur l'esprit qui séjournait dans un recoin de son âme.

"De quoi étiez-vous en train de discuter avec votre zanpakuto, si ce n'est pas indiscret? Je suis désolée, j'ai juste remarqué votre regard." Expliqua Erisia.

"Rien de particulier, Erisia. Il voulait juste vérifier que j'étais bien conscient d'une certaine chose." Répondit-il le plus vaguement possible.

"Oh, Kumori est comme ça par moment. Au moins, ça n'arrive pas en plein milieu d'un combat." Dit-elle en riant.

"Ils ne font pas forcément attention à la situation." Commenta Byakuya.

"Non, mais c'est toujours nécessaire."

"Du moins, d'après eux." Répliqua Byakuya en laissant apparaître une pointe d'humour dans sa voix. Cela fit rire Erisia et il la contempla alors que son visage s'éclairait. Elle était vraiment ravissante, surtout lorsqu'elle était joyeuse.

Ils atteignirent enfin la propriété et Byakuya sortit en premier du véhicule avant d'offrir sa main pour aider Erisia à descendre. La main d'Erisia était toute petite mais ne manquait pas de force. Sa peau était chaude, légèremetn abîmée par les multiples combats à l'épée mais la sensation était agréable. Une fois qu'elle fut sorti, il lui offrit le bras qu'elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison principale.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Erisia." Dit-il doucement avant de la laisser partir.

Ses paroles la prirent autant par surprise que sa main dans les cheveux auparavant. Elle réussit à sourire rapidement, essayant de ne pas montrer sa surprise. "C'est bon d'être de retour, Byakuya." Répondit-elle après avoir repris son calme. Elle se retira dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires avant le dîner, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.


End file.
